


GOLDEN CHILD

by BreakOfDawn21



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mention d'abus sexuels, Mention d'auto-mutilation, Mention de suicide, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey a été adoptée par les Skywalker, Rey et Ben sont cousins adoptifs, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 70,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakOfDawn21/pseuds/BreakOfDawn21
Summary: Ben Solo DÉTESTE Rey Skywalker. Sa famille la préfère à lui. Ils l'ont adoptée quand elle avait 7 ans et maintenant, il n'y en a plus que pour elle. Elle est pure, elle est parfaite, elle est l'enfant d'or. Tout son contraire. Ce n'est pas sa soeur ni même sa cousine, ils ne sont même pas reliés par le sang! Elle n'est que celle qui lui a tout pris. Sa famille, son nom, son héritage, sa vie. Mais malgré tout, s'il considère Rey, juste Rey, il réalise qu'il ne peut pas complètement la détester. Et il se déteste lui à cause de ça.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 103
Kudos: 20





	1. POURRI JUSQU'À L'ÂME

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une fan fiction racontée du point de vue de Ben. Ceci est pour tous ceux qui ont été infiniment blessés par la fin de Star Wars 9, ayant l'impression que Rey a juste remplacé Ben au sein de la famille Skywalker, car elle en serait plus digne. C'est de là que l'expression "Golden Child" m'est apparue. J'ai lu beaucoup de commentaires de personnes s'identifiant à Ben et ayant vécu ce sentiment de remplacement se plaindre du mauvais message que cette fin envoie. J'ai donc décidé d'en traiter et d'en jouer dans cette fic. 
> 
> Attention, ici seront abordés des sujets durs et ce sera très sombre. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Je hais Rey Skywalker. Au plus haut point. Je l’exècre. Je la déteste comme je n’ai jamais détesté personne auparavant. Plus que ma famille qui m’a rejeté parce qu’ils la préfèrent _elle._ La favorite. L’enfant en or. Celle qu’ils voulaient. Celle qu’ils ont toujours voulu. Mais à la place, c’est moi qu’ils ont eu, il y a bientôt trente ans. Étais-je une déception depuis le début? Une voix dans ma tête veut me convaincre que oui. 

_Ils n’ont jamais été là pour toi. Tu crois qu’ils t’aiment? Ils ont honte de toi. Ils auraient voulu Rey comme enfant. REY. Pas toi. Pas un enfant à problèmes, juste un enfant normal. Avant qu’elle ne débarque, ils n’en avaient que pour leur belle petite vie dans laquelle tu faisais tache et maintenant, il n’y en a plus que pour Rey._

La voix a raison. C’est toujours Rey. _Rey, Rey, Rey!_ C’est dommage qu’un si joli prénom provoque chez moi de si violentes irritations. Rey est parfaite. Pure. Une magnifique fille avec un sourire éclatant. Une peau légèrement bronzée, parsemée de petites taches de rousseur, semblant si douce, si belle. Sans vilaine cicatrice. Tout le contraire de la mienne. 

Des yeux brillants, noisette, rieurs, pétillants. Une silhouette mince et élancée. Un grand front, un nez fin, des dents blanches, de belles lèvres, des cheveux bruns, des pommettes saillantes. Une petite princesse aux joues roses. Chaque millimètre carré de son corps resplendit. Parfaite. Pas comme moi. 

Moi, je suis trop grand, trop large, trop asymétrique, trop pâle, trop colérique, trop dérangé, trop troublé, trop ténébreux, trop tout. Trop impur. Elle est la lumière et moi, je me noie dans l’obscurité des abysses. Je suis un monstre. Je suis pourri. Jusqu’à l’os, jusqu’à la moelle, jusqu’à l’âme. Brisé, cassé, craquelé, fissuré de partout. Et on ne peut pas me réparer. Alors, on me remplace. 

À 17 ans, j’ai fait une fugue. Je suis parti de la maison, seulement pour voir si je leur manquerais. J’aurais aimé pouvoir voir leur réaction. Mais même si maman m’a crié qu’elle était morte d’inquiétude quand les policiers m’ont ramené, je suis certain qu’ils ne s’en souciaient pas tant que ça. Ils avaient Rey maintenant. 

Une petite puce de 7 ans à l’époque, toute tremblante, toute mignonne. Un sourire avec un trou parce qu’elle avait récemment perdu une dent de lait. Apparemment, ses parents étaient alcooliques, négligents. Ils avaient abandonné la pauvre petite. Le genre d’enfant qu’on veut protéger à tout prix, prendre dans ses bras, rassurer. Je ne me souvenais même plus de l’époque où c’était moi que maman consolait. Avant que je ne sois sali, souillé. Que je me mette à noircir et leur fasse horreur à tous. 

Ils voulaient un autre enfant. Maman a fait une hémorragie de la délivrance quand elle m’a eu, des complications durant l’accouchement qui l’ont rendue stérile. Elle était dévastée. Elle adore les enfants. Elle voulait en avoir pleins. C’est pour ça que Rey est apparue dans nos vies. Parce que je ne lui suffisais pas. 

Après avoir atteint ma majorité, je suis parti de la maison pour de bon. Ils ne voulaient plus de moi de toute façon. Tout le monde aimait Rey et tout le monde aime Rey encore aujourd’hui. Maman, papa, mon oncle Luke, le frère jumeau de ma mère, mon grand-père Anakin et les amis de la famille comme mon parrain Chewbacca, Oncle Lando, Cédric Troispéo et Didier Erdeux, un couple gay qui me servait de nounou quand j’étais bébé, et même Obi-Wan Kenobi lorsqu’il était encore en vie! C’était le mentor de Luke. Il se faisait surnommer Ben, d’où mon nom. Mais il préférait une gamine sortie de nulle part plutôt que celui baptisé en son honneur.

Skywalker, c’est le nom de famille de maman et de Luke. Du point de vue de l’État civil, c’est ce dernier qui l’a adoptée, ce qui fait de Rey ma « cousine d’adoption ». Mais comme mon oncle vit à la maison et qu’il ne s’est jamais marié, c’est comme si c’était aussi la fille de sa sœur, parce que maman a tout de suite adoré Rey. Papa aussi. En fait, c’est toute ma famille qui l’a adoptée comme « nouvel enfant ». C’est compliqué. Je me suis toujours dit que si ce n’était pas mes parents qui l’avaient « directement » adoptée, c’était pour me cacher leur intention de me remplacer. Après tout, j’ai hérité du nom de papa, je ne pouvais pas empêcher la disparition du nom Skywalker avant l’arrivée de Rey. Mais pour moi, « Rey Skywalker » n’a jamais eu aucun sens!

Plus jeune, j’admirais mon père, j’admirais mon oncle, j’admirais mon grand-père. Mais tous trois ont préféré Rey. La personne qu’ils ont aidée quand elle en avait besoin, c’est Rey. Uniquement Rey. _Rey. Rey, Rey, Rey, toujours Rey!_ Je ne l’ai jamais considérée comme une cousine. Ni une sœur. Ni même un membre de la famille. Nous n’avons aucun lien de parenté après tout. Nous n’avons même pas vraiment grandi ensemble, puisque je n’étais plus là. Pour moi, c’est juste celle qui m’a tout pris. Ma famille, mon nom, mon héritage, ma vie. Tout. 

J’ai toutes les raisons de détester Rey Skywalker. Absolument toutes! Ce simple nom me fait mal physiquement. Il a pour moi l’effet d’un coup de poignard dans le ventre. L’entendre me donne l’image d’une craie que l’on ferait crisser sur un tableau juste devant mon tympan. 

Et pourtant, si on la prend à part, si on enlève tout ce qui a trait à ma famille, si on efface le nom Skywalker, si je me contente de seulement considérer Rey, juste Rey, je réalise que je ne peux pas complètement la haïr. Parce que je sens que son pouvoir diabolique qui ensorcelle tous ceux qui l’adorent menace de plus en plus de faire effet sur moi. Mais je refuse de me l’avouer. Alors, c’est moi que je hais pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Non, elle ne m’aura pas.

***

\- Rey est géniale! C’est juste toi qui n’es qu’un gros jaloux! 

Je pousse un profond soupir d’exaspération.

\- Ferme ta grande gueule. 

Pour toute réponse, elle m’adresse un bras d’honneur. Une jeune femme à la peau mate et aux cheveux teints en blancs pour le plaisir du contraste. Elle reste debout devant moi à me regarder de haut. Si je me relevais du banc de parc sur lequel je me suis assis, elle ferait moins la maligne. Une vraie punaise.

\- Vous êtes cousins, enfin!

\- Non, cette fille n’est _pas_ ma cousine, ni ma sœur, je grince entre mes dents en haussant un peu le ton. Nous ne sommes _pas_ apparentés. Nous ne partageons _pas_ le même code génétique. Ce n’est pas comme ça que la biologie fonctionne! Tu ferais mieux de réviser cette matière. Elle a été adoptée, point. 

Voe me regarde avec mépris. 

\- Et alors? T’es anti-adoption? 

\- Non, je soupire. Mais elle aura 20 ans en juin prochain, c’est plus une gamine! Elle n’a plus besoin de parents! 

\- Peut-être, mais elle a bien le droit de rester chez ses parents si elle en a envie. Tu crois quoi, qu’ils lui faisaient juste la charité? Elle a déjà été abandonnée par sa famille une fois. Tu voudrais qu’elle revive ça? 

« Ses » parents. Elle ne dit même pas « vos » parents. Maintenant, ce sont uniquement les siens. 

\- Sa famille, comme tu dis, ça fait longtemps qu’elle ne vit plus avec eux. Et non, je ne lui souhaite pas ça, mais comme je l’ai dit, c’est une grande fille maintenant. Elle peut se débrouiller toute seule. Moi, c’est ce que j’ai fait. Et puis, je te signale que je sais parfaitement ce que ça fait, d’être rejeté par sa famille. 

Voe émet un petit rire narquois. Elle se paye ouvertement ma tête.

\- Ta famille ne t’a pas rejeté, crétin. C’est toi qui les rejettes constamment. Tout comme cette pauvre Rey qui n’a rien demandé. Je parie qu’elle voulait faire ami-ami avec toi avant de se rendre compte que tu n’es qu’un gros connard. 

Je suis habitué à ses insultes. Ça la défoule. Je garde le silence, mais serre les poings.

\- Quand on était encore à l’université, j’ai entendu Skywalker dire à Kenobi que sa sœur était vraiment triste de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles, poursuit Voe. Tu leur causes plein de problèmes et tu t’en moques. Je suis contente qu’ils aient Rey. Ils méritent mieux qu’un enfant comme toi, les pauvres!

À ces mots, je deviens rouge de colère, me lève du banc et la pousse violemment par terre. 

\- FOUS-MOI LA PAIX! DÉGAGE! 

Quelques passants nous jettent un regard. Un regard interloqué. Un regard plein de reproches à mon égard aussi. Mais aucun ne cherche à intervenir. Voe me fixe un moment de ses yeux verts, stupéfaite, les quatre fers en l’air. Puis, elle se relève en me toisant avec dédain, époussette sa tenue et pivote sur ses talons pour s’en aller, faisant virevolter ses cheveux immaculés telle une garce de compétition. 

Elle, elle m’a toujours détesté. Tout ça parce que j’ai toujours été meilleur qu’elle à l’école. Elle n’a jamais supporté d’être deuxième et s’acharne sur moi à la moindre occasion. Elle passait par là, m’a aperçu sur le banc de parc en train de déchirer une photo de famille incluant Rey « Faussewalker », photo que ma mère m’a envoyée par la poste avec un « _Tu nous manques. Reviens à la maison. Maman_ » inscrit au dos, et Voe ne s’est pas privée pour venir gâcher encore plus ma journée. 

Luke était notre professeur d’université. Je ne le traitais déjà plus comme mon oncle à l’époque, puisque lui et tous les autres ne voulaient plus que je fasse partie de la famille, malgré ce qu’ils essayent de faire croire. Je l’appelais « monsieur Skywalker », comme tout le monde, et le vouvoyait. Étant donné notre différence de nom de famille, personne ne s’est jamais douté de notre lien de parenté. Sauf Voe, que je connais depuis le primaire. Elle a toujours adulé Luke. Elle se plaignait que j’aie des meilleures notes qu’elle, lui demandant pourquoi diable son travail n’était pas mieux. Pourquoi ce n’était pas elle, la première de la classe. Quelle peste. Et c’est moi qu’elle traite de jaloux? 

Je ne sais pas si cela s’est lu sur mon visage, mais malgré moi, après l’avoir poussée, je l’ai tout de suite regretté. J’ai un mal fou à contenir ma colère, mais je m’en veux toujours amèrement de la laisser s’emparer de moi. Alors, comme à chaque fois, je finis par prendre sur moi. Je gratte mon poignet, juste sous ma manche, puis sous le bandage. Je plante mes ongles dans ma chair. Je serre les dents à cause de la douleur. Si je continue comme ça, les cicatrices encore récentes finiront par se rouvrir. Tant pis si je me remets à saigner. 

Je regarde la rivière. En ce début de mois de décembre, elle commence peu à peu à geler. Je m’approche de la rambarde. Le courant est fort. Ce serait bête de tomber, on ne remonterait probablement pas. Je me penche un peu pour mieux observer les flots noirs. Noirs comme les organes que je sens tous les jours pourrir en moi. Les passants n’ont pas cherché à intervenir quand j’ai poussé Voe. Je me demande donc s’ils tenteraient de sauver quelqu’un si ce dernier songeait à sauter. Il n’y a qu’une seule manière de le savoir.

Je secoue la tête et m’éloigne de la rambarde, puis du parc, jetant au passage les restes de la photo dans une poubelle. La nuit tombe déjà. Je rentre chez moi. J’y vais à pied, même si ça aurait été plus rapide en bus. Je vagabonde dans les rues légèrement enneigées. Plusieurs vitrines sont illuminées par diverses décorations rouges, vertes et or. Quelques rares flocons viennent se nicher sur mon bonnet. Je respire et regarde le petit nuage de mon souffle crée par le froid. Je sens mon nez et mes pommettes rougir. Le froid me mord le visage. Je referme ma parka noire, remontant la fermeture jusqu’en haut. 

J’arrive enfin devant mon immeuble, monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, trop fainéant pour attendre l’ascenseur, et atteins finalement la porte de mon appartement. Un logement modeste, mais suffisant pour une seule personne. Hux m’accueille avec des miaulements furieux. Je ne lui ai pas laissé assez à manger? 

Je suis parti comme un coup de vent quand j’ai reçu la lettre. J’avais besoin de prendre l’air. Il n’a pas dû apprécier que je l’abandonne comme ça. Je me penche pour caresser son pelage roux. Il ne se laisse pas faire. Son poil se hérisse. Par réflexe, je retire vite ma main avant de me faire griffer ou mordre. Enfin, j’aurais pu rester comme ça. Une cicatrice en plus ou en moins, la belle affaire!

Ce chat a mauvais caractère, comme moi et le collègue du travail dont il a hérité du nom. Un rouquin insupportable. Mais je tolère mieux mon animal de compagnie. Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction si le vrai Hux apprenait que j’ai appelé mon chat d’après lui. Ce serait amusant. Je soupire et viens remplir la gamelle de la bête ainsi que son bol d’eau avant d’aller changer sa litière. Il en a mis partout. Il me prend vraiment pour son esclave. J’ai lu quelque part que le chat se sentait supérieur à l’homme. Je me dis constamment qu’il porte parfaitement son nom. 

Ce n’est pas le genre d’animal qui aime les câlins. Parfois, quand j’en ai assez de rester coincé avec cette solitude qui ne me quitte jamais, je viens le prendre et le serrer contre moi. Il se débat et soit il finit par se laisser faire avec un air bougon, soit il se libère, me griffant au passage. Je l’ai appelé Hux, mais c’est surtout à moi qu’il ressemble.

Quand je l’ai trouvé dans la rue, grelottant de froid au fond d’un carton trempé de pluie, il n’était qu’un chaton. Tout maigre, tout rabougri. Sa famille aussi ne voulait pas de lui. Alors, je l’ai recueilli. Je l’ai nourri, je l’ai logé et pour me remercier, il fait caca partout et se cache dans chaque coin de l’appartement en me prenant pour sa boniche. Mais lui aussi, il me tolère. Et puis, ça me fait un peu de compagnie. 

Je laisse tomber mon manteau par terre, suivi de mon sweat à capuche. Je retire mes chaussures après les avoir frappées contre la porte pour enlever toute trace de neige. Je pousse un autre soupir. Hux a déjà le museau plongé dans ses croquettes. Je vais dans la salle de bain et observe mon reflet. Jogging noir, T-shirt noir. Noir comme mes cheveux. Comme ma moustache et ma barbichette. Je les ai laissées pousser par fainéantise, mais je préfère sans. 

J’attrape donc une paire de ciseaux et m’applique. Après avoir coupé les poils assez courts, je me rince le visage à l’eau chaude avant de me barbouiller de mousse blanchâtre. Je passe ensuite le rasoir sous le robinet, puis sous mon nez et sur mon menton. J’utilise les lames de rasoir pour me raser. Juste me raser. Enfin, si j’arrive à ne pas penser à ma famille et à Miss Parfaite.

Trop tard. Je me coupe. _Aïe_. Un minuscule filet de sang s’écoule de mon menton, tombe directement dans le lavabo. Je pousse un juron et viens laver la plaie avec ma paume que je mouille sous le robinet. De toute façon, j’ai fini. Mon menton me pique. J’enlève mon bonnet et ébouriffe mes boucles noires. Je fixe les yeux marron dans le miroir. J’aperçois les cernes dessous. Je possède de si grosses valises que si jamais je prenais l’avion, je devrais payer un supplément bagage. 

La peau blafarde de mon visage est parsemée de petits points rouges, là où j’ai trop appuyé sur le rasoir. Sans doute une habitude de mes doigts. Toujours là à me faire saigner. Je m’amuse à compter mes grains de beauté. Un près du nez en bas à droite, un autre près de son arrête de l’autre côté, deux au-dessus de mon sourcil gauche, un près de mon œil droit, un autre plus bas sur ma joue, proche de la racine de mes cheveux. Ces derniers les camouflent. Je dois tasser une mèche pour les voir. Ce sont les plus marqués, mais j’en ai plein d’autres. 

On dirait une constellation sur ma figure allongée. C’est une réflexion que maman aurait pu me faire. Enfin, avant qu’elle ne rencontre Rey. Moi, contrairement à elle, je baigne dans les imperfections. Front trop gras, nez trop grand, lèvres roses trop charnues, menton trop tordu, oreilles trop décollées que je cache sous ma chevelure trop épaisse. Épaules trop larges, corps trop géant. Je me cognais partout à la maison. 

_La maison_. Je revois l’image de Rey sur la photo avec son beau sourire maléfique et fixe alors le rasoir. Mes lèvres se pincent. Mes mâchoires se crispent. Ma respiration s’accélère. Ça me démange. _Non._ Je n’ai plus de bandage et je ne vais certainement pas ressortir pour aller en racheter. Pas maintenant. Je suis trop fatigué. Je veux juste rester au chaud et me goinfrer devant la télé. Je vois encore Rey, comme un flash. Elle est toujours là. Elle m’empoisonne. Elle me hante. Je n’arrête pas de penser à elle. Je n’en peux plus!

Je me colle au mur et me frappe frénétiquement la cuisse avec mon poing. _Non. Pas maintenant._ En plus, je l’ai déjà fait hier. Je pousse un grognement de rage, agrippe le rasoir et le jette à l’autre bout de la pièce. Pas trop loin, parce que ma salle de bain est minuscule. Il atterrit dans la baignoire avec un son sourd. 

Je sors de là avant de changer d’avis. Je m’agenouille dans l’entrée puis plaque les mains sur le sol en allongeant mes jambes. Je fais des pompes. Autant qu’il le faudra pour que cette envie me passe. D’habitude, j’attache mes cheveux en une courte demi-queue de cheval pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux, mais pour cette fois, je préfère ne pas prendre le temps.

Je tente de réguler ma respiration. Mes abdominaux se contractent. Les muscles puissants de mes bras se tendent et se détendent. Se plient et se déplient. Mon corps touche presque le sol puis je l’élève le plus haut possible. Je compte. _6, 7, 8, 9..._ Je ne dois plus y penser. Ni à la lame, ni à cette diablesse aux airs d’ange. Elle est trop parfaite. Trop gentille. Trop jolie. Ça cache sans doute quelque chose. Si c’était un personnage de fiction, je parie qu’on l’appellerait « Mary Sue ». 

_14, 15, 16, 17..._

J’appuie fermement sur le sol à chaque fois. Si fort que je pourrais enfoncer mes mains dans le plancher. Le sport, c’est bien. C’est sain. C’est ce que me dirait Amilyn Holdo, une femme aux cheveux lilas qui me suivait quand j’avais 13 ans. C’est sans doute la psy qui a tenu le plus longtemps avant que je n’abandonne les séances, comme pour tous les autres. 

_20, 21, 22, 23..._

Je fais beaucoup de sport, trop de sport, ce qui explique que je sois aussi musclé malgré mon état mental, mais ça ne suffit pas. Je ne peux pas me contenter de ce qui est sain. Je suis mal fichu. Il faut que je me fasse mal. Je me souviens du temps où Amilyn m’encourageait à dessiner des papillons avec un feutre sur mes marques. Elle me répétait:

\- Si tu te refais ça, ton papillon meurt. Alors, il faut que tu t’en empêches pour le garder en vie. 

Alors, je le faisais. Je dessinais des papillons bleus sur mes poignets, mes bras et mes cuisses. Des papillons bleus comme sur la photo de moi à 6 ans quand on était allés dans un insectarium avec papa et Chewie, mon parrain. Il y avait une grande serre pleine de verdure avec des papillons en liberté et une volée de morphos m’avait choisi comme perchoir. Ils s’étaient tous déposés sur moi et papa avait pris la photo en riant. Moi aussi, je riais. Je croyais que j’allais m’envoler. C’était avant que je me mette à noircir. 

_32, 33, 34, 36... 35, 36..._

Une fois pourri, je n’avais plus le même effet avec les papillons. Ils sont tous morts. Je les ai tués. J’ai essayé de toutes mes forces, mais j’étais incapable de les garder en vie sur ma peau. Alors, j’ai abandonné. Je suis resté pourri. Pourri comme un morceau de pomme bruni que l’on coupe avec un couteau pour le séparer du reste du fruit. 

_41, 42, 43, 44..._

Hux vient me voir. Il a encore faim, ce ventre sur pattes? Il me fixe. Ses petits yeux jaunes semblent me juger. Il sait que je fais ça pour m’empêcher de retourner dans la salle de bain? Bien sûr, il me connaît mieux que quiconque. C’est sa voix que je peux entendre dans ma tête en ce moment. Sa voix de chat s’il avait pu parler l’humain.

_Tu es ridicule. On sait tous les deux que tu finiras par le refaire tôt ou tard de toute façon. Te froisser les muscles en faisant de l’exercice excessif ne servira à rien._

J’accélère le rythme, oubliant parfois de respirer. Je pousse sur mes mains et me propulse assez haut pour avoir le temps de les frapper ensemble avant de retomber. Je commence à y arriver. J’espère juste ne pas me planter et m’éclater les poignets. Ils sont déjà suffisamment endommagés comme ça. 

_59, 60, 61, 62..._

Je commence à fatiguer, mais je continue. Mes muscles me font mal. 

_67, 68, 69, 70.._.

J’abuse, là. Je me force trop. Ma gorge est sèche. Mes articulations souffrent le martyre. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je fais encore quelques pompes avant de m’effondrer par terre en poussant un grognement. De rage, de douleur, d’épuisement, je n’en sais rien. 

J’ai envie de rester là. De dormir à même le sol. Hux vient se coucher devant ma tête. Je lui jette un rapide regard. Je soupire et me lève, ce qui me demande un effort surhumain. J’ai mal partout. Je pue la sueur. Mon T-shirt est trempé. Pas le temps pour une douche. Je vais me coucher. Je mangerais plus tard. Je m’allonge sur mon lit et me glisse sous les draps. J’entoure mon oreiller de mes bras et ferme les yeux.

J’ai à peine le temps de compter les moutons que le son strident de la sonnette retentit dans tout l’appartement. Je râle. Qui peut bien me déranger aussi tard? Je me redresse et fixe mon chat qui vient de sauter sur le matelas. Il n’aime pas dormir sur son coussin. Il préfère le grand lit pour son royal derrière félin. Je soupire. 

\- Dis-moi que c’est toi qui as sonné pour me faire une farce. 

Sans grande surprise, Hux ne me répond pas. Autre soupir d’exaspération. Je jette un œil au cadran, mais ne parviens pas à déchiffrer l’heure. Je me lève malgré mes courbatures et me dirige pieds nus vers l’entrée en me frottant le visage. Je me gratte la tête et ouvre la porte. Je blêmis. Mary Sue. 

\- Bonsoir! Je peux entrer?

Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut, celle-là? Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait chez moi? Elle sait où j’habite, mais aucun membre de ma famille ne vient jamais me rendre visite. Je leur ai bien fait comprendre de me laisser tranquille. 

\- ...Ben? Je peux?

Je sursaute à l’appel de mon nom. Miss Parfaite me fixe de ses yeux noisette. Je dois avoir l’air idiot comme ça, planté devant elle à la dévisager avec un air hébété. Je tousse un peu. J’essaie d’articuler quelque chose, mais ne parviens qu’à sortir un son rauque. Elle soupire.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Et sur ces mots, elle me pousse un peu de son chemin pour pénétrer dans mon appartement. Je fronce les sourcils. Elle n’est pas gênée! Elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Je suis comme paralysé. Elle s’introduit chez moi comme ça et je la laisse faire. Elle accroche son manteau blanc au mur. Elle porte un pull de laine de cette même couleur, dévoilant ses délicates épaules. Je devine la forme de ses petits seins au travers. Je déglutis. Je crois qu’elle n’a rien en dessous.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? je demande enfin d’un ton renfrogné. 

Mary Sue passe une main dans ses mèches brunes, mouillées par la neige. Je note du coin de l’œil ses pommettes rosées par l’hiver et ses lèvres qui donnent envie de les croquer. Elle m’éblouit, m’aveugle de sa blancheur. Si ça continue comme ça, mes rétines vont se mettre à saigner. Elle est immaculée et moi, je suis son contraire. La colombe et le corbeau. 

\- Est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre? 

C’est donc pour ça qu’elle est venue. Ce n’est pas une raison pour me harceler pour autant! Je hoche la tête. 

\- On n’était pas sûrs d’avoir une réponse, te connaissant, soupire-t-elle. Alors, j’ai décidé de venir te demander en personne. Est-ce que tu vas venir pour Noël? 

La lettre, je l’ai déchirée après l’avoir survolée. Comme la photo qui l’accompagnait. Ma fausse cousine, fausse sœur, fausse tout, me regarde, attendant une réponse. Si elle ajoute que « maman aimerait beaucoup que je vienne », je lui hurle que ce n’est pas sa mère. 

\- Sais pas, je marmonne. 

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. 

\- Allez, ça fait longtemps que tu n’es pas venu! Tu manques à tout le monde! 

Pour toute réponse, je lui tourne le dos et me dirige vers ma cuisine. J’ai besoin de croquer quelque chose. Je l’entends me suivre en trottinant pour rattraper mes grandes enjambées. Je sens qu’elle va m’énerver. J’attrape un quignon sec dans la corbeille à pain et me le mets sous la dent, ignorant toujours l’intruse. Recevoir la visite de la personne que je hais le plus au monde était bien la cerise sur le gâteau pour combler cette journée pourrie. Je l’entends ruminer dans mon dos.

\- Ben!

Je me retourne d’un coup. Ses yeux me jettent des éclairs. « Maintenant, tu vas m’écouter! », je l’entends penser. 

\- S’il te plaît. Arrête de faire ton gros égoïste! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la peine que tu fais aux autres!

\- De quoi je me mêle? je peste. Si je fais de la peine à ma famille, ils n’ont qu’à venir me le dire en personne! J’ai pas besoin d’une messagère pour venir me faire la morale, surtout pas toi! 

Elle roule les yeux. Elle n’a pas l’air plus étonnée que ça que je ne la considère pas comme faisant partie de ma famille. Elle l’a sûrement toujours su.

\- Tu refuserais de leur parler à eux aussi.

Elle a raison, mais bon. Je suis sûr d’une chose. Cette fille, ce n’est pas une « cousine » ou quoi que ce soit d’autre. Cette fille, c’est moi. Moi comme j’aurais dû être. J’aurais dû être Rey. Maman a sans doute toujours voulu une fille. Une fille qu’elle aurait sûrement appelée Padmé, comme sa mère qui est morte en leur donnant naissance, à elle et à Luke. J’ai vu des photos de maman et de ma grand-mère jeunes. C’est vrai que Rey leur ressemble beaucoup. On pourrait vraiment croire qu’elles sont apparentées. Maman doit le penser. Rey passe probablement mieux pour sa fille que moi pour son fils. 

_Pourquoi tu n’es pas parfait comme Rey, Ben? Elle aussi, elle a vécu des expériences traumatisantes! Est-ce qu’elle s’en plaint? Tu vois, elle s’en sort très bien! Elle sourit tout le temps! Toi, ça te donnerait des crampes rien que d’essayer. Et ça ressemblerait plus à une grimace qu’autre chose. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas tourner la page et être comme tout le monde? Comme Rey?_

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Elle s’attend à quoi? À ce que je me transforme en lutin joyeux et niais du genre « Oui! Allons fêter Noël en famille! Youpi! » ? Est-ce qu’elle vient me narguer? Elle sait qu’elle est l’enfant préférée et elle veut que je vienne pour bien me le faire comprendre en riant avec tous les membres de _ma_ famille tandis que je resterais seul dans mon coin? 

\- Et si je veux pas? 

Elle pousse un soupir de découragement. 

\- Ben, je t’en prie! Et n’essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as déjà quelque chose de prévu! Je sais que tu passes tes réveillons devant la télé avec ton abominable matou! 

Je roule les yeux à mon tour. C’est bon, elle m’énerve. Ma main se crispe sur le quignon de pain. Je n’ai aucune envie de passer la soirée de Noël avec ma famille et surtout pas avec elle. Sa seule présence me fait mal. Je sens comme un poids dans ma poitrine. Elle est là, à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, à m’expliquer à quel point mon comportement blesse ceux qui, selon elle, tiendraient à moi. 

\- Sors de chez moi, je lâche enfin. Allez, ouste! Je ne sais pas ce que tu espérais en venant ici, mais c’est non. Comme les autres fois. Tu auras beau essayer de m’amadouer avec ta jolie petite bouille, tu ne me feras pas changer d’avis. Je suis sûr que vous passez de très belles soirées sans moi de toute façon. Ton sourire éclatant doit suffire à faire perpétuer l’ambiance. 

Miss Parfaite fronce les sourcils. Elle croise alors les bras sur sa poitrine et me fusille du regard. 

\- La vie des Skywalker serait tellement plus simple si tout le monde n’avait pas à constamment s’inquiéter pour toi! Tu leur fais peur à tous!

Je ne sais pas si elle vient de jeter un regard furtif sur mes poignets bandés qu’elle essayait jusque-là d’éviter de remarquer, mais je jurerais qu’elle l’a fait. Je sens la colère bouillir en moi.

\- Ah? je réponds d’un air provocateur. Parfait, alors. T’as raison, le monde serait mieux sans moi. Bon, bah, tu n’as qu’à me tuer!

Rey hausse les sourcils, stupéfaite. Son visage se décompose. J’agrippe le bas de mon T-shirt et le retire d’un coup, le jetant violemment sur le sol. Mon jogging est remonté jusqu’au-dessus de mon nombril. Je me tourne ensuite vers le comptoir de la cuisine. Les yeux de Rey s’arrondissent. 

\- ...Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais? Rhabille-toi!

J’attrape un couteau dans le rack sur le marbre noir puis je lui fais de nouveau face en le lui tendant, la pointe de la lame en direction de mon cœur. Elle me regarde avec un air ahuri. Je ne sais pas ce qui la choque le plus. L’arme, ce que je lui demande de faire avec, les marques sur mon corps ou la simple vue de mes pectoraux. 

Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, elle n’a jamais vu un homme torse nu? Une aussi jolie fille a forcément déjà eu plusieurs aventures, non? Quoi, elle est trop pure pour ça aussi? C’est trop pour ses pauvres jolis petits yeux chastes et innocents? Est-ce qu’elle est la réincarnation de la Vierge Marie qui ne s’abaisserait jamais à ces choses si peu vertueuses? Sainte Mary Sue?

\- Vas-y. Tue-moi. Tu vas les libérer de ce fardeau. Et moi avec. 

Rey écarquille les yeux et bat des paupières.

\- Q... Quoi? 

\- Tue-moi, je répète, grinçant chaque mot entre mes dents. J’ai beau essayer, j’en suis incapable, mais toi qui réussis tout, tu devrais y arriver. 

Elle ne comprend toujours pas. Est-ce qu’elle le fait exprès? Elle est intelligente, pourtant. Je serre les mâchoires, plongeant à nouveau mes sombres iris dans les siens. 

\- Prends ma place. Je te la laisse. Enlève-moi juste de ce monde dans lequel tu es. Apparemment, on ne peut pas y vivre tous les deux. Moi, je suis l’erreur de la nature. Toi, tu es trop parfaite pour être humaine. Je n’ai rien à faire là et je n’en peux plus! La douleur est trop intense et j’agonise de jour en jour alors, achève-moi. Je t’en supplie! Mets un terme à tout ça. Comme ça, tu rendras service à tout le monde.

Rey baisse la tête vers le couteau que je lui tends toujours. 

\- Emmène-moi quelque part où je ne serais plus tourmenté par ton existence et ton joli minois. Allez! 

Elle sursaute en m’entendant crier. Je respire rapidement, bruyamment par le nez. Un souffle saccadé. Je cambre légèrement le bassin vers l’avant, comme pour lui faciliter la tâche. Rey lève lentement sa main vers le couteau. Pour s’en saisir? Pour l’abaisser? Je plisse les yeux, reculant la tête, attendant qu’elle porte le coup fatal. Va-t-elle seulement le faire? Compte-t-elle donc me faire souffrir, me torturer encore longtemps? Elle se contente de poser sa main sur le manche. 

Je frissonne en sentant sa paume effleurer mes doigts. Une décharge électrique vient alors parcourir tout mon corps. Une étrange tension s’installe entre nous. Je la vois rougir et je sens que moi aussi. Je suis soudain victime d’une bouffée de chaleur. Nous restons en silence dans un instant suspendu à nous regarder droit dans les yeux, hésitant, haletant. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrent. Soudain, je jette le couteau au loin, l’agrippe par les bras et l’attire vers moi pour écraser ma bouche contre la sienne. 

Elle se laisse faire un moment. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, puis la secoue et plaque ses mains sur mon torse, me repoussant alors brusquement. Nos lèvres se quittent. Je suis d’abord frustré de la perte de ce contact. Puis, je suis sous le choc. Qu’est-ce que je viens de faire? Pourquoi j’ai fait ça? Elle me regarde, l’air tout aussi perdue et estomaquée que moi, la main sur la bouche. J’essaie de reprendre mon souffle. J’ai goûté à ses lèvres. J’ai goûté à sa perfection. Et je veux recommencer. 

Rey s’avance doucement vers moi. Je la suis des yeux. Les siens me fixent, hésitants, inquiets, intrigués. Elle se place à quelques millimètres de mon corps. Je sens la laine de son pull sur ma peau nue. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains et me fait baisser la tête pour pouvoir m’embrasser à nouveau. Le retour de ce contact incongru, mais si doux. Je me laisse emporter. J’enroule mes bras autour de sa taille fine. Je perce ses lèvres de ma langue et elle les entrouvre pour l’accueillir. 

Je ressens une autre tension. Dans mon jogging cette fois. Je gémis. Je veux m’imprégner de Rey et de sa perfection. Alors, peut-être que ça me blanchira. Peut-être que ça me purifiera. Peut-être que ça me guérira. Peut-être que ça me réparera. Peut-être que je deviendrai parfait à mon tour et que mes parents voudront à nouveau de moi. Vraiment de moi. 

Notre baiser s’éternise. Il se fait plus fiévreux, plus sauvage. Je passe mes mains sous son pull, caressant la peau douce de son dos. Je brûle d’envie de le lui enlever. De sentir nos deux corps brûlants l’un contre l’autre. Elle soupire contre ma bouche. Mes lèvres quittent alors les siennes. Je déplace mes baisers sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, jusque dans son cou. Elle me serre contre elle. Un gémissement de plaisir s’échappe de ses lèvres. Elle vient placer son menton dans le creux de mon épaule. 

\- Ben, souffle-t-elle en souriant. 

\- Rey, je t’aime, je soupire en continuant de dévorer sa gorge. Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais comme je t’aime!

Je me réveille en sursaut. J’ai arrêté de respirer. Je suis assis dans mon lit, trempé de sueur, des mèches noires collées sur mon front, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. La tension se fait toujours dans mon jogging. Encore plus intense. Je regarde à ma droite. Le cadran affiche 5h43 du matin. Je regarde à ma gauche. Personne. Seulement Hux roulé en boule en train de ronfler sur un oreiller. L’aube naissante éclaire faiblement la pièce. Je tente de retrouver mon souffle. Les images de mon rêve me restent en tête, comme marquées au fer rouge.

\- Oh mon Dieu... Non... Merde, non... 

Je secoue la tête sans quitter des yeux le point que je fixe au loin. 

\- Pas ça. Tout, mais pas ça. 

Elle m’a eu. 

\- _Pitié._


	2. INSOLVABLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben déteste Rey Skywalker, sa cousine d'adoption qui selon lui est "l'enfant parfaite" qui le remplace au sein de sa famille. Il se retrouve donc bien désemparé lorsqu'il rêve de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que c'est dark x)

C’était quoi, ce rêve?

Je n’aime pas cet endroit. Le café Jakku est toujours bondé, surtout en fin d’après-midi et encore plus durant le week-end. J’ai quand même réussi à me trouver une place au comptoir. Je sirote ma boisson. Brûlante, amère. Noire. Noir comme le sang qui circule dans mes veines. Selon moi, il ne devient rouge que lorsque je le fais sortir. Je réchauffe mes doigts gelés autour de ma tasse. Je sors rarement le samedi, sauf pour faire des courses. Mais j’avais besoin de réfléchir. 

J’ai rêvé de Rey la nuit dernière. J’ai rêvé que l’on se disputait, puis que je me mettais à moitié à poil devant elle, que je lui demandais de me tuer et que je l’embrassais ensuite à pleine bouche. Et si je ne m’étais pas réveillé, elle aurait peut-être fini par aspirer toute la vie hors de mon corps avec son baiser mortel. Ou alors, ça se serait simplement terminé sur le comptoir de ma cuisine. Cette pensée manque de m’étouffer avec mon café. Je me brûle la langue. Je croque dans le reste de mon muffin pour oublier la douleur. 

Je dois bien avouer que, outre la stupeur et l’horreur de la situation, j’étais aussi sacrément excité ce matin en me réveillant. J’aurais bien pu glisser une main dans mon jogging pour me calmer, mais c’était hors de question. Je me suis donc contenter d’aller faire pipi pour faire passer l’envie. J’étais trop dégoûté. Ça a plus ou moins fonctionné. J’ai surtout attendu que ça s’en aille et c’était très désagréable.

Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire? Je me creuse la tête. Je ne suis pas très bon pour interpréter les rêves. Je racontais ceux que je faisais à Amylin Holdo, Amy comme elle voulait que je l’appelle, lors de nos séances. Elle me sortait toutes sortes de différentes interprétations, des hypothèses, des théories selon les études de Freud et autres. 

Selon elle, les rêves étaient des messages codés que nous envoyait notre inconscient pour nous guider. Un besoin caché, un sentiment refoulé, un souvenir marquant. Comme les mains. Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars sur les mains. Et sur le placard aussi. J’en discutais avec elle et je trouvais ça intéressant. 

J’aimerais qu’Amy soit encore là pour pouvoir lui raconter. J’aurais besoin de ses conseils en ce moment. C’était ma psy préférée. Elle s’entendait bien avec maman, en plus. Je sentais vraiment que je pouvais lui parler. J’avais confiance en elle. Avant qu’elle ne me prenne en charge, j’avais vu défiler une multitude de spécialistes pour traiter mon cas. 

Saw Guerrera, Frank Yoda, Maz Kanata... Ils m’avaient tous déçu. Soit ils étaient trop nuls, soit ils partaient. Démission, congé maladie, congé maternité... Remplacés à chaque fois. Ils ne tenaient jamais. C’était trop leur demander. Ils avaient toujours une excuse. Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de chances avec eux. Et j’en avais marre de devoir me répéter encore et encore à chaque nouvelle fois. 

J’ai cru que ce serait différent avec Amy. Puis, il y a eu cette mutation qu’elle n’a pas pu refuser. Même pas pour moi. Elle me disait qu’elle était désolée, mais qu’on allait encore avoir quelques séances avant son départ et qu’elle allait me trouver quelqu’un de génial pour la remplacer. 

J’ai refusé. Ce nouvel abandon était de trop pour moi. Elle m’avait trahi. Elle m’avait laissé tomber, elle aussi. Elle ne voulait plus de moi. Alors, je ne suis pas allé aux dernières séances et je n’ai plus jamais mis les pieds dans un cabinet de psy depuis. C’est ce jour-là que le dernier papillon bleu est mort sur mon poignet.

À défaut de pouvoir demander à un expert, je dois me rabattre sur les souvenirs de mes rendez-vous. Quelque part, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis à ce point chamboulé. Ce n’est quand même pas la première fois que je fais un rêve érotique! Ça ne veut rien dire. J’aurais pu rêver d’elle comme j’aurais pu rêver du président Sheev Palpatine! Je grimace devant cette image. D’un point de vue purement esthétique, je préfère quand même le physique de Rey. 

\- Faut pas déconner, non plus, je marmonne en prenant une autre gorgée. 

Si cette peste de Voe était là, elle crierait sûrement que mon rêve était le fantasme d’un inceste et je devrais encore expliquer en long et en large à cette idiote que non, nous ne partageons pas le même sang. Mais elle ne travaille pas encore apparemment. En tout cas, je ne la vois pas. C’est ma collègue au magasin où je travaille, mais comme son oncle gère le café, elle vient souvent donner un coup de main. Ici, au moins, elle peut se vanter d’avoir une place importante. Au magasin, ça fait des années qu’elle lorgne sur mon poste. Elle a décidé que nous serions rivaux toute notre vie. 

Si jamais elle arrive, je lui dirais aussi d’aller ouvrir un dictionnaire. Ça lui fera les pieds. Si je faisais des enfants avec Miss Parfaite, il n’y aurait aucune trace de consanguinité. Ça, on peut en être certain. Je déglutis. Est-ce que je viens tout juste de m’imaginer faire des enfants avec Rey? Je me frappe le front en grimaçant. Je sens que cette histoire va me rester en tête pendant un bon moment. 

C’était plus qu’un simple rêve érotique, après tout. J’ai dit à Rey que je l’ _aimais._ Je sais très bien que ce n’est pas vrai. Au contraire, je la déteste. N’est-ce pas? Amy me dirait sûrement que ce n’était pas forcément Rey. Elle devait être la représentation de quelque chose de précis dans mon rêve. Je ne vois pas quoi. Je suis troublé. Il faut dire que ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas dit ces mots. « Je t’aime ». En fait, non, je ne les ai même pas vraiment dit hier. C’était dans un rêve, ça ne compte pas. Ces mots sonnent faux à mon oreille depuis bien longtemps. Je ne les crois pas quand je les entends. Je ne les crois plus. Et si je les dis, j’ai peur d’être à nouveau trahi. Alors, je ne les prononce jamais. 

\- Ben? Ça alors!

Je sursaute et lève la tête. Je ne devrais pas être surpris. Évidemment qu’elle serait là. Elle travaille ici pour payer ses études. Je le sais très bien. Des études de quoi? Ça, par contre, je ne me souviens plus. Je n’ai pas dû penser à son travail ici quand je suis entré dans le café. À moins de l’avoir fait exprès? Est-ce que je suis venu dans cet endroit que je n’aime pas spécialement pour la voir? Inconsciemment? Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas chez moi, bon sang? Peut-être qu’une partie de moi, enfouie à l’intérieur, avait besoin de la voir après ce rêve. Pour mettre les choses au clair? Pour comprendre? Il faudrait demander à Amy. Elle, elle saurait sûrement. 

\- Je suis contente de te voir! C’est bête, j’étais justement en train de faire les boutiques avec Leia dans le coin tout à l’heure avant de commencer mon quart. Elle aurait aimé te croiser...

Elle se mord la lèvre, mal à l’aise. Je fronce les sourcils. Si je dois bien reconnaître une chose, c’est que Miss Parfaite n’a jamais appelé mes parents « papa, maman ». Même si Leia comme elle dit a toujours été comme une mère pour elle. Luke aussi, elle l’appelle par son prénom, même si c’est son père adoptif. Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi? Elle n’ose pas le dire devant moi pour que je ne sente pas qu’elle prend ma place?

\- On est allés faire des emplettes pour Noël! me raconte Mary Sue, tout excitée. On a trouvé un super cadeau pour Han! 

Connaissant papa et son amour pour les avions, elles lui ont sûrement pris quelque chose dans ce domaine. Une figurine? Des lunettes d’aviateur? Une réplique d’un modèle de _Flying Tiger_ grandeur nature, tant qu’à y être? En tout cas, son enthousiasme me donne la nausée. Est-ce que j’ai vraiment l’air de vouloir lui parler? Ne remarque-t-elle donc pas que je suis en mode asocial, essayant désespérément au passage de ne pas baisser les yeux sur sa bouche?

\- Au fait, commence-t-elle, soudain inquiète, est-ce que tu as reçu la lettre?

Cette phrase fait écho à mon rêve. Je m’empourpre. Je me revois la scène onirique dans ma cuisine. Malgré moi, je finis par regarder ses lèvres entrouvertes. De toute façon, je suis sûr que ça serait mille fois moins merveilleux de l’embrasser dans la réalité. Ça doit avoir un goût d’eau de Javel. Elle doit au moins boire ça quotidiennement pour être aussi pure et lumineuse. À moins que ça ne soit encore mieux? 

Pour éviter que mon esprit ne s’égare, je lui réponds enfin en hochant la tête. Elle me sourit. Je fixe un moment sa petite bouille. Toute mignonne, toute malicieuse. Comment elle fait? Je l’observe un peu plus. Elle porte un T-Shirt blanc sous un tablier foncé et une casquette à l’effigie du café. Ses cheveux bruns sont coiffés en trois chignons verticaux, comme à son habitude, avec deux petites mèches devant ses oreilles. 

Je me rends compte que c’est ça qui aurait dû me faire tiquer dans mon rêve. C’était le seul détail normal à son sujet. Elle avait les cheveux détachés. Or, elle ne les lâche _jamais_. Lorsqu’elle était petite, maman a bien essayé de lui faire plein de coiffures différentes avec ses doigts de fée. Des couronnes de tresses, des macarons, des demi-queues de cheval, etc. Mais Rey détestait ça. Elle voulait garder ses trois chignons improbables. Sérieusement, qui se coiffe comme ça? Un chignon ou deux, d’accord, mais trois? Encore une preuve que cette fille n’est pas humaine. Elle veut sans doute se vanter d’être spéciale. 

\- Tu vas venir? 

Pour toute réponse, je pousse un profond soupir. Comme si elle s’en souciait. 

\- Bon, euh... Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose? 

\- J’ai déjà un café, je réponds froidement, désignant ma tasse presque vide. 

\- Ah, bah, je vais te le remplir, alors!

Et sans me demander mon avis, elle se saisit du contenant de porcelaine et se dirige vers la machine à café, me demandant si je veux qu’elle me rajoute du sucre, de la crème ou du lait. Je reste muet. Pourquoi elle est aussi gentille avec moi? Elle sait très bien que je ne l’aime pas, pas vrai? Il me semble que ça se voit. Je me demande soudain comment elle me considère exactement. Comme son cousin? Son frère? Ça m’étonnerait. Elle m’a juste piquée ma famille après tout. J’étais parti, donc elle les a rien que pour elle depuis. 

On n’a vécu sous le même toit que neuf mois environ avant que je ne me trouve un appartement avec l’argent amassé des petits boulots que je faisais depuis que j’étais en âge de travailler. Je crois que je l’intimidais. Au début, je me souviens qu’elle voulait jouer avec moi, mais je lui avais fermement interdit d’entrer dans ma chambre pour venir me déranger et elle n’avait pas insisté. 

Sinon, je l’ai revue quelque fois à des repas de famille avant que je ne coupe tout contact. Parfois, je la croisais aussi dans la rue ou dans d’autres endroits par hasard. Mais on parlait peu. On est supposés être cousins adoptifs ou quelque chose du genre, mais on ne se connaît pas tant que ça. 

Je la regarde faire une petite grimace quand la machine ne fonctionne pas comme elle veut. Elle persévère. Les yeux plissés, le nez froncé, les lèvres pincées. « Je vais t’avoir! », doit-elle penser. C’est mignon. Si je ne la détestais pas autant, ça me ferait sûrement sourire. En fait, si j’oublie tout ce qu’elle représente pour moi, je dois bien reconnaître qu’elle me plaît. Ça me tue de l’admettre. Mais après tout, qui n’aimerait pas Rey? Tout le monde l’aime! Elle a fini par m’ensorceler, comme avec tous les autres. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire. 

Je me demande comment ma famille réagirait s’ils apprenaient que j’ai fait un rêve érotique dans lequel je l’embrassais. Je crois qu’ils n’auraient rien à dire. Cette « tendance à l’inceste », bien qu’encore une fois, ce ne soit pas mon cas, n’est pas nouveau chez les Skywalker. C’est devenu une blague au fil des années. Tout ça à cause de maman et de son caractère bien trempé. 

Quand j’étais enfant, papa me racontait que quand il l’avait rencontrée dans une soirée, elle n’appréciait pas du tout qu’il essaye de la draguer. Alors, quand Luke est arrivé à ses côtés, revenant des toilettes, elle lui a plaqué un baiser mouillé sur la bouche pour clouer le bec de papa. 

Il ne savait pas que c’était son frère, alors il l’a pris pour son petit copain et il en était tout retourné. Une anecdote des plus cocasses! Je n’imagine pas le malaise que ça a dû être. Il devait y avoir des moyens bien moins extrêmes pour que papa la laisse tranquille, enfin! Et de toute façon, ça n’a pas marché. La preuve, c’est que je suis là. Enfin, ça, ils l’ont oublié désormais. 

\- Et voilà! claironne Miss Parfaite, toute contente, en déposant la tasse fumante devant mon nez. 

Elle m’aveugle avec son sourire Colgate. Elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Elle est trop parfaite, c’est impossible. Cette fille doit venir d’une autre planète. Elle a été envoyée sur Terre pour me pourrir la vie. Peut-être que sous sa délicieuse enveloppe charnelle se cache le Mal incarné. Ça expliquerait bien des choses. Ou alors, ça me rassurerait. 

En fait, peut-être que je veux juste me trouver des excuses pour la détester elle en particulier. Je refuse de croire qu’elle soit vraiment gentille, souriante, parfaite. Qu’elle ne cache rien. Qu’elle ne soit qu’une gamine innocente qui a été chanceuse de se trouver une nouvelle famille. C’est ce qui arrive quand on est jaloux, n’est-ce pas? On refuse de croire que le problème vient de nous. Notre méfiance doit être fondée. Il faut qu’on arrive à prouver à ceux qui nous oublient pour l’objet de notre jalousie qu’ils ont tort. Et comme ça, ils se souviendront de notre existence. 

Je regarde Mary Sue, toujours aussi souriante. Gentille même avec les monstres. Elle doit tenir ça de Luke. Mon grand-père, Anakin, a vécu une longue période assez sombre après la mort de sa femme. Il s’occupait peu de ses enfants, qui se sont surtout fait élever par son ami Obi-Wan, par son demi-frère Owen Larse avec sa femme Beru, et par Bail et Breha Organa, leurs voisins de l’époque. Maman voulait qu’ils l’adoptent. Elle a toujours eu du mal avec mon grand-père. Elle croyait qu’ils les accusaient, elle et Luke, d’être responsables de la mort de son épouse bien-aimée. 

Et puis, dans la vingtaine, Luke a senti qu’il y avait encore du bon en son père. Leur relation était tumultueuse, mais on ne sait comment, il a réussi à renouer des liens avec lui. Mon grand-père s’était assombri pendant des années et Luke avait su ramener la lumière en lui. Maman a cependant toujours du mal à accepter ce qu’il leur a fait subir. Il y a toujours eu des histoires compliquées dans notre famille quand on y pense.

Si je suis noirci, c’est sans doute parce que le sang d’Anakin coule dans mes veines. Mais moi, pour une raison inconnue, je suis condamné. Je suis irrécupérable. Quand j’avais besoin de lui, Luke n’est pas intervenu pour me sauver des abysses. Il avait des doutes, il se méfiait des mains, mais il n’a rien fait. Il a laissé ma lumière se ternir avant de s’éteindre complètement. Petit, quand il racontait son histoire avec son père, j’étais en grande admiration devant lui, lui disant qu’il était un héros. Mais moi, je ne méritais pas d’être sauvé. 

\- Rey! aboie une voix depuis les cuisines. Je te paye pas pour faire la causette aux clients! Bouge tes fesses! Je viens d’envoyer Finn en pause! 

\- Tout de suite, monsieur Plutt! sourit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Bon, Ben, faut que je te laisse!

J’arque un sourcil. Un jeune homme à la peau charbon et aux joues rebondies apparaît derrière elle, un café à la main. Le remarquant, elle lui sourit. Décidément, elle n’arrête jamais.

\- Salut, Finn! 

Ce dernier me dévisage avec un air étrange, les sourcils froncés. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a? C’est son petit copain et il est jaloux de la voir parler à un autre homme? 

\- Ah, euh... Finn, je te présente Ben Solo. C’est mon... Enfin, c’est... 

\- Je sais qui s’est, répond-il froidement sans me quitter des yeux. Par contre, je suis sûr qu’il ne se souvient pas de moi. 

En effet. En tout cas, il n’a pas l’air de m’apprécier. Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Rey me jette un regard interloqué. Puis, en entendant à nouveau son patron crier, elle me fait un petit signe de la main et salue son collègue avant de se diriger vers la caisse pour servir les autres clients. Le dénommé Finn fait le tour du comptoir et, à mon grand étonnement, vient s’asseoir sur le tabouret juste près du mien. Il retire sa casquette, gratte ses cheveux crépus et commence à boire son café. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Euh... Il y a plein d’autres tabourets libres au comptoir, je bredouille. 

J’exagère, mais tout de même. La plupart des clients ont préféré s’installer aux tables derrière nous. 

\- Mais il n’y en a qu’un seul à côté de toi, Solo, répond-il simplement sans me jeter un regard.

Solo? Toi? Sérieusement? Je l’observe un moment. Les lumières au plafond colorent son teint d’un marron chaud. Moi, je suis peut-être blanc de peau, mais à l’intérieur, je suis noir comme lui. Encore plus noir. Pas noir beau comme sa peau. Noir pourri. 

\- C’est vrai que tu me dis quelque chose. 

Il ricane. C’est quoi son problème? 

\- Tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi alors. T’étais chargé de me former au magasin quand j’ai postulé. Je faisais des essais pour que le gérant décide s’il allait me prendre ou non et toi, tu n’arrêtais pas de me crier dessus en disant que je faisais n’importe quoi. C’est grâce à toi si je n’ai pas été retenu. Ça te revient, maintenant? 

Je réfléchis deux secondes. Ça doit bien faire un an. Et il est toujours rancunier envers moi? Ce n’est quand même pas ma faute s’il était nul! 

\- Vaguement, je soupire. Euh... Désolé? Je suppose? Je veux dire, tu as trouvé un autre boulot maintenant, alors... 

Finn se tourne vers moi.

\- Unkar Plutt est un chef abominable qui nous crie dessus à longueur de journée. Rey travaille ici depuis plus longtemps que moi et elle lui sourit toujours en acceptant toutes les tâches ingrates sans broncher, mais elle n’en peut plus. Au moins, le gérant du magasin avait l’air décent. Mais au final, le café Jakku est le seul à m’avoir embauché, donc je n’ai pas eu le choix. 

Je n’ai plus trop suivi après le passage avec Rey. Mary Sue? Avoir des faiblesses? Forcer un sourire alors qu’elle est à bout de force? Il croit que je vais avaler ça? Je hausse les épaules et appuie un coude sur le comptoir, laissant tomber ma tête sur mon poing. Je soupire. Au bout d’un moment, je remarque que Finn me dévisage, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi? je grogne. 

\- Tu t’es blessé? 

Je mets quelques secondes pour enregistrer ses paroles. Mon voisin de comptoir désigne mon poignet de son index.

\- Pourquoi t’as un bandage? Accident de travail ou...

Il s’arrête net. Ses yeux s’écarquillent. Je crois qu’il a compris. Je lui fais peur. Je me crispe et cache aussitôt mon poignet sous le comptoir en me le grattant furieusement. J’ai mal. 

\- C’est rien, c’est rien, je grince entre mes dents. 

Heureusement, Finn n’insiste pas. Il se contente de hausser les épaules. Je détourne le regard, grimaçant à cause de la douleur, et mes yeux se posent sur Rey. Elle plaisante avec une cliente en lui préparant son plateau de beignets. Une vraie petite boule d’énergie. Un soleil doré, brillant de mille feux. À sa vue, j’arrête curieusement de me gratter. 

\- Elle parle de toi, parfois, souffle Finn. 

Je sursaute et me tourne vers lui, sans comprendre.

\- De... De moi?

\- Ouaip.

\- Et qu’est-ce qu’elle dit? 

\- Qu’elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es le seul membre de sa famille adoptive qui ne l’aime pas. 

C’est ce que je pensais, elle est au courant. Attends. Pourquoi elle ne comprend pas? Ce n’est donc pas évident?

\- À l’entendre, poursuit-il, elle t’a fait fuir quand elle est arrivée chez vous. Elle dit ça en plaisantant, mais je crois que ça la blesse beaucoup. 

Ça la blesse? Comment est-ce que je pourrais blesser Mary Sue? Je l’observe et ravale un peu mon orgueil. Et si Finn disait vrai? Je ne sais pas quoi croire. Tout est tellement confus dans ma tête en ce moment. 

\- Écoute, Rey est mon amie et je n’aime pas qu’elle ait de la peine. Elle est gentille avec toi parce qu’elle est bonne de nature, mais quand même. C’est déjà difficile avec le travail, alors si tu pouvais éviter de venir ici à l’avenir pour lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs... 

Je comprends en gros qu’il veut la protéger, mais j’avoue ne pas l’avoir vraiment écouté jusqu’au bout. Trop occupé à m’infliger une gifle mentale pour avoir ressenti une pointe de soulagement la seconde où il a qualifié Rey de seulement « son amie ». Je sens soudain un liquide couler sur ma paume. Ma plaie s’est rouverte. J’étouffe un juron et viens serrer mon poignet entre mes genoux. Je serre fort. Pour que ça ne saigne plus? Pour me faire encore mal? Je ne sais pas. 

\- Salut Finn! Et... Argh, qu’est-ce qu’il fout là, lui? 

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix insupportable entre mille. 

\- Salut Voe! Tu commences à 17h00? 

\- Mmh mmh...

Je sens son regard émeraude me foudroyer dans mon dos. Je ne daigne pas tourner la tête pour la saluer. Voe contourne le comptoir en défaisant la fermeture de son manteau d’hiver, frottant ses bottes sur le plancher. Les flocons du dehors se confondent dans les trois tresses blanches plaquées sur le haut de son crâne. Une coiffure particulière et excentrique, mais pas autant que celle de Rey. 

\- Ma chérie! s’écrie cette dernière en lui faisant un rapide câlin. Comment ça va? 

En voilà, une autre raison de détester Miss Parfaite. Elle est amie avec une garce. Alors, elle aussi, elle doit en être une. Je les vois parfaitement prendre un chocolat chaud toutes les deux en pyjama dans une de leurs chambres en train de parler dans mon dos. Mary Sue se plaindrait de moi et Voe lui dirait que c’est elle qui mériterait d’être une Skywalker de sang à ma place.

Finn termine son café et remet sa casquette. Puis, il retourne travailler. Je reste seul devant ma tasse comme un imbécile. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici? Qu’est-ce que j’espérais au juste? Je prends le temps de terminer ma boisson. Voe apparaît à la caisse, une casquette sur la tête, le reste de ses cheveux attachés en chignon. Je comprends qu’il est 17h00. Il est temps d’y aller. 

Je me lève de mon tabouret, faisant grincer ses pieds sur le sol. Je tire sur ma manche pour cacher mon bandage rougi. Je me pince les lèvres. Je lève la tête vers derrière le comptoir. Je ne vois plus Rey. Est-ce que ça me déçoit? Est-ce que je m’attendais à la voir une dernière fois avant de lui dire au revoir? Je soupire. Je suis un imbécile. 

Je tourne les talons et me dirige vers la sortie, remettant mon bonnet, refermant mon manteau. Je pousse la porte vitrée, bousculant deux trois personnes au passage, et sors sur le trottoir enneigé. Je manque de glisser sur une plaque de verglas dissimulée sous la poudreuse et étouffe un juron. 

\- Ben!

Je sursaute. Un autre écho à mon rêve. Mais la voix n’est pas fâchée. Inquiète? Je me retourne. Rey s’approche de moi, tout emmitouflée dans son manteau blanc. Blanc comme la neige. Je balbutie:

\- ... Tu n’es plus au...

Rey jette un rapide regard à l’enseigne illuminée du café. 

\- Bah non, j’ai fini mon quart! 

Elle est sérieuse? Je la fixe, hébété. Elle se mord la lèvre, mal à l’aise. 

\- C’était bizarre de te voir ici. Depuis quand tu viens au café Jakku, toi?

_Depuis que j’ai fait un rêve érotique où je mords dans tes belles lèvres à pleines dents et que j’en cherche désespérément la raison, pourquoi?_

Rey m’étudie de la tête aux pieds. Je crois qu’elle essaie de lire en moi. Je suis probablement une énigme pour elle. 

\- ...En tout cas, je suis contente de t’avoir vu. 

Est-ce que je peux la croire? Je roule les yeux. Elle ne paraît pas découragée pour autant par mon caractère de cochon.

\- Est-ce que, euh... Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner chez toi? 

Elle. Chez moi. La cuisine. Ses lèvres. Je grimace et secoue la tête pour chasser les images qui me viennent à l’esprit. J’ai honte. 

\- Non? 

Rey a l’air déçue. Elle m’affiche une petite mine toute triste. Pourquoi voudrait-elle me raccompagner chez moi? Je me rembrunis. Je serre le poing, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma paume. Je saigne toujours. Je ne veux pas qu’elle le remarque. 

\- À quoi tu joues? 

\- Pardon?

\- Pourquoi tu veux me raccompagner? je maugrée. Je suis un grand garçon, je suis capable de rentrer chez moi tout seul, merci.

Je l’imagine déjà me faire la morale. Elle va me dire la même chose que dans mon rêve. Elle va me dire que ma famille se fait du souci pour moi et que je suis un égoïste qui ne pense pas à eux. Elle veut juste essayer de m’amadouer, faire semblant de s’intéresser à moi pour me ramener de force à la maison. Comme un défi personnel digne de Miss Parfaite. Quelque chose comme ça. Puis, on se disputera, je lui dirais mes quatre vérités et lui demanderais de me tuer et après, je ressentirais soudain une forte attirance envers elle et je ne me contrôlerais plus. Hors de question. 

\- ... Bah... Je... On se voit jamais, alors... 

Rey rougit et baisse la tête. J’essaie de ne pas regarder sa lèvre inférieure toute tremblante qui commence à bleuir. Je chasse mon envie de vérifier si elle a un goût aussi délicieux que dans mon rêve ou simplement d’eau de Javel. Si j’accepte sa proposition, chaque pas jusqu’à chez moi sera une torture épouvantable où je devrais faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas penser à mon rêve.

Pourquoi chercherait-elle ma compagnie de toute façon? Elle a maman, papa, Luke et tout le reste. Elle n’a pas besoin de moi. Je suis sûrement injuste avec elle, mais je ne lui dois rien. Pas vrai? Je ne suis rien pour elle. Juste celui qui a fuit quand elle est arrivée, selon son ami Finn. Je ne lui ai jamais témoigné la moindre affection. Elle devrait me détester. 

Je pourrais bien lui crier de me laisser tranquille, mais pour une raison inconnue, je n’ai pas le cœur à me fâcher contre elle. Je soupire et me contente de tourner les talons. Je m’éloigne. Je la laisse plantée là. Je l’entends m’appeler, mais je l’ignore. Elle ne cherche pas à me rattraper. Je gratte mon poignet. Ça me démange. Je crois que je vais passer à la pharmacie acheter des bandages. 

Cette nuit, je fais un autre rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Je rêve que je dors dans mon lit. Un bruit métallique me réveille. Comme une épée que l’on sortirait de son fourreau. Je lève lentement la tête puis la tourne. Mon oncle Luke se tient à mes côtés, devant ma table de chevet, un sabre à la main. Une lumière verte, luisante, de provenance inconnue, l’éclaire. Il me fixe sans cligner des yeux avec un regard de psychopathe. Pourquoi un sabre? 

\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à cette pauvre Rey? Elle fait tout pour se rapprocher de toi et toi, tu la rejettes constamment. 

Je ne vois pas cette dernière, mais je l’entends pleurer. Comme si elle se tenait accroupie près de lui, recroquevillée sur elle-même, agrippée à ses jambes. Je reste muet et écarquille les yeux, effrayé. 

\- Tu es un monstre.

Les lèvres de Luke ont remué, mais c’est la voix de Rey que j’ai entendue. Une voix blessée et méprisante. Mon oncle brandit soudain son arme. Il n’ouvre pas la bouche. J’entends ses mots dans ma tête. 

_Je ne peux pas te sauver, Ben. Désolé._

Je veux crier, je veux me protéger de mes bras, je veux rouler sur le côté pour éviter son coup ou trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, pour me défendre, mais je reste paralysé. Luke veut couper la partie pourrie de la famille Skywalker, comme une pomme. Alors, il abat son sabre sur moi. 

Lorsque je me réveille pour de vrai, je suis mort de peur. Je tremble comme une feuille. J’ai failli me faire dessus comme un petit garçon. Je me redresse et viens serrer mon chat à moitié endormi contre moi, comme un enfant serrerait son doudou. Hux n’apprécie pas, mais je m’en fiche. J’ai les larmes aux yeux. Tout bien réfléchi, embrasser Mary Sue était un songe plus agréable que celui-ci. Je viens quand même de rêver que Luke a essayé de me tuer. Moi. Son propre neveu. Et ça me paraissait bien réel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime faire des clins d'oeil, on dirait :3


	3. COUPÉ EN DEUX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben est outré que dans la vraie vie, Rey soit aussi gentille avec lui, car il a ainsi plus de mal de la détester. Il réalise qu'il ne peut pas lui parler sans penser à son rêve érotique avec elle, ce qui le trouble plus que tout. Aussi, il fait un rêve dans lequel son onlce tente de le tuer dans son sommeil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *********************TRIGGER WARNING *********************
> 
> Le début de ce chapitre contient une scène d'automutilation. Pour les âmes sensibles, elle est délimitée par des astérisques " *********************" C'est un sujet tabou (que j'ai moi-même vécu) et je me devais de l'aborder dans mes fics.

*********************

Le cutter tremble dans ma main. Sa lame titille ma peau. Ma respiration s’accélère. J’appuie la pointe sur la chair blanche pour faire sortir le noir. Je me mords l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas crier. Je me suis enfermé dans une cabine des toilettes du magasin. Si quelqu’un entre et m’entend, il viendra me demander ce qu’il se passe et je serai perdu. Je serre les dents. Je glisse la lame le long de mon avant-bras droit. Je ne suis pas à l’aise avec ma main gauche, mais il y avait déjà trop de cicatrices sur ce côté-là. Une voix résonne dans ma tête. 

_Fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal..._

Je dessine un long trait rouge. J’étouffe un gémissement et ravale ma salive. Mon menton tremble. Ma vision se brouille. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes que je ne laisserais pas couler. Ça pique, ça brûle, mais ce ne sera jamais aussi douloureux que ce que je ressens tous les jours.

_Fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal..._

Il faut que je le fasse. C’est le seul moyen pour faire sortir le noir. Pour oublier la douleur. Pour me punir aussi. Parce que je suis pourri. Parce que je ne suis plus pur. C’est de ma faute. J’ai fait du mal à ma famille. C’est à cause de moi s’ils ont autant de problèmes. C’est à cause de moi si maman s’est effondrée. Elle est restée dévastée pendant des mois voire même quelques années. En fait, je crois qu’elle ne s’en est jamais remise.

_Fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal, fais-toi mal..._

Je termine le trait et en dessine un autre en perpendiculaire. Moins long. Vu comme ça, on dirait une épée rouge avec une garde. C’est joli. J’ai la veine artistique. Si je retourne le bras, ça ressemble plutôt à une croix. Celle où Jésus s’est fait crucifié. J’ai bien choisi mon moment. On est censé célébrer sa naissance bientôt, pas sa mort. 

Je me dis que je pourrais aussi dessiner un papillon rouge. Ce serait ironique. Je n’ai pas le temps de faire d’autres traits cependant. J’entends la porte claquer. Puis, la voix de Hux m’ordonne de sortir de là pour aller gérer les stocks. Hux mon collègue, pas mon chat. Je pousse un soupir d’exaspération. C’est sûr que j’ai du travail à cause de la période de Noël. 

Je ne peux pas sortir pour laver ma plaie dans le lavabo. Je me contente d’utiliser l’eau dans la cuvette en grimaçant. Je n’aurais pas dû faire ça ici. Je n’ai rien pris pour bander le tout. Je me rabats alors sur le papier toilette et l’enroule autour de mon bras. Comme si j’emballais un cadeau. Je l’utilise aussi pour essuyer les gouttes de sang sur le carrelage. Ce sont les toilettes pour hommes. On ne pourra pas croire à un autre scénario. Il faut donc que j’efface mes traces coûte que coûte. Je rabaisse la manche de ma chemise que j’avais retroussée jusqu’au coude et sors de la cabine.

*********************

Je marche dans les rayons, salue ma collègue Phasma au passage, ignore Voe qui me regarde avec dédain et pars faire l’inventaire des stocks. J’espère que le PQ suffira et qu’une tache sombre ne se fera pas voir sur ma manche. Mes récents cauchemars me hantent encore. Je ne peux en parler à personne. Je peux bien essayer avec mon chat, mais il n’est pas très bavard. J’ai peur. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça encore? Amy me manque. En tout cas, c’est sûr que je ne rentrerais pas à la maison pour Noël. Je risque de partir en courant si je me retrouve face à Luke. Ou alors, je l’affronterais pour me défendre. 

Je faisais beaucoup de cauchemars avant et là, ça recommence. Une fois, j’ai raconté à Amy que j’avais rêvé de tuer papa après m’être disputé avec lui la veille. Ça m’avait sacrément marqué. Est-ce que ça faisait de moi un meurtrier? Elle me disait que « tuer le père », symboliquement, était un point important durant l’adolescence. Une métaphore pour me détacher de la figure parentale et trouver ma propre voie, construire ma propre identité.

Mais cette fois, c’est Luke qui avait bien failli me tuer dans mon sommeil. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas me sauver. Il n’y avait plus d’espoir pour moi. Qu’est-ce que Amy en penserait? Est-ce que ça fait partie des théories de Freud ou quelque chose du genre? Je serais bien curieux de savoir. Il y avait Rey aussi dans mon rêve. Encore elle.

Je ne devrais pas être étonné que Luke et les autres la préfèrent à moi depuis le temps, même en rêve. Ma famille m’avait parue plus attristée et choquée par son histoire que par ce qu’il m’était arrivé. C’est mon grand-père qui l’a trouvée. Il était policier avant de prendre sa retraite. 

Je me souviens de cette histoire d’après les témoignages de Rey, d’Unkar Plutt et des clients qu’ils y avaient dans le café ce soir-là, témoignages rapportés par mon grand-père. La petite Rey y était avec ses parents. Pour plaisanter, sa mère aurait proposé à Plutt de lui laisser leur fillette pour faire la vaisselle afin de payer leur repas. 

Rey est partie aux toilettes et quand elle est revenue, ses parents n’étaient plus là. Ils l’avaient laissée. Plutt était furieux, car ils n’avaient pas payé, et bien embêté avec cette gamine pleurnicharde sur les bras. Il avait appelé la police. Mon grand-père s’était chargé de retrouver les parents, mais ils avaient disparu. Leur appartement délabré était vide. La petite pleurait à chaudes larmes. Voe, déjà là, avait tenté en vain de la rassurer. Rey leur aurait même demandé, à elle et à Plutt, si elle devait faire la vaisselle pour que ses parents reviennent. 

De toute façon, mon grand-père m’a dit que s’ils avaient retrouvé les parents, on leur aurait probablement enlevé la garde de l’enfant pour négligence. En enquêtant sur eux, il avait découvert qu’ils se noyaient souvent dans l’alcool et ne subvenaient pas bien au besoin de leur fille. Elle était mal nourrie. Leurs voisins se plaignaient aussi la voir traîner dans les couloirs, attendant que « papa et maman se reposent » pour rentrer chez elle. 

C’est comme ça qu’elle a fait irruption dans ma famille pour prendre ma place. Elle était plus méritante. « Pauvre petite Rey. Tu es injuste, Ben. Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce qu’elle a vécu? Ses parents se sont débarrassés d’elle! Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant? » 

Moi, j’avais ma famille. Ils ne sont pas partis. Pourtant, ça ne m’a pas empêché de noircir, pourrir, me casser. Rey a grandi dans un environnement hostile, mais elle, elle brille de mille feux. Ce n’était pas sa faute. C’était ses parents. Alors, ma famille savait comment faire pour l’aider. Moi, c’était ma faute. Alors, ils m’ont laissé tomber. Ils ont échoué avec moi. Mais ils n’allaient pas échouer avec Rey.

Je termine l’inventaire et regarde ma montre. Je dois circuler dans les rayons pour aider les clients désormais. Je m’exécute. Nous faisons de tout, mais en cette période de l’année, les gens viennent surtout acheter des décorations et des cadeaux pour les fêtes. J’aperçois soudain une jeune femme accroupie en train de farfouiller dans la rangée du bas de l’étagère d’un des rayons spécial Noël. Elle va tout déranger! Je m’approche et essaie de demeurer poli. Je n’ai pas intérêt à faire fuir les clients. 

\- Ce n’est pas vous qui rangez après, mademoiselle, je déclare d’une voix que je force à rester posée. Je peux vous aider? 

La jeune femme lève la tête vers moi. J’étouffe un juron. Je ne l’avais pas reconnue à cause de son bonnet. 

\- Hé! 

Elle est toujours aussi belle. Est-ce qu’elle peut arrêter de sourire deux secondes dans sa vie? Est-ce qu’elle va apparaître à chaque fois que je pense à elle, maintenant? Ça risque d’être embêtant. Je pense à elle tout le temps. Je rougis. Je suis coincé. Je suis obligé de lui parler maintenant. J’espère qu’elle ne remarquera pas le cutter dans ma poche. Et que l’épée rouge taillée sur mon avant-bras ne se manifestera pas à travers la manche de ma chemise. 

Quelle serait sa réaction si elle voyait ça? Est-ce qu’elle ferait comme son ami Finn? Elle écarquillerait les yeux de surprise avant de hausser les épaules et changer de sujet? Est-ce qu’elle sait que je me fais ça? Est-ce que mes parents et Luke lui en ont parlé? J’espère que non. Je n’aime pas qu’on parle de moi dans mon dos. Je n’imagine pas ce qu’ils ont pu lui dire.

\- Bonjour, je marmonne. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier? 

Je l’ai dérangée à son travail alors elle a décidé de se venger en allant m’embêter au mien? Elle aurait pu aller voir Voe pour lui demander les emplacements des produits. Miss Parfaite se relève, tout sourire. 

\- Je fais juste quelques courses pour préparer le réveillon! répond-elle, tout excitée. 

Je hausse les épaules.

\- C’est dans trois semaines, t’as encore le temps. Les magasins sont toujours en avance pour ces choses-là, mais t’es pas obligée de les laisser t’influencer. 

\- Oui, mais j’aime bien m’y prendre à l’avance, moi aussi, sourit Mary Sue. C’est plus fort que moi. Je veux que tout soit parfait! 

Parfait comme elle? Elle baisse la tête, soudain penaude.

\- On a déjà pris le sapin et décoré toute la maison. C’est vraiment beau. Si tu voyais toutes les guirlandes lumineuses qu’on a installées sur la façade... Et avec Leia, on prévoit un festin de roi pour le repas. Ça va être génial...

Je fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce qu’elle veut en venir? C’est encore à cause de la lettre, n’est-ce pas? Elle essaie de me donner envie de me pointer le soir du réveillon? Elle peut toujours courir. 

\- Il y aura tout le monde?

\- Oui! Tout le monde! s’enthousiasme-t-elle en levant la tête. Enfin...

Elle me regarde intensément. Tout le monde sera là _si je viens_. C’est ce que je comprends. 

\- Au fait... Tu aimerais quoi comme cadeau? 

La sensation d’une aiguille qui me traverse le bras. Une nouvelle vague de douleur. Je serre les dents, puis le poing, le souffle court. Elle me regarde avec inquiétude. C’est là que je réalise ce qu’elle vient de dire. Mes yeux s’arrondissent de surprise. Je la fixe. Est-ce qu’elle se moque de moi? Elle me paraît parfaitement sérieuse. Un cadeau? Pour moi? Elle ne m’en a jamais fait. Et ça fait longtemps que je n’en ai pas reçu de ma famille en général, puisque je refuse et ne fête plus Noël ni quoi que ce soit d’autre avec eux. 

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? je parviens à articuler, tapotant discrètement mon poing sur ma cuisse pour oublier l’entaille sur mon bras.

\- C’est pas pour te forcer à venir! dit-elle tout de suite. Mais ce n’est pas parce que tu ne viens pas que je n’ai pas le droit de te faire de cadeaux...

Je pousse un profond soupir.

\- Je préfère que tu ne m’en fasses pas. 

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi? Moi, ça me ferait plaisir, tu sais...

Je la scrute un instant. Je n’arriverais jamais à la cerner, celle-là. Est-ce qu’elle est sincère? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ça lui ferait plaisir? Pourquoi elle s’acharne sur moi comme ça? Elle ne voit pas à quel point ça me fait mal qu’elle soit aussi gentille avec moi? Je n’ai rien fait pour mériter ça. Rien! Si elle est vraiment bonne et pure, je ne mérite pas quelqu’un comme elle. J’en ai marre qu’elle m’expose sa perfection d’enfant d’or à la figure. Ce serait tellement plus simple si elle me détestait ouvertement. Ce serait plus facile pour moi de la haïr. 

\- Est-ce que tu es venue ici en particulier pour me voir? je lui demande soudain. Le magasin est quand même loin de la mais... De là où tu habites.

Je vois ses joues s’empourprer. 

\- Il y a des choses qu’on ne trouve qu’ici, mais oui, j’ai décidé de faire d’une pierre deux coups. Leia attend désespérément une réponse à la lettre. Je ne veux pas te forcer à venir passer le réveillon avec nous, c’est toi qui vois, mais ce serait bien que tu sois là. Ça fait longtemps...

Encore un écho à mon premier rêve. Je me revois embrasser ses lèvres. Son cou. Lui dire que je l’aime. Pour des raisons obscures. Je vire au rouge pivoine. 

\- Bon, soupire-t-elle, semblant réfléchir un instant. Oh! Euh... Tu peux me dire où sont les bougies?

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle vient de me dire. 

\- Euh... Deux rayons plus loin sur ta gauche. On en a plein de différentes sortes. Des grandes, des petites, des colorées, des parfumées... Tu veux que je t’aide à choisir?

Elle secoue la tête avec son petit air malicieux.

\- Non, non! Ça va aller! Merci!

Rey me sourit et fait volte-face, s’éloignant de moi en sautillant gaiement. Je lève les yeux au ciel et repars travailler. Lorsque je termine, il est près de 20h00. Je récupère ma voiture, noire à mon image, au parking. Heureusement, il n’y a pas trop de neige dans les rues. Ça facilite la conduite. Je passe devant l’académie d’escrime de Luke. C’est l’académie Kenobi, fondée par mon « saint-patron ». Luke y est seulement professeur durant ses temps libres. Il adore enseigner. C’est pour ça que je l’ai imaginé avec un sabre dans mon cauchemar. 

Je me souviens que petit, j’ai pris quelques cours. J’étais plutôt doué. Voe, qui veut toujours faire comme moi pour me dépasser, s’y était aussi inscrite. Une fois, je lui avais mis une belle râclée et ça n’avait fait qu’accentuer la haine qu’elle me porte. Rey a également été son élève un temps. Sa fierté. Luke au féminin. Et avant sa mort, elle était aussi la fierté d’Obi-Wan, Ben Kenobi comme on l’appelait. Elle fait vraiment tout comme moi, cette fille, sauf que contrairement à Voe, elle réussit à prendre ma place. 

Je pousse un soupir d’exaspération et me range devant la pharmacie. Je vais me reprendre des pansements et du somnifère, tant qu’à y être. Peut-être que je dormirais mieux. En sortant du magasin avec mes achats dans un sac de plastique, j’entends soudain des bruits. Comme de la casse. Ça provient de la ruelle. Je crois reconnaître le son métallique d’une poubelle qui tombe au sol. Je fronce les sourcils. J’entends également des voix. 

\- Argh! Bas les pattes!

Cette voix me dit quelque chose. Elle est féroce. Déterminée. Curieux, je m’approche de la ruelle. Au fond, je vois trois silhouettes. Une femme qui se bat contre deux hommes. Est-ce qu’elle se fait agresser? Je regarde à gauche, à droite. Peu de passants sur le trottoir. En tout cas, ils sont très éloignés de moi. Je crois que je vais devoir intervenir. Je soupire et m’avance un peu. La femme n’a pas l’air d’avoir besoin de moi. Elle se débrouille comme une championne! Un des gars vient l’attraper par l’arrière et la soulève. Elle bat furieusement des jambes et en profite pour donner un coup de pied dans le torse de l’autre agresseur. Il tombe à la renverse et heurte lourdement le sol.

Je fais un autre pas et aperçoit enfin le visage de la femme _. Encore elle ??_ Mais c’est impossible, elle me suit! Rey se dégage en mordant le poignet de celui qui la tenait, offre un coup de poing à ce dernier et se munie ensuite du couvercle de la poubelle qui est tombée pour le frapper en poussant des grognements de rage. Féroce! J’avoue que je suis impressionné. Si je n’étais pas concentré sur la situation, je me dirais qu’elle est encore plus jolie quand elle est en colère. 

Mary Sue a bien l’air de s’en sortir toute seule. Pourquoi l’aider? Je n’ai pas le temps d’y réfléchir. Je pousse un grognement exaspéré et me rue sur le deuxième homme lorsqu’il se relève et essaie de l’atteindre. Je l’agrippe par le manteau et le tire avant de le jeter plus loin. Rey est toujours en train de se déchaîner sur le premier. Il parvient à la désarmer, mais elle n’abandonne pas pour autant. Bien plus agile, elle esquive le coup qu’il essaie de lui infliger. Puis, elle balaye sa jambe contre le sol pour venir lui frapper les tibias, lui faisant perdre l’équilibre par la même occasion. Quelle fille! 

Je repousse violemment son camarade qui tente de s’attaquer à moi. Je commence à en avoir marre. Le premier gars attrape la jambe de Rey pour la faire tomber. Elle grimace, grogne, tente de se dégager. J’attends de voir si elle a besoin de moi. Lorsqu’elle finit par tomber, j’avance de trois pas vers l’homme, donnant un coup à son acolyte qui réessayait de revenir à la charge sans même le regarder. L’homme déglutit. Il se relève d’un bond et les deux prennent la poudre d’escampette. Je pousse un profond soupir. Quelles mauviettes!

\- Hé! Je les avais!

Je me tourne vers Rey. Elle se remet sur pied en époussetant sa parka pleine de neige et de boue. C’est le genre de réplique que Voe m’aurait lancé. 

\- Y’a pas de quoi, je réponds en haussant les épaules. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? C’était qui, ces gars?

Miss Parfaite replace quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux. 

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais? Des voleurs? Des agresseurs sexuels? Ils m’ont vue et ils m’ont agrippée puis entraînée ici parce que j’avais l’air d’une jeune fille bien sage et sans défense. Mais je sais parfaitement me battre!

\- J’ai vu... Grâce à Luke, pas vrai? 

\- Grâce à moi. 

Sa répartie me surprend un peu. Mais j’imagine bien. Elle a dû apprendre les combines de l’auto-défense dans le milieu hostile où elle a vécu avant d’être adoptée.

\- Ok, mais qu’est-ce que tu faisais là?

\- J’étais passée voir Luke à son académie, soupire-t-elle. J’adore le voir donner des cours, ça me rappelle des souvenirs. D’ailleurs, je pourrais te retourner la question.

\- J’ai juste acheté quelques trucs à la pharmacie...

Je remarque un sac de plastique à l’effigie de mon magasin sur le sol. Sans doute les achats de Rey. Il a dû tomber lorsqu’elle se battait. Je me penche pour le lui ramasser, mais Rey se rue dessus pour le faire avant moi, les joues cramoisies. Que cache-t-elle donc? 

\- Ils ne t’ont rien pris?

\- Non, c’est bon, j’ai tout, répond Rey en vérifiant l’intérieur du sac, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Et rien n’est cassé ou écrabouillé. J’ai eu de la chance. 

J’acquiesce et désigne le sac du menton. 

\- Et donc? T’as pris quoi, au final? Des bougies? 

Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois que Rey rougit. Est-ce que ça la surprend que je m’intéresse soudain à elle? Je dois avouer que ça me surprend aussi. Est-ce que je disais juste ça pour être poli?

\- Ça va?

Elle hoche rapidement la tête. 

\- Oui, c’est juste que... Ça m’énerve. Si j’étais un gars aussi massif que toi, je n’aurais jamais ce genre de problèmes. Non, mais regarde-les! Tu n’as eu qu’à te pointer pour qu’ils détalent comme des lapins! Si je pouvais faire ça... 

\- Oh, mais tu te débrouillais super bien! je lui assure. Une vraie lionne! Tu leur as donné du fil à retordre, à ces cons. Je suis sûr que tu hanteras au moins les cauchemars de celui que tu frappais avec le couvercle de la poubelle. Je crois que tu l’as déshonoré...

Rey éclate de rire.

\- Merci.

\- Euh... De rien, voyons. 

Merci pour l’avoir aidée ou juste pour l’avoir rassurée? Peut-être que ça la frustre un peu que je sois venu à sa rescousse. Peut-être que Mary Sue avait besoin de prouver qu’elle est une femme forte qui n’a pas besoin d’homme pour se défendre. Mais je lui ai juste donné un coup de main après tout. Je ne suis pas tellement sûr de savoir pourquoi. Cela dit, son agressivité m’a plutôt surpris. Pendant un instant, j’ai eu l’impression qu’elle se défoulait sur ce pauvre crétin. 

\- Est-ce qu’il faut que je me fasse agresser pour que tu te souviennes que j’existe?

Je sursaute. Rey vient de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Ça a dû lui échapper. Elle est sérieuse? Comment pourrais-je oublier son existence? C’est ce qui me torture tous les jours!

\- Quoi?

Elle soupire avant de marmonner :

\- Non, désolée, c’est juste que... j’ai l’habitude que tu m’ignores, alors... Ça me fait bizarre. Pourquoi tu m’as aidée?

Excellente question. 

\- Euh..., je m’essaie. Je voyais bien que tu savais parfaitement te défendre, hein, mais au cas où... Je ne voulais pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, c’est tout. La famille n’aurait pas aimé. 

Miss Parfaite effectue un petit sourire pincé et acquiesce. 

\- Désolée si j’ai été désagréable, dit-elle enfin. C’était vraiment gentil de ta part.

\- C’est rien, enfin... Et puis, tu pourras jamais être aussi désagréable que moi...

Rey rit à cette réplique. Un rire qui fait mouche chez moi malgré tout. Elle regarde le contenu de son sac et étire à nouveau ses lèvres en son célèbre sourire. Puis, elle s’approche un peu de moi. 

\- Bon, bah... J’espère quand même que monsieur Désagréable reviendra à la maison pour Noël... 

Je pousse un profond soupir en roulant les yeux. 

\- Je promets rien. 

\- Je sais, sourit-elle.

Et sur ces mots, Rey se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour me donner un petit bisou sur la joue. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je me raidis. Elle éloigne son visage du mien et m’observe une longue seconde, inquiète, comme guettant ma réaction. Elle s’attend peut-être à ce que je sorte de mes gonds parce qu’elle a osé franchir mon espace vital. Je n’en fais rien. Je suis bien trop sidéré pour ça. 

\- Bon... À plus tard!

Puis, Miss Parfaite s’éloigne et me laisse seul, planté comme un imbécile dans la ruelle. Je lève un bras, mon bras blessé qui ne me fait plus si mal que ça pour l’instant, et viens toucher du bout des doigts l’endroit où ses lèvres se sont posées. Pourquoi elle m’a embrassé? Il n’y a pas de quoi s’emballer, ce n’était qu’une bise. Une façon de me remercier? De me dire au revoir? Un simple bisou fraternel? Comme une sœur/cousine embrasserait son frère/cousin? Même adoptif? 

J’ai la bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Je dois avoir l’air d’un poisson hors de l’eau. Une belle tête d’idiot. En plus, son cou était assez près pour que mon odorat perçoive son parfum. Elle sentait bon. Je pourrais me frotter la joue pour effacer toute trace de ce baiser. Je ne bouge pas. En fait, ce n’était pas si désagréable. Pour un bisou à l’eau de Javel, du moins.

Je suis tiraillé. Tiraillé entre ma tête qui me hurle que je ne dois pas m’attendrir, que je dois la détester, haïr Rey Skywalker par principe jusqu’à la fin de ma vie, et mon cœur qui est touché par sa gentillesse et ce doux geste d’affection à mon égard. Qu’est-ce qu’il me prend? Une fille qui se bat comme une vraie tigresse, un sourire, un bisou et il n’y a plus personne? Elle essaie de m’aguicher pour me forcer à venir, non? 

C’est mon _ennemi_ dans l’histoire! Je ne peux pas développer des sentiments autre que la haine envers elle! C’est un comble! Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Comment une fille peut-elle me faire ressentir des choses aussi contradictoires en même temps? Elle est vraiment magique. Spéciale. Elle sait que je ne l’aime pas et pourtant, elle reste gentille avec moi. Elle m’embrasse même sur la joue comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi elle est comme ça?

Une fois rentré chez moi, je fais des recherches sur Internet. Je veux vérifier quelque chose, tant qu’à y être. Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. C’est juste par curiosité. Juste à cause de mon rêve. Celui dans la cuisine. Et de la bise. Ça me travaille, c’est tout. J’apprends alors ce dont je me doutais déjà. Ça arrive que des enfants n’ayant aucun lien de sang dans une famille recomposée ou une famille d’adoption tombent amoureux et aillent parfois plus loin. 

Mais comme ils sont considérés comme faisant partie de la même famille, ils ne peuvent pas se marier entre eux, même si, techniquement, on ne peut pas qualifier ça d’inceste. C’est triste pour eux. Parfait drame romantique. Je n’aimerais pas être à leur place. Ça doit causer un sacré malaise au sein de la famille.

Je tombe aussi sur des liens vers des sites pornographiques. Le genre de délire qui s’appelle « _Don’t Tell Daddy_ » où un « frère » et une « sœur », deux « frères » ou deux « sœurs », issus d’une famille recomposée ou d’adoption, s’adonnent au plaisir de la chair en espérant ne pas se faire surprendre par leurs parents. Ça doit en faire fantasmer pas mal. Je referme rapidement le capot de mon ordinateur, curieusement gêné par le regard jaune de Hux derrière moi. Comme si mon chat me jugeait.

J’essaie de me persuader que cette recherche ne cachait aucune intention ambiguë, malgré mon attirance scandaleuse pour Mary Sue. Non, c’était juste par curiosité. Heureusement que mon rêve avec Rey n’était qu’un rêve. Heureusement que ce n’était pas la réalité. Heureusement qu’on ne s’est pas réellement embrassé avec l’intention d’aller plus loin. Heureusement que dans la vraie vie, on ne s’aime pas. 

Heureusement qu’on n’est pas amoureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! Les vidéos pornos "Don't tell daddy" existent vraiment, si ça peut satisfaire votre curiosité ;)


	4. BRISÉ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après s'être coupé dans les toilettes de son magasin, Ben tombe sur Rey, qui lui demande encore s'il viendra à Noël. Il la recroise également dans une ruelle, attaquée par des loubards, et lui donne un coup de main, bien qu'elle semble parfaitement se débrouiller seule. Elle lui donne une bise avant de s'en aller, ce qui trouble Ben plus que tout. Il réalise son attirance de plus en plus grandissante pour celle qu'il est persuadé de détester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION
> 
> Le début de ce chapitre rappelle un souvenir douloureux du dernier film. Il reflète certaines critiques que j'ai pu lire de personnes qui s'identifient à Ben et connaissent très bien la dépression, critiquant donc ce que ce passage, dans le film et surtout dans la novélisation, renvoyait vraiment. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir.

Les jours défilent comme les flocons dans le ciel. Je reste enfermé dans la routine en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui me tracasse, sans grand succès. Le souvenir de la lettre me hante. Ce sera bientôt Noël. Ils veulent que je vienne. Du moins, c’est ce qu’ils prétendent. Ils m’envoient Miss Parfaite, dans la réalité comme en rêve, pour me demander encore et encore si je reviendrais à la maison. Mais je ne peux pas. 

Un soir, je rentre du travail, épuisé. Je tapote la tête de Hux qui me réclame encore ses croquettes. Je prends à peine le temps de retirer mes chaussures. Je viens m’étaler de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je pense à Rey. À la façon dont elle s’est enragée contre ses agresseurs. À son sourire. À son baiser. Et ça m’énerve. Est-ce que _elle_ , elle aimerait vraiment que je sois là pour Noël? Qu’est-ce que ça lui apporterait? Je n’ai pas le temps d’y penser plus longtemps. Je m’endors tout habillé.

Je rêve. Je rêve de la douleur. Toutes mes cicatrices sont ouvertes. Je suis tout de noir vêtu, en guenilles, les cheveux poisseux, tout sale, sentant le sang s’écouler sous le tissu. Mes jambes sont de plombs. J’aperçois une forme blanche au loin parmi la noirceur. On dirait quelqu’un étendu sur le sol. J’essaie de me lever, j’essaie de marcher, mais tout mouvement me procure une douleur insupportable. Comme si tous mes os étaient brisés.

Je veux atteindre cette forme blanche. Je me force. Je rampe. Je me concentre. Je me lève. Je clopine. Chaque pas est une torture épouvantable. Je me débrouille comme je peux. Je serre les dents. Je gémis. Il faut que j’y arrive. Je bute sur un caillou, je crois, et m’écroule. Je respire de manière saccadée. J’ai mal. Mais ma détermination l’emporte. Je me déplace à quatre pattes jusqu’à la forme. 

C’est Rey. Rey avec ses éternelles chignons bruns, vêtue d’une robe blanche, vaporeuse, étendue sur le sol rocheux et froid. Je crois qu’elle dort. Je tends une main. Je la secoue du bout des doigts. Elle ne bronche pas. Sa peau est glaciale. J’essaie de l’appeler, mais les mots restent bloqués dans le fond de ma gorge. Je ne peux pas parler. 

Je m’assoie tant bien que mal, me penche vers elle, attrape ses épaules et la tire vers moi. Je vais la salir avec mes mains noircies et ensanglantées. Je place le haut de son corps sur mes genoux, lui maintenant la tête. Je regarde son visage. Pourquoi dort-elle les yeux ouverts? Ses iris sont vides, ternes. Ils ont perdu leur lumière. Son regard est fixe. Il me fait peur. Non, elle ne dort pas. Rey est morte. 

La douleur que je ressens alors s’intensifie encore plus. Un étau comprime lentement mes entrailles. Un grand vide se fait en moi, comme si on avait retiré mes organes. Comme si on m’avait arraché la moitié de mon être. Je tremble. Pourquoi je ressens ça? Pourquoi Rey est morte? Je ne comprends pas. Rey est forte! Une vraie battante! Elle ne peut pas mourir comme ça! Je secoue le corps inerte, mou, flasque, désarticulé. J’essaie de la réveiller. Je ne veux pas qu’elle soit morte! Mais ça ne marche pas. Mon souffle tremble. Je tourne la tête, balaye les alentours du regard. Il n’y a rien. Personne pour m’aider. Je suis seul. Complètement seul. 

Peut-être qu’il faudrait que je fasse comme dans les contes de fée que maman me racontait. Peut-être qu’il faut juste que j’embrasse Rey pour qu’elle se réveille. Comme un prince charmant. Est-ce que ça, ça fonctionnerait? J’approche lentement mon visage du sien. Qu’est-ce qu’il me prend? Est-ce que je crois réellement que je peux avoir l’air d’un prince charmant comme ça? Elle, c’est un ange, c’est une fée, c’est une princesse, pour sûr, mais moi, je ne mérite pas d’être son prince. 

Je baisse les yeux et réalise soudain avec horreur que le sol n’est pas fait de pierre comme je le croyais. Je vois une multitude de cadavres de papillons grisâtres à la place. Entassés. Pourrissant, s’effritant, se réduisant peu à peu en cendres. Les ailes déchirées. Déchirées par des coups de lame. Qu’est-ce qu’ils font là? D’où sortent-ils? Que leur est-il arrivé? Les yeux de Rey me fixent sans me voir. Accusateurs. Leur voix dans ma tête. 

_C’est toi qui as fait ça. Tout est de ta faute._

J’ai tué les papillons. Est-ce que j’ai aussi tué Rey? Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi qu’elle est morte? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait? Quand est-ce que j’ai fait ça? Pourquoi j’ai fait ça? Est-ce que c’était volontaire? Pourquoi je ne m’en souviens plus? Je suis sûr que je ne voulais pas faire ça! Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi, désespéré. Toujours rien. 

Non, j’aperçois quelque chose au loin. Une brume. Puis, une forme fantomatique. Deux en fait. Blanchâtres. Deux silhouettes côte à côte. Je plisse les yeux. Les silhouettes se définissent un peu plus. Je reconnais alors maman et Luke. Ils sont tout en blanc eux aussi. Purs. Maman est coiffée d’un voile. On dirait des saints. Ils me regardent avec un sourire. J’essaie de leur demander de l’aide. Je n’y arrive pas. Pourquoi je ne peux plus parler? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe à la fin? Je ne comprends rien! 

Ils me sourient toujours. Un sourire fixe qui m’inquiète. M’effraie. Pourquoi ils ne parlent pas? C’est bizarre! Soudain, je ne sais comment, je devine leurs pensées. Ils ne m’aideront pas. Où sont les autres? Papa? Grand-père? Toute la famille? Pourquoi eux, ils ne viennent pas m’aider? Pourquoi personne ne veut m’aider? Je repose les yeux sur le corps de Rey. Je réalise quelque chose. Elle n’est pas morte. 

Elle n’est pas vivante non plus. Parce qu’elle n’est pas humaine. Ce n’est qu’un vaisseau. Une coquille vide. Une enveloppe charnelle. Une poupée parfaite façonnée pour être leur enfant d’or. L’enfant qu’ils voulaient. Et pour lui donner vie, il faut en sacrifier une. Une vie qui ne vaut rien, rien comparer à elle. La vie de l’enfant brisé. Ma vie à moi. 

Je lève la tête vers maman et Luke, leur jetant un regard paniqué. Leur sourire me glace le sang. J’ai très bien compris. Ils veulent que je meure. Ils veulent que je meure pour avoir leur enfant d’or. Je ne peux pas vivre. Je suis trop noirci, trop souillé, trop pourri, trop impur, trop brisé. Imparfait. Je les dégoûte. Je me suis fait du mal. Je leur ai fait du mal. Je ne mérite rien. Rey mérite tout. Mais je ne veux pas mourir! C’est injuste! Pourquoi? Pourquoi ils font ça? 

Je crois qu’ils ne se soucient même pas vraiment de Rey. En tout cas, pas de la Rey qui a commencé à me plaire malgré son enveloppe dorée. Tout ce qu’ils veulent, c’est ma vie. Mais si je me sacrifie, est-ce que Rey vivra vraiment? Ou est-ce qu’elle ne vivra qu’à moitié, une fausse vie, morte intérieurement? Je me méfie de Luke depuis mon dernier cauchemar, mais maman, je ne peux pas y croire. Est-ce qu’elle voudrait réellement que son propre enfant meurt?

J’ai envie de pleurer, de crier, de hurler, de les supplier de m’aider à trouver une autre solution. Mais je reste muet. Ils ne veulent pas m’entendre. Ils me forcent à me taire. Je n’ai pas le droit de m’exprimer. C’est tout ce que je comprends. Ils veulent juste que je meure. Et quand je mourrai, je disparaîtrai complètement. Personne ne me pleurera. Pas même Rey. Je disparaîtrai comme si je n’avais jamais existé. Et tout le monde m’oubliera. Tout le monde sera heureux. Sans moi.

Quand j’ouvre les yeux, je réalise que je suis en train de pleurer. Hux me fixe, hébété. J’enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller et hurle de toutes mes forces. De colère, de rage, de douleur. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je me redresse et jette mon oreiller contre le mur. Je crie à plein poumons. Ça fait fuir mon chat. 

Je me lève et viens frapper directement le mur avec mon poing, faisant fi de la douleur. Je recommence. Encore et encore. Je troue la cloison. Mes jointures saignent. Des débris de plâtre viennent se loger dans mes plaies. Mais je m’en fiche. Je continue de frapper. De plus en plus fort. 

La douleur devient soudain trop intense. Je retire mon poing du mur en poussant un grognement de rage et me laisse tomber à genoux, serrant ma main ensanglantée contre mon cœur. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mes yeux coulent, mon nez coule, ma bouche coule. Je ravale ma salive. Je renifle. J’essuie mes yeux du dos de la main. C’est tellement injuste! Il faut que je sorte d’ici. J’étouffe. 

Je me lève, vais passer rapidement ma blessure sous l’eau et m’apprête à aller enfiler mes chaussures quand mes yeux se posent sur le rasoir. J’ai envie de le prendre, de me couper, de me déchirer la peau, de me taillader les veines pour faire sortir toute la souffrance à l’intérieur de moi. Je me mords férocement la lèvre. J’ai le goût du sang. Je donne un violent coup de pied dans la porte, me brise presque les orteils et mets rapidement mes bottes avant de sortir comme ça, sans manteau. Je claque la porte pour souligner ma rage. 

Je me fiche du froid qui me mord le cou et le visage. J’avance droit devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Je regarde les empreintes de pas sur le trottoir, dans la neige. Ce cauchemar est venu me frapper en plein cœur, me forcer à voir mes craintes les plus profondes. J’essaie d’oublier la vision de maman, Luke et leur sourire abominable m’incitant à mourir. Je me pose donc une question qui me tracasse. Un élément qui m’a surpris. 

Pourquoi étais-je si triste que Rey soit morte dans mon rêve? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si je considère en plus le songe où je l’embrasse dans la cuisine, je réalise que quand je rêve, j’ai l’air d’être vraiment amoureux d’elle. Je la déteste pourtant! Elle m’a tout pris! D’accord, elle est gentille, trop gentille même. Elle m’a démontré de la sympathie alors que j’étais des plus désagréables. N’importe qui d’autre m’aurait dit d’aller me faire voir. Mais elle, elle m’a même donné une bise. Était-ce une ruse? Un piège? À moins que ce ne soit sincère. 

Peut-être qu’elle m’apprécie pour une raison inconnue. Mais qui pourrait m’apprécier? Sincèrement? Peut-être qu’elle se force parce que je fais supposément partie de sa famille. Peut-être que c’est juste parce que c’est le genre de fille qu’elle est. Bonne, gentille avec tout le monde, même les plus infâmes. C’est ce que Finn m’a dit. Dans ce cas, ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. C’est bien ce que je pensais. Miss Parfaite n’en a rien à faire de moi. Dans mon rêve, je savais qu’elle ne me pleurerait pas si je mourrais, même pour elle. 

Les larmes ont gelé sous mes yeux. Je zigzague dans les rues, laissant mes pas me guider. J’aurais envie de courir sur la route pour me faire frapper par un véhicule. Juste pour voir si au moins un passant s’inquiéterait pour moi. Mais je n’ose pas. Je suis un lâche. Je peux me blesser, mais je n’ai pas le cran d’aller jusqu’au bout. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel noir. Noir comme mon âme. Lui est cependant parsemé de petites étoiles brillantes.

Des vitrines avec des guirlandes illuminées. Des passants avec des cadeaux dans les bras. Des rires. De la joie. Ça me donne la nausée. Et soudain, mes pieds s’arrêtent. Je lève la tête. Ils m’ont ramené à la maison. _Ma maison._ Grande, vaste, bien que plus petite que dans mes souvenirs. Toute décorée, tout illuminée. Rey n’avait pas exagéré. Je retiens mon souffle. Je suis venu jusque-là inconsciemment. Je crois que je cherchais à retrouver un sentiment de confort. Avant, c’était un endroit où je pouvais ressentir ça. Enfin, avant le placard. Je reste immobile. J’entends des voix égayées, des chants, de la musique venant de l’intérieur. Je crois reconnaître plusieurs silhouettes par la fenêtre. Oncle Lando? Chewie? Que font-ils là?

Je comprends soudain. On est le 24. J’avais oublié. J’ai perdu la notion du temps dernièrement. Je m’agenouille au beau milieu du trottoir. Je glisse ma main blessée dans la neige. Le froid me brûle. Mais quelque part, ça me soulage. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Une partie de moi a envie de sonner. D’entrer dans la maisonnée. De retrouver l’accueil chaleureux de mon enfance avant qu’elle ne soit brisée. 

Je reste plusieurs minutes sans bouger. J’ai froid. J’ai envie de redevenir un petit garçon et de courir dans les jupes de ma maman. Et si elle me rejetait? Et si mon cauchemar devenait réalité? Est-ce que Rey est là? Est-ce qu’elle va bien? J’ai besoin de vérifier. Je n’ai nulle envie de croiser ma famille. J’ai trop peur. Je veux juste voir Rey. Juste m’assurer qu’elle est bien vivante. Comme ça, je n’aurais plus à m’inquiéter. Pour l’instant.

Je me lève. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser, sortir de ma poitrine. J’avance vers la porte d’un pas hésitant. La neige craque sous mes pas. Je me frotte les mains. J’ai les lèvres gercées. Je m’approche comme un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière. Comme hypnotisé. Je me pince pour être sûr que je ne suis pas encore en train de rêver. Arrivé sous le porche, je soupire et appuie sur la sonnette d’une main tremblante. Je ne vais pas rester. Je veux juste être sûr. L’image des yeux fixes et accusateurs me hantent encore.

À mon grand soulagement, c’est Rey qui vient répondre à la porte. J’aurais eu l’air bête si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre. Elle ouvre grand les yeux, surprise. Elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que je vienne. Elle est vêtue d’une robe blanche à volant cousue de fil d’or. Elle est belle. Elle a l’air d’un ange. Mais elle est bien vivante. Son teint n’a pas perdu ses couleurs, ses joues sont toujours roses, ses yeux, toujours brillants. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. 

Malgré moi, je suis content qu’elle ne soit pas morte. Pour un peu, je le lui dirais. Je pourrais la prendre dans mes bras. Je pourrais la faire tournoyer dans les airs. Je pourrais même l’embrasser. Mais naturellement, je ne le fais pas. Je crois qu’un sourire imperceptible se dessine sur mon visage rougi par le froid. Je suis juste content. Content pour elle? Pour moi? Je ne sais pas. Rey me sourit soudain. Et je regrette alors d’être venu, car j’entends les cris de surprise et de joie de maman et de tout le reste de la famille derrière elle. 

\- Ben!

\- Ben, t’es venu!

\- Oh Ben, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

\- Ben, tu n’as pas de manteau? Entre! Mon Dieu, tu vas crever de froid! 

_\- Benny-boy_! Dans mes bras, mon grand!

\- Ça tombe bien, on vient juste de revenir de la messe de minuit!

\- Bienvenue à la maison, fiston!

Le flot de paroles me donnent la nausée. Je suis fichu. Je ne peux plus me défiler. Qu’est-ce que je croyais? Même si personne ne s’était pointé derrière Rey, elle m’aurait sûrement invité à entrer, et j’aurais dû lui expliquer que je ne comptais pas me joindre à la fête. Seulement m’assurer qu’elle était vivante parce que j’avais fait un cauchemar de sa mort. Et que ça m’avait énormément perturbé. 

\- Non! Non, oncle Chewie, lâche-moi!

Mon parrain, le seul membre de ma famille plus grand que moi, me repose par terre. Je crois qu’il m’a broyé quelques côtes. Maman est en train de pleurer de joie, une main sur sa bouche. Rey sautille, toute contente. Papa me sourit. Oncle Lando m’ébouriffe les cheveux. Luke me tapote l’épaule, ce qui me fait sursauter. Je me sens comme un petit lapin égaré. Je laisse ma famille m’étreindre, m’embrasser, sans y réfléchir plus que ça. Je nage parmi eux dans l’entrée trop étroite pour nous tous. Comment vais-je me sortir de là? 

Ils se reculent un peu pour me permettre d’avancer. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, balayant les alentours du regard, cherchant un échappatoire. J’arrive dans le salon tout décoré, brillant de mille feux. J’aperçois les guirlandes, le houx, le sapin, le feu crépitant dans la cheminée, le buffet garni de petits fours, de sucres d’orge et de fruits déguisés. Cédric et Didier, le vieux couple ami de la famille depuis des années, sont en train de se goinfrer. Ils me saluent en souriant. Je ravale ma salive. Tous ces souvenirs que ces murs me rappellent. Bons comme mauvais. 

J’aperçois aussi ma cousine Jannah, la fille de Lando, pianotant sur son téléphone. Lando, c’est un des plus vieux amis de papa. Ils ont fait les quatre-cents coups ensemble. Maman dit toujours que nous ne sommes pas reliés par le sang, mais par le cœur, alors ils font quand même partie de la famille. Jannah lève la tête et fronce les sourcils. Elle m’observe de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle essayait de me reconnaître. Je suis surpris qu’elle soit là. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était en voyage aux Caraïbes. Elle est peut-être revenue spécialement pour Noël. 

\- Ben, c’est toi? Wow! Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais! Mais c’est génial! Rey et moi, on ne sera pas les seules « jeunes » de la soirée maintenant! Tu veux que je te serve du champagne?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle part me remplir un verre. Sa tignasse de cheveux crépus se retrouve plaquée avec de la laque, relevés en queue de cheval. Le jaune de sa robe offre un beau contraste avec sa peau mate. Elle revient vers moi et me tend le champagne. Je le prends machinalement. Elle me sourit. Ses deux dents de devant sont légèrement écartées. Comme ça fait longtemps qu’elle est venue elle aussi, toujours à voyager aux quatre coins du monde, elle est la seule à ne pas pouvoir me reprocher de ne pas venir plus souvent à la maison. 

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir. On manquait de beaux garçons! me taquine-t-elle avec un clin d’œil en me donnant une petite tape amicale. 

Moi? Beau? Jannah se met à rire. Pour se moquer? 

\- Le petit Ben! Comment ça va, mon grand?

Mon grand-père est assis sur un fauteuil, somnolant à moitié jusque-là, me tendant les bras. Je me pince les lèvres et m’approche.

\- Bonsoir, grand-père.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- « Grand-père »? Tu ne m’appelles plus « papy Ani »? 

Papy Ani et mamy Padi. C’est comme ça que j’appelais mes grands-parents enfant.

\- Non, parce que j’ai 29 ans. 

Cette phrase est peut-être sortie sous un ton plus sec que je l’aurais voulu. Mon grand-père hausse les épaules puis se lève tant bien que mal de son fauteuil.

\- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Il prend un petit coup d’inhalateur, toujours aussi asthmatique, et se saisit de sa canne. Ignorant le reste de ma famille pour le moment, je me place à ses côtés pour le soutenir, l’aider. Il se débrouille comme un chef. Il est un peu bossu, le crâne dégarni, les cheveux gris, les mains tremblantes, le visage ridé, mais il est plus solide qu’il en a l’air. Il nous conduit jusque dans son bureau.

\- J’ai gardé tous tes dessins, m’annonce mon grand-père, très fier. Je les ai affichés au mur. Tu te souviens? C’est un personnage que tu avais inventé petit. Tu voulais qu’on joue aux policiers. Moi, je jouais mon propre rôle, et toi, ce personnage que tu avais appelé… Euh… Ça ressemble à quelque chose comme… quiche Lorraine?

\- Kylo Ren.

Je m’approche d’un des murs et saisis un des dessins entre mes doigts. Un gribouillage enfantin. Une silhouette noire, mal proportionnée, avec un masque métallique et un sabre avec une garde. Kylo Ren, c’était un super justicier dans mon imagination. Tous les super justiciers portent des masques pour cacher leur identité. Il était fort, il était puissant, il avait toujours raison. On ne pouvait pas le vaincre. Il allait sauver l’univers entier de tous les méchants. Comme mon grand-père. Je voulais être comme lui. Mais je n’étais que Ben Solo.

« Ky » pour S _ky_ walker. « Lo » pour So _lo_. « Ren » comme le nom du leader du groupe de rock _K.O.R._ , aussi appelé les _Chevaliers_. Maman n’aimait pas quand papa me laissait les écouter. Pour elle, ce n’était pas de la musique, c’était du bruit. Le nom de mon personnage était génial. Kylo Ren n’avait peur de rien. Il n’avait besoin de personne. Et s’il avait vraiment existé, Kylo Ren m’aurait protégé des mains. Il les aurait tranchées en deux avec son sabre.

Mon regard se pose sur des photos en noir et blanc accrochées près de mes dessins. Pendant un instant, je crois que c’est Rey. Mais non. Une jeune femme apparemment brune, une coiffure sophistiquée, un grand sourire, un pendentif blanc sculpté pour elle par mon grand-père autour du poignet et un grain de beauté au beau milieu de la joue gauche. Belle comme une reine. À ses côtés, un jeune homme aux cheveux ondulés, s’arrêtant sur sa nuque, comme les miens. Mes grands-parents quand ils étaient jeunes. Sinon, des photos de maman et Luke bébés, enfants, adolescents. J’aurais vraiment aimé connaître mamy Padi. Et je sais qu’elle aurait vraiment aimé voir ses enfants grandir. 

Je reviens dans le salon, même si j’aurais voulu me cacher dans le bureau de mon grand-père pour le reste de la soirée. J’aurais peut-être fini par trouver un moyen pour faire vivre Kylo Ren, le faire sortir de mes dessins pour qu’il empêche quiconque de m’approcher. Toute la famille est là. Ils ont arrêté de parler. Je sens une bonne dizaine de pair d’yeux me scruter. Maman se lève de sa chaise, s’approche de moi en souriant et me prend à part. 

\- Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là, soupire-t-elle en me serrant contre elle. Ça fait si longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas vus. 

Je la laisse faire, mal à l’aise. Elle est toute petite par rapport à moi. Je lui tapote le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d’autre. Ça ne dure pas longtemps. Je me détache rapidement de son étreinte. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas content de la retrouver quelque part. Elle est belle avec ses cheveux bruns ternis striés de blanc, relevés en un beau chignon sophistiqué dont elle seule a le secret, et sa longue robe pourpre. Mais après mon cauchemar, j’ai du mal à la croire. Elle veut sans doute me faire culpabiliser de ne pas leur rendre visite plus souvent. Pas comme Rey, qui est toujours là. Que me veulent-ils tous exactement?

\- Tu es gelé. Viens, je vais te donner un pull.

\- Pas un pull de Noël, s’il te plaît, je réponds tout de suite. 

Maman soupire encore.

\- Ben, tu ne vas pas garder ton affreux haut noir, si? Regarde, il y a un trou au niveau du ventre, en plus! 

\- Je le garde si je veux. Tu ne me forceras pas à mettre un pull bariolé qui pue le cliché. 

Elle fronce les sourcils. Puis, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Allez, viens, on va se mettre à table.

Maman me guide par la main. J’aimerais bien refuser, mais je n’ai plus trop le choix. Toute la famille se réunit. Je m’assoie au bout de la table, mal à l’aise. Rey rajoute un couvert pour moi. Ils ne croyaient pas que j’allais venir. Luke vient s’asseoir à mes côtés. Je frissonne. Je me crispe. J’ai peur de lui maintenant. Je fixe le sourire qu’il m’adresse à travers sa barbe argent et or. Je me rappelle de mes cauchemars. Je me mords la joue. Mes yeux me piquent. 

Toute ma famille est là, mais pour moi, ce sont des étrangers. Miss Parfaite est installée au beau milieu de la table, en diagonale par rapport à moi. La reine de la fête. Elle sourit, elle rit, elle aide maman à apporter les plats, elle bavarde avec Jannah avec enthousiasme. Elle rayonne. Elle m’aveugle. Je reste blasé. Je joue avec mon rouleau de serviette. Je ne suis pas trop la conversation. Ils ne cherchent pas à me demander ce qui m’a fait venir. 

Ils ne m’incluent pas. Ils ne me parlent pas. Je ne fais plus partie de leur monde. C’est sûr que je fais tache. Je suis le seul à ne pas m’être mis sur mon 31. Chaque membre de ma famille semble faire partie d’une guirlande électrique multicolore. Et moi, je suis l’ampoule éteinte. Celle qui ne fonctionne pas et qui ternit le décor. 

\- En attendant ton diplôme d’ingénierie, Rey, que dirais-tu de venir nous donner un coup de main au hangar? Tu es vraiment douée! 

\- Attends, Han, est-ce que tu me proposes un travail?

Miss Parfaite a l’air étrangement surexcitée. 

\- Ça paye mal. Et je suis pas gentil quand je travaille. Mais pour t’aider…

\- Tu me proposes un travail! s’exclame-t-elle en tapant des mains. Mais…

Son sourire s’efface.

\- Et mon travail au café Jakku?

Papa hausse les épaules. Elle secoue la tête.

\- Non, il faut que je reste travailler là-bas. 

\- Pourquoi? Ça ne te plaît même pas. Tu te plains toujours de ton patron. 

\- Je sais, soupire Mary Sue. C’est juste que… Pour l’instant, je préfère rester travailler là… Une prochaine fois, peut-être. 

Je fronce les sourcils. Non pas que ça m’intéresse, mais je me demande pourquoi elle tient tant à garder cet emploi. 

\- Il faut dire que quand même, travailler dans un hangar avec des vieux modèles d’avion, c’est un peu…

Maman frappe sa main sur la table.

\- Bon, papa, tu vas pas commencer!

Mon grand-père lève les mains en l’air.

\- J’ai rien dit. Mais quand même… Déjà, Han, est-ce que c’était vraiment obligé, la veste en cuir de pilote pour le repas de N…

Elle le fusille du regard. Il préfère donc se taire. Quand il a renoué les liens avec Luke, il a aussi essayé de se rapprocher de sa fille. De faire la paix avec elle. En plus, maman devait lui rappeler Padmé. Je sais qu’il l’aime énormément et que ça le blesse qu’elle soit aussi froide avec lui. Il faut dire qu’il l’a cherché. Et puis, maman n’a pas apprécié la manière dont il a traité papa au début. Mon grand-père n’aimait pas beaucoup qu’un vaurien comme lui fréquente sa petite princesse. 

\- Mais… Leia? Rey? Y’a plus de foie gras?

\- Papa…

\- J’ai dû me battre pour en trouver, Anakin, soupire Miss Parfaite. Je n’en ai pas récupéré beaucoup. Désolée.

\- C’est pas grave, Rey… Mais quand même! Votre manque de foie me consterne…

\- Papa, arrête! Rey s’est donné beaucoup de mal pour le repas de Noël! 

\- Oui, pardon, Leia… Excuse-moi, Rey. C’est délicieux! 

Est-ce qu’ils m’ont fait venir pour me torturer? Il n’y en a vraiment que pour Rey! Personne ne tente d’engager une quelconque conversation avec moi. En même temps, je n’ai pas tellement la tête à leur parler. Je me contente de déguster mon repas, que je trouve délicieux malgré moi. Le saumon, le foie gras, la dinde, la bûche… Maman et Rey se sont vraiment surpassées. 

\- Ben… Tu saignes? 

Je lève la tête, la bouche pleine. Ma main. Les yeux de Luke s’arrondissent de stupeur. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Maman se lève aussitôt pour aller chercher la trousse à pharmacie. Je soupire et cache ma main sous la table. 

\- C’est rien, c’est rien… 

Mes ongles viennent instinctivement gratter ma plaie. Je me renferme encore plus. J’essaie d’empêcher maman de tirer ma main vers elle, d’éponger mes jointures avec du désinfectant, de me mettre des pansements. Elle est trop forte pour moi. J’évite de lui demander, pince-sans-rire, si elle va aussi me donner un petit bisou magique pour effacer mon bobo.

C’est uniquement comme ça que j’attire leur attention apparemment. Avec mes blessures. Après m’avoir soigné, maman va se rasseoir comme si rien ne s’était passé. Ils relancent une nouvelle conversation. Ils discutent, ils plaisantent, ils rient. Peut-être qu’ils ne savent pas comment agir avec moi. Ils ne veulent pas me déranger de peur que je parte. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de tout ça. Si j’étais Kylo Ren, je n’aurais pas besoin d’eux. Ils ne me manqueraient pas. Et je ne me sentirais pas aussi seul. 

Après le repas, tout le monde se réunit devant le sapin pour ouvrir quelques cadeaux. Moi, bien évidemment, je n’ai rien apporté. Je me sens bête. Je vois les visages de tous s’illuminer quand ils ouvrent les cadeaux que Miss Parfaite leur a faits. Elle, elle fait des cadeaux. De beaux cadeaux. 

\- C’est quoi? demande maman quand elle déballe le sien. On dirait…

\- Les bols et les assiettes qui se sont brisés quand le vaisselier s’est effondré. Je les ai récupérés et j’ai réussi à trouver une boutique spécialisée pour les réparer avec la méthode japonaise kintsugi! 

Maman sort la vaisselle du paquet. Les fissures serpentent sur la céramique, apparentes. Les morceaux ont été recollés ensemble avec de la laque saupoudrée d’or. De l’or. Évidemment.

\- C’est conçu de manière à ce qu’on n’oublie jamais que ça a été brisé, explique Mary Sue. Pour les Japonais, c’est une façon de réparer quelque chose tout en créant une œuvre d’art. Reconnaître la beauté dans ce qui est imparfait. C’est très poétique, je trouve! 

Je lève la tête malgré moi, interpellé. Maman embrasse Rey sur la joue pour la remercier. Les deux s’étreignent. Je me mords la joue et ravale ma salive. C’est _ma_ maman.

\- Tiens, Ben, c’est pour toi!

Je baisse les yeux sur le petit paquet cylindrique que Miss Parfaite me tend. Je blêmis. Les autres m’ont bien offert deux trois choses que j’ai rapidement regardées. Je ne voulais pas de cadeaux. De toute façon, ils ne me connaissent plus. Ils ne savent plus ce qui me fait plaisir. Mais j’avoue que le paquet de Rey m’intrigue.

\- Je…

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je t’en offre! me coupe-t-elle aussitôt. Mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Ouvre, au moins!

J’attrape le cadeau, défais le ruban et le papier. C’est une bougie. Une grande bougie jaune qui sent bon le miel. On pourrait en manger. Elle a dû l’acheter dans mon magasin, mais elle l’a un peu modifiée pour la rendre unique. Elle a rajouté des paillettes dorées et écris « Joyeux Noël, Ben! » en lettres rouges. 

\- Euh… Merci? 

Rey me sourit. Elle vient alors s’asseoir à côté de moi. La remise de cadeaux terminée, diverses conversations reprennent. Certains vont se promener dans le salon, repartent picorer quelques petits fours sur le buffet, etc. Jannah raconte ses voyages à son père, à mon grand-père et à papa. Chewie profite de la vodka. Je crois qu’il en est à son troisième verre.

\- Tu vas rester dormir ici?

Je tourne la tête vers Mary Sue. 

\- Euh… Je crois pas.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas ressortir comme ça avec la météo! réplique-t-elle. Pourquoi tu n’as pas mis de manteau?

Je garde le silence. Elle me fixe un instant, attendant ma réponse, puis soupire. 

\- Tu peux reprendre ta chambre si tu veux. En tout cas, je n’ai pas touché à tes affaires. Promis! 

Elle a pris ma chambre depuis mon départ de la maison. Je pousse un profond soupir d’exaspération. Nous restons un moment sans dire mot. Je joue avec sa bougie, la passant d’une main à l’autre. Je me tourne vers elle. Elle regarde furtivement ma main, celle que maman a soigné. Elle hésite peut-être à me demander comment je me suis fait ça. 

Mon regard s’égare un court instant sur le col en V de sa robe blanche. Je peux apercevoir la naissance de ses seins. Je rougis et me force à regarder ailleurs. Sa coiffure, tiens. Ses chignons sont plus sophistiqués que d’habitude. Ça a dû lui prendre du temps. Je ne comprends même pas comment elle a pu les concevoir. Je les désigne du menton.

\- Pourquoi tu portes toujours trois chignons? 

Rey lève la tête vers moi et sourit en rougissant. Je ne peux m’empêcher de la trouver jolie comme ça. Elle doit être contente que je lance la conversation. 

\- C’est mam… ma mère biologique qui m’en faisait, raconte-t-elle. C’est une histoire assez drôle, en fait. Parfois, le matin, elle me faisait un chignon avec une section de mes cheveux et comme elle était fatiguée, elle l’oubliait et elle m’en faisait un autre. Puis, un troisième. C’est pour ça. Ça lui arrivait aussi de se faire plusieurs chignons sans remarquer. 

Je fronce les sourcils. Quand elle était fatiguée ou quand elle avait trop bu? 

\- Ok, mais pourquoi tu gardes la même coiffure depuis treize ans? Tu veux pas changer un peu parfois?

Rey paraît soudain perturbée. 

\- Toi aussi, t’as toujours les cheveux coiffés de la même façon.

\- Bah non, moi, je ne les coiffe pas. Pas besoin. 

\- Peut-être, mais je ne t’ai jamais vu les cheveux courts, par exemple. 

\- Ça ne m’irait pas. Pas avec mes oreilles. Je préfère mes cheveux comme ils sont.

\- Eh bien, moi aussi. Tu as ta réponse.

Son ton m’a l’air soudain un peu moins chaleureux. Sec. Je crois que malgré moi, j’ai touché un point sensible. Je l’observe un instant. Je me demande bien pourquoi elle tient à garder cette coiffure à tout prix. Pour se rappeler sa mère? Cette garce qui l’a abandonnée? Ce ne serait pas un peu malsain, cette histoire? Rey Skywalker ne serait-elle pas un peu dans le déni? Folle?

Je ressens soudain de la peine pour elle et suis alors pris d’un doute. Et si Miss Parfaite n’était pas aussi parfaite que je le pensais? Et si les traumatismes qu’elle a vécus étaient toujours là, refoulés derrière son sourire fixe? Et si ce n’était pas une Mary Sue en fin de compte? Et si, malgré elle, il y avait au moins une once d’impuretés, même minime, sous sa carapace dorée? 


	5. FAMILLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après un effroyable cauchemar, Ben erre dans les rues et retrouve le chemin de sa maison. Il est alors malgré lui embarqué dans la fête de Noël, entouré de toute sa famille. D'abord toujours aussi jaloux de Rey, la "Miss Parfaite", il commence à se rendre compte qu'elle n'est as aussi "pure" qu'il le pensait...

Je ne suis pas sorti de l’auberge. Je n’en peux plus des lumières, des chants de Noël qui passent en boucle et des rires. J’aimerais retrouver le calme de mon appartement. Hux doit trépigner d’impatience. Est-ce que je lui ai donné ses croquettes? Quand je reviendrai, il aura sans doute redécoré toutes les pièces avec ses excréments. Pour se venger. Je sirote mon verre de champagne. Je regarde maman et Rey rire en dansant grossièrement une valse. Elles ont l’air de bien s’amuser. Jannah va voir chaque personne pour prendre des photos avec. Comme un souvenir de voyage.

Papa vient soudain s’asseoir à côté de moi. Je sursaute. Il me donne une petite tape dans le dos et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je la secoue pour qu’il me lâche. Il soupire et se baisse pour récupérer son cadeau. Un grand cadre avec l’illustration d’un avion de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, une tête de tigre ouvrant grand la gueule, montrant ses crocs acérés, peinte sur l’avant.

\- C’est un _Flying Tiger_? Je demande enfin.

\- Un P40, oui! sourit papa. Un vrai bijou à piloter. Tu devrais venir au hangar, parfois. Je te ferais monter dedans comme quand tu étais petit. Tu disais que tu voulais devenir pilote comme moi à l’époque. Tu te souviens? 

Je hausse les épaules. Puis, je soupire et bredouille :

\- Désolé de pas avoir apporté de cadeau…

Papa secoue la tête. 

\- C’est ça, ton cadeau. Tu es là. Et ça nous suffit. Ta mère te dirait la même chose. Elle a gardé l’espoir que tu viendrais jusqu’au bout. 

Ça lui ressemble. Je ravale ma salive. Ce n’était pas un cadeau volontaire. J’ai atterri là par hasard et je voulais juste m’assurer que Rey n’était pas morte. Pour ne pas que mon cauchemar devienne réalité. Mais j’avoue que ses paroles me touchent. J’aimerais vraiment pouvoir complètement les croire. Je le regarde. Il est peut-être ridé de partout avec des cheveux blancs, mais il possède toujours son charisme qui le rajeunit d’au moins trente ans. 

Je me souviens de mon rêve. Celui que j’ai fait à 13 ans où j’étais mon personnage, Kylo Ren, et transperçais papa avec mon sabre sans la moindre pitié. J’étais en colère. Je croyais que je n’avais plus besoin de lui. Mais dans mon rêve, papa ne m’en voulait pas. Il me caressait la joue. Il me pardonnait. Il m’aimait malgré tout. C’est ça qui m’avait choqué. Je ne pouvais plus être mon personnage dans mon rêve. J’étais vulnérable. 

\- Ok! Maintenant, je veux une photo avec mes cousins de cœur préférés!

Je lève la tête. Jannah sautille vers moi en tirant Rey par une main, son téléphone dans l’autre. Je fronce les sourcils. Avant d’avoir eu le temps de réagir, ma cousine se penche vers moi et vient entourer mes épaules de son bras. Papa se lève pour laisser la place à Rey. Jannah tend l’appareil pour prendre une selfie. Rey approche son visage du mien, affichant son célèbre sourire. Je tressaille lorsque sa joue frôle ma peau. J’effectue un sourire pincé, mal à l’aise. Ma cousine prend plusieurs clichés. 

\- Grimaces! 

Jannah tire la langue en faisant un clin d’œil. Rey la regarde et se met à rire, les yeux plissés, le nez froncé. Je me contente de gonfler mes joues en haussant les sourcils, l’air de dire « Sortez-moi de là! » 

\- Génial! rit Jannah en regardant les photos. On est super beaux, les amis! J’ai hâte de les poster sur les réseaux! Je peux vous tagger?

\- Bien sûr, pas de soucis! 

\- Je ne suis pas sur les réseaux, je soupire. Un bel aimant à problèmes, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Ah oui, c’est vrai, merde… Bon, tant pis alors… Mais je peux la poster? Ça te dérange pas?

Je hausse les épaules. J’attends juste qu’elle me lâche. Je ne suis pas très confortable quand on se colle un peu trop à moi. Et puis, je n’aime pas les câlins. 

\- Regardez ce que j’ai trouvé avec Leia! S’exclame alors oncle Lando en s’approchant de nous, un vieil album-photo couvert de poussière dans les mains.

Il s’assoie à côté de moi et ouvre le livre. Rey, Jannah, maman, papa et Luke nous entourent pour regarder. 

\- Regarde, Ben! C’est toi! rit Lando. Tu te souviens? Quand tu étais petit, tu détestais les vêtements! Tu courrais toujours cul-nu partout dans la maison! 

\- Wah! Sexy, Ben! Me taquine Luke, pince-sans-rire.

Tout le monde s’esclaffe. Je rougis, un peu mal à l’aise. Je regarde avec tristesse la photo du petit bonhomme insouciant aux boucles d’ébène, nu comme un ver, en train de faire un câlin à un jeune Lando agenouillé, souriant. Il possède toujours la même moustache qu’à cette époque, bien que désormais poivre et sel. Les pages se tournent. 

\- Là, c’est nos deux amoureux quand ils étaient jeunes et beaux…

\- Lando…, soupire maman.

\- Je suis toujours jeune et beau! déclare papa.

\- Et là, c’est Ben qui essaie de piloter l’avion de son papa… Là, c’est Ben à 4 ans qui prend son bain avec Jannah quand elle en avait 2… Là, c’est Ben avec son parrain Chewie. Il n’arrêtait pas de tirer ses poils, le pauvre. Là, c’est encore le petit Ben durant son cours d’escrime qui mettait une râclée à son oncle… Je crois d’ailleurs qu’il ne s’en est jamais vraiment remis…

Luke soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, feignant la fatigue. Lando désigne alors une autre photo. Je me vois bien plus jeune dans mon costume improvisé de Kylo Ren, un drap noir en guise de cape, une épée en bois et une assiette en plastique trouée grossièrement coloriée en noir en guise de masque, près d’une petite Jannah avec son épaisse chevelure frisée partant dans tous les sens, coiffée d’un casque de ski blanc, portant un fusil en carton. 

\- Là, c’est Ben et Jannah qui jouaient à leur jeu, explique Lando. Ben était un super justicier et ma petite Jannah, une soldate surentraînée à ses ordres. Faut dire que Ben _adorait_ commander!

\- Je m’en souviens! s’exclame sa fille. Je faisais partie d’un groupe de super guerriers d’élite! Les Stormtroopers! Mais j’arrivais jamais à bien viser papa quand on jouait… Faut dire que mon fusil tirait pas grand-chose…

\- Et Ben disait qu’il était le « Suprême Leader », ajoute mon oncle. Ça fait très secte, dit comme ça. Heureusement que tu n’étais qu’un gamin…

\- Vous êtes mignons! glousse Rey. J’aurais tellement aimé voir ça! 

Ni Lando ni personne d’autre ne fait de commentaire sur les espaces vides sur certaines pages où des photos ont été décollées. Seule reste de leur présence une description écrite au stylo, rayée pour qu’on ne la lise plus. Je sais très bien ce que ces photos contenaient. Ma famille a voulu s’en débarrasser. Je dois tout faire pour m’empêcher d’y penser. 

Peu avant minuit, mon grand-père monte se coucher et les invités s’en vont un à un. Tous me disent au revoir, me demandant quand est-ce qu’ils me reverront, et je réponds un « Je ne sais pas » en boucle. Je songe aussi à y aller, mais je dois avouer qu’il fait très froid dehors. Je pourrais emprunter un manteau, mais il faudrait que je le rende après. Et donc, recontacter ma famille. 

Et puis, je suis vraiment fatigué et je n’ai pas tellement envie de marcher jusqu’à chez moi. J’aurais pu demander à quelqu’un de me ramener. Lando et Jannah? Cédric et Didier? Trop tard, ils sont partis. Chewie? Je ne me souviens pas l’avoir vu s’en aller. Cependant, maman a bien l’intention de me garder le plus longtemps possible maintenant que je suis là. 

\- Ben n’a qu’à dormir dans son ancienne chambre! propose Rey. Moi, je vais aller dans la chambre d’ami pour cette nuit. 

Maman se mord la lèvre.

\- Chewie a légèrement abusé de la vodka… Il y dort déjà d’un sommeil de plomb. Il n’était pas question qu’il rentre chez lui dans cet état… 

\- Bah, fait Luke en haussant les épaules, Ben n’a qu’à dormir sur le canapé. 

Sa jumelle le fusille du regard.

\- Mon fils ne dormira _pas_ sur le canapé, déclare-t-elle sèchement. 

\- Je peux dormir sur le canapé, moi…

\- Non, Rey. On va trouver une autre solution.

\- On va installer un matelas gonflable dans la chambre de Rey, dit alors papa. Comme ça, le problème est réglé. Rey et Ben n’auront qu’à s’arranger entre eux. 

Miss Parfaite-Peut-Être-Pas-Si-Parfaite-Que-Ça s’empourpre. Moi, je suis trop sidéré par l’idée de dormir à nouveau ici. J’ai l’impression que je n’ai même pas eu mon mot à dire. Pour eux, c’était évident que je devais rester. Je me sens un peu obligé maintenant. Rey me regarde.

\- Euh… Bah, moi, ça me dérange pas, mais peut-être que Ben…

\- Allons, vous êtes des grands, on est en famille, y’a pas de quoi s’exciter, soupire papa. Faudrait juste pas qu’on y passe la nuit. 

Luke le fusille du regard. Je ne saisis pas vraiment pourquoi. Je me contente d’accepter la proposition. Dormir avec Rey, comme les « frère et sœur/cousin et cousine d’adoption » que nous sommes supposés être malgré nous, devrait être faisable. Tant qu’on ne dort pas dans le même lit, en tout cas. Maman m’aide à installer le matelas gonflable dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle apporte des draps, une couverture et un oreiller. Elle me donne aussi un pyjama propre, appartenant probablement à papa. Elle s’occupe de moi comme quand j’étais petit. Rey arrive et demande à maman si elle peut l’aider à dégrafer sa robe. Elle acquiesce et vient se placer derrière elle. Comme je reste planté là, les deux me font de gros yeux.

\- Oh, pardon! je bafouille en rougissant. Je vous laisse, je vais me changer dans les toilettes. 

Une fois en pyjama, je me brosse rapidement les dents et soupire devant le miroir. Comment en suis-je arrivé là? En revenant, j’entends Luke et papa se disputer dans le couloir.

\- Luke, sérieux, t’exagères…

\- Tu connais pas les jeunes et leurs hormones de nos jours! s’écrie mon oncle en chuchotant. Ils ne sont pas liés par le sang et n’ont jamais vraiment vécu ensemble, je suis sûr qu’ils ne se considèrent pas comme des cousins! Et puis, même si c’était le cas, Ben demeure le fils de sa mère…

\- Ça n’a rien à voir, arrête avec cette histoire, p’tit gars. Ils ne sont même pas proches! Rey est si triste de ne pas passer de temps avec Ben. Elle n’arrête pas de nous poser des questions sur lui! C’est une façon pour les rapprocher.

\- Justement! J’aimerais éviter qu’ils se « rapprochent » un peu trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Et puis, ils sont juste à côté de ma chambre, alors… 

Je ravale ma salive. Luke est peut-être un peu trop protecteur envers sa fille adoptive. Ça va, je ne lui ferai rien. Sauf peut-être en rêve, mais ça, je ne le contrôle pas. Quand je reviens, Rey est assise en pyjama sur son lit, anciennement le mien, en train d’écrire dans un carnet, éclairée par la lampe de la table de chevet. On dirait qu’elle trace des traits, comme moi sur ma peau. Je ne vois que ça sur les pages. Des traits. Comme des comptes. 

Elle a défait sa coiffure sophistiquée, mais ses chignons sont toujours là. Bien moins serrés, tombants, plus simples à faire. Elle est belle même avant d’aller dormir. Le haut de son pyjama de dentelle blanche est si moulant qu’il laisse entrevoir les détails de sa poitrine. Je déglutis et me force à ne pas les regarder. Quel pervers je fais. Lorsqu’elle m’aperçoit, elle sursaute et se lève pour aller s’installer sur le matelas au sol.

\- Désolée! Je te laisse ton lit. 

Je soupire et secoue la tête. 

\- Garde-le. Je vais me contenter du matelas. 

\- T’es sûr?

Je hoche la tête. Une partie de moi aurait bien aimé voir si les draps portent désormais l’odeur de cette petite boule de lumière. Comme ça, j’aurais pu la respirer et m’en imprégner. Mais je préfère lui laisser mon lit. Par galanterie, peut-être? Rey paraît un peu surprise. Elle hausse les épaules et retourne sur son matelas, se glissant sous les draps. Je balaye les environs du regard. C’est ma chambre, comme je l’ai laissée. Il y a encore quelques posters de _K.O.R._ affichés au mur. Deux trois choses à moi sur les étagères et le bureau. Peut-être qu’il reste quelques-uns de mes vêtements dans la penderie. Mais le reste de la pièce est éclairé par les affaires lumineuses de Rey. 

Je repère aussi dans un coin de mon ancien bureau ma carte de brevet de secourisme. Je l’avais oubliée là, mais ça m’étonnerait qu’elle me serve à grand-chose aujourd’hui. Ça me rappelle d’autres souvenirs. Quand j’étais enfant, j’avais vu un personnage dans un film pratiquer le bouche à bouche pour sauver une fille qui s’était noyée. Je croyais naïvement qu’il lui faisait des bisous de prince charmant pour qu’elle se réveille. Ça me refait penser à mon cauchemar. C’est ça que j’aurais pu essayer avec le corps de Rey, tiens. Un massage cardiaque. Lors de mes cours de secourisme, on disait toujours qu’il fallait essayer de sauver la personne inconsciente même si elle paraissait morte. La seule exception, c’était si elle avait été décapitée. Là, on ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose. 

\- C’est quoi, ton carnet?

Je désigne l’objet du menton. Rey se crispe. Elle affiche la même expression que lorsque je l’ai interrogée sur ses chignons. Est-ce que c’est son journal intime? Drôle de façon de le remplir. 

\- T’aimes les _Chevaliers_? demande-t-elle en montrant du doigt un des posters, changeant de sujet. 

\- Mmh mmh.

Je m’installe sur le matelas gonflable qui grince sous mon poids. J’essaie de trouver une position confortable, produisant ainsi diverses ridicules petits bruits. Ça fait rire Rey. Un beau rire cristallin. 

\- Leur musique est cool, continue-t-elle, bien qu’un peu… sombre et violente. Mais sinon, il y a plein d’histoires autour d’eux. J’ai entendu dire que Trudgen, le bassiste, est un vrai chaud lapin qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge. Et ils seraient aussi impliqués dans des affaires pas net. Apparemment, le leader a même un casier judiciaire. 

\- Ça arrive, je soupire. Les inconvénients de la célébrité. Parfois, on déconne. 

Je m’allonge sur le ventre et pose ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur l’oreiller. Maman vient nous souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle a l’air émue et heureuse que je sois là, à la maison, dans mon ancienne chambre. Elle pense peut-être enfin retrouver son bébé. Mais elle ne pourra jamais revenir à cette époque. Celle où je n’étais pas pourri. Rey éteint la lumière. Seule une lueur bleue vient éclairer la pièce par la fenêtre. Mes yeux s’habituent rapidement à la pénombre. Je place ma bougie devant moi et l’observe un instant. La cire jaune, la mèche, les paillettes, les lettres rouges…

\- Ben?

Je me retourne sur le dos et lève la tête. Rey se penche au-dessus de moi et chuchote :

\- Tu ronfles? 

Je hausse les épaules.

\- J’en sais rien… Faudrait demander à mon chat, ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas dormi avec quelqu’un d’autre. En tout cas, moi, je ne me suis jamais entendu ronfler…

Elle glousse.

\- T’es bête.

On doit avoir l’air de deux enfants. Faisant une soirée pyjama ou campant dans les bois pour jouer aux aventuriers. Rey se penche un peu plus et tend le bras. Elle vient toucher la main que j’ai posée sur ma poitrine, là où il n’y a pas les pansements. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et sourit. 

\- Je suis contente que tu sois venu. 

Je frémis et baisse les yeux vers ses doigts posés sur les miens. Un autre écho à mon rêve. Je la regarde à nouveau. La pale clarté de la lune vient éclairer son joli visage. Je m’égare sur sa bouche. Seigneur, il va vraiment falloir que j’oublie ce rêve. 

\- Euh… Pourquoi? 

Rey bat des paupières, comme étonnée par ma question. 

\- Bah…, balbutie-t-elle. Je sais pas, je veux dire… Leia était tellement heureuse que tu sois là. Tout le reste de la famille aussi. Ça faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Ils s’inquiètent beaucoup pour toi. Faut dire que c’est triste de rester tout seul… Et puis, euh… Je t’aime bien.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah bon? 

Rey hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées. 

\- J’ai pas souvenir d’avoir été vraiment sympa avec toi, pourtant, je soupire. Désolé, d’ailleurs. 

\- C’est rien…

\- Mais si… Ton ami Finn m’a dit que tu avais l’impression que tu me faisais fuir.

Elle baisse la tête, attristée. 

\- Bah, c’est un peu vrai… Tu m’évites souvent et j’ignore pourquoi. En même temps, tu es comme ça avec tout le monde. Mais tu es le fils de Han et Leia, alors je me dis que tu es forcément quelqu’un de bien. Tu ressembles à ton père. Et à ta mère. J’aimerais juste pouvoir te connaître un peu plus. 

Ses paroles me surprennent un peu et me font réfléchir. Elles me touchent. Rey n’est pas si énervante que ça finalement. Elle est même adorable. Pour la toute première fois, elle me paraît humaine. Naturelle. Sans trop y penser, je me mets à caresser ses doigts avec mon pouce. Tout doucement. Elle rougit. Elle _m’aime bien_. Je sens les papillons. Quelques-uns viennent de ressusciter dans mon ventre. Ressusciter comme Jésus. Je reste sans voix. Je suis en train de trahir tous mes principes pour une belle paire de grands yeux. Je me dis alors que Luke a peut-être vraiment des raisons de s’inquiéter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe aïe aïe...


	6. LA MARQUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon! Dans ce chapitre, on en apprend un peu plus sur le lourd passé de Ben. Attention, rien que du suggéré, mais ça fait mal! Aussi, j'ai essayé de faire un lien avec la religion et la rédemption, en espérant ne pas m'être trop mélangé les pinceaux...

_C’est notre petit secret._

_Notre secret à tous les deux._

_Je suis ton ami, Ben._

_Tu peux me faire confiance._

_Ils ne font jamais attention à toi._

_Moi, je suis là._

_…_

_Ne le dis à personne, tu entends?_

_Personne!_

_…_

_Tu es un vilain garçon!_

_Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir te punir pour ça._

Je me réveille en sueur. Le visage de Rey penché vers moi est la première chose que je vois. Je sursaute, hébété, effrayé. La voix du passé s’est estompée. Je ferme les paupières une seconde, trop aveuglé par la lumière du jour. J’ai l’impression que ça fait un bon moment que Rey m’observe comme ça. Attendait-elle que je me réveille? Elle affiche une mine songeuse. 

\- J’ai ronflé?

Ses lèvres s’étirent alors et elle étouffe un rire. 

\- Non, mais tu parlais dans ton sommeil. C’était drôle. Au fait, joyeux Noël! 

Je lui adresse un sourire pincé et me frotte la figure en poussant un profond soupir, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

\- C’est qui, Andrew? Un ami à toi?

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je blêmis et me mets soudain à trembler. Qu’est-ce qu’elle a entendu? Elle me fixe avec son petit air innocent. Ma respiration s’accélère. Je revois les yeux bleus et glacials. Le sourire mauvais. Les mains. Le placard. Je me redresse d’un coup. Elle n’est pas au courant, alors. Ma famille ne lui en a pas parlé. 

De toute façon, peut-être que Rey ne le croirait pas. Ou alors, je lui ferais peur. Elle me rejetterait. Si je lui disais, ce que je ne ferai jamais, elle penserait sûrement que j’exagère. Que je dramatise. Que j’essaie de jouer la victime. C’était il y a longtemps. C’est fini, les mains ne sont plus là, elles ne représentent plus aucune menace. Tout devrait être arrangé. Et puis, les garçons ne peuvent pas être des victimes. Ils sont supposés être forts. Pas vrai?

Je me lève et, sans lui adresser un regard, sors de la chambre, ignorant ses appels. Je vais m’enfermer dans les toilettes. Je m’assois sur la cuvette et replie mes genoux contre mon corps, les serrant entre mes bras, y déposant mon menton. Mes yeux me piquent. Mes mains se crispent sur ma peau à travers le tissu de mes manches. Mes ongles se plantent dans ma chair. Je me frappe le dos contre le mur. Plusieurs fois. Je serre les mâchoires. Il ne faut pas que je pleure. Pas ici. 

Après plusieurs minutes, je descends pour le petit déjeuner. Je me suis concentré pour ne rien laisser paraître, mais je ne suis pas doué pour cacher mes émotions. J’espère que ma famille pensera que j’ai juste mal dormi. Maman m’accueille avec un grand sourire et un « Joyeux Noël! » chaleureux. Joyeux pour qui? Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise, face à papa qui m’offre une tasse de café. La table est encore ornée de la nappe de Noël, rouge et or.

Maman arrive derrière moi et me propose des œufs brouillés avec des pancakes. J’acquiesce. Elle dépose l’assiette devant moi et ne peut s’empêcher de me donner un petit bisou sur la tempe. Je sursaute. Je crois qu’elle avait peur que je disparaisse durant la nuit. Je ne veux pas faire de peine à maman alors je ne la repousse pas, mais je n’aime pas qu’on me touche. Plus depuis l’enfance. Je ne comprends d’ailleurs pas pourquoi j’ai laissé Rey poser sa main sur la mienne hier. Normalement, j’aurais dû retirer ma main.

Cette dernière entre à son tour dans la salle à manger en se frottant la tête. Ses chignons sont intacts, bien qu’un peu ébouriffés. Elle s’est déjà habillée. Elle vient s’asseoir à côté de moi, mais ne fait aucun commentaire sur mon départ précipité. Elle se contente de dévorer goulûment son petit déjeuner. Elle a un sacré appétit! Des œufs, du bacon, des céréales, du jus d’orange, du lait de poule, des tartines de pain doré, des petites patates, des pancakes, tout y passe! Elle goûte chaque plat que maman a préparé. Ça doit lui faire plaisir. Moi, j’ai à peine touché à mon assiette. Et bien bâti comme je suis, je ferai mieux d’imiter Rey pour ne pas m’effondrer dans la journée. 

\- Vous avez bien dormi, les enfants? demande papa. 

On est des enfants? Luke nous scrute, les yeux plissés. Toujours aussi suspicieux à ce que je vois. Si c’est à cause de ça, il faut qu’il arrête de regarder les vidéos « _Don’t Tell Daddy_ ». On n’a rien fait. On s’est juste tenus la main, c’est tout. 

\- Vas-tu venir à la messe avec nous, Ben? 

Je lève la tête et affiche mon malaise. Maman est très croyante, comme mon grand-père. Papa est athée, mais tolère le fait d’aller à l’église pour les grandes occasions. Moi, même si ma famille est très ouverte, bien loin de représenter le cliché de la croyance extrémiste dans une religion, je ne m’en sens pas digne. Plus depuis que je suis impur. Je ne sais pas si j’y crois maintenant. Dieu n’a rien fait pour me sauver. 

\- Je vais sûrement rentrer, je bredouille. Il faut que je m’occupe de mon chat. 

Je vois la déception se dessiner sur le visage de maman. 

\- Leia, s’il n’a pas envie d’y aller, c’est son droit, dit Luke, assis au bout de la table. 

Luke ne vient plus à la messe, lui. Il ne croit plus. 

\- Ben, soupire maman. Ça fait des mois qu’on ne t’a pas vu. Tu ne vas quand même pas partir maintenant. 

\- Leia, ne le force pas.

Cette fois, c’est papa qui a parlé. Faudrait savoir ce qu’ils veulent! Ils veulent de moi ou pas? Ils ont peur que je fuie s’ils me forcent la main? Mon grand-père débarque à son tour, suivi de Chewie qui se masse le crâne. Il doit avoir la gueule de bois. Lui, je ne crois pas qu’il ira à la messe. Je pense que maman désespère à essayer de renouer des liens avec moi. Enfin, j’aimerais y croire. Mais c’est plus compliqué que ça. 

\- Che cherait bien que tu viennes, Ben…

Je me tourne vers Rey. Elle me fixe, la bouche pleine, des miettes autour de ses jolies lèvres rosées, avec des petits yeux de labrador. Je soupire et prends une bouchée de pancake. Après le petit-déjeuner, je monte à l’étage. J’entre dans la salle de bain. Le verrou de la porte est cassé. Tant pis, je ne comptais pas me blesser ici de toute façon. J’aimerais mieux éviter. 

Je prends ma douche. Je laisse l’eau tiède ruisseler sur mon corps. J’essaie de me détendre. Je n’y arrive pas. Toujours tourmenté par le souvenir de la voix. La voix qui reste incrustée dans les murs. Je songe à me savonner, mais ça ne servirait à rien. L’eau ne peut pas me purifier. Elle ne peut pas laver le noir. Elle ne peut pas effacer les marques des mains. Ce sont elles qui me font pourrir. Le noir vient d’elles.

Je regarde mes cicatrices. La croix tracée sur mon bras. Ce serait peut-être plus simple de me faire mal sous la douche. Personne ne verrait. Le sang disparaîtrait avec l’eau. Je pourrais utiliser le rasoir de papa ou de Luke ou les petits ciseaux dans la trousse de toilettes. Je soupire. Je me remémore le moment où maman a soigné la blessure sur ma main. Est-ce qu’elle a cru que c’était un accident? Est-ce qu’elle a compris que j’avais recommencé? 

Ça lui a fait mal quand elle l’a découvert. Les ecchymoses et les coupures sur la peau douce de son petit. Ça lui a arraché́ le cœur, comme si elle n’avait pas déjà̀ assez souffert. C’était à cause de moi. À cause de moi si elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Je coupe l’eau et sors de la cabine. Je me frotte férocement le corps et les cheveux avec une serviette avant de l’enrouler autour de ma taille. Je me dirige ensuite vers le lavabo pour me brosser les dents. 

\- Ben?

Un petit coup à la porte et Rey débarque, marchant droit devant elle sans m’adresser le moindre regard.

\- Écoute, je sais que tu veux partir et c’est ton droit, mais ça serait vraiment bien que tu viennes à la messe avec nous! Après tout, pour une fois que t’es là! Ton chat peut bien attendre un peu, mais bon, si tu veux vraiment pas, je… Ah, mon Dieu! T’es tout nu!

Elle se plaque la main devant les yeux, détournant le regard, venant enfin de m’apercevoir. Heureusement, par réflexe, j’ai tourné mes avant-bras vers mon corps de manière à ce qu’elle ne puisse pas voir les cicatrices. D’habitude, je n’aime pas qu’on voit mon corps. Certainement pas depuis les mains. Mais Rey… Rey, curieusement, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n’ai pas peur avec elle.

\- Bah non, pas encore, je réponds alors, du dentifrice plein la bouche.

C’est sorti tout seul. Rey devient rouge. Elle me fixe, l’air ahuri.

\- Quoi? 

\- Pour êchtre vraiment tout nu, faudrait que j’enlève ma cherviette.

Son regard se baisse sur ladite serviette et revient vers moi.

\- Euh… Mais tu vas pas le faire?

\- Bah non, t’es là.

Rey pousse un soupir de soulagement. Malgré moi, je trouve l’absurdité de la situation un peu amusante. Je continue de me brosser les dents, cachant toujours mes avant-bras. Tant qu’elle ne les voit pas, ça devrait aller. Je sens que l’atmosphère s’alourdit autour de nous, mais je ne saurais dire si c’est à cause du malaise ou d’une autre tension.

\- Ok, bah… Tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller, bredouille-t-elle.

\- Ch’était l’idée…

Je désigne du menton mes vêtements roulés en boule sur le panier à linge. Les joues de Rey deviennent de plus en plus cramoisies. Elle rit nerveusement. 

\- Ah ok, euh… Je vais te laisser, alors… 

\- Che cherait peut-êtchre mieux, oui…

Je dis ces mots à la fois amusé et gêné à l’idée qu’elle reste regarder. Et aussi… perturbé. Perturbé par les images de mon rêve érotique où je me mettais à moitié à nu devant elle qui reviennent et… _Oh mon Dieu._ Si elle s’approche de moi… Rey glousse comme une dinde, très mal à l’aise. Elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle est jolie comme ça. Encore une fois, elle fait naturelle. Je crois qu’elle essaie d’éviter de regarder mon torse nu. Elle tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte pour me laisser tranquille. 

\- Rey?

Elle s’arrête net et me refait face.

\- Oui?

Je soupire.

\- Cha marche. Je viens.

Un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ça a vraiment l’air de lui faire plaisir. 

\- Super! On t’attend!

***

En m’asseyant sur un des bancs de l’église, je me demande ce qu’il m’a pris d’accepter de venir. Pourquoi? Pour rester près de Rey? Pour lui faire plaisir? Pourquoi je n’arrive plus à la détester maintenant? Qu’est-ce qu’elle m’a fait? Je ne vais tout de même pas me mettre à l’apprécier, si? Il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle. Surtout pas. Je dois rester sur mes gardes. Je ne dois pas m’attacher. Ce serait dangereux sinon. 

Je me frotte les bras. Papa m’a prêté un de ses blousons de cuir pour sortir dehors. Maman dit que ça me va bien et que je suis le digne fils de mon père. Je regarde la grande croix qui trône sur le mur derrière l’autel. Une croix comme celle ancrée dans mon avant-bras. Petit, maman me racontait que Jésus y était mort pour nous. Il s’était sacrifié. Il avait donné sa vie et selon elle, c’était la plus belle preuve d’amour que l’on pouvait faire. 

Évidemment, ça me rappelle mon cauchemar. Celui où on voulait me forcer à donner ma vie pour Rey. Parce qu’elle méritait plus de vivre que moi. Et je ne voulais pas qu’elle meure. Mais je ne voulais pas mourir non plus. Pas réellement. Je voulais qu’on soit en vie tous les deux. Maman disait que le message de Jésus, c’était d’aimer. Est-ce que je dois mourir pour aimer? Est-ce que c’est la seule issue pour moi? Est-ce que, dans mon rêve du moins, Jésus, s’il existe, aurait voulu que je meure aussi? Parce que je ne suis pas pur? Parce que Rey vaut mieux que moi? Est-ce que moi aussi, comme Jésus, je suis né pour mourir? 

J’ai une vision confuse de toute cette histoire. Tout le monde peut interpréter une religion comme il le veut. Certains en font une fixation de la pureté de l’extrême. Maman n’a jamais voulu me forcer à croire ni m’imposer sa vision. Elle m’a juste invité à ouvrir mon esprit. À lire et à réfléchir à partir de ça. Elle me disait que pour elle, toutes les âmes pouvaient être sauvées. Même celles des pêcheurs. Parce que nous en sommes tous. Nous sommes tous humains. Sinon, je me souviens qu’à l’époque, mon esprit de petit garçon ne comprenait pas le rapport avec la « pêche ».

Dans mes souvenirs d’enfance, Jésus nous aime tous, quoi qu’il arrive. Il nous pardonne, nous invite à pardonner et espère qu’on pourra nous-mêmes nous pardonner pour nos erreurs. Maman pensait dur comme fer que tout le monde, s’il le souhaite, pouvait avoir une seconde chance. Pouvait avoir sa rédemption et expier ses erreurs. La rédemption des hommes serait la raison même de la venue du Sauveur. 

Mais maman me disait ça avant. Avant la noirceur. Avant qu’ils ne se rendent compte qu’ils n’avaient pas pu me protéger des mains. C’est à partir de cette époque que Luke a perdu la foi. Maman a continué parce que ça lui donnait espoir. Et moi, je ne sais plus quoi croire. De toute façon, les anciens et les nouveaux écrits se contredisent par rapport à ce Dieu. La vision archaïque et la vision nouvelle. C’est compliqué.

J’écoute la messe. Les chants et les paroles. J’évite tout contact avec les autres lorsque le prête nous invite à nous donner la paix. J’ai dit que je viendrais, pas que je participerais. Rey, quant à elle, s’adonne aux chants, aux prières et aux activités avec enthousiasme. La petite fille parfaite. Moi, je ne fais rien. J’écoute et je réfléchis. Rien d’autre. Je ne vais pas non plus communier. Parce que je ne m’en sens pas digne? Je n’en sais rien. Je suis perdu. Toutes ces histoires de croyance me surchauffent le cerveau. C’est n’importe quoi! 

Lorsque nous sortons finalement de l’église, il est midi. Sans réfléchir, je monte dans la voiture avec les autres pour rentrer à la maison. Je suis comme en transe. Perdu dans mes réflexions. Alors, mon corps se raccroche à ma famille, comme quand j’étais enfant. Ce n’est qu’une fois arrivés que je me dis que je dois partir. Ils vont sans doute me demander de rester pour le repas. Je me contente d’aller aux toilettes avant de rentrer chez moi. Celles du rez-de-chaussée se situent au bout d’un long couloir. Je m’y engage. Et là, les voix me reviennent. Les paroles que j’ai entendues dans mes cauchemars cette nuit. Le placard se trouve juste en face de la porte des toilettes. 

L’espace d’un instant, j’avais oublié qu’il était là. J’étais dans ce placard quand ma famille l’a découvert. J’étais dans ce placard quand les mains ont une fois de plus déchiré mon innocence. J’étais emprisonné là quand elles m’ont touché, puis frappé, puis cassé, puis noirci complètement. Je crispe les mâchoires devant ce souvenir de mon enfance brisée. C’était de ma faute. Je n’aurais pas dû aller dans ce placard. J’aurais pu refuser. J’aurais pu dire non. J’aurais dû le dire aux autres bien avant. C’est de ma faute si ma famille a souffert. 

\- Ben?

Maman arrive derrière moi et remarque que j’ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle sait ce que je regarde.

\- Ben, chéri…, commence-t-elle tristement en me tendant les bras.

Je me recule d’un pas. Mon cœur se serre. Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Maman soupire.

\- Ben, c’est du passé, tout ça, me dit-elle d’une voix douce. Il ne peut plus rien contre toi. Il est mort. Snoke est mort. 

Je me pince les lèvres si fort que j’en ai des crampes. Elle essaie à nouveau de m’étreindre, mais je la repousse. Elle n’a pas pu me sauver à l’époque et elle ne me sauvera pas aujourd’hui. De toute façon, elle a raison. Andrew Snoke est mort. Il est mort depuis longtemps. Mort en prison. Tout devrait être réglé, n’est-ce pas? Je ne devrais plus m’en faire. Ça devrait être derrière moi. Alors, pourquoi les marques de ses mains restent ancrées dans ma chair? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être toujours souriant comme Rey? Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller de l’avant? Pourquoi je reste encore bloqué après tout ce temps? Pourquoi je reste brisé?

\- Trésor, je t’en prie… Calme-toi… 

Je réalise que je commence à me gratter les poignets. À me frapper la cuisse. À faire n’importe quoi pour me faire mal autre part pour oublier la douleur dans mon être. Cette douleur intense qui ne me quitte jamais. Elle vient comprimer ma cage thoracique. J’ai soudain du mal à respirer. J’angoisse. Je regarde la porte du placard et tous les souvenirs emprisonnés s’en dégagent pour venir me rouer de coups. Je tremble. Je gémis. Je suis paralysé. J’essaie d’arrêter de pleurer. Je repousse maman qui tente encore désespérément de me prendre dans ses bras. 

\- Ben, ça va aller, je suis là… Je suis là… Calme-toi, mon cœur… Je suis… 

Je la pousse sur le côté. Pas trop fort. Juste pour l’écarter de mon chemin. J’étouffe. Je dois partir tout de suite! Quitter cet endroit de torture au plus vite! Tant pis pour ma vessie. Je cours. J’ignore maman qui m’appelle. Je tourne le coin du mur. Mauvaise direction. J’ouvre une porte au hasard. Ce n’est pas la sortie. Je me retrouve dans le bureau de mon grand-père.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Je vais passer par la fenêtre. C’est la seule solution qui m’apparaît. Je vais m’enfuir, comme à mon habitude. J’essaie d’ouvrir la fenêtre, sans succès. Je crois qu’elle est fermée à clé. Quelle poisse. Je me tourne vers le bureau. La clé doit se trouver quelque part. Je dois vite me dépêcher avant que maman ou quelqu’un d’autre ne découvre ma cachette.

Je farfouille dans tous les tiroirs. Je ne trouve rien parmi les papiers. La seule chose sortant du commun demeure l’inhalateur et mes dessins de Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren qui est le seul qui aurait pu me protéger des mains avant que je me retrouve enfermé avec elles dans le placard. Mais il n’existe pas. J’étouffe un juron, devenant de plus en plus frénétique. J’ouvre alors le tiroir tout en bas et au fond, j’y déniche quelque chose qui attire mon attention. Pas une clé. Un revolver.

Celui de mon grand-père. Il était policier et ayant conservé son permis de port d’arme, il s’en est procuré une au cas où. Je tends la main pour m’en saisir. Un revolver, ça pourrait être utile. Si on vise bien, un coup suffit. Pas de douleur. Plus de douleur. Seulement la délivrance. J’essaie de chasser cette pensée de mon esprit en panique, mais elle s’y incruste. Je n’ai pas le temps d’y réfléchir plus longtemps. Quelqu’un toque à la porte et ouvre. Rey. Je referme vite le tiroir et cache l’arme derrière mon dos.

\- Ben, ça va? Leia te cherche partout. 

Je hoche rapidement la tête et me relève. 

\- Je dois partir. 

\- Déjà? Mais Ben…

De la déception dans sa voix. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d’aller plus loin. Je sors de la pièce d’un pas rapide et me dirige vers l’entrée. C’est à son tour de m’appeler et d’être ignorée. Encore. Mais cette fois, elle tente de me rattraper. Ses pas se précipitent vers moi et elle m’agrippe le bras.

\- Ben, attends! Ne pars pas! Je suis désolée si je... Reste. S’il te plaît…

Mes yeux se perdent un moment dans les siens. Elle semble sincère. Inquiète pour moi. J’hésite une seconde. Je n’entends plus que les battements de mon cœur. Puis, je vois mes parents, mon oncle, mon parrain et mon grand-père se diriger vers moi. Je libère mon bras et me rue vers la porte d’entrée sans me retourner. Puis, je sors de la maison en courant. 

Je vais rentrer chez moi. Rey va se demander pourquoi je suis parti comme un voleur. Maman lui parlera alors du placard et après, elle ne voudra plus me voir. Elle aura trop peur. Malgré moi, cette pensée vient me pincer le cœur. Si Rey souffre toujours des traumatismes dûs à son enfance, elle ne le montre pas. Maman et les autres n’ont pas à s’inquiéter pour elle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas être comme elle? Pourquoi il faut toujours que je fasse souffrir ma famille?

J’aurais dû y penser avant. Évidemment que le placard était toujours là. Je n’allais pas leur demander de déménager après le jour fatidique où ils nous ont trouvés! Cette maison est celle des Skywalker depuis quatre générations. C’est ici que mon arrière-grand-mère Shmi est venue s’installer avec son fils Anakin, son nouveau mari Cliegg Lars et le fils de ce dernier, Owen. C’est ici que mon grand-père a vécu avec sa femme Padmé. C’est ici que maman et Luke ont grandi. Ici que j’ai grandi. 

C’était ma faute. Ils n’allaient pas vivre ailleurs à cause de moi. Ils sont trop attachés à la maison. Je suis sûr qu’ils n’avaient même pas les moyens de partir. Je leur cause tellement de problèmes. Peut-être que ça sera ça, mon sacrifice par amour. Sans moi, ils n’auraient plus à s’inquiéter. Et leurs vies seraient meilleures. Si j’agis ainsi, ils seront libérés. C’est ce que je leur souhaite, même si ça me brise le cœur.

Mais l’important, là, tout de suite, c’est qu’aucun membre de ma famille n’a eu le temps de remarquer le revolver que j’ai glissé dans ma ceinture, dissimulé sous mon haut. Je vais le garder en dernier recours. Ce serait tellement plus facile. Tellement plus simple. Toute la douleur qui me dévore de l’intérieur disparaîtrait en un instant. Encore faudrait-il avoir le cran d’appuyer sur la détente. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aïe aïe aïe... Ah, la scène avec Leia, c'est mon côté maternel qui transfert sur mon petit bébé Ben qui est techniquement plus âgé que moi :'( Je suis au moins contente d'avoir pu mettre une scène Ben Swolo awkward pour détendre un mini peu l'atmosphère, car ce chapitre n'est pas de tout repos...


	7. OR ÉBRÉCHÉ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre que j'adore particulièrement! J'ai repris des scènes de Les Derniers Jedi... Sauriez-vous identifier lesquelles? D:

Je ne peux pas garder l’arme chez moi. Il faut vraiment que ce soit en dernier recours. Je ne veux pas être tenté d’en finir à chaque fois que je vais mal. Je veux attendre de voir si une autre solution m’apparaît, même si je n’ai plus d’espoir. Alors, quelques jours après Noël, je range le revolver dans une besace que j’accroche en bandoulière dans mon dos et pars courir dehors. Je sais où je vais le cacher. 

Je cours une assez longue distance. Je me dirige vers la rivière et longe la berge enneigée. J’ai le souffle court. Cette fois, j’ai tressé la section de mes cheveux sur le haut de mon crâne pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux. Maman m’a appris comment faire quand j’étais petit. J’ai aussi placé un bandeau de sport pour l’hiver autour de ma tête afin de protéger mes oreilles. Cependant, ma gorge s’assèche. J’ai oublié de prendre une bouteille d’eau. 

Si je continue à avancer et me concentre uniquement sur ma course, ça m’empêchera de réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de faire. J’ai tout de même volé l’arme de mon grand-père! Et je me suis pratiquement enfui de la maison, sous les yeux désespérés de maman et de Rey. Ma famille ne veut probablement plus que je revienne maintenant. Ils n’ont pas essayé de m’appeler ou de venir chez moi pour s’assurer que je vais bien. En même temps, je leur avais bien dit de ne pas chercher à me rejoindre avant cet épisode de Noël. 

J’arrive enfin devant le bâtiment en ruines. Je l’ai découvert il y a un moment lors de mes séances de sport. Les flots noirs de la rivière à moitié gelée viennent lécher les fondations de ce duplex abandonné. J’entre par la porte dont le verrou a cédé et monte à l’étage. Les murs sont recouverts de tags, probablement venant de squatteurs. Heureusement, je n’en croise aucun dans les parages. Cet endroit est dangereux en hiver. Il y a donc moins de risques que d’autres personnes viennent et tombent sur l’arme. 

Je débarque dans une des pièces. Le sol n’est pas très solide. Le mur de la façade dirigé vers la rivière s’est fait arracher par le temps. Le vent frai vient me fouetter le visage. Devant moi, l’autre rive. Une forêt d’arbres bruns, dépouillés de leurs feuilles. La pièce est vaste, mais isolée, comme le bâtiment. Je serai tranquille. Personne ne pourra me trouver. Si je décide de la faire en me tenant sur le rebord, là où le mur était, je tomberai dans la rivière et serai emporté par le courant. Cela dit, la rivière n’est pas très profonde près de la berge. 

Je retire ma besace et viens l’enfouir sous une latte du plancher, sans oser en sortir le revolver. Je ne veux pas être tenté de l’utiliser tout de suite. J’ai juste vérifié s’il était bien chargé, mais sinon, je n’y ai pas touché depuis que je l’ai volé. J’ai lu quelque part que les hommes ont tendance à utiliser des moyens plus radicaux pour ce genre de choses, pour être sûr que ce soit fatal. Un revolver, une corde, un saut de l’ange… Les femmes se rabattent plus sur les lames ou les médicaments. Statistiquement parlant, bien sûr. 

Je sors de la maison et pique un sprint pour m’éloigner le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Je reviendrai quand ma décision sera prise. En attendant, je sens mon visage s’engourdir à cause du froid. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Hux doit m’attendre pour que je le nourrisse. Sans grande surprise, il n’a pas apprécié que je l’abandonne pour Noël. On devait regarder notre série en mangeant des cochonneries. 

Tout en courant, je réfléchis. Hux n’aimerait pas que je l’abandonne pour de bon. Je vais devoir aussi songer à une solution pour lui si je décide de revenir dans le bâtiment en ruines. Je pourrais peut-être le confier à un voisin. À un de mes collègues? À ma famille? Ça me fait penser que j’ai conservé le blouson de cuir de papa. Je vais probablement devoir le lui rendre. 

Et soudain, malgré moi, mes pensées se dirigent vers Rey. Rey avec qui j’ai dormi ce fameux soir de Noël. Rey avec ses éternels chignons bruns qui n’aime pas qu’on lui fasse remarquer qu’elle garde toujours la même coiffure depuis l’enfance. Rey qui trace des traits sur les pages de son carnet et se crispe si on lui demande pourquoi. Rey qui avait l’air d’un ange dans sa robe blanche et or. Rey avec son beau sourire près de ma joue quand Jannah nous a pris en photo tous les trois. 

Rey qui s’est changé en écrevisse quand elle m’a vu uniquement couvert par une serviette. Rey qui m’a offert une jolie bougie que j’ai malheureusement oubliée à la maison. Rey qui cache peut-être une grande souffrance derrière son sourire aveuglant. Rey qui, depuis mon rêve, me semble de plus en plus naturelle et humaine. Rey que je n’arrive plus à haïr comme avant. Rey qui a posé sa main sur la mienne et qui m’a dit qu’elle « m’aimait bien ».

C’est sur cette Rey que je tombe en arrivant devant ma porte. Une grande lumière qui vient chasser mes pensées obscures. Elle était en train de sonner. Et alors, je me fige. Mon cœur commence à s’emballer. Je ne vois plus qu’elle, oubliant ce que je viens de faire. Oubliant le revolver que j’ai caché dans la maison en ruines. Rey m’a entendu arrivé et se tourne donc vers moi, surprise. Elle porte un sac en plastique à la main. Elle apparaît vraiment à chaque fois que je pense à elle. Je reprends mon souffle. Ma gorge est très sèche et à cause du froid, j’ai l’impression d’avoir avalé un énorme cube de glace d’un coup. J’ai même un goût de sang dans la bouche. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle rougit. 

\- Je… Euh… Salut! Je suis venue te rapporter tes cadeaux. Tu les as oubliés. 

Elle me tend le sac. J’acquiesce et m’en saisis avant de déverrouiller la porte. 

\- Attends! s’écrie-t-elle en posant une main sur mon bras. Je peux entrer?

Je la fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semble vraiment désespérée. J’ouvre la porte en haussant les épaules. 

\- Pourquoi?

\- J’aimerais juste te parler, soupire-t-elle. Tu es parti si vite l’autre jour…

\- Rey, je viens de courir et je vais prendre ma douche, là… Tu ne vas quand même pas rester regarder, si?

Je la vois se raidir, s’empourprer, déglutir. Elle doit revoir l’image de moi en serviette. J’ai l’air détaché, mais c’est ma manière habituelle de me protéger. C’est plus facile d’être désagréable que de m’avouer qu’au fond de moi, ça me fait plaisir de la revoir. Je pénètre dans mon entrée sans lui refermer la porte au nez. Hux fait son apparition.

\- Oh! s’exclame Rey. Salut, toi! 

Elle lui adresse un grand sourire et s’accroupit pour le caresser. À mon grand étonnement, mon chat se laisse faire. Elle l’a envoûté, lui aussi. Je soupire. Il y a encore quelques semaines, j’aurais voulu pouvoir dire « Hux, attaque! », comme si c’était un chien, pour chasser cette intruse. Mais aujourd’hui, je n’ai pas vraiment le cœur à la chasser. 

Rey entre malgré elle dans l’appartement, suivant Hux, lui gratouillant le menton. Il adore ça. Est-ce que lui aussi, il va finir par la préférer à moi? Elle lève la tête et balaye les alentours du regard pendant que j’ouvre les lumières et retire mes chaussures de course. J’enlève également mon coupe-vent et mon bandeau, commençant à défaire les tresses noires sur le haut de ma tête. 

\- Ça… Ça te va bien, les tresses… Et… c’est joli, chez toi…

Je crois qu’elle essaie juste d’être polie. Je hausse les épaules. 

\- Bah… C’est un appartement… Bon, ok, si tu veux rester, rends-moi service et donne ses croquettes à Hux pendant que je me douche. D’accord?

Elle hoche la tête. Je lui indique la boîte ainsi que la gamelle. 

\- N’en mets pas trop, surtout. S’il mange trop, il vomit tout sur le parquet. 

\- Parfait! J’ai toujours rêvé d’avoir un animal de compagnie! sourit Rey. Je pourrais te le garder si jamais t’as besoin!

Je me fige un instant, repensant au revolver dans la maison en ruines. Je respire un bon coup pour garder mon calme. Je récupère des vêtements propres et pars m’enfermer dans mon étroite salle de bain. Je pousse un profond soupir et me frotte le visage. Rey s’est introduite chez moi. Comme dans mon rêve. Et moi, sans trop savoir pourquoi, j’ai accepté qu’elle reste. En tout cas, elle est venue. Maman n’a pas dû lui expliquer à propos du placard. 

Je porte mes mains en coupe sous l’eau du robinet pour étancher ma soif. Puis, je me déshabille et mets mes vêtements de sport dans la machine à laver. C’est moi que je lave ensuite sous mon pommeau de douche. Je sors, fais pipi, me sèche et me rhabille en ébouriffant mes cheveux mouillés. Je pars de la salle de bain. Hux dévore goulûment ses croquettes. Rey m’attend plantée au beau milieu de la cuisine.

 _La cuisine_. Si je ne me retenais pas, je pourrais courir jusqu’à elle pour aller l’embrasser à pleine bouche, comme possédé. C’est fou tout ce désir que je peux ressentir pour elle. C’en est presque irréaliste. La vérité, c’est que pour moi, le sexe n’a jamais été synonyme de plaisir. Au contraire. Je peux imaginer ce plaisir, je peux en rêver, mais réellement le ressentir? Jamais. À croire que ça n’existe que dans la fiction érotique, que dans la pornographie, que dans les mensonges de la croyance populaire.

Tout le monde dit que c’est beau, bon, bien. Moi, je trouve ça un peu sale en vrai. Déprimant. Nul. Je ne ressens rien. C’est tout simplement impossible. Sur le plan technique, ça fonctionne, mais à l’intérieur, c’est plutôt… _mort_. Donc, je ne comprends pas les autres. C’est peut-être parce que je suis cassé. Pourri. Ça m’empêche de ressentir les mêmes choses. Comme si j’en étais indigne. Je me sens toujours coupable dans ces moments-là. C’est comme si j’étais détaché de mon corps. Que je voyais la scène du dessus et grimaçait.

Je n’ai jamais vraiment pu m’abandonner en fait. Comme si j’avais peur. Peur de perdre le contrôle. Ce plaisir, je ne peux que le ressentir en rêve, rêve où je peux m’imaginer que je suis normal. Alors pourquoi ai-je une telle envie de Rey? En quoi avoir un rapport avec elle changerait quoi que ce soit? Pourquoi avec elle, ce n’est pas juste mon corps qui réagit, mais tout mon être? Je soupire et me force à ne pas penser au rêve qui me hante depuis bientôt un mois. Je me reconcentre sur la réalité. Rey a gardé son manteau. Elle a l’air un peu gênée. 

\- Tu peux retirer ta parka, je soupire en lui tendant la main pour qu’elle me la donne. Tu peux t’asseoir aussi, si tu veux. 

Elle hoche rapidement la tête et s’exécute. Je vais accrocher son manteau dans l’entrée. Rey part s’asseoir à la table de la cuisine, resserrant un de ses chignons pour se donner une contenance. 

\- Euh… Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ou…? je demande, peu sûr de moi.

Il faut dire que je ne suis pas habitué à recevoir des invités. Rey ouvre la bouche. Je crois qu’elle n’ose pas demander. Je propose donc :

\- Un verre d’eau? 

Elle hoche la tête. J’attrape un gobelet et viens le remplir sous le robinet. Puis, je le pose devant elle. 

\- Tu viens t’asseoir? 

\- Non, ça va, je vais rester debout, je soupire en allant m’appuyer contre le comptoir, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire? 

Rey porte son verre à ses lèvres, ses lèvres que j’ai rêvé de goûter. Je regarde un moment la ligne de son cou. Cou que j’ai embrassé dans ce fameux songe. Je secoue la tête, honteux. Il faut que je me ressaisisse. Elle prend une bonne gorgée avant de répondre.

\- Euh… Pourquoi t’es parti comme ça à Noël? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? C’était si soudain et… 

Elle semble triste. Je me renfrogne et fixe mes pieds.

\- J’ai pas envie d’en parler. Désolé. 

Elle pousse un petit soupir découragé. Elle n’aura pas de réponses à ses questions. Je récupère le sac qu’elle a apportée et en sors les cadeaux. Je pose sa bougie sur le comptoir. Il y a aussi les photos de Jannah, imprimées. 

\- Est-ce que c’est à cause de moi?

Je lève la tête, un peu surpris. Rey me fixe, accablée. 

\- Non, non… Ça n’avait rien à voir avec toi, je bredouille.

\- Tu es sûr? Parce que j’ai encore eu l’impression que je te faisais fuir. J’ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas? 

\- Je t’assure que non, ne t’en fais pas. 

Elle ne semble pas très convaincue. 

\- Désolée, mais c’est vraiment l’impression que j’ai. Je veux dire… Plus j’y pense, plus je me dis que tu n’apprécies pas ma présence au sein de ta famille. 

« Ma » famille? Elle n’a pas dit « notre » famille. Est-ce qu’elle a juste peur que je m’énerve sinon? Je fronce les sourcils. 

\- Je ne comprends pas, soupire Rey. Je ne vais pas prendre ta place, si c’est ce que tu crois… Tes parents t’aiment, tu sais, et ils sont vraiment tristes de te voir si peu souvent…

Ses dernières paroles me surprennent un peu. Je me pince les lèvres. Est-ce que c’est encore pour me faire culpabiliser? Culpabiliser pour être jaloux d’elle? Culpabiliser pour la peine que j’inflige à ma famille? Je prends une profonde inspiration. 

\- C’est… C’est compliqué… En tout cas, je suis désolé que tu ressentes ça… 

Rey boit encore un peu de son eau. 

\- Écoute, je ne vais pas te voler ta famille, d’accord? Je veux dire… Par exemple, Leia est comme une mère pour moi, mais…

\- …Mais ce n’est pas _ta_ mère. 

Je m’interromps, m’attendant à la voir blessée par mes propos. C’est sorti tout seul. Je le regrette aussitôt, mais à ma grande surprise, elle hoche lentement la tête en soupirant. 

\- Bah oui, c’est comme ça… Je ne serai jamais vraiment une Skywalker. Enfin… J’adore Leia, Luke, Han et les autres, mais…

\- Mais tu voudrais retrouver tes parents? 

Le visage de Rey se décompose. J’ai visé juste. Tout me paraît soudain très clair. Voilà pourquoi elle appelle mes parents et mon oncle par leur prénom. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- C’est pour ça que tu continues de travailler au café Jakku même si tu ne le supportes plus depuis longtemps? C’est là qu’ils t’ont laissée et tu espères qu’ils vont revenir te chercher? C’est pour ça que tu gardes ta coiffure improbable? Pour qu’ils te reconnaissent? 

Rey ravale sa salive et baisse la tête. J’ai raison, alors? Je soupire. Elle reste accrochée à ce passé depuis toutes ces années. J’ai de la peine pour elle. 

\- Rey… Ils ne reviendront pas. Ils t’ont abandonnée…

\- Ça, t’en sais rien! s’exclame-t-elle en haussant le ton. Il y a peut-être une autre explication! Je voudrais seulement qu’ils me disent pourquoi ils sont partis… Je voudrais juste leur parler… Ça m’aiderait à mieux comprendre qui je suis, je crois… Leia m’a toujours dit que c’était important de garder espoir…

_Oh mon Dieu…_

\- Il y a une différence entre espoir et déni… Il faut que tu acceptes de voir les choses en face. Tu sais très bien qui tes parents étaient… 

Elle renifle, les larmes aux yeux. 

\- Des parias, sanglote-t-elle. 

\- Des alcooliques qui te négligeaient et qui se sont débarrassés de toi en te laissant toute seule dans un café! je rajoute, une étrange colère montant en moi envers ces monstrueux personnages. Quels parents feraient ça? 

\- Tu ne les connais pas! rétorque Rey, blessée. Peut-être que… 

\- Non! Tu es encore dans le déni! Tu T’ACCROCHES! Lâche prise!

Ma voix se casse. Elle sursaute. J’ai crié. Je n’ai pas réussi à me contenir. Je soupire et me frotte la figure. Je ne serai jamais psychologue. J’aurais dû y aller plus doucement, mais ça me désespère de la voir à ce point nier l’évidence! Je comprends quand même que ses parents continuent de lui manquer, cependant. Je sais ce que c’est. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et me radoucis. 

\- Rey, tu mérites mieux que ces connards. Sincèrement. Tu ferais mieux de les oublier. Tu… Tu as une autre famille maintenant, je marmonne. Des amis… Des gens qui tiennent vraiment à toi…

Elle détourne le regard. Une larme roule sur sa joue. _Oh non_. Je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer! Comment faire pour la réconforter? Elle secoue la tête, s’enserrant de ses bras, comme recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle étouffe un petit rire triste.

\- Tu as sûrement raison… Je suis mal fichue… Je cours toujours après ceux qui n’en ont rien à foutre de moi… Mes parents… Toi… 

Mes yeux s’agrandissent, sous le choc. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que mon rejet lui fasse aussi mal. 

\- Je… Je n’en ai pas rien à foutre de toi… 

Elle lève les yeux vers moi. Les lumières de la cuisine font briller ses larmes dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Je crois alors voir quelques brèches se former sur sa peau d’enfant d’or. Je me pince les lèvres et secoue à mon tour la tête.

\- Non, tu te trompes… Tes parents, oui, malheureusement. Mais pas moi. 

Je la vois crisper les mâchoires. 

\- Vraiment? Parce que ce n’est pas l’impression que tu m’as donnée jusque-là. 

Son ton est sec. Froid. Meurtri. Je me mords la joue, poussant un juron intérieur. Elle n’a pas tort. Je ne dois pas passer pour quelqu’un de cohérent à ses yeux. Même moi, je ne me comprends pas. 

\- Tout ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’on s’en fout de tes parents, Rey. L’important, c’est toi. 

Rey pleure toujours silencieusement. Je viens de briser ses espoirs. J’en suis désolé, mais il fallait le lui dire pour qu’elle avance enfin. Pas vrai? Son obsession est vraiment malsaine. Quand j’y repense, je serais prêt à parier que les traits qu’elle dessine dans son carnet sont le compte de ses jours d’attente.

Et soudain, Rey se lève. Elle essuie ses yeux du revers de la main. Je fais un pas vers elle, cherchant mes mots. Elle m’ignore et, sans demander son reste, se dirige vers l’entrée, récupère son manteau, ouvre la porte et sort en la claquant derrière elle. 

Je reste immobile pendant un moment, sidéré. Puis, je cours et sors à mon tour pour la rattraper. Comme un réflexe. Je la vois au bout du couloir, attendant l’ascenseur en trépignant. Je l’appelle. Elle me jette un rapide regard, mais entre quand même dans la cabine dont les portes viennent de s’ouvrir.

Je trottine jusqu’à elle. Je me retrouve là, dans le couloir, pieds nus, face à Rey qui a le bras apparemment tendu vers la commande des boutons. Est-ce qu’elle retient les portes? Elle me regarde, un peu surprise, les lèvres entrouvertes. Je la fixe avec une moue triste, des regrets plein les yeux. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. 

Après un moment d’hésitation, Rey ferme la bouche avec détermination et finit par appuyer sur un bouton. Les portes se referment alors et son visage à la fois dur et blessé disparaît de mon champ de vision. Je sursaute lorsque les battants se claquent juste devant mon nez, fermant les yeux par réflexe. Comme si ce claquement avait résonné jusqu’au fin fond de mon être. Je pourrais tenter de descendre les escaliers pour la rattraper, mais je reste paralysé. 

Je ressens alors une grande douleur dans ma poitrine. Pourquoi? Rey m’a rejeté. J’ai voulu lui tendre la main pour l’aider à avancer et elle a refusé. Parce que ça sonnait mal venant de moi. Parce que je lui ai un peu crié dessus à un moment. Parce que j’ai été un peu trop dur, trop direct. Parce que j’ai cruellement manqué de tact. Parce que je ne suis pas supposé me faire du souci pour elle. 

Je me recule jusqu’au mur et me laisse glisser le long du papier-peint. Je serre mes jambes contre moi. Mes lèvres et mon menton tremblent. Je sens mes yeux me piquer. De temps en temps, je frappe l’arrière de ma tête contre le mur. Fort. Pourquoi je voulais qu’elle reste? Je l’ai rejetée pendant toutes ces années et elle est toujours demeurée gentille à mon égard. Elle est toujours venue vers moi. Et maintenant que c’est elle qui me rejette, je me sens dévasté. 

Un autre abandon. Par celle que j’avais l’habitude d’appeler Mary Sue et pourtant, ça me fait aussi mal que tous les autres. Voire plus. Je dois le mériter. Je repense à toutes les fois où j’ai été désagréable avec elle et mon cœur se serre. Malgré tout ça, elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait bien. Mais j’ai tout gâché désormais. Je lui ai fait du mal. Je crois que maintenant, elle ne m’aime plus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauvres petits bébés... :'(


	8. PRISE EN MAIN

J’ai mal partout. Je sens quelque chose grouiller, se tortiller sur mon corps. À plusieurs endroits. Je me lève de mon lit et entre dans la salle de bain, appuyant sur l’interrupteur. Je n’arrive pas à allumer la lumière. J’avance jusqu’au miroir, éclairé par une faible lueur bleuâtre. Le sol n’est pas très solide. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un bateau en train de tanguer. Instable. Je me place devant le miroir et reste pétrifié d’horreur.

Des veines noires, comme des racines, poussent à partir de mes pores. Elles serpentent le long de ma peau blafarde, certaines partant d’empreintes de main ancrées dans ma chair. Elles recouvrent mes bras, mon ventre, mes épaules, mon torse, mon cou. L’une d’elle part d’une de mes clavicules, remonte le long de ma gorge en se tordant, vient barrer mon visage de la ligne de ma mâchoire jusqu’en haut de mon sourcil droit. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je n’arrive plus à respirer. Je suis perdu. Tout le noir dissimulé sous ma peau sort enfin et me submerge complètement.

Ce cauchemar n’est pas nouveau. Je l’ai déjà fait plusieurs fois. Depuis tout petit. Tout ça à cause des mains. Mais je le refais pratiquement toutes les nuits ces derniers jours. J’ai même failli mouiller mes draps plusieurs fois. Je crois que Hux a peur quand il me voit pleurer en me réveillant. Depuis peu, il préfère rester dormir sur son coussin. J’ai passé le Nouvel An avec lui devant la télé. Ma famille n’a pas essayé de me recontacter pour m’inviter à me joindre à eux. Je sais qu’ils sont partis en week-end au chalet pour l’occasion. Ils en ont parlé à table à Noël.

C’est ma semaine de congé pour la période des fêtes. Je passe mes journées à me légumer dans le canapé devant mes séries avec mon chat ou à observer la photo de Rey et moi prise avec Jannah durant le réveillon pendant de longues heures. Pire encore : j’écoute « Un-Break My Heart » de Toni Braxton et d’autres chansons d’amour dépressives en boucle. D’habitude, je n’écoute que _K.O.R._ ou des trucs rock! Il ne manquerait plus que je me goinfre de crème glacée à la vanille à même le pot, emmitouflé dans un plaid rose à petits cœurs brisés. C’est ridicule. Comme si je vivais une rupture alors que je n’ai jamais été en couple!

Je regarde aussi la bougie. Je respire son parfum de miel et redessine chaque lettre de son inscription avec mon index. Je n’ai pas encore osé l’allumer. Je ne veux pas l’abîmer. C’est un très beau cadeau. Simple, mais touchant. Rey ne me l’offrirait plus aujourd’hui. Je m’en suis tellement voulu l’autre jour que j’ai rouvert toutes mes cicatrices. J’ai même songé à retourner dans le duplex abandonné près de la berge. J’aurais bien voulu m’excuser, mais j’ai trop peur qu’elle me rejette encore. Pas question de retourner à la maison. Je ne connais même pas son numéro personnel. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu’elle me raccrocherait au nez. 

Parfois, quand je suis trop désespéré pour lutter, je resonge à mon rêve dans la cuisine. Mon esprit vagabonde, essayant d’imaginer comment ça se passerait en vrai. Je m’imagine remonter en arrière, jusqu’au jour où elle est partie. Rey serait dans ma cuisine et cette fois, la conversation ne dégénèrerait pas. Tout irait bien. Je ne la blesserais pas. Elle ne pleurerait pas. Et soudain, je l’embrasserais. Je goûterais enfin ses lèvres et elle me rendrait mon baiser avec fougue. Elle voudrait de moi. Et alors, je laisserais mes mains la parcourir, relevant peu à peu son haut, venant caresser sa peau d’or. Elle resterait accrochée à ma bouche. Elle ne voudrait plus me quitter.

Ensuite, je l’embrasserais encore. Partout. Je me délecterais de son cou, pour commencer. Puis, je lui retirerais son haut et son soutien-gorge, avec son approbation, bien entendu, et je recouvrirais son buste, ses seins et son ventre de baisers. Ensuite, je m’aventurerais plus bas. Et ça lui plairait beaucoup. Et à moi aussi. Nous enlèverions nos vêtements au complet. Nous irions dans mon lit, sur le comptoir de la cuisine, sur le canapé, sur la table, contre le mur, par terre, n’importe où!

Elle me dirait des choses du genre « Embrasse-moi », « Touche-moi »… Et je la caresserais, l’embrasserais et lui ferais l’amour comme jamais. Et elle adorerait. Et je ne craindrais pas d’être touché. Je n’aurais plus aucun « dysfonctionnement ». Elle pousserait des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir pour moi. Elle me dirait qu’elle m’aime. Elle crierait mon nom. Et moi, je ressentirais enfin quelque chose. Ce plaisir, ce bonheur dont les autres parlent tant.

Mais ça n’arrivera jamais. C’est tout simplement impossible. Elle n’aimera jamais « Ben ». Celui qu’elle « aimait bien » n’existe pas. Elle m’a dit ça parce qu’elle ne me connaissait pas encore. Elle s’imaginait quelqu’un d’autre. C’est dans ces moments-là que je désire plus que tout être mon personnage de Kylo Ren. Une version adulte, bien sûr. Je suis sûr que lui, Rey l’aimerait. Elle l’aimerait vraiment, il ne lui ferait jamais de peine et elle serait heureuse avec lui. Et ça me fait mal rien que d’avoir ses pensées. Pourquoi je voudrais que Rey m’aime maintenant? Une partie de moi souhaiterait ne jamais avoir fait ce satané rêve qui m’a complètement retourné l’esprit.

Il faut que je la revoie. Il faut que je lui fasse mes excuses. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile et je compte bien me racheter. Mais comment faire si elle ne veut plus me parler? Je déteste ce genre de situations. Les rôles sont inversés. C’est bien ma veine. Si on m’avait dit il y a encore un mois que je me mettrais dans tous mes états pour Rey Skywalker… Je ne me reconnais plus. Je crois que je commence à perdre le contrôle. Je sais alors que je suis perdu.

Ne voyant pas d’autres solutions pour la revoir, je me décide finalement à sortir de mon hibernation et à me rendre au café Jakku. Je ne connais pas ses horaires, mais ça vaut le coup d’essayer. Elle ne pourra pas s’éclipser comme ça. Je serai un client et elle sera bien obligée de me servir. Et de m’écouter. Je devrais peut-être répéter avant de me lancer. Pour m’exercer, je décide alors de prendre mon chat et de l’installer devant moi sur mon lit. Je m’assois en tailleur et l’incite à tenir en place.

\- Ok, Hux, on va faire semblant que tu es Rey, d’accord?

Mon chat me fixe de ses yeux jaunes. Je crois qu’il me juge encore plus que d’habitude. Je soupire en roulant les yeux.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça! Allez, joue le jeu! je fais avant de toussoter pour m’éclaircir la gorge. Bon... Rey... Je suis désolé pour ce qu’il s’est passé. Je veux dire, tu me connais... Enfin, un peu... Euh... 

Je me masse la nuque avec embarras.

\- Enfin, bref! Je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser! Je suis désolé de t’avoir un tout petit peu crié dessus et de t’avoir fait pleurer, mais tu sais, c’est toi aussi, avec ton obsession avec tes parents... J’y suis pour rien, moi! Bon, j’aurais dû y aller plus doucement, mais... 

Je pousse un profond soupir d’exaspération. 

\- Mais le truc, c’est que je sais pas comment faire avec les gens! C’est comme ça, je suis mal fichu! Et pour être honnête, ça me fait encore plus bizarre quand je suis avec toi parce que je... Parce que je crois que... En fait, je crois qu’il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose... Je... 

Je baisse les yeux vers Hux, qui demeure impassible. Je m’énerve.

\- Alors ?! T’en penses quoi jusque-là?

Mon chat se contente de sauter du lit et d’aller faire ses besoins dans la litière. Je me plaque la main sur la figure. C’est ce que j’aurais répondu aussi. Je suis complètement ridicule. Pathétique! Tant pis. J’improviserai. Je m’habille, sors de chez moi et effectue le trajet jusqu’au café. Une fois là-bas, j’y entre et secoue mes bottes, balayant les alentours du regard. Je note du coin de l’œil l’ami de Rey, Finn, en train de faire le ménage parmi les tables, discutant avec une cliente. Une demoiselle de petite taille aux yeux bridés. Je m’approche du comptoir. Je ne vois pas Rey. Je la cherche parmi les employés, étirant la tête pour essayer de l’apercevoir dans les cuisines. Toujours aucune trace du petit rayon de soleil. Elle ne doit pas travailler aujourd’hui.

\- Bonjour! Qu’est-ce que… Ah non! Pas encore toi!

Je sursaute et lève la tête vers la personne qui m’a interpellé. Voe. 

\- Bon, qu’est-ce que tu prends? marmonne-t-elle, son oncle, mais avant tout son patron, venant de lui faire de gros yeux depuis les cuisines. 

\- Voe, je cherche Rey. Tu peux me dire si elle est là?

Elle fronce les sourcils et reste silencieuse pendant de longues secondes.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais? Qu’est-ce que tu lui veux, à Rey? 

\- Rien, je soupire. Je veux juste lui parler. 

\- Elle est pas là, peste Voe. Depuis quand tu veux lui parler, toi? Je croyais que tu la détestais?

Excellente question. Je le croyais aussi. Je baisse les yeux. Voe commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs. Je réponds d’une voix exaspérée :

\- Bon, bah, je repasserai. Est-ce que tu sais quand elle sera là? Tu peux me le dire, s’il te plaît? 

Voe me regarde alors comme si je venais de lui parler extra-terrestre. Elle me toise, puis soupire. 

\- Y’a des clients qui attendent derrière toi. Alors, soit tu commandes, soit tu dégages. Si tu veux à ce point lui parler, va donc sonner chez elle. C’était ta maison, non? 

Je serre les poings pour m’empêcher de lui faire avaler sa casquette avec ses satanés cheveux blancs. Très bien, je vais demander à Finn, en espérant qu’il soit plus coopératif. Je tourne donc les talons, laissant ma place aux autres clients. Finn est en train de passer le balai, discutant toujours avec la cliente. Peut-être sa copine. Il lève la tête vers moi et fronce les sourcils. 

\- …Toi? 

\- Oui, moi, je baragouine. Excuse-moi de te déranger. Je cherche Rey. Tu pourrais me dire quand sera son prochain quart? Est-ce que tu sais? 

\- Euh… Excuse-moi deux secondes, Rose…

La jeune femme acquiesce et m’adresse un petit coucou. Pourquoi se montre-t-elle amicale envers moi? Elle doit sûrement croire que je suis une vieille connaissance de son copain, mais ce n’est pas vraiment le cas. Finn me dévisage. Ça commence bien. Est-ce qu’il va lui aussi me dire d’aller me faire cuire un œuf? Il s’était montré assez protecteur à l’égard de son amie la dernière fois. 

\- Mais… Je t’avais dit de ne plus revenir la déranger, commence-t-il, méfiant. 

\- Oui, je sais, désolé. Je ne veux pas la déranger, je veux juste lui parler. Alors?

\- Comment ça, « alors »?

\- T’es pas au courant? s’étonne alors la dénommée Rose.

Je hausse les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il? Je regarde Finn, éberlué.

\- Au courant de quoi? 

\- Rey a démissionné. 

\- Quoi?

Je crois que ma voix s’est élevée un peu plus haut que je ne l’aurais voulu. Quelques regards se tournent vers moi. Je n’en crois pas mes oreilles. Mes paroles ont vraiment eu un impact sur elle, alors. 

\- Je suis content pour elle, soupire Finn. Ça faisait longtemps qu’Unkar Plutt la traitait comme une esclave. Mais pour tout te dire, je ne croyais plus qu’elle allait lui tenir tête. Et pourtant… J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui l’a poussée à faire ça. 

Moi, je sais. Qu’est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant que Rey a démissionné? Comment l’atteindre? Je repense à ce qu’elle m’avait dit à propos de ses parents et pourquoi elle tenait à les retrouver. Une idée vient alors germer dans mon esprit. Pas une idée pour moi. Une idée pour elle. Pour l’aider. Et aussi un peu pour me rattraper. S’il y a au moins une bonne chose que je peux faire de ma vie avant qu’elle ne s’arrête, ce sera ça. Mais par où commencer? Je réfléchis une seconde et réalise que je suis au bon endroit. Je pourrais interroger Voe, mais vu notre relation, elle refusera sans doute de me communiquer la moindre information. Je demande à nouveau à Finn :

\- Est-ce que tu sais quand Unkar Plutt sort du café pour rentrer chez lui? 

Il me fixe, sans comprendre.

\- Euh… C’est Voe qui se charge de la fermeture aujourd’hui. Plutt, lui, devrait partir dans environ une heure. Pourquoi? 

Pour toute réponse, je hausse les épaules et lui adresse un signe de tête pour le remercier. Je pars m’asseoir à une des tables pour patienter.

\- C’était qui? demande Rose dans mon dos. Un ami de Rey, non? Ça m’étonnerait que ce soit son copain, elle me l’aurait dit si elle en avait un…

Finn pousse un profond soupir.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça.

\- Attends… Ce serait pas… le gars dont elle parle des fois? Son cousin adoptif, tu sais?

\- Ben Solo?

_\- LE_ Ben Solo?

\- Ouais, c’est lui. En tout cas, je le tiens à l’œil.

Je les ignore et commande un café à Voe qui me regarde toujours avec mépris. J’imagine tout ce que Rey a dû raconter à ses amis à mon sujet et ça me déprime. Un peu avant qu’une heure se soit entièrement écoulée, je sors du bâtiment et le contourne pour attendre Plutt dans la ruelle. Comme je m’en étais douté, il sort par la porte des employés. Un homme gras et trapu, l’air peu commode. Je lève le bras pour attirer son attention.

\- Monsieur Plutt? Je peux vous parler un moment? 

Il arrive près de moi en grimaçant. J’ai beau le dépasser d’une bonne tête, il n’a pas le moins du monde l’air intimidé, ni par ma taille ni par ma carrure. 

\- Qu’est-ce ‘tu veux, toi? maugrée-t-il, plus désagréable que jamais. 

\- Je veux juste vous parler. Vous savez, Rey… Votre employée qui a démissionné récemment…

Plutt se renfrogne. 

\- Eh bien, quoi? Pourquoi tu me parles de cette petite conne?

Je crispe les mâchoires. Je n’apprécie pas qu’il parle d’elle comme ça. Mais comme j’ai besoin de lui, je me retiens tant bien que mal de le lui faire savoir en utilisant la force.

\- C’est vous qui aviez appelé la police il y a treize ans quand ses parents l’ont abandonnée dans votre café, non? Vous vous rappelez?

\- Ouais, marmonne-t-il. J’oublierais jamais ces connards qui sont partis sans payer en me laissant leur gamine pleurnicharde dans les pattes. Ils m’ont pris pour quoi, une nounou? 

Dit comme ça, je me pose la même question. Est-ce que les parents de Rey ont vraiment regardé cet ignoble individu, gras, rouge et dégoûtant, et se sont dit : « Cet homme a l’air adorable! Laissons-lui notre fille! » ? 

\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m’en dire plus sur ce soir-là?

Je sors alors mon téléphone pour noter les détails, à défaut d’avoir un véritable carnet de détective. Unkar Plutt pousse un profond soupir d’exaspération.

\- Tu m’emmerdes! Je sais rien de tout ça! C’était y’a longtemps! J’ai autre chose à foutre! Hors de mon chemin! Allez, ouste!

Je soupire à mon tour et sors alors mon portefeuille de la poche de mon manteau. J’imagine que c’est le seul langage qu’il comprend. Je tire quelques billets que je pince entre deux doigts en les lui montrant. 

\- Et avec ça, la mémoire vous reviendra? 

Ses yeux louchent sur l’argent. J’ai fait mouche. Il hausse les épaules.

\- Pff… Très bien. Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement? Dépêche-toi. 

Après avoir récolté les informations que je voulais, je me dirige vers mon immeuble en composant le numéro de la maison. Normalement, à cette heure, mes parents font les courses et Luke donne des cours d’escrime. Mais on ne sait jamais. Après quelques sonneries, j’entends quelqu’un décrocher.

\- Allô?

Mon grand-père. J’avais une chance sur deux. Tant mieux. Rey m’aurait sans doute raccroché au nez. 

\- Salut, grand-père. C’est Ben.

Je l’entends s’étonner à l’autre bout du fil.

\- Ben? Quelle bonne surprise! Bonne année, mon grand! Que nous vaut cet honneur? Tu veux parler à quelqu’un en particulier? Rey, peut-être? …Oh.

Je devine qu’elle est près de lui. J’ai cru comprendre, à son ton, qu’elle s’est empressée de refuser de me parler. Je soupire. C’est bien ce que je craignais. J’entends mon grand-père s’éloigner. Je crois qu’il part se mettre dans un endroit isolé. Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, je me mets à chuchoter. Comme si j’avais peur que les passants m’entendent. 

\- Non, grand-père. C’est à toi que je veux parler.

\- Est-ce qu’il s’est passé quelque chose entre toi et Rey? demande-t-il alors. Peut-être qu’elle est juste occupée, mais elle avait l’air… fâchée. 

\- Je t’expliquerai plus tard, je bredouille. Écoute-moi. Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. 

\- Mon aide? Pourquoi donc? 

Je me mords la lèvre, trépignant.

\- Je vais te le dire, mais avant, tu dois me promettre de n’en parler à personne, d’accord? Surtout pas à Rey. 

Quelques secondes de silence.

\- Tu m’intrigues… Est-ce que je dois avoir peur? 

\- Promets-le-moi, c’est tout! je m’impatiente. Et promets-moi que tu m’aideras. S’il te plaît. 

J’entends le son de mon grand-père qui prend un coup d’inhalateur. 

\- D’accord, je te le promets… Mais dis-moi de quoi il s’agit. À t’entendre, on dirait que tu t’apprêtes à braquer une banque. 

\- Mais non… Écoute, demain, tu n’auras qu’à m’attendre vers 10h00 devant la maison. Je passerais te prendre en voiture. D’accord?

Mon grand-père soupire longuement dans le combiné. 

\- Oui, mais tu ne m’as toujours pas répondu. 

\- Si je te le dis, tu promets que tu ne vas pas…

\- Oui, oui, je promets, je promets, s’exaspère-t-il. Je ne le dirai à personne et je t’aiderai quoi qu’il arrive. Tant que ça peut me permettre de passer du temps avec mon petit-fils… Alors maintenant, explique-moi. Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire au juste?

Je prends une grande inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Je vais retrouver les parents de Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben devient actif!!


	9. MISSION BB-8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime beaucoup la dynamique entre Ben et son papy Anakin dans ce chapitre^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!
> 
> Edit: Merci de tout cœur à Psaak pour ce magnifique fan-art de Ben et son grand-père qui partent en mission BB-8!❤️❤️❤️

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/201021025114238008.jpg.html)

Je reste concentré sur la route. Il a plu ces derniers temps. Réchauffement climatique, je suppose. La neige a fondu. Il ne reste plus que quelques blocs de glace autrefois blancs noircis de pollution sur le trottoir. Belle métaphore avec mon corps. Mon grand-père reste silencieux, regardant défiler le paysage. Il était plutôt choqué par ma décision, mais il a tenu sa promesse. Il va m’aider. C’est lui qui était sur l’affaire il y a treize ans après tout. Malheureusement, comme c’était dans un milieu pauvre et défavorisé, la police n’y a pas prêté plus d’attention. Les parents de Rey n’étaient personne. Des parias. Ils traitaient mal leur fille. À quoi bon les retrouver? 

\- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça? demande enfin mon grand-père. Pourquoi ce besoin si soudain?

\- C’est Rey qui en a besoin, grand-père. Je t’ai déjà expliqué. Elle a besoin de réponses. Et je vais essayer de lui en donner. 

\- Elle ne nous en a jamais parlé… Évidemment, elle a vécu sept ans avec eux, assez pour s’en souvenir, et au début, c’était dur de s’adapter… Mais je ne savais pas qu’elle était encore dans ce besoin comme tu dis… 

Rey ne leur a rien dit. J’imagine qu’elle ne voulait pas leur faire de peine. C’est comme ça qu’on conserve sa position d’enfant d’or, je suppose. On garde tout pour soi. On ne dit rien. On enferme tout à l’intérieur de soi-même et on arrive à faire croire aux autres que tout va bien. C’est pour ça qu’elle ne me paraissait pas humaine. C’est impossible de rester intact après avoir vécu de telles choses. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui en parler? À Rey? 

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cette petite enquête porte ses fruits, je soupire. Je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Peut-être que ce sera un échec. Ça fait si longtemps… Et puis, même si je retrouve ses parents, qui sait dans quel état, vu leur réputation! Je préfère savoir à l’avance pour la prévenir, pour qu’elle puisse se préparer psychologiquement à cette rencontre. C’est pour la protéger, tu comprends? 

Il hoche lentement la tête. Je lui ai rapidement expliqué que j’avais fait une gaffe et que je l’avais blessée, sensible comme elle est au sujet de ses parents, mais il n’a toujours pas l’air de comprendre pourquoi je fais tout ça. Il me le demande donc.

\- Ben… Je ne veux pas avoir l’air de te critiquer, mais tu n’as jamais été proche de Rey depuis qu’elle est dans la famille… Au contraire. Je ne sais pas si c’est lié avec ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous, mais l’autre jour, je l’ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas si c’est personnel ou non, mais ça me fait un peu… bizarre que tu veuilles soudainement l’aider. Comme sorti de nulle part. C’est super que tu veuilles l’aider, hein, mais… Ce n’est pas pour qu’elle retourne vivre avec ses parents et qu’elle quitte la famille, hein?

Mon grand-père me demande ça d’un air inquiet. Je sursaute presque.

\- Bien sûr que non! Je ne veux pas qu’elle retourne avec ces connards, je veux juste lui apporter des réponses! J’ai été touché par son histoire, c’est tout… Je n’avais pas réalisé à quel point elle souffrait. Si je fais ça, c’est pour elle. Elle mérite d’être fixée et d’enfin avancer. Et puis, je… Je l’aime bien.

Ces mots sortis de ma bouche me surprennent un peu. C’est vrai. Je l’aime beaucoup. J’avais une vision biaisée d’elle, je refusais de la voir comme elle était vraiment, aveuglé par ma douleur et mon impression d’être remplacé. Mais malgré moi, je ne peux plus la détester. Elle m’a touché. Touché par sa gentillesse, sa compassion et sa douceur. Touché par sa peine et son besoin de retrouver sa famille. Touché par la solitude qu’elle doit ressentir par rapport à ça, même entourée. Elle m’a rappelé quelqu’un. Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça au final. Si je ne peux pas m’en sortir, je ferai au moins en sorte qu’elle le puisse. 

Je crois que mon grand-père se retient de répliquer quelque chose du genre : « Tu l’aimes bien? Ah, super! Dans ce cas, on pourrait peut-être la garder, qu’en penses-tu? » Je l’imagine parfaitement penser ça. Mais bon. Je crois qu’il est content que je me préoccupe de Rey et m’intéresse enfin à elle. Et peut-être de jouer les détectives avec son petit-fils. Nous arrivons dans un quartier bien misérable. Le genre de quartier à respirer la pollution, la drogue, l’alcool et toutes sortes de crimes. Je me gare selon les indications de mon grand-père. Un petit immeuble délabré se dresse devant nous.

\- Bon, soupire-t-il en claquant la portière derrière lui avant de venir me rejoindre sur le trottoir. Je t’appuie dans ton délire pour t’empêcher de faire des bêtises et aussi parce que je sais que je n’arriverais pas à te raisonner. T’es bien le fils de ta mère, après tout. Y’a pas moins têtu! Mais ce milieu est l’opposé de sécuritaire. J’aurais dû apporter mon arme au cas où…

Mon cœur manque un battement.

\- Tu ne peux pas, je murmure. 

Ça m’a échappé. Mon grand-père me fixe en fronçant les sourcils. Je tente de me rattraper.

\- Bah… Je veux dire, personne n’oserait nous attaquer, non? Enfin… Ok, toi, tu es vieux, sans vouloir t’offenser, mais personne ne s’attaquerait à un géant aussi massif que moi, alors… Je pourrais mieux passer pour l’agresseur que pour la victime ici. Tu ne crains rien près de moi. 

Je crois qu’il n’apprécie pas vraiment être perçu comme un être sans défense. Trop fier pour ça. « J’étais flic, Ben! Je connais tous les rouages du métier, petit con! Tu me prends pour qui? » Tant pis. Je suis sûr qu’il ne nous arrivera rien. En revanche, je n’imagine pas Rey ici à 7 ans. Je regarde l’immeuble. Comment peut-on vivre dans un endroit pareil? Qu’est-ce que cette pauvre fille a bien pu expérimenter ici? Je soutiens mon grand-père pour traverser le trottoir et monter les marches, bien qu’il refuse mon aide. Je pousse la porte vitrée toute fissurée du bâtiment. Nous pénétrons dans la pénombre du hall et venons sonner chez le logeur. Un vieillard vient nous ouvrir. 

\- C’est pour quoi? Contrôle sanitaire? La police?

Il a l’air un peu paniqué. Je note qu’il parle avec un curieux accent. Suédois, peut-être? 

\- Euh… Bonjour! je me lance. Vous êtes bien monsieur Tekka? Lor San Tekka?

\- C’est moi… Qu’est-ce que vous voulez? Vous êtes qui? Des flics? 

\- Euh… Je suis, euh… 

\- Mon petit-fils, répond alors mon grand-père. Kylo Ren.

Je lui donne un petit coup de coude. Je suis sûr qu’il se trouve très drôle. Pourquoi mentir sur nos noms? Pour notre sécurité? Juste pour se replonger dans les jeux que l’on faisait quand j’étais petit? Ou alors, pour ne pas que Tekka se méfie? Il doit compter sur la sénilité de ce dernier et les treize années depuis la dernière fois qu’ils se sont vus pour qu’il ne le reconnaisse pas.

\- Oui, c’est ça, je m’appelle Kylo, je marmonne. Et lui, c’est donc mon grand-père maternel, euh… monsieur V… Vador. Monsieur Vador, voilà.

J’ai dit ça au hasard. Je vois mon grand-père réprimer un rire. Tekka semble nous croire. Il hoche la tête, plissant les yeux.

\- Drôles de noms…

\- Eh oui, que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas sa famille, je soupire. Et non, nous ne sommes pas de la police. Nous voulons juste savoir si l’appartement numéro BB-8 est toujours occupé. 

Le vieillard nous dévisage un moment. 

\- Euh… Non, pourquoi? Ça fait plus de dix ans que j’essaie désespérément de le louer. Vous êtes intéressés? 

\- Tout à fait! s’exclame aussitôt mon grand-père, parfaitement à l’aise de retrouver les ressorts de son vieux métier. C’est pour ça que nous sommes venus. Pouvons-nous voir l’appartement? 

Tekka pousse alors un soupir de soulagement. Il disparaît au fin fond de son chez-lui et revient avec des clés. Il nous conduit ensuite à l’étage. Mon grand-père se tient à la rampe pour monter les escaliers en bois pourri, presque aussi pourri que moi, dans lequel nos chaussures s’enfoncent. Je tente de l’aider, mais il refuse. Des pleurs de bébé, des cris, des craquements, des cognements contre les cloisons et des bruits de canalisation fusent de partout. Le papier-peint sur les murs est en lambeaux. Des détritus sont éparpillés ci et là. Dire que Rey a vécu ici pendant sept ans alors qu’elle n’était qu’une enfant. 

Nous arrivons enfin devant un couloir et nous y engageons. Tekka nous mène devant une porte sur laquelle est inscrit au marqueur : « BB-8 ». Le logeur la déverrouille et l’ouvre, nous invitant à entrer pour nous faire visiter. Ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il n’arrive pas à trouver de nouveaux locataires. Cet appartement me paraît dans un état plus piteux que le reste de l’immeuble. J’aperçois quelques bouteilles cassés recouvertes de crasse dans quelques coins de la pièce. Les parents de Rey ne devaient pas souvent faire le ménage.

\- Bon, bien sûr, c’est un peu sale, soupire Tekka. Surtout qu’on a rien touché depuis le départ des derniers locataires. Mais un petit coup de balai et ce sera comme neuf! J’espère que ça vous plaira quand même… 

Je me promène, balayant les environs du regard, cherchant un indice. N’importe quoi. Mon grand-père se met à discuter avec le logeur.

\- Pourquoi ça fait si longtemps que vous n’avez pas eu de locataires?

\- Oh, si vous saviez! soupire-t-il. Quelle histoire! Les anciennes personnes qui occupaient cet appartement étaient de vrais plaies! Des parias! Je devais pratiquement les harceler pour qu’ils payent leur loyer. Et ils se torchaient la gueule comme jamais. Je crois même qu’ils touchaient à la drogue. À chaque fois qu’ils se défonçaient, dans tous les sens du terme, ils jetaient leur gamine dehors et la laissaient traîner dans les couloirs pour ne pas qu’elle les dérange. Je la voyais jouer avec des déchets et construire des choses avec des bouts de verre et de métal… Y’en a, je vous jure, ils ne devraient pas faire d’enfants! 

Je confirme. Si jamais je retrouve ces gens, j’aurais dû mal à contenir ma colère. Comment ont-ils pu faire ça à Rey? À leur propre fille? Elle ne méritait pas ça. Je me souviens qu’avant, je prenais cette histoire à la légère, mais maintenant, me voilà complètement impliqué. Si seulement j’avais pu être là, à l’époque. Je l’aurais protégée. J’aurais vraiment été Kylo Ren et je l’aurais sauvée, bien avant mon grand-père. Et dans mon histoire de petit garçon, Rey serait sans doute devenue une super héroïne et nous aurions régné ensemble sur le monde, le protégeant de tout mal. 

Je me remémore ce que m’a dit Unkar Plutt. Il me les a décrits. Heureusement, car ça aurait été suspect de le demander à Tekka. Une jeune femme blonde avec des cernes, portant un poncho bleu, les cheveux emmêlés avec deux chignons verticaux. Coiffure improbable. Un jeune homme avec une barbe de trois jours, brun, les cheveux courts et une écharpe noire autour du cou. Ce sont les seuls détails dont Unkar Plutt se rappelait. Ce n’est pas grand-chose pour les reconnaître. Surtout que ça fait treize ans. Mais c’est déjà ça. Et même si ces informations s’avéraient inutiles au final, je me fiche d’avoir perdu quelques billets. Je l’ai fait pour Rey.

\- Et quand sont-ils partis? interroge mon grand-père, l’air de rien. Ils ont laissé leurs meubles… Déménagement précipité?

\- Ils traînaient probablement dans des affaires pas nettes, explique Tekka en haussant les épaules. Ils sont partis du jour au lendemain. Peut-être pour fuir un dealer auquel ils devaient de l’argent? Qu’est-ce que j’en sais? Vu tout ce qu’il se passe dans ce quartier pourri… La police est juste venue me poser quelques questions puisqu’ils étaient portés disparus, mais je ne savais rien. On est aussi venu récupérer quelques affaires de leur gamine. Apparemment, ils l’auraient abandonnée. C’était inévitable, j’imagine. J’espère au moins qu’elle aura trouvé un bon foyer… J’ai aussi lu une fois dans les faits divers que des gens avaient abandonné une grand-mère sous sédatif dans un hôpital avec une valise et une note demandant de s’occuper d’elle parce qu’ils partaient vivre en Floride. Vous vous rendez compte? C’est pas possible, des gens aussi tarés! 

J’espère que Tekka ne reconnaîtra pas mon grand-père. Je finis par dénicher ce qui devait être l’ancienne chambre de Rey. J’y découvre un petit lit d’enfant au matelas cabossé. Un cadavre de rose complètement desséchée dans un verre craquelé se trouve posé sur la table de chevet. Les rideaux sont tout déchirés. Je fais rapidement le tour de la pièce. Rien de bien intéressant. Je commence à désespérer. La police n’a rien trouvé, après tout. Mais elle n’était pas aussi déterminée que moi. Il faut dire que les milieux défavorisés ne l’intéresse pas. Je m’apprête à sortir quand une latte grince sous mon poids. 

Je fronce les sourcils. Curieusement, ça me rappelle la latte dans la maison abandonnée près de la berge. Celle sous laquelle j’ai caché le revolver. Je m’accroupis. Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Je glisse mes doigts entre les fentes et tente de soulever la latte. Gagné! Je regarde en-dessous. Je ne vois pas grand-chose dans la pénombre. Je tends la main et en ressors une sorte de poupée. Un bonhomme fabriqué avec des fils de fer, du tissu, des moutons de poussière et des emballages plastique. 

Je souris faiblement en le tournant entre mes doigts, imaginant la petite Rey fabriquer ce jouet d’infortune. Je l’étudie. Il n’y a rien d’autre sous la latte à part des cailloux et quelques morceaux de verre que Rey devait trouver jolis. Sûrement sa cachette au trésor. Je soupire. Soudain, un détail m’intrigue. Je distingue une boulette de papier dans la poupée, lui servant de moitié de tête. Simple déchet? Je crois remarquer des marques de stylo. J’attrape délicatement un coin entre mes doigts et tire pour sortir le papier de là. Je le déplie et tente de déchiffrer l’écriture. 

_Ochi_

C’est ce que je parviens à lire. En-dessous de ce nom, des chiffres et des lettres. Je crois que c’est une adresse. J’imagine Rey trouver ce papier dans la maison, appartenant sûrement à ses parents, et décider de le prendre pour fabriquer sa poupée. C’est peut-être une piste. On peut toujours essayer de chercher par là. Cet Ochi devait connaître les parents de Rey. Peut-être qu’il saurait où ils sont partis. Je glisse la poupée dans la poche de mon manteau et refais un rapide tour de l’appartement, mais ne trouve rien de plus. À quoi je m’attendais exactement? Je reviens vers les autres. Il est temps de partir. 

\- C’est curieux, monsieur Vador, fait alors Tekka. Vous me dites quelque chose. On ne se serait pas déjà croisé quelque part?

Mon grand-père hausse les épaules. Je lui fais signe que j’ai vu ce que je voulais voir. 

\- Bon… Alors, l’appartement vous plaît? Vous le prenez? 

\- On va y réfléchir, je marmonne. 

\- Ça fait quand même bizarre que vous veuillez habiter ici… Vu vos… vêtements. 

Comparés à son vieux pull rouge miteux et son pantalon troué, nous ne donnons clairement pas l’air de faire partie du même monde. Tekka est désespéré et un peu naïf. Une part de moi m’en veut d’user de sa crédulité. Mais après tout, nous ne faisons rien de mal. Nous le saluons, lui promettant encore une fois de considérer emménager ici, et retournons à la voiture. Mon grand-père lève la main vers moi pour que je tape dedans. 

\- On fait de chouettes _body cops_ , je trouve! sourit-il en attachant sa ceinture.

Je m’installe derrière le volant. 

\- Sauf que moi, je n’ai pas fait des études de détective. Et pour être un vrai duo de policiers, il faudrait qu’il y ait un bon flic et un méchant flic. 

\- Certes… Mais tu sais, je te dirais que dans le métier, tu dois apprendre à jouer les deux. Enfin, si tu y tiens tellement, tu te verrais dans quel rôle?

\- Le bon flic, je suppose…, je fais en haussant les épaules. Kylo Ren est un gentil. 

\- Donc, ce serait moi, le méchant… Dans ce cas, je serai… _Dark_ Vador? C’est ça? 

Je réprime un rire. Puis, je lui montre ma maigre trouvaille. Il m’aide à déchiffrer l’adresse et je l’indique sur le GPS. C’est à l’autre bout de la ville. Je soupire.

\- Allez, papy Vador! En route! 

Je démarre le moteur et nous nous engageons à nouveau sur la voie, suivant l’itinéraire. Je décide de mettre une chanson de _K.O.R._ pour faire passer le temps. Celle intitulée « _Touch The Shadow_ ». Je la fredonne malgré moi. Je vois du coin de l’œil mon grand-père en train de m’observer, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Quoi?

\- C’est bon de te retrouver, Ben.

Je hausse les épaules. Il soupire. 

\- Arrête… Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tout le monde à la maison s’inquiète pour toi et se désole de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Ta mère surtout. Rappelle-toi Noël. Elle essaie désespérément de renouer les liens avec toi.

\- Et tu sais ce que c’est, je fais, nonchalamment. Toi aussi, t’as merdé avec tes enfants. 

\- Oui, et j’en paye les conséquences… Heureusement que Luke était là pour m’ouvrir les yeux, cependant. Leia… Ta mère, elle est comme moi. Elle ne sait plus ce qu’elle doit faire. 

Je me crispe un peu. Je sais déjà que maman souffre à cause de moi. Pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne préfère pas en parler. Mon grand-père n’insiste pas. L’important, pour l’instant, c’est notre « mission ». C’est cette impression de but à accomplir qui m’empêche de songer au revolver dans la maison en ruines près de la berge. Il faut au moins que je finisse ça avant d’y retourner.

Au retour, je suis assez perplexe. Déjà, je ne m’attendais pas vraiment à trouver cet Ochi. Ni à ce qu’il accepte de nous parler. Ni même qu’il sache quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant, j’ai désormais pratiquement toutes les réponses dont j’ai besoin. C’était presque trop facile. La preuve que personne ne tenait vraiment à les retrouver dans cette histoire. Je me demande si Rey elle-même est retournée chez elle depuis le temps. Est-ce qu’elle se fâchera contre moi quand je lui dirai ce que j’ai fait? Quand je lui apprendrai la nouvelle? J’espère que non, mais il y a de fortes chances. À moins qu’elle ne connaisse déjà la vérité et qu’elle l’ait enfouie au plus profond d’elle-même pour moins souffrir?

Malheureusement, quoi qu’il en soit, mes réponses ne lui plairont pas. Je ne sais même pas si j’aurais préféré ne rien découvrir en fin de compte. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elle a dû s’imaginer pendant treize ans sur la disparition de ses parents. Qu’ils avaient été enlevés par la mafia ou des criminels et, sachant que ça allait leur arriver, l’avaient abandonnée dans ce café avec Unkar Plutt pour la protéger? Qu’ils fuyaient une quelconque menace? Qu’ils voulaient à tout prix la retrouver, mais ne pouvaient pas pour diverses raisons? Qu’ils se sentaient trop pauvres pour subvenir à ses besoins et l’ont donc laissée là pour qu’elle ait une vie meilleure? Qu’ils étaient des héros, qu’ils étaient forts, qu’ils s’étaient sacrifiés pour elle? N’importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à accepter la réalité?

Dans tous les cas, cette dernière est bien loin de tous les scénarios qu’elle a dû s’imaginer pour garder espoir. Nous arrivons enfin devant la maison. J’aperçois alors Rey en train de lire sous le perron. Mon cœur se met à battre à toute allure. Je sens mes joues chauffer. Mon grand-père sort de la voiture et m’assure qu’il va aller tout raconter aux autres pendant que je lui parlerais. Je crains les représailles de ma famille, mais pour le moment, tout ce qui compte, c’est Rey. Et si elle refusait de m’écouter? 

Je claque la portière derrière moi et m’approche d’elle. Elle salue d’abord mon grand-père avec un grand sourire, sourire qui s’efface aussitôt qu’elle m’aperçoit. Il lui dit quelque chose, sans doute pour l’inciter à m’écouter, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Rey croise les bras et me fusille du regard. Puis, elle se lève en rechignant et s’avance vers moi. Elle a peut-être démissionné du café Jakku, mais elle porte toujours ses fameux chignons. Sans doute son dernier espoir. Espoir que je vais briser sous peu. 

\- Rey, je… Ne te fâche pas, d’accord? Je suis désolé pour l’autre fois et…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux? me coupe-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle ne m’avait jamais parlé aussi sèchement avant. Je soupire avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux. 

\- Rey… Je sais où sont tes parents.

Avant que la moindre lueur d’espoir ne se fasse dans ses iris noisette, je m’empresse de rajouter :

\- Ce ne sont pas les réponses que tu attendais. Je suis désolé. Mais tu méritais d’être fixée, alors je… 

\- Où sont-ils? _Dis-moi._

Je pousse un profond soupir. J’ai capté toute son attention. Elle me fixe, affichant une mine à la fois inquiète, vulnérable et déterminée. Je peux lire tout le besoin de savoir dans ses yeux. Elle reste pendue à mes lèvres. Alors, je lui réponds :

\- Ils sont morts. Ils sont enterrés dans la terre commune du cimetière Tatooine à l’autre bout de la ville. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La terre commune dans un cimetière n'est pas l'équivalent d'une fosse commune. Dans une fosse, on entasse tout le monde. Dans la terre commune des cimetière, chacun a sa propre tombe, numérotée. C'est pour les SDF et les corps retrouvés qui n'ont pas été réclamés par la famille. J'en parle plus en détail dans le chapitre suivant.


	10. LAISSER MOURIR LE PASSÉ

Me revoilà devant la grille du cimetière Tatooine, accompagné cette fois-ci de Rey. Elle a besoin de voir ça de ses propres yeux. Je crois qu’elle refusera d’y croire complètement sinon. Je l’ai amenée en voiture. Je lui ai tout raconté. Elle ne m’a pas demandé pourquoi j’avais fait ça. Elle s’est contentée de m’écouter. Le regard furieux, triste, dévasté, désespéré, ayant du mal à accepter cette dure vérité. Vérité dont elle se doutait sûrement, peut-être l’a-t-elle même toujours connue, mais qu’elle avait choisie de rejeter. 

Je l’ai aussi emmenée voir Ochi avant de la conduire au cimetière. Il fallait qu’elle l’entende de sa bouche, même s’il n’y est pas aller de main morte. Il lui a confirmé que ses parents s’étaient tués en voiture en essayant de quitter la ville. Ils roulaient en état d’ivresse et ont percuté un camion. Ochi était dealer avant sa reconversion. Les parents de Rey, autrefois des clients réguliers, lui avaient supplié de leur donner de l’argent. Ils comptaient partir loin d’ici, mais Ochi a refusé. Selon lui, c’était de véritables parias que personne ne regretterait. À part leur fille, jusque-là. 

Nous marchons un bon moment sur le gravier blanc et humide et arrivons enfin devant la terre commune, tout au fond de l’allée. C’est l’endroit du cimetière où sont enterrés les anonymes. Les sans-abris, les plus démunis, les morts découverts dont la famille n’a jamais réclamé le corps. Pour identifier les différentes tombes, rien qu’un rectangle de bois les délimitant et une pancarte avec un numéro. Pas de nom. Seulement un numéro. Les dépouilles des parents de Rey doivent se trouver quelque part par là. 

Rey avance doucement vers les tombes. Elle les observe une à une, sans pouvoir savoir où se trouvent exactement ses parents. Je reste derrière elle au cas où, mais je crois qu’elle a besoin d’affronter ça toute seule. Je l’entends sangloter. Puis, elle pousse un hurlement de rage et s’effondre à genoux, se prenant le visage dans les mains. Je sursaute et lève un bras vers elle, mais me ravise vite. Je dois lui laisser le temps de se lâcher. 

Elle grogne de colère et de douleur, se tenant le ventre. Elle sort enfin toute la frustration et la souffrance qu’elle s’est forcée de contenir durant tout ce temps. Quand j’y repense, c’était si simple de retrouver ses parents. Elle aurait pu effectuer les mêmes démarches que moi depuis longtemps, en parler à sa famille d’adoption et leur demander de l’aide… Mais elle a préféré s’emprisonner dans cette illusion rassurante de voir ses parents revenir la chercher au café Jakku, regrettant de l’y avoir laissée. Je crois qu’elle avait peur de tomber sur ces tombes si elle prenait les choses en main. Et maintenant, elle ne peut plus se bercer de mensonges. Elle doit apprendre à laisser mourir le passé et à avancer.

\- Pourquoi… POURQUOI?

Les cris de Rey viennent perturber le silence du cimetière. Sans mauvaise blague, ils pourraient même réveiller les morts. La colère finit soudain par l’emporter. Rey attrape quelques cailloux et les lance au hasard sur des tombes, ne sachant pas où viser. Ressent-elle enfin de la haine et de l’amertume envers ceux qui l’ont abandonnée et comptaient quitter la ville sans elle ou est-ce juste une manière de se défouler? Se défouler comme sur ce gars qui l’avait attaquée l’autre fois dans la ruelle. Voilà pourquoi elle était aussi agressive. C’est sa seule manière d’exprimer toute sa souffrance. Un peu comme moi. 

En tout cas, le fait que ses parents ne puissent plus lui donner les réponses qu’elle cherchait la frustre au plus haut point. Comme si elle allait toujours rester bloquée sur ce passage de sa vie. Après tout, personne ne pourra jamais dire ce qu’il s’est réellement passé dans la tête de ces énergumènes. On peut simplement interpréter à sa manière. Il semblerait juste qu’ils aient fini par prendre leur fille pour un fardeau, qu’ils voulaient partir de la ville pour quelque raison et l’ont donc laissée quelque part avant de disparaître à jamais de sa vie. Certaines personnes sont complètement dérangées, il ne faut pas chercher plus loin. 

Rey finit par arrêter de lancer des cailloux. Elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, repliant ses jambes contre son corps. J’entends à peine quelques sanglots et hoquets. Je la regarde tristement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je tente un pas vers elle. Puis, un deuxième. Je m’approche lentement. Que faut-il que je fasse? Je me pince les lèvres et ravale ma salive. Ça me fait mal de la voir dans cet état. Je suis trop habitué à ses faux sourires cachant une douleur inimaginable. 

J’arrive enfin à son niveau, à un ou deux mètres d’elle. Son visage est enfoui dans ses bras. Elle est secouée de spasmes. Ses yeux bouffis se lèvent un instant vers moi. Elle me fixe, un peu surprise. Est-ce qu’elle voudrait un peu de réconfort? Si c’est le cas, elle n’ose pas le montrer, me connaissant. Je soupire. Je peux bien faire un effort pour elle. Je sais qu’elle en a besoin. 

Je fais un pas de côté, franchissant lentement la distance qui nous sépare. Elle me jette un rapide regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur les tombes, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Le son du gravier qui craque sous mes pieds. Le son d’un corbeau croassant au loin. Le son du vent qui siffle dans les branches des arbres près de nous. Les sons des reniflements de Rey. Sinon, rien que le silence de mort. 

Une fois près d’elle, je m’agenouille lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Rey essuie ses larmes du revers de la manche, sans m’adresser le moindre regard. Le visage frustré, meurtri. Je reste d’abord là, les bras ballants. Je l’observe puis tourne la tête vers le spectacle de tombes anonymes qu’elle contemple. Si ça se trouve, ses parents ne sont même plus là. J’ai lu quelque part qu’après cinq ans, les corps sont exhumés pour laisser la place à d’autres, puis brûlés et ont leurs cendres dispersées dans un endroit du cimetière appelé le « jardin du souvenir ».

Je vois soudain la lèvre inférieure et le menton de Rey trembloter. Elle me regarde et, n’y tenant plus, tend les mains vers moi et agrippe frénétiquement mon manteau. Je sursaute. Elle se tourne petit à petit et approche un peu sa tête de ma poitrine, hésitante, grimaçant. Je soupire et viens lentement l’entourer de mes bras. Le fait qu’elle me touche ne me préoccupe même pas. Elle se blottit contre moi et se lâche enfin. Elle pleure. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes dans ma parka noire. Elle pleure, halète, hoquète, grogne, puis pleure encore. Et je la laisse faire.

Je lui tapote le dos, un peu confus. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire dans ce genre de situation. Surtout pas avec Rey. Moi qui croyais qu’elle ne pleurait jamais. Qu’elle était toujours souriante, toujours joyeuse quoi qu’il arrive. Je m’en veux d’avoir pensé ça d’elle. Et même si une partie de moi se répète que j’ai fait ce qu’il fallait faire pour lui permettre d’avancer, je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir responsable de ses pleurs. Alors, je m’en veux. Je songe à lui caresser les cheveux, mais je n’ose pas. Lui dire « Là, là… Ça va aller, je suis là… » peut-être? Lui faire un petit bisou sur la tête? N’importe quoi que maman faisait pour me consoler quand j’étais petit? Je soupire. Je suis vraiment nul. 

Rey reste accrochée à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle remonte lentement ses mains le long de mon manteau, comme si elle y grimpait, et finit par les poser sur mes larges épaules. Je baisse la tête vers elle au moment où elle lève la sienne vers moi. Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux brillent de larmes. Je remarque une petite cicatrice sur sa pommette droite, comme un petit trait. Plus belle que les miennes. Je m’empourpre. C’est la première fois que je vois son visage d’aussi près. Les battements de mon cœur s’accélèrent. Nous inspirons et expirons lentement à l’unisson, nous dévorant des yeux. Je suis un peu perdu. Elle lève le menton et, instinctivement, je penche un peu plus la tête avant de réaliser que nos bouches ne se trouvent plus qu’à quelques centimètres de distance. 

Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Je n’ose plus bouger. J’attends. Quoi donc? Qu’elle franchisse cette distance? Est-ce que c’est ce que j’espère? Je n’en sais rien. Le temps autour de nous s’est arrêté. Je crois que Rey cherche un peu de tendresse. Et je suis bien tenté de lui en offrir. Je n’ai plus envie de me contrôler. Je réalise que ça fait plus d’un mois que ce rêve avec elle me hante et que je meurs d’envie de voir si les sensations sont les mêmes dans la réalité. Et si ce que je lui avais dit dans ce rêve était vrai au final? 

Je ne dois pas m’emballer. Rey est vulnérable. Elle est bouleversée et elle a besoin de réconfort, c’est tout. J’aurais pu être n’importe qui d’autre, ça aurait été pareil. Voire mieux. Ça n’a rien à voir avec moi. Et pourtant, tout au fond de mon être, j’ai envie d’espérer le contraire. Mais rien ne se passe. Elle finit par reculer la tête, éloignant son visage du mien. Puis, elle détourne les yeux. 

Je soupire. Je me sens idiot d’avoir songé à un autre dénouement. Ce n’est certainement pas le moment pour ça. Toutes les illusions qu’elle avait entretenues et dans lesquelles elle s’était enfermée durant toutes ces années viennent de voler en éclat. S’écrouler complètement. À cause de moi. Je suis tiraillé entre la pensée que c’était la seule chose à faire et celle de la peine que ça lui procure.

Je finis par la ramener à la maison. Elle ne dit rien durant tout le trajet du retour. Elle se contente de regarder le paysage défiler, le front collé à la vitre, reniflant de temps en temps. Lorsqu’elle nous voit arriver, maman sort en trombes de la maison et accoure vers Rey pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le reste de la famille reste sur le perron. Je demeure appuyé contre ma voiture, n’osant pas bouger. Maman me jette un rapide regard. Je crois lire un mélange d’inquiétude et de surprise. J’imagine aussi qu’elle est un peu fâchée contre moi. Fâchée que je ne lui en ai pas parlé. 

Je rentre chez moi sans dire un moindre mot aux autres. Les prochains jours voire prochaines semaines vont être difficiles pour Rey. Mais elle se rendra bientôt compte qu’elle a encore une famille. Ceux qui ont été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin. Et ils seront là pour l’aider à traverser ça. Toute cette histoire casse un peu sa carapace dorée. Au final, l’enfant d’or était aussi une enfant brisée. Seulement, elle avait choisi de l’ignorer. Et contrairement à moi, elle va pouvoir s’en sortir. 

Ma semaine de vacances s’est terminée et je suis retourné travailler. J’ai repris le train-train quotidien, sans passer une seule seconde sans penser à Rey. Comme à mon habitude, mais de façon différente. Je m’inquiète pour elle. Je l’imagine durant ses cours, ses cours d’ingénierie si mes souvenirs sont bons, ayant du mal à se concentrer, complètement dévastée. Je l’imagine assise dans sa chambre, fixant la fenêtre pendant de longues heures. Je l’imagine en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans un coin. Et mon cœur se serre.

Une semaine depuis la découverte du cimetière et toujours aucune nouvelle de Rey. En même temps, je n’ai pas cherché à en avoir. J’espère qu’elle va bien. Ça ne m’étonnerait pas qu’elle ne veuille plus me parler désormais. Je dois lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Je suis maintenant synonyme de dur retour à la réalité. Elle n’a plus besoin de moi. Elle a maman, papa, Luke et tous les autres pour la soutenir, sans compter ses amis. Est-ce qu’à eux, elle leur en a parlé? Finn? Voe?

Il a recommencé à neiger. Il n’y a vraiment plus de saisons. Je m’occupe de Hux mon chat. Je suis exaspéré par Hux mon collègue au travail. Je mange. Je me lave. Je dors. Je fais quelques cauchemars. Parfois, je dessine avec ma lame sur mon corps. Tout doucement. Je me pince. Je me cogne contre le mur. J’essaie de faire sortir ce sentiment de culpabilité. La culpabilité d’avoir fait souffrir Rey. 

Et un jour, n’y tenant plus, j’appelle à la maison. J’ai besoin de savoir comment elle va. Besoin de savoir si elle souffre encore à cause de moi. Ça lui a fait un sacré choc, après tout. Je ne sais pas si elle pourra un jour s’en remettre. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je n’ai plus d’espoir. Elle, elle espérait encore. Elle n’a pas l’habitude de vivre sans. 

Quelques longues sonneries. Je trépigne d’impatience. J’angoisse toujours à l’idée d’appeler ma famille, mais là, j’ai besoin de savoir. Je me frappe frénétiquement la cuisse avec mon poing. La voix de maman. C’est la messagerie. Je pousse un grognement et recompose le numéro. Une sonnerie. Une autre. Puis, on décroche enfin. C’est Luke qui répond. Je retiens mon souffle.

\- Euh…

\- Qui est à l’appareil?

J’ai l’impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Est-ce que c’est une farce? 

\- Non, c’est Ben.

Une petite voix dans ma tête veut me faire croire depuis longtemps que les deux sont synonymes. Luke ne dit rien. Je n’entends que sa respiration à l’autre bout du fil. 

\- Depuis quand tu appelles à la maison, toi? Tu viens de te rappeler que tu as une famille?

Il a l’air un peu renfrogné. Je crois que j’ai mérité cette pique. Je soupire.

\- R… Rey est là?

\- Tu veux lui parler? 

Je ravale ma salive. 

\- Est-ce qu’elle va bien? 

\- Bah… Il lui faut du temps pour se faire à la nouvelle situation, tu sais. Ça a été un choc pour elle. Pour nous tous, en fait. 

C’est bien ce qu’il me semblait. 

\- Luke… Est-ce que vous m’en voulez pour lui avoir montré́? Je ne voulais pas la blesser, je voulais juste… 

Ma voix se brise. Je me pince les lèvres pour me contenir. J’ai les yeux qui piquent. J’entends alors un profond soupir dans le combiné.

\- On aurait surtout aimé que tu nous en parles, finit par dire mon oncle. Ta mère était dans tous ses états. Elle a engueulé ton grand-père pendant deux bonnes heures. 

_Oh non_. Comme si sa relation avec sa fille n’était pas assez fragile comme ça. C’est ma faute. Je n’y avais pas pensé. Je m’en veux terriblement. Je continue de me frapper la cuisse, à défaut de pouvoir me gratter. 

\- Écoute, je crois que elle comme moi et Han nous en voulions surtout pour ne pas l’avoir remarqué plus tôt. Rey est très secrète malgré tout et c’est sûr qu’elle avait besoin de faire enfin son deuil et passer à autre chose. Ce blocage qu’elle avait était très malsain pour elle. Mais il aurait peut-être fallu y aller… plus en douceur, tu comprends?

Ma cuisse commence à chauffer. Je comprends très bien. Je fais toujours tout de travers, même quand je veux aider. Je réalise soudain que ça fait longtemps que je n’ai pas eu une vraie conversation avec mon oncle. Il faut dire que je le crains toujours depuis que j’ai rêvé qu’il essayait de me tuer.

\- Mais Ben… Tu as fait de ton mieux, ok? Je sais que tu n’avais pas de mauvaises intentions. Tu as tendance à tout prendre sur toi, mais ce n’est pas à toi de culpabiliser. Contrairement à nous, tu as été capable de te rendre compte de ce problème et tu as tenté d’y remédier. C’était un beau geste de ta part.

J’écarquille les yeux, bouche bée. À tel point que je reste immobile quelques secondes.

\- Bon, tu veux lui parler, à Rey? soupire-t-il encore. 

\- Je ne sais pas, je bredouille. Elle ne veut peut-être plus me parler à cause de ce que j’ai fait. 

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir… Demande-lui au moins. En tout cas, ça me touche que tu t’inquiètes pour elle. 

Je tressaille. C’est bien lui qui avait peur que nous fassions des bêtises dans mon ancienne chambre à Noël pourtant. Tant mieux s’il met ses préjugés d’ours mal léché sur le côté pour l’instant. Je l’entends marcher et ouvrir une porte. Puis, sa voix au loin :

\- Rey, c’est pour toi.

Je rougis. Je suis coincé. Mais qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Ma respiration s’accélère. J’ai vraiment mal à la cuisse. C’est une bonne cuisse et pourtant, en ce moment, j’ai l’impression que je pourrais la briser en mille morceaux. Si je continue, je vais réouvrir la coupure que je me suis fait ce matin.

\- Allô? 

La voix de Rey me vient comme une caresse à mon oreille. Je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte jusqu’à maintenant, mais je crois que c’est la voix la plus belle, la plus magnifique que j’ai entendue de toute ma vie. Une voix dans laquelle j’aimerais pouvoir m’envelopper. Une voix qui me fait penser à un doux feu crépitant dans une cheminée tout comme à une fraîche cascade cristalline s’écoulant sur des rochers brillants. Ou alors, une brise légère flottant dans l’air. Si je pouvais épouser une voix, ce serait celle-là.

\- Bonjour?

Elle n’a pas l’air triste. Un peu surprise, peut-être. J’aimerais juste rester là à écouter sa voix. Sa voix douce qui par sa magie m’empêche soudain de me frapper. Mais je dois répondre.

\- Rey…

C’est tout ce que je parviens à articuler. Je ne sais pas si elle reconnaît ma voix. Elle est loin d’être aussi merveilleuse que la sienne. Bien plus grave et profonde. 

\- Oui?

\- C’est moi.

\- …Ben? 

Elle m’a reconnu. Un faible sourire vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

\- Oui.

\- Oh, euh… Tu vas bien? 

\- Euh… Oui, bien, et toi?

\- Mmh mmh…

Une conversation des plus banales. Je soupire. Je n’ai pas envie d’évoquer le sujet sensible. J’ai peur qu’elle me raccroche au nez. 

\- Je… Écoute, je suis désolé pour, euh… 

\- Est-ce qu’on peut se retrouver au parc près de l’église? 

Je frémis. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça. Je suis vraiment surpris par cette proposition.

\- Euh… Ok? 

\- Très bien, alors… Je te retrouve là-bas dans une heure, c’est bon? Près des modules de jeu pour les enfants?

\- Euh… D’accord, à tout à l’heure. 

\- Bye-bye! 

Je raccroche, confus. Elle veut me voir? Elle veut en parler de vive voix? Elle veut me dire à quel point elle a été blessée? Je soupire. Je n’ai pas vraiment le choix. Il s’agit-là d’un autre objectif important. Comme si j’avais une liste de dernières choses à accomplir avant de retourner dans la maison abandonnée, comme pour inconsciemment retarder ce moment fatidique.

Je dois la voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La suite devrait pas tarder! 
> 
> (Ah et, la description de la voix de Rey, c'est ma déclaration d'amour à sa voix française x) J'adore Daisy et elle a une très belle voix aussi, j'aime beaucoup son accent et je sais que très peu qui liront ça tolèrent les VF, mais la voix française de Rey est tellement magnifique, je... :'( )


	11. DU SANG ET DE LA NEIGE

Je confonds presque Rey avec le paysage blanc quand j’arrive dans le parc, près des modules de jeu enneigés. Elle se trouve assise sur une table à pique-nique, bien emmitouflée dans sa parka couleur de l’hiver. Je vois son visage s’éclairer quand elle m’aperçoit. C’est bien moi qu’elle regarde? Elle ne m’en veut pas? Elle ne m’affiche pas de grand sourire pour autant. Tentant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur, je m’approche, tasse un peu la neige sur la table et vient m’asseoir près d’elle, les pieds sur le banc.

Nous restons silencieux pendant un instant. Je contemple les modules de jeu. Des balançoires. Un toboggan. Une structure avec des plateformes, des échelles, des barres métalliques, des murs d’escalade et des ponts suspendus. L’endroit est désert. La nuit est déjà tombée. Quelques flocons s’échappent des nuages gris qui recouvrent le ciel. La neige à nos pieds se trouvent éclairée par les lampadaires qui nous entourent. Derrière nous, une rangée de sapins. 

\- Merci.

Je sursaute un peu et tourne la tête vers Rey. Elle devait me fixer depuis un bon moment déjà. Face à mon expression hébétée, elle poursuit :

\- Tu ne t’y es peut-être pas pris de la meilleure manière, mais je voulais te remercier de m’avoir ouvert les yeux. Avec le recul, je me rends compte maintenant à quel point j’étais aveugle. Dans le déni, comme tu dis. 

Je soupire et baisse la tête. 

\- Mais tu as raison, comme tu dis, je ne m’y suis vraiment pas pris de la bonne manière… Je t’ai quand même crié dessus à un moment. Je… Je suis désolé… 

Rey hoche la tête. Je remarque que malgré elle, elle a toujours ses trois chignons. Sans doute une habitude, après tout. Pour elle, ça doit faire un peu partie de son identité. 

\- Leia était assez bouleversée quand je lui ai raconté mon ressenti, soupire-t-elle. Je pense bien que je suis comme sa fille, depuis le temps, alors que je lui dise que ma vraie mère me manque… Ça a dû la blesser énormément. Luke, pas tant que ça. Han non plus, d’ailleurs. Ils m’ont dit que c’était normal. Que je ne pourrais jamais oublier mes vrais parents. Mais que j’avais une nouvelle famille, désormais. 

\- Ils ont raison.

Je crispe les mâchoires. J’ai encore du mal à accepter cette réalité, mais je suis content pour elle. Mes anciennes rancunes n’ont plus d’importance désormais.

\- Ils m’ont conseillé d’aller voir une psy. J’ai déjà eu un rendez-vous ce matin avec une dénommée Maz Kanata.

\- Je la connais.

Elle lève la tête vers moi, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ah bon?

\- Ouais… Elle m’avait suivi un moment quand j’étais plus jeune. 

\- Pourquoi?

Je garde le silence. Rey n’insiste pas.

\- En tout cas, je crois qu’elle va m’aider à surmonter ça. Elle m’a dit que l’appartenance que je cherchais tant n’était pas dans le passé. Seulement dans le présent et l’avenir. Je crois qu’elle veut parler de ma famille adoptive et mes amis, mais j’ai du mal à entièrement me confier à eux. Disons que je suis plus à l’aise d’en parler avec toi. 

Je frémis. Rey souffle alors comme si elle émettait un renâclement de cheval. Exaspérée.

\- Je m’étais imaginé tellement de choses à propos de mes parents… Mais la réalité est plus que décevante. C’est juste… tellement stupide. Et nul. Presque banal. Je crois que c’est le pire qu’il pouvait m’arriver, une vérité aussi pathétique. J’avoue qu’une partie de moi s’attendait à la possible mort de mes parents, mais j’aurais espéré mieux que le fait qu’ils soient juste morts comme des cons en m’abandonnant lâchement. 

J’acquiesce. Rey se frotte le visage. 

\- Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire : c’est tout? Juste ça? Il n’y a pas une histoire plus profonde derrière? 

\- Tu aurais préféré t’écrire tout un complot? je demande en haussant les épaules. Du genre, tes parents avaient un dealer à leurs trousses, comme Ochi avant sa reconversion, et ils t’auraient jetée comme une vieille chaussette dans les pattes de Unkar Plutt pour te « protéger »? Et ils sont morts en essayant de faire en sorte qu’on ne te trouve pas et… Et en faisant des recherches, on aurait fini par découvrir que tu es secrètement la petite-fille du président Palpatine!

Rey plisse les yeux.

\- Hein? 

\- Ouais! Et tes parents auraient choisi de se faire passer pour des parias pour ne pas être retrouvés par lui! Pour des raisons obscures… Faudrait que je réfléchisse plus à ce scénario…

\- Tu te fiches de moi?

\- Complètement.

Elle éclate alors de rire.

\- Mais c’est quoi ce scénar? C’est n’importe quoi! 

\- Je confirme. Ça m’est juste venu comme ça. Je crois que je serais un très mauvais auteur. 

\- Oh non…, glousse Rey en essuyant des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Juste le fait de m’imaginer Palpatoche pratiquer le sexe sauvage pour concevoir mon père ou ma mère me donne envie de vomir!

J’étouffe un rire.

\- Palpatoche?

\- Ouais, c’est comme ça qu’on l’a surnommé à la maison depuis son élection. Vivement qu’il dégage, d’ailleurs!

Une part de moi se sent bien sûr mal de ne pas avoir suivi les « _private jokes_ » de la famille. Mais d’un autre côté, je trouve la réplique de Rey particulièrement drôle et adorable.

\- Non, tout compte fait, je crois que je préfère la nullité de la réalité… Au moins, ça a un minimum de sens…

Elle se remet à rire. J’étire mes lèvres en un petit sourire en coin. Cette nouvelle complicité qui se crée peu à peu entre nous me plaît beaucoup. Je songe à lui donner des mouchoirs pour ses larmes. En fouillant dans ma poche, je retrouve sa poupée. Elle doit être un peu écrabouillée maintenant. Je la sors de là et la lui tend.

\- J’ai trouvé ça dans ton ancien chez-toi. Si jamais tu veux le récupérer…

Rey fronce les sourcils. Le contact avec son épiderme quand elle prend la poupée dans ma main me fait frissonner. Bien plus que la température ambiante. Rey observe le jouet en le tournant délicatement entre ses doigts. Elle sourit faiblement, devant se rappeler des souvenirs d’enfance. 

\- Je ne me souviens plus comment je l’avais appelé… Par contre, je sais que j’adorais jouer avec lui. C’était mon seul ami à la maison…

Elle baisse tristement la tête. Puis, posant l’artefact de son enfance difficile sur le côté, elle laisse tomber son visage entre ses mains, se frottant les yeux, reniflant. J’avance une main hésitante vers elle pour lui toucher l’épaule, pour la réconforter. Elle se redresse soudain et, par réflexe, je fais mine de replacer quelques mèches de mes cheveux sombres. Elle étouffe un rire, m’ayant probablement repéré, avant de soupirer. 

\- Je croyais que je trouverais des réponses en retrouvant mes parents. Je me trompais. Maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais savoir. 

Sa belle voix attristée crée une multitude de petits frissons tout au long de mon échine. Je secoue la tête. 

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de tes parents pour savoir, Rey. Tu as déjà toutes les réponses. Elles sont juste là. En toi. 

Je désigne son cœur de mon index. Rey réfléchit un moment, puis affiche un petit sourire triste avant de hausser les épaules. Je continue donc sur ma lancée. 

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir savoir qui tu es. Mais je peux t’aider si tu veux. C’est simple. Tu es une femme extraordinaire. La plus forte que je connaisse. 

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, un peu surprise. Je crois aussi qu’elle est émue. Je lui souris. Elle arque les sourcils et hoche la tête, étirant les lèvres en un sourire pincé, comme pour cacher ses émotions. 

\- Eh bah… Je ne te savais pas si poète…

\- Moi non plus, je soupire. Mais c’est vrai.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi continuer de me mentir à moi-même. Autant lui dire. Rey pousse à son tour un soupir. 

\- J’aimerais te croire, commence-t-elle avec tristesse. Mais j’aurais beau prétendre m’appeler Skywalker, je ne pourrais jamais renier la vérité sur ma famille. Ma famille d’origine, je veux dire. Je ne peux pas oublier d’où je viens. Je reste fille de parias. Je suis… personne, en fait. Je ne suis rien. 

\- Et alors?

Rey fronce les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas s’attendre à ce genre de réponse. J’aurais peut-être dû m’exprimer autrement, mais autant assumer.

\- Pourquoi ça serait mal d’être « rien » comme tu dis? Après tout, ça doit vouloir dire que tu peux être ce que tu veux. Comme une page blanche. Et tu es libre de la remplir à ta guise.

Elle sourit, acquiesce et baisse la tête. Je crois qu’elle rougit.

\- J’aime bien la métaphore. Mais ça marche pour tout le monde, je crois. Pour toi aussi.

Je ravale ma salive. Non, moi, ma page est trop noircie. Je ne peux plus rien y écrire. Plus rien y dessiner. Même pas des papillons. Seulement la jeter aux ordures. Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, Rey se met alors à m’observer. Puis, elle se mord la lèvre, ce qui déclenche chez moi des sensations assez perturbantes. Des images interdites me viennent à l’esprit. Je sens alors le rouge me monter aux joues. 

\- Et toi, justement? finit-elle par demander.

\- Eh bien quoi, moi?

\- Quand est-ce que tu me parles de toi? Est-ce que je pourrais un jour savoir qui est exactement Ben Solo?

Je hausse les épaules. Rey fronce les sourcils et observe soudain sa main, sa main qui était posée sur la table enneigée. Du rouge. Un liquide. Du sang. Elle lève les yeux vers moi, soudain inquiète et effrayée. Je baisse la tête. Ma cuisse. Des gouttes de sang sur la neige près de ma cuisse. La coupure que je me suis faite ce matin s’est remise à couler. J’étouffe un juron. 

\- Tu… Tu vas bien? balbutie-t-elle. 

Je me mords la joue et détourne le regard. Je bredouille :

\- C’est rien… Euh… Je… Je me suis coupé en me rasant.

\- …En te rasant la cuisse?

\- Euh… Ouais?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler ça?

Je me renfrogne, ravalant ma salive. Elle me demande d’une voix à la fois douce et ferme :

\- Ben, est-ce que tu vas un jour m’expliquer ce qui t’arrive? 

\- Plutôt mourir. 

Je me suis crispé. Comme elle la première fois que j’ai évoqué sa coiffure improbable et ses parents. Elle m’a confié ses plus noirs secrets, mais moi, je refuse de lui parler des miens. Je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Je ne veux pas qu’elle s’en aille. Je la regarde enfin. Ma réponse a l’air de l’avoir choquée. C’est sorti tout seul. Sur le coup, je n’y ai pas pensé. Je soupire.

\- Désolé. C’est juste… compliqué. 

Rey me fixe un moment, s’attendant probablement à ce que je lui en dévoile plus. Mais je n’en fais rien. Elle se contente donc d’acquiescer.

\- Très bien…. Tu n’es pas obligé de m’en parler si tu n’en as pas envie… Mais je suis là, d’accord? 

Elle n’est pas dupe. Elle se doute de quelque chose. Est-ce que ça lui fait peur? Je ne pourrais jamais supporter son regard sur moi si elle voyait toutes les marques sur mon corps. Et je suis sûr qu’elle aurait peur du noir. Le silence se fait. Rey pose soudain sa main sur la mienne, sans me quitter des yeux. Je tressaille. Mon regard vient croiser le sien. Je hoche alors la tête. Elle me sourit. 

Après un moment, comme pour changer de sujet, j’attrape un peu de neige dans ma main libre et la lui lance. Elle la reçoit sur l’épaule et aussi un peu sur la peau de son cou. Elle sursaute, lève lentement les mains, ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche, immobile. Je crains une fraction de seconde qu’elle me reproche ce geste, mais elle se met à rire. Me voilà rassuré. 

\- Oh, tu vas me le payer!

Elle se tourne pour attraper de la neige. Je saute vite du banc. Sa boule m’atteint dans le dos. Je la regarde m’adresser un air satisfait, toute fière d’elle, et soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de me baisser pour préparer ma revanche. Je reçois une autre boule de neige sur la tête. Elle doit faire un beau contraste sur ma chevelure noire. Je me relève et lance la neige dans ma main de toutes mes forces. Rey la prend en pleine figure. _Oups_. Je ne voulais pas viser là. Mais Rey s’en fiche. Ça ne la fait qu’encore plus rire. Elle secoue la tête en se frottant le visage. Puis, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je me perds un instant dans les siens.

Profitant de mon instant d’inattention, elle se venge en m’envoyant à nouveau de la neige. J’esquive son coup en lui tirant la langue. Elle me lance une autre boule que je reçois cette fois sur le nez. Je grimace et secoue la tête. Elle va le regretter. Nous continuons à nous batailler comme deux enfants, riant aux éclats. La neige vole. Mes doigts sont engourdis par le froid, mais je m’en soucie peu. Je suis bien. Avec Rey. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé comme ça. Après un bon moment, Rey lève les mains en l’air et s’approche de moi, comme pour se rendre.

\- Allez… Tope-là! Un plaisir de t’avoir eu pour adversaire.

Elle me tend ses paumes et je viens taper les miennes dedans. Puis, moqueur, je me baisse et l’attrape par la taille avant de la soulever et la porter sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates. Elle est prise d’un fou rire, un peu surprise, débattant les jambes.

\- Lâche-moi, arrête! Qu’est-ce que tu fais?

\- Le supplice de la perdante, je lui lance avec un sourire en coin. 

La tenant par le dessous des cuisses, je me mets à faire le tour des modules de jeu en grandes enjambées, comme une parade de vainqueur. Rey est morte de rire sur mon épaule. 

\- Comment ça, perdante? Hé, non! C’est moi qui ai gagné! Mauvais joueur! Repose-moi tout de suite! 

Je soupire, feignant la déception, et obéis. Puis, je m’accroupis pour faire une nouvelle boule de neige.

\- Très bien, on va devoir départager, alors… Deuxième _round_! 

Je me lève, la neige en main. Rey a disparu. Je balaye les alentours du regard. Où est-elle passée? 

\- BOU!

Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir Rey avec un air espiègle me sauter dessus. Je perds l’équilibre et, emporté par nos deux poids, m’étale de tout mon long sur la poudreuse. Heureusement, la neige amortit notre chute. Rey, juste au-dessus de moi, les avant-bras sur mon torse, rit à gorge déployée.

\- Je t’ai eu! T’es tellement grand que tu ne m’as même pas vue venir! Alors, qui a gagné? Dis-le! Dis-le!

\- C’est toi, je soupire en riant à moitié. Je me rends. Je m’incline devant la reine des boules de neige.

C’est moi ou ça sonnait un peu sale? Elle arque un sourcil et hoche la tête, satisfaite. Je sens soudain un bout de sa cuisse se frotter à son insu sur mon entrejambe. J’étouffe un gémissement. Mon regard croise le sien. Rey est magnifique. Je la dévore des yeux, admirant ses jolies pommettes et son petit nez rosis par le froid, ses iris rieurs, ses fossettes, ses cheveux ébouriffés tapissés de flocons et son sourire. Son beau sourire. Un vrai sourire. Pour moi. 

Timidement, je lève une main pour venir placer quelques-unes de ses mèches folles derrière son oreille. Ses rires se calment. Son souffle ralentit. Je caresse lentement sa pommette de mon pouce, comme pour essuyer la neige fondue. Elle me regarde, souriant toujours. Si elle continue à gesticuler comme ça, sans doute pour trouver une position confortable, elle finira par sentir mon désir naissant pour elle contre sa cuisse. Sa cuisse que j’agripperais bien, là, tout de suite. Rey penche un peu son visage vers moi. Je retiens mon souffle. Je sens le sien sur ma peau. Chaud. Apaisant. 

Et soudain, j’oublie tous mes problèmes. Ils ne comptent tout simplement plus. J’oublie les marques sur mon corps. J’oublie le noir qui me pourrit de l’intérieur. J’oublie mes cauchemars. J’oublie le souvenir des mains et du placard. J’oublie ma douleur quotidienne. J’oublie mes craintes, mes angoisses, ma colère, la peine que je cause à ma famille. J’oublie le revolver caché sous la latte dans la maison en ruines, attendant que je l’en sorte. J’oublie absolument tout. Je ne pense désormais plus qu’à Rey. Rey et ses jolies lèvres qui s’approchent dangereusement des miennes. 

Je glisse mes doigts derrière sa nuque, comme pour l’attirer un peu plus vers moi, et ferme les yeux. Je crois que je souris faiblement. J’attends simplement le contact. Je meurs d’envie d’enfin y goûter pour de vrai. Je suis sûr que ça sera doux et chaud. Velouté. Délicieux. Je suis désormais persuadé que ça n’aura pas le goût de l’eau de Javel. Je brûle d’impatience. Rey se penche de plus en plus. Nos lèvres s’effleurent enfin, se chatouillent. Elles restent ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Puis, plus rien. J’ouvre les yeux pour voir Rey, cramoisie, éloigner son visage du mien. 

Je ravale ma salive en même temps que ma déception. Je rougis. J'ai honte. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne m’a-t-elle pas embrassé? Je lui étais tout offert! J’étais à sa merci! Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait? Est-ce que c’est la différence d’âge? Mes parents ont bien dix ans d’écart eux aussi. Et quand mon grand-père a rencontré ma grand-mère, il avait 9 ans et elle, 14. Rey se redresse alors et bascule sur le côté pour aller s’asseoir près de moi. Le poids de son corps disparaît de mon abdomen et ça me frustre. 

Je lève la tête et réfléchis un instant. Est-ce que c’est simplement le malaise parce que nous sommes supposés faire partie de la même famille, même si nous n’avons aucun lien de parenté? Est-ce que papa Luke lui a tapé sur les doigts en lui interdisant formellement de jouer à touche-pipi avec son supposé cousin adoptif? Ou pire encore. C’est à cause de moi. À cause du sang, à cause des marques, à cause de mon comportement, à cause de ses parents, à cause de… n’importe quoi par rapport à moi. Une voix vient triturer mon esprit, alimenter mes doutes.

_Tu n’es qu’un bel idiot, Ben. Tu as vraiment cru que Rey pourrait t’aimer? Toi? Allons, donc! Elle est trop bien pour toi. Tu ne la mérites pas. Pourquoi voudrait-elle d’un grand ténébreux pourri jusqu’à l’os qui se mutile le corps à longueur de journée? Pourquoi voudrait-elle d’un monstre?_

Mon cœur vient alors se briser encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Il avait pourtant recommencé à battre. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me suis senti vivant. J’ai même espéré. Une bribe d’espoir. Une simple lueur. J’ai espéré pouvoir m’en sortir. J’ai espéré pouvoir être heureux. Mais cet espoir est désormais aussi brisé que mon cœur. C’est pour ça que je ne devais pas perdre le contrôle. C’est pour ça que je ne devais pas m’attacher. C’est pour ça que je me suis forcé à la haïr malgré tout l’effet qu’elle me faisait. Pour éviter que ça n’arrive. 

Et maintenant, je suis fichu. Elle m’a eu. Elle m’a bien eu. Et je ne lui en veux même pas. Je me suis laissé séduire, ensorceler par son charme naturel et malgré tout, je n’arrive pas à éprouver le moindre regret. Même si je sais ce que ça signifie maintenant. Il n’y a plus d’espoir pour moi. Elle était la seule à pouvoir m’en donner et voilà que tout s’est écroulé. Tant pis. J’aurais au moins vécu l’illusion d’un possible échappatoire à mon destin tragique.

Je suis épuisé. Je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit. Encore des cauchemars, la voix, les souvenirs douloureux des mains, les éclats de mon cœur dans ma poitrine… Ma lame ne me soulage même plus. Je n’en peux plus. Ça ne s’arrêtera jamais. Il faut que j’y mette un terme. Je ne veux plus endurer une souffrance pareille! Ça ne fait qu'empirer de jour en jour, encore plus maintenant! Insupportable. Alors, le lendemain, samedi, ma décision est prise. J’ai obtenu une bonne raison de plus. Pour la dernière fois, je fais le trajet jusqu’à la maison en voiture. Mon ancienne maison. Je crispe les mâchoires et m’avance vers la porte d’entrée. Je regarde un moment par la fenêtre. Je vois toute ma famille attablée en train de boire du thé et manger des petits biscuits. Il est environ 17h00. 

Je regarde tristement mon grand-père qui commence à somnoler dans son siège. Papa avec son éternelle tête de vainqueur. Luke qui parle avec maman, la bouche pleine. Maman qui ressert une tasse à tout le monde. Je vois aussi Rey au loin, debout, en train de rire. Mon cœur se serre. Ma famille ne me remarque pas. Ils n’ont pas besoin de moi pour être heureux. Bien au contraire. Mon grand-père se lève soudain pour se diriger vers son bureau, disant quelque chose aux autres que je ne saisis pas. Je vais sonner. J’attends. À mon grand soulagement, c’est Rey qui ouvre. 

\- Hé! Salut! Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Ça va? Entre!

Elle fait comme si rien ne s’était passé hier dans la neige. Je soupire. Évidemment. Elle se pousse pour que je puisse passer, mais je secoue la tête. 

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper de mon chat? 

Rey baisse les yeux pour remarquer le sac de transport que je porte à la main et le paquet de croquettes sous mon bras. Elle sourit d’un air béa et adresse un petit coucou à Hux.

\- Oui, bien sûr! Pourquoi?

\- Je pars. 

\- Ah bon? Où ça? Tu pars en week-end?

J’entends maman demander à Rey qui est là depuis la cuisine. J’entends aussi mon grand-père demander de l’aide pour ranger son bureau au loin. Rey tourne la tête. 

\- Euh… C’est…

\- Je t’ai tout écrit là, je la coupe en lui tendant un carnet d’instructions. Hux a un sale caractère, mais il avait l’air de bien t’aimer la dernière fois. Je peux compter sur toi?

Rey hoche la tête en souriant. Je lui donne le sac ainsi que le paquet. Puis, je m’accroupis pour faire mes adieux à Hux. Il va me manquer. Je lui assure qu’il est entre de bonnes mains. 

\- Tu reviens quand? 

\- Euh, je…

\- Dimanche soir, non? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer une minute pour dire bonjour? 

Je me relève et la regarde droit dans les yeux en soupirant. Je secoue la tête. 

\- Au revoir, Rey.

Puis, je lui jette un dernier regard, un dernier regard à son joli visage, sa coiffure hors de l’ordinaire et son magnifique sourire qui me manqueront plus que tout, et tourne les talons. La vérité, c’est que je ne reviendrai pas. Au moins, je suis content d’avoir pu la voir une dernière fois. D’avoir pu entendre sa si belle voix et de lui permettre d’enfin avoir un animal de compagnie. Je pars m’installer dans ma voiture et pousse un profond soupir. 

C’était inévitable. Comme Rey, il faut que je fasse mon deuil. Enfin accepter que je suis condamné. Qu’il n’y a plus aucun espoir pour moi. Qu’il n’y a pas d’autre solution pour arrêter la douleur. Que ma famille et ma Rey seront mieux sans moi. J’ai refusé de l’accepter pendant tant d’années. Et maintenant, j’ai enfin compris. Alors, je démarre le moteur et me dirige vers la rivière. Destination la maison en ruines.

Je sais ce que je dois faire. Et pour une fois, je sais que j’en aurais la force. 

Seulement, je n’aurais jamais 30 ans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne me détestez pas :( PLEASE!


	12. ADIEU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle qu'en anglais, "adieu" se dit "FAREWELL"
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: tentative de suicide
> 
> Ce chapitre est très important pour moi car j'ai récemment appris qu'un de mes anciens camarades de classe s'est suicidé... Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi écrire ça représente beaucoup pour moi, même si on était pas très proches! J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez ce chapitre malgré ce sujet sensible...

Je descends la côte, faisant attention où je marche. Le ciel s’est déjà assombri. La nuit va bientôt tomber. Je saute à pieds joints sur la berge enneigée qui craque sous mon poids. Je lève la tête et regarde une dernière fois ma voiture garée en haut de la butte. Ça doit être ça lorsqu’on se prépare à mourir. On prend le temps de regarder chaque personne, chaque chose, chaque décor pour la dernière fois.

Je longe le cours d’eau jusqu’à la maison, prenant de profondes inspirations. J’entends quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retourne en sursaut. Je ne vois rien. Sûrement un animal ou simplement le vent. Je suis tendu. Le moindre son alentour m’angoisse. Je pousse la porte, la faisant grincer, et pénètre dans la noirceur. Je sors mon téléphone de mon manteau et active le mode lampe de poche pour m’éclairer. Je fais parcourir le faisceau, balayant les environs du regard. J’aperçois une table, une cheminée, un coffre, une armoire avant d’enfin poser mes yeux sur les escaliers.

Je monte lentement les marches. Mon rythme cardiaque s’accélère. Le stress vient me comprimer la poitrine. Je me mords la joue et tente de garder mon calme. Ce sera bientôt fini. Je retire mon bonnet et ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je soupire et pénètre enfin dans la pièce où j’ai caché l’arme. La forêt morte de l’autre côté de la rive m’apparaît par l’immense vide où se trouvait le mur. 

Je tends l’oreille, soudain pris d’un doute. Et si quelqu’un apparaissait? Un squatteur, par exemple? Ce serait bien ma veine. Tout serait fichu. Ou alors, je m’empresserais de tirer et il serait le seul témoin de mon sacrifice. Ça risquerait de choquer le pauvre homme. Alors, je lui dirais de partir, espérant qu’il ne remarque pas le revolver. Sinon, peut-être qu’il tenterait de me dissuader de l’utiliser. Par simple convenance. Il ne tiendrait pas particulièrement à moi. Ce serait juste pour se donner bonne conscience. 

Je m’accroupis et lève la latte. La besace est toujours là. Personne ne l’a trouvée. Parfait. Je la sors de sa cachette, l’ouvre et en retire le revolver. Lui aussi, personne ne l’a trouvé. Je me pince les lèvres. L’arme brille, faiblement éclairée par la pâle clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Je me lève et avance lentement jusqu’au rebord du plancher. Il grince dangereusement sous mes pas. Je crois qu’une partie ne va pas tarder à s’effondrer. Mais ça n’a plus aucune importance maintenant. 

J’avance jusqu’à ce que le bout de mes orteils se trouvent au-dessus du vide. Je regarde la rivière gelée. Les flots noirs, tapissés de morceaux de glace à la dérive dans lesquels je ne vais pas tarder à couler. Je soupire et lève la tête. J’observe les étoiles dans le ciel dégagé. Les branches des arbres de l’autre rive dansent lentement avec le vent. Il n’y a pas de plus beau spectacle pour une dernière vue sur le monde. Je resserre ma poigne sur le revolver. C’est bon. Je vais le faire. Je vais y arriver. Je lève mon bras et viens placer l’embout de l’arme sous ma mâchoire. 

Le contact du métal froid sur mon épiderme me fait frissonner. Que se passera-t-il quand j’appuierai sur la détente? Rien du tout? Le trou noir? L’Enfer ou le Paradis? Je regarde les étoiles. Petit, je demandais à maman où était sa mère, pourquoi je ne la connaissais pas, pourquoi elle existait juste sur les photos en noir et blanc. Et maman me disait que selon elle, mamy Padi avait rejoint les étoiles. Qu’elle vivait parmi elles dans la Voie Lactée. Et en chacun de nous en même temps. Alors, peut-être que je la rejoindrais. Peut-être que je la rencontrerais enfin, parmi les étoiles. 

Je ne dois pas regretter ma décision. Pour sûr, j’aurais aimé une autre tournure. Mais j’étais condamné d’avance. Il fallait juste que je l’accepte. Je suis brisé, pourri, sans espoir. Je ne peux pas me racheter autrement. Je repense à ce que j’ai fait pour Rey. Une bonne action ne suffit pas à rattraper toute la peine et la souffrance que j’ai causées autour de moi. J’aurais au moins pu faire une chose de bien dans ma vie. 

Je réfléchis un peu. Mes dernières réflexions avant la fin. Comment réagiront les gens quand ils apprendront ma mort? Voe sera sans doute aux anges. Elle pourra enfin prendre ma place et devenir première. Finn et Hux mon collègue se diront sûrement « Bon débarras! ». Hux mon chat se demandera peut-être pourquoi je ne reviens pas le chercher. Mais je ne l’ai pas abandonné. Je l’ai confié à Rey qui saura bien mieux s’occuper de lui. 

Je pense à ma famille. Grand-père, oncle Chewie, oncle Lando, Jannah, Cédric et Didier, Luke, papa, maman. Peut-être qu’ils tiennent à moi, peut-être qu’ils seront tristes, mais ils doivent comprendre que je n’avais pas le choix. Si je fais ça, c’est pour eux. Pour ne plus les faire souffrir. Je me sacrifie parce que je les aime. Je veux qu’ils soient heureux et tant que je serai là, je sens que ça ne sera pas possible. Ce sera peut-être dur pour eux les premiers jours, mais ils auront Rey. Alors, je ne m’inquiète pas.

Il y a environ vingt-quatre heures, j’étais avec elle dans le parc en train de faire une bataille de boules de neige. Il y a environ vingt-quatre heures, j’étais presque heureux. J’ai cru que tout pouvait s’arranger. J’étais bien naïf. Mais je ne regrette pas chaque moment passé avec elle. J’aurais seulement aimé en avoir eu plus comme ça. Je glisse ma main dans ma poche. J’ai apporté sa bougie de Noël et ses photos, celles prises par Jannah. C’est ça que je veux regarder une dernière fois avant de partir. 

Je sens une larme rouler sur ma joue lorsque je tourne la bougie dans ma main. Elle est toujours comme neuve. Je ne l’ai jamais utilisée, trop effrayé de l’abîmer et de la salir. Je respire une dernière fois son odeur de miel avant de la ranger. Dommage qu’elle finisse au fond de l’eau avec moi. Je place ensuite les photos sous mes yeux. Celle où Rey riait à cause de la grimace de Jannah. Puis, celle où elle souriait simplement, la joue presque collée contre la mienne. 

Je souris faiblement. Un petit sourire triste devant ce souvenir. Nostalgique. Puis, j’approche son visage imprimé de ma bouche et viens embrasser son beau sourire. Son sourire à elle. Ce sourire que je ne pourrais jamais embrasser en vrai. Seulement en rêve et en photo. Mais c’est mieux que rien. Je renifle. C’est bon. Je n’ai plus qu’à ranger le tout dans ma poche et à faire mes adieux. 

_Fais-le._

Je regarde de nouveau le ciel. La lune. Les étoiles. Les constellations. J’essaie de trouver ma grand-mère. Je renifle, une autre larme roulant sur ma joue. Ce sera bientôt fini. Il me suffit d’appuyer sur la détente, mais mon doigt tremble. Je me crispe et prends une profonde inspiration. Je ne dois pas flancher. Je dois le faire. Comme ça, je pourrais peut-être m’élever. Obtenir une ascension vers les cieux, comme le Christ. On va bien voir s’il existe. Mes dernières pensées sont pour Rey. Rey et le souvenir de la sensation de sa main sur la mienne. Je commence à lentement pousser sur la gâchette.

\- Ben? 

Immédiatement déconcentré, je me retourne en sursaut, manquant presque de tomber de mon perchoir. Rey. 

\- Qu’est-ce que… Ben… Qu’est-ce que tu fais?

Je n’aurais pas dû penser à elle. C’est une vraie malédiction, elle apparaît toujours dans ces moments-là. Sa jolie voix tremble. Son visage se décompose. L’expression d’horreur qui s’y lit lorsqu’elle aperçoit le revolver sous ma mâchoire me brise le cœur. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle voit ça.

\- Que… Qu’est-ce que tu fais là? je balbutie. Je t’avais demandé de t’occuper de Hux!

\- Je… Je t’ai suivi. Hux est à la maison avec les autres. J’avais peur et… Oh mon Dieu, Ben…

Je n’avais donc pas halluciné les bruits tout à l’heure. Je m’en veux. Je n’ai pas été assez discret. Elle a dû trouver mon comportement suspect. Je remarque que sa parka blanche est toute boueuse. Elle a probablement galéré à descendre la côte. Je soupire et lui dis doucement :

\- Rey, va-t’en. 

\- Ben… Ben, non, je… Ne fais pas ça! Je t’en supplie! 

Ses yeux m’implorent. M’implorent de baisser mon arme. De renoncer à cette idée. Mais j’y suis résigné. 

\- Laisse-moi, Rey. Je dois le faire. Je n’ai pas le choix.

\- Q… Quoi? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Ben? C’est faux! On a toujours le choix!

\- Pas moi. C’est trop tard.

Rey prend une grande inspiration, comme pour retrouver son calme. Puis, doucement, elle me tend la main. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Viens, Ben. Il est encore temps. Je sais que tu n’as pas envie de faire ça. Allez, prends ma main. On va en parler dans un endroit plus stable. Je vais t’aider! On va surmonter ça ensemble. Suis-moi… Viens.

Je crispe les mâchoires. Le revolver tremble dans ma paume. Rey tente de s’approcher, mais manque de perdre l’équilibre, le plancher devenant de plus en plus instable. Elle recule pour ne pas risquer de tomber. Mais elle reste déterminée. 

\- Ne t’approche pas! je la préviens.

Rey cesse de bouger et acquiesce sagement. 

\- Rejoins-moi. Rejoins-moi de l’autre côté.

J’entends à son ton qu’elle s’efforce de ne pas céder à la panique. Je regarde sa main. Je ravale ma salive. Je sens que je vais flancher. Son menton tremble, tout comme le mien. Je l’entends à peine murmurer : 

_\- Pitié._

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Que faire maintenant? Elle ne s’en ira pas. Et soudain, j’ai envie de prendre sa main. J’ai envie de la croire. J’ai envie de laisser tomber cette idée et de la rejoindre. Mais je ne peux pas. Encore une voix dans ma conscience.

_Rey ne t’aime pas, Ben. Ressaisis-toi. Arrête de rêver. Elle est bonne, gentille avec tout le monde. C’est juste le genre de fille qu’elle est. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi. Elle veut juste sauver toutes les âmes damnées, mais elle ne pourra pas te sauver toi. Tu es irrécupérable._

Je secoue la tête.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pardon?

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais que je vienne et en parler avec moi? je soupire. En quoi ça te dérange si je tire? 

\- Ben, je ne veux pas que tu meures! 

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es ma famille.

J’esquisse un petit sourire désabusé. 

\- N’essaie pas de me faire avaler que tu me considères comme ton frère ou ton cousin. Je ne te croirai pas. 

\- Non, Ben. Pas dans ce sens-là. Tu es juste… ma famille. L’appartenance que je cherchais. 

_Quoi?_ Est-elle sérieuse? Je sens des larmes me piquer les yeux. Je me pince les lèvres. J’aimerais tellement pouvoir la croire. 

\- Tu as déjà Luke, ma mère, mon père et tous les autres. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi. 

\- Mais si, j’ai besoin de toi, Ben. Oh, je t’en prie, reviens vers moi! Tu n’as pas à faire ça!

Je crois qu’elle commence à pleurer. Elle essaie à nouveau de s’avancer lentement vers moi, mais son pied manque de se coincer dans un trou. Je sursaute, effrayé un instant qu’elle tombe de l’étage. Elle pousse un juron. C’est bon, elle n’a rien. Je suis coincé. Je ne serai pas capable de tirer. Pas tant qu’elle sera là. 

\- Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que je vis tous les jours, je lui explique avec de la douleur dans la voix. Je vis un cauchemar permanent sans jamais pouvoir me réveiller! Je… J’ai juste envie que tout s’arrête! Je ne veux plus endurer une souffrance pareille! 

Ma voix se brise. Je renifle. Je sens que je vais m’effondrer, comme le plancher. 

\- Écoute, soupire Rey en levant les mains en l’air, comme si ça pouvait me calmer. Quoi que tu aies traversé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois en finir, d’accord? Ce n’était _pas_ ta faute.

\- Tu n’en sais rien.

\- J’en suis persuadée, Ben. Je te connais et j’ai confiance en toi. Je crois en toi, d’accord? Tu ne veux pas faire ça. 

Je serre les dents, enfonçant un peu plus l’embout de l’arme dans la chair de ma mâchoire. 

\- Tu crois que je suis trop faible pour tirer?

\- Non… Je crois que tu es assez _fort_ pour ne _pas_ tirer, justement. Allez, viens.

Elle me tend à nouveau la main. Mais je ne suis toujours pas convaincu. 

\- Je suis un fardeau pour tout le monde, je soupire. Ma famille mérite mieux que moi.

\- Ta famille t’aime, Ben! 

\- Justement! Je les fais souffrir et je veux éviter qu’ils souffrent davantage!

\- Alors, rejoins-moi, m’implore-t-elle. Ta famille ne le supporterait pas si tu te suicidais. Moi, je ne le supporterais pas! 

Rey me regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle n’a pas peur d’employer le mot. Je suis tendu de partout. J’ai l’impression que je vais me briser pour de bon. 

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je vive? 

\- Parce que je t’aime! 

Mon cœur manque un battement. Ces mots. Ces mots que je n’arrive plus à croire. Et pourtant, elle vient de me les dire alors que je ne les espérais plus. Soudain, elle semble aussi choquée que moi par ce qu’elle vient de m’avouer. Comme si c’était sorti du plus profond de son être, comme si elle ne l’avait pas complètement réaliser avant de le dire à haute voix. Puis, son regard s'emplit d'assurance. Elle parait assumer ces mots. Mais non. Elle dit sans doute ça juste pour m’empêcher de tirer. Comme un réflexe. Elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Je n’ai pas envie d’avoir l’air de lui faire du chantage. Du genre « Aime-moi ou je tire ».

\- Comment peux-tu m’aimer?

Elle ravale sa salive. Je suppose que c’est dur à expliquer. 

\- Comment peux-tu m’aimer? je répète. Je suis un monstre. 

\- Mais non, tu n’es pas un monstre, Ben.

\- Ah bon? Tu sais que je m’auto-mutile. Tu sais que je suis complètement dérangé. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je me suis très mal comporté envers toi pendant toutes ces années. Je ne suis pas un prince charmant, je ne suis pas mon personnage parfait de Kylo Ren que je me suis inventé petit… Je suis juste moi.

\- Juste toi, c’est assez! C’est tout ce que je veux!

Puis, elle prend le temps de respirer un bon coup et rajoute :

\- Ben… Quand nous étions tous les deux par terre dans la neige hier, j’avais vraiment envie de t’embrasser.

Je sens mes joues chauffer. 

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait? 

\- Je sais pas, j’avais peur, soupire-t-elle.

\- Peur de moi? 

\- Bien sûr que non! Peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose. J’avais peur que tu me rejettes. Encore.

Je secoue la tête. Comme si je refusais d’y croire. Parce que sinon, ça voudrait dire que j’ai fait tout ça pour rien. Souffert pour rien. Fait souffrir les autres pour rien. Et je refuse de l’admettre. Est-ce qu’elle dit ça pour m’amadouer? Est-ce qu’elle va me dire quelque chose du genre : « Si tu reviens vers moi, je te donnerai un baiser »? Ça serait trop douloureux. 

\- Tu aurais bien pu vouloir m’embrasser juste pour me remercier de t’avoir aidée avec tes parents. 

\- Ben, est-ce que tu crois réellement que j’embrasserais quelqu’un sur la bouche par simple gratitude? 

\- Peut-être. 

Rey pousse un profond soupir. Tâtant le plancher de sa semelle, elle trouve un point d’appui assez solide et effectue un pas vers moi. Elle a encore une grande distance à franchir pour arriver à mon niveau. Rey ne me quitte pas des yeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. 

\- Ben, je t’en prie. Reste avec moi.

Je crispe les mâchoires, jouant avec la détente. 

\- Je t’en supplie! Ne me laisse pas toute seule! Ne m’abandonne pas! Pas toi aussi! 

Ses mots déclenchent quelque chose en moi. Je me vois en elle. Je me reconnais. Cette fille, c'est moi. Je le savais depuis longtemps. Alors non, je ne lui ferai pas ça. Je ne peux pas. Instinctivement, je baisse lentement mon arme. Rey me sourit, les larmes aux yeux. Elle me tend sa main, m’incitant à la prendre. Je tente un pas vers elle. Le plancher craque sous mon poids. Se fissure encore plus. Il va céder. Je n’échapperai pas à mon destin.

\- BEN!

Rey accoure vers moi en grandes enjambées, agrippe mon manteau et me pousse de toutes ses forces sur le côté pour me mettre à l’abri, prenant ma place. Je heurte lourdement le sol. Je lève la tête, un peu sonné, pour voir Rey, puis le plancher se dérober sous ses pas. Elle disparaît de mon champ de vision en un cri de surprise. Un son de plouf. Puis, plus rien.

Incapable de respirer, je me précipite à quatre pattes sur le rebord. Je ne vois que des ondulations dans les flots noirs, là où elle a dû tomber. Cette partie n’est pas profonde et le courant n’est pas très fort. Alors, pourquoi ne réapparaît-elle pas à la surface? Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Il faut que je la sorte de là! Je m’agrippe au rebord avant de l’enjamber. Je saute et me laisse pendre par les bras avant de lâcher. La chute n’est pas très haute, mais je me brise presque les chevilles quand mes bottes touchent par terre. J’ai atterri directement dans l’eau glaciale qui me monte jusqu’aux genoux. Je serre les dents. Elles claquent. Le froid envahit tout mon être. Mais je n’en ai rien à faire.

Complètement paniqué, boitant un peu, je me mets à chercher Rey dans l’eau. Où est-elle? Je l’appelle. Je tasse les petites vagues et les morceaux de glace de ma main, comme si j’allais la trouver dessous. Je deviens de plus en plus frénétique. Je répète des « non » et des « pitié » en boucle. Il faut que je la retrouve! Je ne veux pas la perdre! C’est à cause de moi si elle est tombée. Elle doit vivre. Il faut qu’elle vive. Elle ne mérite pas de finir comme ça. 

J’ai froid. J’ai l’impression que mes jambes vont se changer en glaçon. Comme Rey si je ne la retrouve pas. Je l’appelle plus fort. Je balaye les alentours du regard, cherchant de l’aide. Personne. J’ai bien choisi mon endroit. Mon cauchemar me vient soudain en mémoire et l’angoisse me comprime la poitrine. Je dois la retrouver au plus vite avant qu’il ne soit trop tard!

J’aperçois enfin un point blanc dépassant de l’eau. J’accoure, déplaçant des trombes d’eau. Je me penche et agrippe le manteau, puis le retourne. C’est elle. C’est Rey. Je l’ai trouvée. Elle avait la tête dans l’eau. Ses yeux sont clos. Ses chignons se sont défaits. Je vois enfin ses cheveux bruns détachés, mouillés, collés à son visage. Elle est plus pâle que moi. Glacée. 

\- Rey… Rey, tu m’entends? Tiens bon!

Je place un bras sous ses genoux, l’autre derrière son dos. Je la tire des eaux et la porte jusqu’à la berge, m’appliquant pour ne pas trébucher malgré mes chevilles douloureuses. Complètement essoufflé, je bute sur la rive et m’écroule sur le sol enneigé, prenant garde à ce qu’elle ne le heurte pas trop violemment. C’est bon, j’y suis arrivé. J’avance à quatre pattes sur la berge et la tire loin de la rivière glaciale. Je me penche sur son visage, lui caressant la joue. 

\- Rey…

Elle ne bouge plus. Je glisse un doigt sous son nez dans l’espoir de sentir un souffle chaud sur ma peau. 

Rien. Elle ne respire pas.

Mon menton tremble. Je prends le poignet de Rey, essayant de sentir son pouls. Faible. Je m’affole. Il faut que je garde mon calme. Je ne dois pas céder à la panique, mais je n’y arrive pas. Je suis complètement effondré. Comme un petit garçon, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre un instant contre moi, la berçant un peu. Comme si elle était juste endormie. J’enfouie ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, tout tremblant, peinant à retenir mes larmes. Alors, je me mets à sangloter. 

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

Il faut que je me ressaisisse! Je peux encore la sauver. Je l’allonge à nouveau et ouvre la fermeture de sa parka qui la serre trop. J’enfourne la main dans ma poche et sors mon téléphone. Mes doigts sont tellement gelés que j’ai l’impression qu’ils pourraient se briser comme du verre. Vite! J’appelle les urgences.

Je tente de rester calme. Ils ne me comprendront pas sinon. J’explique la situation et indique ma position. On me demande si je suis capable de faire un massage cardiaque le temps qu’une ambulance arrive. Oui, j’ai suivi des cours de secourisme. Il faut aussi que je l’empêche de faire une hypothermie. Je raccroche. 

\- Les secours arrivent, Rey. Tiens bon!

Je la prends à nouveau dans mes bras, délicatement. Je dois l’emmener dans un endroit sec et à l’abri du froid. Ma voiture. La maison en ruines est trop dangereuse. Je me force à me lever. Mes chevilles me font souffrir et mes jambes sont glacées. Tant pis. Il faut que j’y arrive. Pour Rey. 

Je découvre en moi des réserves d’énergie que je ne connaissais pas. Je grimpe la côte tant bien que mal, me penchant vers l’avant pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je ne sens plus mes extrémités. Mes doigts me brûlent. Je pousse des jurons à chaque pas. C’est trop pentu! Je serre Rey contre moi. Je vais la sauver. Elle ne va pas mourir. Je refuse qu’elle meure. Ça n’arrivera pas. Je la sauverai. Vite! 

J’atteins enfin le sommet de la butte. Je remarque la voiture de Luke derrière la mienne. Rey l’a prise pour venir jusqu’ici. Je soupire. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j’avais été plus discret. J’ouvre la portière, qui s’est automatiquement déverrouillée à mon approche, et allonge Rey sur la banquette arrière.

Les lumières s’allument. Je referme la voiture et viens mettre le chauffage, enlevant au passage mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Rey est trempée jusqu’aux os. Je dois d’abord la réchauffer avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il faut donc que je lui retire ses vêtements mouillés. Je ravale ma salive. Mes joues s’empourprent. J’espère qu’elle me pardonnera de l’avoir déshabillée. Sa vie en dépend. 

Je lui enlève délicatement sa parka, puis son pull et son T-shirt. Heureusement qu’elle possède peu de poitrine, sinon, j’aurais aussi dû relever sa brassière, que j’évite de regarder, pour avoir un meilleur accès à son coeur. Je retire mon manteau et mon sweat. Je place ce dernier sur son buste avant de m’attaquer à ses bottes, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Le tissu mouillé colle à sa peau et c’est un vrai périple de le lui enlever. Il faut à tout prix que j’évite de la frotter. Je recouvre ses jambes de mon manteau, emmitouflant ses pieds dans la capuche rembourrée de fourrure. 

Une étape de faite. Je reprends son pouls. Je ne le sens plus. Je panique. Je dois entamer le massage cardiaque au plus vite. Je respire profondément trois fois, m’installe confortablement sur les genoux, souffle sur mes mains et les frotte et ensemble pour les réchauffer. Puis, je place mes paumes l’une sur l’autre sur sa poitrine, entrelaçant mes doigts. J’aimerais lui répéter encore et encore que tout ira bien, mais je ne dois pas perdre le compte. Je commence. J’appuie.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…_

Je prends soin de ne pas lui briser les côtes et de garder un rythme régulier. Les souvenirs des cours de secourisme me reviennent. Heureusement, je ne les ai pas oubliés.

_15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20…_

Je dois continuer comme ça jusqu’à ce que les secours arrivent. Je ne dois pas m’arrêter. 

_27, 28, 29, 30! Bouche à bouche!_

Je me penche, et place mes mains sur le crâne et le menton de Rey. Je bascule sa tête par en arrière et approche ma bouche de la sienne. J’hésite une fraction de seconde. J’aurais tellement aimé un autre contexte pour ce contact tant attendu. Est-ce qu’elle m’en voudra? Soudain, une angoisse, comme si j’étais indigne de la toucher. Je soupire. L’important, c’est qu’elle survive. Je murmure. 

\- Reste avec moi, Rey.

J’ouvre la bouche et viens souffler dans la sienne. Une fois. Deux fois. C’est bon. Retour au massage. 

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…_

À aucun moment, ça ne se passera comme dans les films. À aucun moment, elle ne se réveillera en sursaut, prenant une grande inspiration en recrachant de l’eau. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Elle ne reprendra pas connaissance rien qu’avec un massage cardiaque. Uniquement quand les secours s’occuperont d’elle. Si elle reprend connaissance.

_17, 18, 19, 20, 21…_

Ça va marcher. Elle va s’en sortir. Je dois y croire. Il ne faut pas que je désespère. Il ne faut pas que j’abandonne. Pas que je l’abandonne. Elle a besoin de moi. 

_25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30!_

Je me penche à nouveau vers elle pour basculer sa tête par en arrière et souffler deux fois dans sa bouche. Je sens des larmes rouler sur mes joues. Je reprends le massage cardiaque. Je compte. Je pense à Rey, à son sourire, à ma famille qui serait dévastée par sa perte. Je dois la sauver. Il faut qu’elle reste en vie. 

Je poursuis la procédure pendant plusieurs minutes qui me semblent durer une éternité. Trente points. Deux souffles. Trente points. Deux souffles. Encore et encore. Je ne dois pas arrêter de stimuler son cœur. Il faut que je l’incite à battre. Trente points. Deux souffles. Je n’abandonne pas. Trente points. Deux souffles. Je persévère. Je continue même en voyant les lumières de l’ambulance arriver près de nous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On enchaîne les émotions fortes!


	13. EFFET PAPILLON

Je caresse le visage de Rey de mes doigts sur la photo de Jannah. Ça doit faire un bon moment que je la regarde. Je renifle. Le blanc de la salle d’attente de l’hôpital m’aveugle. J’ai appelé́ mes parents. Ils vont venir avec Luke dans un moment. Je pousse un profond soupir. Aux dernières nouvelles, l’état de Rey est stationnaire. Elle n’est pas morte. Mais je reste dévoré par l’inquiétude.

Et maintenant que je ne suis plus en panique, je peux réfléchir un peu. Les dernières heures que j’ai vécues me paraissant si loin. Si folles. Si irréelles. Mais une chose reste sûre : Rey m’a sauvé. Elle a considéré que ma vie méritait d’être sauvée. Elle a risqué la sienne pour moi. Elle a failli mourir pour moi. Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça? L’enfant d’or s’est sacrifié pour l’enfant brisé.

Le don de soi. Le don de sa vie. La plus belle preuve d’amour qui soit d’après maman. Et ainsi, toutes les certitudes que j’avais fondées depuis des années se sont effondrées. J’aperçois soudain maman au loin. Elle court vers moi, suivie de Luke et papa. J’imagine que mon grand-père est resté à la maison avec mon chat. Je détourne le regard. J’attends qu’ils arrivent jusqu’à moi. Je range la photo et me lève. 

\- Ben! s’écrie maman. Tu vas bien? Rey va bien? 

Je hoche lentement la tête. Maman lève ses mains pour toucher mon visage, mais je me recule un peu. 

\- Je… Je ne comprends rien… J’étais avec ton grand-père dans son bureau pour l’aider à ranger. Rey est arrivée avec un chat dans les bras et là, ton grand-père s’est exclamé que son revolver avait disparu de son tiroir. Il a alors dit ton nom et Rey, elle, l’a crié. Elle a posé le chat par terre et elle est partie en courant. 

\- Elle a pris ma voiture, marmonne Luke en arrivant vers nous. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé?

Je soupire. 

\- Elle est venue me rejoindre dans la maison abandonnée au bord de la rivière. Euh… Le plancher était instable et j’ai failli tombé à l’eau, mais Rey s’est précipitée pour m’en empêcher… Et c’est elle qui est tombée. Je l’ai tirée de là, j’ai appelé les secours et je lui ai fait un massage cardiaque en attendant. 

Maman essaie de calmer sa respiration et de retrouver ses esprits. Elle agite frénétiquement la main devant son visage, comme pour s’aérer. Puis, elle me demande, bouleversée :

\- Et qu’est-ce que tu faisais dans cette maison avec le revolver de ton grand-père d’abord?

Je me mords la joue. Tant pis. Je lui dis. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Maman, j’ai essayé de me suicider.

Maman pousse un petit cri et plaque sa main sur sa bouche. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir l’expression sur son visage. 

\- Avec le flingue de ton grand-père, conclut papa à mi-voix.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je crois lire toute la douleur dans ses sombres iris. Maman a les larmes aux yeux. Elle halète. Papa ouvre la bouche, tente un pas vers moi, lève une main hésitante, cherchant ses mots, mais avant même que je ne réagisse, il se ravise et se tourne vers maman pour l’aider à s’asseoir sur une chaise, sans détacher son regard de moi. Je n’ai pas vu la réaction de Luke. En même temps, je ne veux pas voir leurs réactions. Je veux juste fermer très fort les paupières et disparaître, coupable de leur infliger tant de peine. Tout ce que je sais, c’est que mon oncle ne reste pas près de nous. Peut-être qu’il n’ose même pas me regarder en face. Quoi qu’il en soit, il part chercher un verre d’eau pour maman. Je m’assois près d’elle et lui prend la main. 

\- Ne te fâche pas, maman, d’accord? Je ne vais pas le faire. Rey m’en a empêché et elle en a payé le prix. L’important, pour l’instant, c’est elle. 

Elle lève une main tremblante vers moi, n’osant pas me toucher. 

\- Mais Ben… Mon petit… Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça? Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé plus tôt? 

Je soupire.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, maman. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets à cause de ça.

Papa s’assoit derrière elle, les mains posées sur ses épaules comme pour la soutenir. Il me regarde avec tristesse, mais ne dit rien. Luke arrive pour donner un verre d’eau à maman. Il m’en a aussi apporté un, me disant simplement que j’en ai besoin aussi. Puis, les mains sur les hanches, il se met à faire les cent pas dans la salle d’attente. Il me paraît assez détaché, comme s’il ne savait pas trop comment s’y prendre. Ça me ravive des souvenirs. Il est comme ça depuis… Depuis l’épisode du placard. Maman prend une gorgée avant de me dire :

\- Mais… Comment tu veux que je réagisse au fait que mon bébé ait essayé de se tuer? Ben, je…

Je me mords la joue. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer. J’ai bien choisi mon moment. Comme si le fait que Rey soit toujours inconsciente dans une chambre de cet hôpital n’était pas assez. Maintenant, il faut aussi que j’affole maman avec mes histoires. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris de lui dire? Elle pousse un profond soupir et se frotte le visage, l’enfouissant dans ses mains. Je me lève et vais m’appuyer contre le mur plus loin, croisant les bras. Papa arrive près de moi et m’imite, sans rien dire. 

\- Tu es déçu? je demande enfin.

\- Déçu de quoi? 

\- De m’avoir pour fils? Tu aurais préféré un enfant normal au lieu d’un enfant à problèmes?

Papa se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- S’il y a bien une chose dont je suis fier dans ma vie, c’est d’être ton père. D’accord? Tu es un Solo. Mon portrait craché. Je sais que ça n’a pas toujours été facile entre nous. Il y a toujours eu des merdes dans les relations parent-enfant dans la famille, va savoir pourquoi, mais… Mais tu es mon fils. Et je t’aimerais toujours quoi qu’il arrive. Tu comprends, ça? 

Je n’ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je me mords la lèvre, sentant mon nez me picoter. Au fond de moi, je sais qu’il dit vrai. Alors, ça me fait encore plus mal d’avoir tenté de me loger une balle dans la tête. Ce qui a aussi presque coûté la vie de Rey. 

\- Rey a failli mourir à cause de moi, je soupire. 

\- Et elle est en vie grâce à toi. Tu l’as sauvée, Ben! Tu as très bien agi!

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je comptais me donner la mort et j’ai fini par sauver une vie. Je crois que Rey trouverait ça poétique.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire de peine à maman… Elle est doublement inquiète par ma faute.

\- Ta mère est solide, Ben. La plus forte que je connaisse. Ne t’inquiète pas. Ça va aller. 

Puis, lentement, il lève la main vers moi. Il l’approche petit à petit de mon visage. Lentement, comme pour m’apprivoiser. Je le regarde, totalement impuissant. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Papa vient me caresser la joue. Comme dans le rêve que j’ai fait il y a plusieurs années. Je le laisse faire. Il me sourit. Il me pardonne. Il m’aime toujours. Je tourne un peu la tête vers sa main, comme si j’avais peur de perdre cette chaleur. Je renifle.

\- Papa… 

Le seul son que j’arrive à produire ensuite est un raclement de gorge. Son sourire s’élargit. Il souffle du nez.

\- Je sais. 

Une infirmière vient bientôt nous voir. Elle nous affirme que Rey s’en sortira, mais qu’elle a besoin de repos pour l’instant. Elle nous invite donc à rentrer chez nous pour cette nuit et revenir demain. L’immense soulagement que je ressens doit être le même pour tout le monde. En sortant de l’hôpital, maman insiste pour que je vienne dormir à la maison. Je crois qu’elle a trop peur que je refasse une tentative si elle me laisse seul. Je soupire et finis par accepter. 

Je dors ainsi dans mon ancienne chambre avec Hux qui ronfle déjà roulé en boule près de ma tête. Les draps sont imprégnés de l’odeur de Rey. Ça m’apaise. Je suis exténué, mais je n’arrive pas à fermer l’œil. Je pense aux derniers événements. Je les retourne dans ma tête. Encore et encore. Je croyais que je n’irais plus jamais me coucher dans un lit. Je croyais que j’allais mourir et rejoindre les étoiles. Rey m’en a empêché. Et elle s’est sacrifiée pour moi. Je n’aurais jamais cru un jour que quelqu’un pourrait faire ça. Pour moi.

\- Ben?

On toque à la porte. Je lève la tête. Maman entre, de l’inquiétude plein les yeux. Je l’ai vue en train de cacher tous les médicaments et objets tranchants tout à l’heure quand j’étais parti aux toilettes. La pauvre. Je la laisse avancer jusqu’à moi et s’asseoir sur le matelas. Je la fixe, sans me redresser. Elle vient me caresser les cheveux du bout des doigts, comme quand j’étais petit. Elle m’a toujours dit que c’était la chose la plus douce qu’elle ait jamais touchée. Je ne fais rien pour l’en empêcher. Je suis à bout de forces.

\- Maman…

\- Oui, mon cœur… Je suis là… Je suis là… 

Elle renifle. Je crois qu’elle essaie de retenir ses larmes. 

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, maman… 

Maman sourit et continue de me caresser les cheveux. Je respire profondément.

\- Je sais que tu aimes énormément Rey… Je sais qu’elle est très importante pour toi. Comme si c’était ton propre enfant. Tu en voulais plein et moi, je t’en ai empêché… Je suis désolé de l’avoir mise en danger… 

\- Ben… Mais enfin! Toi aussi, tu es important! Je vous aime tous les deux énormément! Et ce n’est pas ta faute si j’ai fait des complications en te mettant au monde! Tu n’étais qu’un nourrisson! 

Je serre très fort mon oreiller entre mes bras. 

\- Rey est saine et sauve, rajoute-t-elle d’une voix douce. Toi aussi. C’est l’essentiel. 

Je hoche lentement la tête. 

\- Tu l’aimes beaucoup, Rey… Pas vrai? 

\- Plus que beaucoup, je souffle. 

Je jette un regard à maman. Elle fronce les sourcils. Puis, elle ouvre la bouche et ses yeux s’arrondissent comme des soucoupes. Elle a compris. Comment va-t-elle réagir? Je suis trop fatigué pour craindre ses représailles. Après tout, je n’ai pas fait exprès. 

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Rey le sait? 

Je hausse les épaules. 

\- En tout cas, je crois qu’elle aussi, elle t’aime beaucoup.

Idem. La vérité, c’est que je n’en suis même pas sûr. Elle me l’a dit, mais c’était trop beau pour être vrai. Je l’ai peut-être halluciné. Il faudra que je lui demande quand je la reverrai. Et j’aurais l’air idiot. Je regarde maman. Elle se mord la lèvre et roule les yeux en poussant un profond soupir. Je crois qu’elle se dit : « C’est Luke qui va être content… On n’est pas dans la merde… » 

\- Ben, dit-elle enfin. Sinon, pour le reste… Est-ce que tu veux m’en parler? 

Cette fois, je me redresse. Je m’assois sur le matelas, devant elle. Maman me prend la main. Je soupire. Elle m’observe. J’ai l’impression qu’elle lit dans mes yeux. Elle lit toute la détresse, toute la souffrance de son enfant déchu. Et je crois qu’elle comprend d’où ça vient.

\- Ben… Ce n’était pas ta faute. 

\- Maman, c’est…

\- Non, déclare-t-elle fermement. C’était Snoke. Tu m’entends? Dans ce genre de situation, ce n’est _jamais_ la faute de la victime! D’accord? 

Je baisse les yeux.

\- Tout ça, c’est la faute de ce connard qui a abusé de mon bébé! Et crois-moi, ton oncle et ton père ne lui ont pas assez refait le portrait à mon goût. Si j’avais pu, je l’aurais étranglé de mes propres mains pour avoir osé te toucher! 

J’esquisse un faible sourire. Ça me fait rire de voir maman se transformer en louve.

\- Mais tu ne l’as pas fait, je murmure.

Elle soupire.

\- Crois-moi, j’en aurais été capable.

\- Je te crois.

\- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire, c’est que… je ne suis pas parfaite. On s’attend tous à ce que toutes les mamans le soient, mais qu’est-ce que tu veux, on reste humaines avec nos faiblesses. J’ai craqué. Je m’en suis voulu à mort de ne pas avoir su te protéger, je… Quand je pense à tout ce que tu as dû vivre et moi, qui ne voyais rien comme une idiote, obnubilée par mon travail, je… J’aurais dû être là pour toi. Je suis infiniment désolée, mon amour.

\- C’est ironique, je lance alors. Ton père doit se dire exactement la même chose. On doit vraiment être une famille maudite.

Maman se frappe le front. Elle doit bien l’admettre. Ça pourrait presque m’arracher un faible sourire. Toutes ses choses qu’on devait se dire… J’ai l’impression qu’on avait tous les deux tellement peur de blesser l’autre qu’on n’osait plus communiquer. Dommage que ça nous ait pris des années, et une tentative de suicide, pour nous en rendre compte.

\- On en a traversé, des épreuves, ces dernières années…, continue maman en reniflant et en me serrant la main. Tu sais, j’avoue que souvent, ça m’arrive de te regarder et de revoir en toi le petit garçon que tu étais. Mais je réalise maintenant à quel point tu as grandi. Tu m’as dit à l’hôpital que tu avais peur de ma réaction, mais… tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter pour moi. Je suis forte. Et je sais que toi, tu l’es aussi. Tu n’es plus un petit garçon sans défense. Tu es devenu un homme, un beau jeune homme, et tu peux parfaitement te battre par tes propres moyens pour surmonter ça. Je crois en toi, Ben.

« Je crois en toi ». Des mots que je devais avoir besoin d’entendre. Des mots qu’il faudrait que je me dise à moi-même. Je repense à tous mes souvenirs. Tous ceux qui hantent mes cauchemars. Tous ceux qui alimentent mes angoisses. Mon visage se crispe. Elle vient le prendre dans ses mains. Je grimace. Elle me sourit. 

\- Maman…

Et là, je me lâche. J’éclate en sanglots. Je la regarde. Son sourire demeure. Elle me caresse les joues, essuyant mes larmes avec ses pouces. Je baisse la tête, secoué de spasmes, et elle m’accueille dans la chaleur de ses bras. Je m’y blottis, m’y réfugie. Je la serre contre moi. Mes doigts agrippent son pull. Je me rattache à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. J’ai l’impression d’être redevenu son petit bonhomme aux boucles noires, même si j’ai bien grandi depuis, comme elle le dit. J’ai envie de me fondre dans son étreinte. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps avant de finalement m’endormir dans ses bras.

***

Le lendemain, j’accompagne Luke et mon grand-père jusqu’à la berge pour que l’un puisse récupérer sa voiture et l’autre, son arme. Maman ne voulait pas que j’y retourne, mais en même temps, elle refuse de me laisser seul. Pendant ce temps, mes parents sont allés rendre visite à Rey à l’hôpital. Elle s’est réveillée. Je n’ose pas aller la voir. Qu’est-ce que je vais lui dire? Qu’est-ce qu’elle va me dire? Je n’en peux plus de ses angoisses qui me torturent tous les jours.

Bien que je me propose pour récupérer le revolver, Luke insiste pour y aller. Mon grand-père me dit qu’il y a bien des choses qu’il pourrait me dire au sujet du vol de son arme et de ce que je comptais en faire, mais qu’il ne le fera pas parce que je le sais déjà. Il ne m’en veut pas plus que ça. Alors que nous attendons mon oncle dans la voiture, il se tourne vers moi et agrippe ma main, un peu tremblant, en reniflant, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Ça me fait légèrement sursauter. Un frisson me parcoure.

\- Pardon, soupire-t-il, craignant de m’avoir brusqué. Juste… Je… Je suis content que tu sois encore là… J’ai eu… très peur hier soir…

Pour toute réponse, je lui souris. Je m’avoue que moi aussi, je suis content d’être encore là. En début d’après-midi, c’est Luke qui va rendre visite à sa fille adoptive. Maman me dit que Rey se porte bien et qu’elle demande à me voir à tout prix. Ça me fait chaud au cœur et me terrifie à la fois. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Vers 15h00, je me décide enfin à aller la voir. Je serre sa bougie dorée contre moi, accompagné par maman. L’infirmière me dit que Rey se repose pour le moment, mais que je peux quand même entrer. La vérité, c’est que j’ai besoin de la voir. Mais j’ai peur.

Je pénètre seul dans la petite pièce blanche qui sent l’hôpital à plein nez. Rey est là, en train de dormir, couchée sur le côté dans son lit. Ses cheveux sont toujours détachés, s’étalant sur l’oreiller. Maman lui a apporté son pyjama. Les vêtements qu’elle portaient hier se trouvent pliés sur une chaise, secs. Je m’approche lentement et vient poser la bougie sur la table de chevet, juste à côté de son téléphone. Ce dernier reçoit une notification. Malgré moi, j’y jette un œil. Elle a reçu plusieurs messages, vœux de bon rétablissement, de la part de son ami Finn, de Voe, d’une certaine Rose Tico, de Jannah et de pratiquement toute la famille. Les nouvelles vont vite. Je vois parfaitement maman tous les appeler pour leur raconter ce qu’il lui est arrivé, dans les grandes lignes du moins. 

Je m’assois sur la chaise près de son lit et pose ma main sur le matelas, près de la sienne. Elle a l’air paisible. Hors de question de la réveiller. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je voudrais lui caresser doucement la joue, les cheveux, la main. Et embrasser chaque parcelle de son visage. Mais je ne me permettrais pas. Je soupire et me pince l’arête du nez, secouant la tête. J’observe la pièce. Les fenêtres donnent sur le jardin. Un lit d’hôpital plus que banal. La chaise avec les vêtements de Rey. Des feutres bleus sur la table et une carte. Un bouquet de fleurs, sans doute apporté par mes parents. J’aurais dû y penser. Est-ce que Rey aimerait que je lui offre des fleurs? 

Et soudain, je sens du mouvement près de moi et la chaleur d’une paume recouvrir ma main. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je tressaille et baisse les yeux vers Rey qui lève lentement la tête vers moi avant d’ouvrir les paupières. Elle cligne des yeux, comme pour s’habituer à la lumière. Je ravale ma salive, l’air ahuri. Je suis de marbre. Elle m’observe quelques secondes, étudiant chaque détail de mon visage, comme pour me reconnaître. Puis, un large sourire s’esquisse sur ses lèvres.

\- Ben! souffle-t-elle.

J’étouffe un petit rire, heureux. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Elle serre ma main. Je prends la sienne et la monte à mes lèvres pour embrasser tendrement ses doigts. Puis, je place le dos contre ma joue en reniflant, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Son sourire est contagieux. Celui qui se dessine sur mon visage vient l’illuminer complètement. 

\- Tu es là… Tu es en vie et… tu m’as sauvée. 

Je hoche la tête.

\- Oui, Rey… Toi aussi, tu m’as sauvé. 

Nous restons ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à nous regarder, à nous sourire. Rey se frotte les yeux et baille. Elle prend soudain un air inquiet.

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer… Hein?

Je secoue la tête. La vérité, c’est que je n’y ai même pas pensé.

\- Tant mieux, soupire Rey. Parce que je serais revenue pour te sauver et s’il faut boire la tasse à chaque fois… En fait, non, je le referai même s’il faut boire la tasse à chaque fois. Hier, je n’ai pas hésité une seule seconde et je recommencerais s’il le faut, même si je dois y laisser ma peau. Tant que tu restes en vie, ça m’est égal.

Je réprime un rire, versant quelques larmes. Je frotte ma joue contre le dos de sa main, comme mon chat contre ma jambe quand il veut me demander ses croquettes. Rey sourit. C’est soudain à mon tour d’être inquiet.

\- Rey… Ce que tu m’as dit hier soir… Tu le pensais vraiment?

Elle hoche la tête. 

\- Même la partie où… tu m’as dit que tu me…

J’ai tellement peur tout à coup. Peur que ce n’était qu’une illusion. Mais Rey répond :

\- Oui, Ben. Même la partie où je t’ai dit que je t’aimais. 

\- Oui, mais… Dans quel sens exactement? 

Rey plisse les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Dans le sens que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je ne l’ai vraiment réalisé qu’hier, lorsque je l’ai dit à voix haute… Mais… Ces derniers temps passés avec toi… J’ai compris que tu souffrais tout autant que moi. Et malgré tout, après ce que tu as fait pour m’aider… Voilà, je ne sais pas vraiment comment l’expliquer, mais je t’aime.

Je frissonne et me mets à m’empourprer. Je suis alors pris d’un doute.

\- Mais… Et Luke? 

\- Quoi, Luke?

\- Je veux dire… Du point de vue de l’État civil, on est cousins d’adoption…

\- Et alors? On s’en fiche! On n’est pas reliés par le sang pour autant!

\- Oui, mais… J’ai vérifié et on ne peut pas être ensemble. En tout cas, on n’a pas le droit de se marier. 

D’abord, je crois que Rey soupire. Puis, qu’elle réfléchit. Et soudain, elle devient cramoisie. 

\- T’as… vérifié? Tu as cherché à savoir si tu pouvais te marier avec moi?

Je rougis à mon tour, peut-être encore plus qu’elle. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’a pris de lui dire? Je vois les yeux de Rey rire de ma tête de tomate. Son petit sourire malicieux me fait craquer. 

\- Mais non, je ne crois pas, dit alors Rey. Techniquement, on est cousins d’adoption, même si ça porte à confusion. Pas frère et sœur adoptifs. Faudrait vérifier, mais dans le cadre de l’adoption, je crois que c’est interdit pour les frères et sœurs et accordé pour les cousins. Non? 

Je hausse les épaules et finis par soupirer.

\- Ça m’étonnerait quand même que Luke et le reste de la famille acceptent, dans la mesure où… Enfin, je veux dire… Même sans ça, ça ne serait pas possible. Je ne compte pas retenter de me tuer pour l’instant, Rey… Mais… Mais tu souffrirais en restant près de moi. Je suis pourri jusqu’à l’os. Je…

Puis, n’osant pas la regarder dans les yeux, je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Un ami de mon oncle m’a violé quand j’étais enfant.

Je ferme très fort les yeux, redoutant sa réaction. Comme si elle allait s’enfuir à cause de la sensibilité du sujet. Je les rouvre enfin et me tourne vers elle. Rey se redresse, sans lâcher ma main, et vient s’asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Elle me regarde, consternée, à l’écoute. Alors, je continue.

\- Voilà, c’était un ami de mon oncle, c’est ça... Un professeur d’escrime à l’académie Kenobi. Il s’appelait Andrew Snoke. Et… Et il aimait un peu trop les jeunes garçons, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Rey hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées, et fait glisser son pouce sur ma main, la caressant doucement, comme pour me soutenir. 

\- Et Luke et lui sont devenus de plus en plus proches et il a fini par l’inviter à la maison… Il prenait souvent l’apéro et discutait avec mes parents et mon grand-père… Et il s’intéressait à moi. Mes proches travaillaient beaucoup… Tu sais que Luke enseigne à l’université la journée et l’escrime le soir à son académie… Et papa avec son hangar… Et maman… Alors, je me sentais un peu délaissé. Mais ils demandaient à And… à Snoke de me garder. Lando et Chewie habitaient loin, comme Cédric et Didier qui venaient de déménager…

Je ravale ma salive. 

\- Prends ton temps, murmure-t-elle de sa belle voix douce.

Je hoche lentement la tête. Je sens qu’elle veut vraiment m’écouter. Pas rassasier une certaine curiosité morbide. Je prends confiance. 

\- Quand on était seuls, Snoke essayait de me convaincre que ma famille ne m’aimait pas… Enfin, il ne me l’a pas dit directement, il a patiemment tissé sa toile petit à petit. Il alimentait mes angoisses quant à l’idée de me faire abandonner par mes proches… En gros, il me manipulait pour que je n’ai plus que lui envers qui me tourner. Je crois. Et ensuite, il s’est mis à… me toucher… Me toucher avec ses mains… 

Je renifle. Je crois que je vais m’effondrer, mais la main de Rey serrant la mienne est là pour me rattraper. Je souffle un bon coup.

\- Il se fichait de moi. Il voulait juste… m’utiliser. Et j’ai toujours des flashs de ce qu’il m’a fait… Ça a duré… longtemps. Vraiment longtemps. Je ne sais plus exactement. Et je n’osais rien dire. Je croyais que c’était mon ami. Mais il me menaçait de me faire du mal si jamais je révélais notre… « petit secret ». Et tu sais, quand tu es enfant, on te dit qu’il faut toujours obéir aux adultes, alors… Je redoutais ces moments, mais je me laissais faire, m’encourageant en me disant que ce serait vite terminé. Mais parfois, je me plaignais, alors Snoke s’énervait et il me frappait. Et…

Cette fois, les images de ces souvenirs viennent me fouetter en pleine figure. J’étouffe un sanglot. Rey vient placer sa deuxième main sur mon épaule, la caressant lentement. Je soupire. 

\- Et un jour, il s’est enfermé avec moi dans le placard en face des toilettes du bas de la maison… Pour… pour tu sais quoi. Mais mes parents et mon oncle sont rentrés plus tôt du travail. Ils nous ont trouvés dans le placard. Papa a tiré Snoke de là et lui et Luke lui ont cassé la figure pour le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Maman m’a pris dans ses bras et elle a appelé la police. Enfin, son père. Mais elle a fait une dépression après ça. Elle a été dévastée de ne rien avoir remarqué, d’avoir laissé ce prédateur toucher à son bébé… Ça l’a comme… tétanisée. Pendant un temps, elle était presque léthargique, incapable de réagir, comme dans un état catatonique. J’avais besoin d’elle et elle n’était pas là.

Puis, je poursuis :

\- Snoke a été arrêté, jugé et il a fini en prison. Et il y est mort de… quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûr. Une maladie, peu importe. Mais bref! Papa ne savait pas trop comment réagir avec moi… Il était sous le choc, bien sûr, mais lui non plus n’a pas pu m’aider… Et Luke s’en est voulu à mort. C’était sa faute si Snoke avait pu m’approcher. C’est depuis ce temps-là qu’il s’est transformé en vieux grincheux solitaire et qu’il ne croit plus en rien. Moi, j’ai suivi plusieurs thérapies, mais j’ai eu peu de chance… Les psys finissaient toujours par m’abandonner. Même Amy… 

Je repense à elle, à ses cheveux lilas et aux papillons. 

\- Et puis… Toi, tu as fini par arriver comme un rayon de soleil dans la famille. Tu n’y es pour rien, mais je me suis senti plus rejeté que jamais. J’ai toujours cru que ma famille te préférait à moi parce qu’avec toi, ils savaient comment agir. Tu ne leur causais pas de soucis… Tu avais l’air… pure, parfaite. Meilleure. Pas comme moi. C’est comme s’ils avaient une chance de tout recommencer avec toi et qu’ils m’avaient oublié. à

Rey acquiesce, réfléchissant un instant.

\- C’est bien ce qui me semblait. C’est pour ça que tu ne m’aimais pas… Je suis désolée. 

Elle soupire, l’air abattue. 

\- Non, mais ce n’était pas ta faute, je lui assure. C’est moi qui ai été injuste envers toi. Je souffrais et j’avais des préjugés te concernant. Mais en fait, si je te rejetais, c’est parce que j’avais peur de commencer à t’aimer si je prenais le temps de voir qui tu étais vraiment. J’ai toujours détesté « Rey Skywalker », mais c’est comme si, intuitivement, je savais que j’allais aimer « Rey » tout court. Et je ne le voulais pas, par principe. Parce que, malgré toi, tu étais l’incarnation de tout ce qui va mal dans ma vie.

\- Et pas Snoke?

Sa réponse m’étonne un peu. Je m’attendais plus à ce qu’elle soit blessée par ce que je lui dis. Je hausse les épaules. 

\- Snoke est mort. Je ne pourrais jamais le confronter. Ta présence représentait surtout pour moi le sentiment que ma famille m’avait abandonné. Laissé tomber parce que je n’étais plus pur. Remplacé par leur « enfant d’or ».

Rey pousse un autre soupir.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies pensé ça de moi.

\- Et je suis désolé de l’avoir pensé! Et de t’avoir rejetée! Surtout quand j’ai réalisé début décembre que j’étais amoureux de toi. Ça m’a fait un choc! J’ai voulu lutter, mais en passant du temps avec toi, pour Noël et le reste, j’ai enfin accepté de te voir sous un autre angle et ça n’a fait que confirmer mes sentiments. Mais…

Je m’arrête net et m’empourpre. Est-ce que je viens vraiment de lui dire tout ça à voix haute? Est-ce que je viens tout juste de lui dire que je l’aimais? En vrai, cette fois, pas juste en rêve? Rey baisse les yeux en souriant, les joues rosies de plaisir. Je pousse un soupir.

\- Si je t’ai rejetée, c’est parce que j’avais peur. C’était une façon de me préserver. 

\- Je suis désolée, soupire-t-elle à son tour. Je l’ai assez mal vécu pour être honnête. Mais je comprends que tu aies eu du mal à m’accepter. C’est normal. 

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- C’est pour ça que tu n’as pas osé m’embrasser l’autre soir? Tu étais habituée à ce que je te rejette et tu ne voulais pas revivre ça? 

\- Oui, c’est ça… J’ai eu peur… C’était une façon de me… préserver comme tu dis.

Je me sens soudain incroyablement coupable. Elle est vraiment pareille que moi. Nous avons ressenti exactement la même chose, le même sentiment d’abandon et solitude, chacun de notre côté. Nous aurions dû nous retrouver bien plus tôt et affronter ça ensemble. Je suis un peu découragé par l’ironie de la situation. Rey pince les lèvres et hausse les sourcils. Puis, elle me lance en soupirant :

\- On est cons.

\- Je sais, hein? 

Elle réprime un rire. Je sens mes épaules libérées d’un grand poids. J’ai bien fait de lui en parler. Rey demande soudain, reprenant aussitôt son sérieux :

\- Et… Et alors, tu prends sur toi, c’est ça? C’est pour ça que tu t’auto-mutiles? C’est pour ça que tu as songé au suicide? Pour toi, c’est la seule façon d’oublier la douleur de ton traumatisme? Et ce… sentiment que je te remplace au sein de ta famille? 

Je fais oui de la tête, tristement. Puis, pour lui montrer, tant qu’à faire, je retire mon sweat et me retrouve en T-shirt. Je lui présente ensuite mes bras. Les traits. Les bleus. La croix rouge. Toutes les marques. Peut-être que si on plisse bien les yeux, on peut aussi voir le noir et le cadavre des papillons sous la peau. J’ai très peur à ce que Rey affiche une mine horrifiée. Elle agrandit les yeux, fronce les sourcils, semble attristée de voir ces cicatrices emprisonnant tant de souffrance, mais sinon, elle n’a pas l’air si effrayée par moi. C’est même le contraire. Elle n’a pas peur. 

Et soudain, elle prend délicatement un de mes poignets dans ses mains et le porte à ses lèvres. Puis, elle l’embrasse doucement. Je frémis. Elle embrasse le premier trait qui s’y trouve, d’une extrémité à l’autre. Je reste figé, sidéré. Rey attend de voir si ça me dérange, puis continue. Elle remonte peu à peu, embrassant chaque millimètre de mes cicatrices. Chaque ecchymose. Chaque coupure. Ça ne disparaît pas, mais j’ai l’impression que ça guérit. Comme si les lèvres de Rey venaient déposer de la poudre d’or sur chaque fissure de mon corps pour les remplir, les réparer sans les effacer. Les rendre belles malgré leur impureté. 

Sa bouche vient ensuite embrasser les muscles de mes bras, où quelques cicatrices séjournent également. Elle se penche de plus en plus, se tenant à mon épaule. Je frissonne, m’attendant à ce qu’elle remonte jusqu’à mon visage, retenant mon souffle, mais elle se recule et recommence l’opération avec le deuxième bras. Je suis un peu déçu, mais je peux bien attendre. 

Rey glisse ses doigts dans ses beaux cheveux enfin lâchés et les déplace tous d’un seul côté, dévoilant sa délicate nuque. Je déglutis. J’essaie de me concentrer sur la sensation de chacun de ses doux baisers sur ma chair meurtrie qui commence à s’apaiser. Ses baisers qui viennent soulager toute la violence de l’acte que représentent ces cicatrices par leur douceur. C’est humide. C’est velouté. Ça caresse. Elle embrasse la croix. L’épée rouge de mon point de vue. Tout ça comme pour me donner confiance.

Je respire profondément. Ma réaction est peut-être intense. Je tremble un peu. Des frissons me parcourent de partout. Je l’imagine faire de même sur mes jambes, puis mes cuisses, tout près de… _Oh mon Dieu…_ Arrivée à ma deuxième épaule, Rey se dirige vers mon cou. Mon cou que je n’ai pas blessé, pourtant. Elle tasse un peu mes cheveux pour embrasser ma gorge, remontant jusqu’à la ligne de ma mâchoire. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne bouge plus. Je me laisse faire. 

Les lèvres d’or, guérisseuses, réparatrices, viennent ensuite se déposer sur chaque parcelle de mon visage. Mes joues, mes pommettes, mes paupières, mon front, mon nez, mon menton. Puis, je les sens effleurer ma bouche. Je sens un souffle chaud sur ma peau. Mon cœur est sur le point d’exploser. Je retiens mon souffle. Rey prend délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et presse enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je lève le menton, entrouvrant la bouche, comme pour les attraper, les gober, m’y accrocher et ne plus jamais les lâcher. 

Je viens enrouler mes bras autour de son corps pour la serrer contre le mien. Je secoue un peu ma tête, comme pour frotter ma bouche contre la sienne, comme pour intensifier le baiser. C’est presque aussi fiévreux que dans mon rêve, mais c’est mille fois mieux. Nos langues s’emmêlent. Et là, je crois que je pleure. Je sens des larmes mouiller mes joues. J’avais besoin de cette tendresse, de cette douceur. J’ai peur de la perdre, mais je veux avoir confiance. Je veux croire, même si j’aimerais être sûr. Je veux enfin avoir de l’espoir. 

Puis, Rey conclut le baiser et éloigne lentement son visage du mien. Je garde les yeux fermés, comme pour conserver le rêve. Le souvenir de son baiser reste imprégné sur mes lèvres. J’ouvre enfin les paupières et la regarde avec amour. Elle est toujours aussi jolie, souriante, rougissante. Et quand je réalise que ça s’est réellement produit, je souris comme un imbécile heureux. Un grand sourire qui s’étire sur tout mon visage. Elle caresse ma joue de ses doigts. Je respire enfin normalement. Et soudain, mon sourire s’efface. Je baisse la tête. Je sens Rey s’inquiéter.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? 

Je pousse un profond soupir. 

\- Je veux croire… Mais ça ne suffit pas à faire taire la petite voix de ma conscience qui alimente toutes mes insécurités.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? 

\- Que malgré tout, je garde l’impression que je ne le mérite pas.

\- Hé…

Ses doigts lèvent délicatement mon menton pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. 

\- Ben… Tu m’as sauvé la vie. Je t’aime et c’est à moi de décider qui me mérite. C’est moi qui ai décidé de t’embrasser. Et tout ce que je veux, c’est toi. D’accord? 

Je hoche lentement la tête. 

\- Le truc, c’est que… ce que j’ai subi… ça arrive surtout aux filles. Moi, je suis un gars, donc si je dis que j’ai été victime de violence sexuelle et d’abus, que j’ai étét violé, on ne me croira pas. On se payera ma tête. Parce que « les hommes ne peuvent pas être des victimes ». Je veux dire, vu ma carrure, je passerai plus pour l’agresseur qu’autre chose. Donc, pour tout ce que j’ai vécu, j’ai l’impression qu’on va me dire : « Tant pis pour toi, Ben! Tu n’avais qu’à pas te faire violer! »

\- Oh mon Dieu… C’est dégueulasse si certains pensent ça… Ça, c’est à cause de la société dans laquelle on vit, soupire Rey. Mais ça n’invalide pas ce que tu as vécu! Encore moins ton traumatisme!

\- Mais ça s’est passé il y a tellement longtemps… Ça plus le fait que Snoke soit mort auraient dû tout arranger, non?

Elle amène mon visage vers le sien et ses iris noisette plongent alors dans les miennes. 

\- Les marques restent, Ben. On ne peut pas effacer des années d’abus et de traumatisme comme ça. Regarde-moi. J’ai continué d’attendre mes… mes bâtards de parents pendant treize ans! Et je n’en suis toujours pas tout à fait remise. 

Je l’écoute avec attention. Elle vient doucement caresser mes joues, effleurant mes cheveux.

\- Oui, mais si j’étais une fille comme toi, je crois que ça serait beaucoup plus simple. 

\- C’est loin d’être simple pour les filles, soupire-t-elle, songeant sûrement à sa mésaventure dans la ruelle. Mais c’est vrai qu’il existe beaucoup d’aide pour elles.

\- C’est ça. Si j’étais une fille, j’en souffrirai toujours, mais au moins, on reconnaîtrait mon problème. Je ne serai pas seul. 

\- Tu n’es pas seul, Ben. Je suis là et toute ta famille aussi. Ce qui ne te tue pas peut rte rende plus fort. Tous les deux, on sera plus forts. On va s’aider et on va affronter ça, commence-t-elle avant de prendre ma main. Ensemble. Ça sonnera peut-être enfantin dit comme ça, mais tout ce qu’il faut, c’est y croire. Si tu crois que tu peux t’en sortir, si tu veux t’en sortir, si tu te bats pour ça, tu y arriveras. D’accord?

J’acquiesce. Chacune des paroles prononcées par sa si jolie voix pansent peu à peu les craquelures sur mon cœur. Rey sourit puis me dit :

\- Tous les deux, on est pareils malgré nous. On est des enfants brisés qui connaissent parfaitement le sentiment de solitude et d’abandon. Et en même temps, nous nous complétons bien. Moi, j’arrive à cacher mes émotions négatives même si elles me dévorent de l’intérieur et toi, tu les exprimes librement. Et tu as eu la chance de venir d’une famille aimante contrairement à la mienne. Mais il n’empêche que tu as tout aussi souffert! Tu croyais que ta famille ne t’aimait pas et t’avait rejeté. Moi, je croyais qu’ils m’aimaient et qu’il y avait forcément une explication à leur abandon. Et au final, nous avions tous les deux tort. Alors, on n’a qu’à dire que nous sommes un. Nous sommes deux faces d’une seule et même pièce. Et on peut tout faire rien qu’en nous tenant la main. Si je peux m’en sortir, toi aussi. Alors, j’aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse.

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Promets-moi que mon… « sacrifice », si je peux dire ça comme ça, pour te sauver la vie hier n’aura pas été vain. Promets-moi que tu n’abandonneras pas. Promets-moi que tu t’en sortiras. Promets-moi que tu vivras. 

Je lève ma main avec la sienne et entrelace nos doigts. Comme pour sceller un pacte. 

\- D’accord. Je te promets que je vais me battre. Et essayer d’y croire. 

Rey me donne alors un autre baiser sur les lèvres. Je souris et étire soudain le bras vers la table de chevet pour attraper un feutre. On va commencer tout de suite. J’enlève le bouchon et m’applique. Je trace d’abord un trait bleu sur mon poignet. Puis, deux antennes. Une courbe, deux courbes en forme de B à gauche du trait. Je répète l’opération de l’autre côté. Je réplique ensuite mon œuvre sur mes autres cicatrices, rendues dorées par les baisers de Rey. Comme je me suis battu pour qu’elle vive, je me battrai pour qu’ils vivent aussi.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu dessines? demande-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Des papillons. 


	14. L'ASCENSION

Mon but est désormais de me battre. Parce que je l’ai promis à Rey. Il faut que je parvienne à affronter mes démons. Pour ça, maman m’aide. Elle m’a parlé d’une psychologue que je pourrais aller voir afin de redonner sa chance à la thérapie. Dr Maz Kanata, qui s’occupe aussi de Rey. Je ne savais pas si cela poserait problème et à la première séance, j’étais un peu gêné et méfiant. J’avais toujours cette impression d’abandon coincée au fond de la gorge après tous les échecs que j’avais vécus dans le passé avec mes précédents psys. Mais Maz y est allée en douceur pour que je reprenne confiance. Alors, elle m’a posé́ des questions. Sur mes cauchemars, sur mes angoisses, sur mes troubles, sur ma tentative de suicide. Elle m’a promis que tout ce que je dirais resterait entre nous, à moins que je ne laisse sous-entendre que je comptais à nouveau mettre fin à mes jours. Dans ce cas, elle serait obligée de briser le secret médical.

Mais je ne souhaite plus m’enlever la vie. Parce que je veux tenir ma promesse. Pour Rey, pour ma famille et surtout, pour moi. Alors, peu à peu, je me suis confié. On a recommencé des exercices comme quand j’avais 13 ans. Comment identifier ce qu’elle appelle des « distorsions cognitives ». Les pensées qui ne sont là que pour me rabaisser, pour me convaincre que je ne vaux rien, que je ne mérite pas de vivre, que tout ce que je fais est voué à l’échec. Celles qui m’ont toujours fait croire que j’étais noirci, pourri, irrécupérable Puis, il faut que je réponde à ses mauvaises pensées. Que je me regarde dans le miroir et me dise que je suis méritant. 

Pour faire vivre mes papillons, Maz m’a dit de penser à des souvenirs joyeux à chaque fois que j’ai envie de me blesser. Le sourire de Rey. L’étreinte de maman. La complicité avec mon grand-père quand nous avons joué aux _body cops_ pour retrouver les parents de Rey. La bataille de boules de neige dans le parc. L’excitation de Hux mon chat quand il m’a vu revenir à la maison. La main de papa sur ma joue. Les lèvres de Rey. Ses cheveux qu’elles gardent désormais détachés. Ses yeux lorsqu’ils se sont enfin réouverts sur moi après sa baignade forcée dans la rivière gelée. Ses mains qui m’ont sauvé́ de la mort. Rey tout entière est un souvenir assez heureux pour empêcher tout geste mutilateur. 

Maz m’a aussi encouragé à faire des activités. Par exemple, je me suis mis à l’écriture et au dessin. Je ne suis pas forcément doué, mais ça m’aide à exorciser et sublimer mon mal d’une certaine manière. Tracer des traits sur du papier plutôt que sur ma peau m’aide beaucoup. Je fais aussi beaucoup de sport, mais de manière saine. À mon rythme. Non excessif. J’ai aussi réalisé que la musique que j’écoutais, les K.O.R. surtout, ne m’aidait pas vraiment à garder des pensées positives. Alors, pour m’encourager à reprendre confiance en moi, j’ai demandé à Rey de me faire une liste de chansons qu’elle aimait bien. Des musiques entraînantes avec des paroles se rapportant à mes problèmes.

Le truc, c’est qu’en général, ce sont des chanteuses. Des chanteuses qui ont probablement été dans des relations malsaines et qui, par leur voix, m’incitent à me battre. Parfois, j’imagine que c’est la voix de maman ou celle de Rey qui chante pour m’encourager. Et parfois, c’est moi qui chante de ma voix de ténor devant le miroir. Je m’imagine que je chante ça à Snoke, même s’il n’est plus là pour que je puisse l’affronter en vrai. Mais ça me redonne espoir. J’apprends aussi à travailler sur moi pour contrôler mes cauchemars. C’est ce que Maz appelle faire des rêves « lucides ». Elle m’incite à écrire mes songes dès que je me réveille et elle étudie ce que j’ai rédigé avec moi. Puis, on essaye de les interpréter. Maz me dit que plus je fais l’exercice, plus je serai capable de contrôler mes rêves. Et d’enfin y affronter mes démons. 

Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Rey, mais pas seulement. Je commence également à m’ouvrir aux autres, au monde autour de moi. Parfois, j’appelle ma cousine Jannah sur Skype alors qu’elle voyage aux quatre coins du globe. Elle me montre avec sa webcam les magnifiques décors qu’elle découvre. Les montagnes brumeuses de Chine, les plages de sable blanc des îles du Pacifique, le désert doré du Sahara… Ça fait rêver, tout ça. Peut-être qu’un jour, je partirai à mon tour en voyage afin de changer un peu d’air.

Je viens aussi plus souvent à la maison pour voir ma famille. Je parle surtout avec maman et mon grand-père, cela dit. Ils sont très heureux de me retrouver. Mon père, je le revois dans son hangar, où travaille désormais Rey durant son temps libre. Il m’a même emmené en avion une fois avec lui. Cela fait remonter des souvenirs de mon enfance qui me rendent à la fois nostalgique et heureux. Je parle aussi parfois avec mes oncles de cœur, Chewbacca et Lando. Mais mon oncle biologique, Luke… c’est plus compliqué. Il y a tant de non-dits entre nous depuis les tragiques évènements de mon enfance. Sans compter le fait que je sois fou amoureux de sa fille adoptive. J’espère qu’un jour, on arrivera enfin à se parler.

Et puis, il y a Rey. Souvent, après ses cours et après mon travail, elle vient me retrouver chez moi. Et on discute, on sort, on regarde la télévision, on rit, on passe de très bons moments. On parle aussi parfois de ce que nous apprenons durant nos séances respectives. Je suis ravi de voir que Rey se remet pas à pas de son terrible retour à la réalité. Elle m’illumine complètement de sa douceur, de sa gentillesse et de sa force intérieure. Elle est aussi très contente des progrès que je fais.

Mes papillons restent en vie. Parfois, je les écorche un peu, les vieilles habitudes ayant la vie dure, mais ils ne meurent jamais. J’ai un nouveau but. Vivre. Et parfois, Rey m’embrasse. Longuement. Elle me serre dans ses bras et me laisse aussi pleurer dans le creux de son épaule quand j’en ai besoin. Nous nous sommes sauvés mutuellement, de toutes les façons que l’on peut sauver, et maintenant, nous nous soutenons l’un l’autre. Nous surmontons ça ensemble. Un soir, après un très bon moment passé ensemble, alors qu’elle s’apprête à s’en aller pour retourner à la maison, je demande timidement : 

\- Est-ce que tu peux… rester?

Rey lève la tête vers moi.

\- Comment ça? 

\- Tu peux rester dormir avec moi? S’il te plaît?

\- Juste… dormir? demande-t-elle, l’air un peu gênée, en fronçant les sourcils.

Je rougis. La vérité, c’est que j’ai beau en avoir envie, je ne me sens pas encore prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles. J’ai peur. Peur que comme les quelques fois où j’ai essayé, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Peur de ne rien ressentir. Peur que Rey en soit profondément blessée. Alors, je veux être sûr. Je hoche donc la tête.

\- Oui, juste dormir, ne t’inquiète pas.

Rey me sourit.

\- Je ne m’inquiète pas. 

\- Ça ne te dérange pas? C’est juste que… je ne veux pas dormir seul, ce soir, je soupire en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu ne dors jamais seul. Hux est toujours quelque part, emmitouflé dans tes draps.

Avec humour, je pousse un profond soupir désespéré. Elle n’a pas tort. Ma réaction la fait rire.

\- D’accord, Ben. Je veux bien rester dormir avec toi. Mais il faut que je prévienne Leia.

_Oups._ Je n’y avais pas pensé. Qu’est-ce que la famille va penser de ça? Ils savent que l’on s’est rapprochés, mais pas à ce point. Ils n’apprécieraient pas. Surtout Luke. Enfin, maman l’a bien deviné. Mais qu’en pense-t-elle réellement? Rey compose son numéro et l’appelle.

\- Allô, Leia? …Oui, je suis encore chez Ben. Mais je vais rester chez lui pour la nuit. Ça ne te dérange pas? …Non, on va juste dormir. Leia, franchement… Attends, quoi? …Les protections ?? …Oui, je sais, mais je t’ai dit que… Leia… Bon, c’est fini, oui? …Ok! Super, merci! À demain! …Oui, moi aussi, je t’aime. …Oh oui, bien sûr, je vais lui dire, fait-elle avant de se tourner vers moi en chuchotant. Ta mère te dit qu’elle t’aime! 

Je hoche la tête. 

\- Je sais.

Rey sourit. Elle dit au revoir à maman et raccroche. 

\- Elle va nous couvrir. 

Je fronce les sourcils. 

\- C’est à cause de Luke?

\- Oui, je crois qu’il faudrait prendre le temps pour… Enfin, tu vois? 

Je hausse les épaules. Effectivement, dire à Luke que son neveu et sa fille adoptive sont amoureux l’un de l’autre… Disons que c’est assez délicat. Cela risque définitivement de créer un malaise. Mieux vaut donc attendre le bon moment pour lui en parler. Cela dit, il ne devrait pas être si suspicieux que ça pour ce soir. Rey est majeure, après tout. Elle a droit de découcher comme bon lui semble. Cette dernière repose alors son manteau et je vais lui chercher quelque chose pour lui faire office de pyjama. Elle me suit jusque devant mon armoire. 

\- Tu peux mettre un T-shirt à moi, si tu veux. 

\- Je peux mettre ça?

Elle désigne du doigt mon haut noir à manches longues. Celui que je portais à Noël. Celui avec un trou dedans. 

\- Tu es sûre? je lui demande alors qu’elle le prend.

\- Oui, il me plaît bien, ce haut. Il t’allait bien à Noël. C’est comme… ton « pull de bon garçon »?

Je réprime un rire et hausse les épaules. 

\- Comme tu veux. Mais par contre, pour le bas, je ne sais pas. Je n’ai rien pour fille et on n’est définitivement pas taillés pareil. 

\- Pas grave, je vais dormir en culotte.

Je déglutis. Mes joues commencent à chauffer. Rey rit face à mon malaise. Elle prend mon haut et part se changer dans la salle de bain. En attendant, je me déshabille et me mets en pyjama. Je chasse Hux de mon oreiller et le force à aller dormir dans son coussin. Il ne m’écoute pas et ressaute sur mon lit. Je soupire. 

J’entends alors la porte de la salle de bain grincer. Rey apparaît devant moi. Je m’empourpre. Mon haut lui va divinement bien, bien qu’un peu grand. Il lui fait comme une chemise de nuit. Je remarque ses cuisses nues, hâlées. La courbe de ses seins à travers le tissu. La peau de sa hanche là où il est troué. Cette fille est merveilleuse. J’ai soudainement bien hâte de l’avoir tout près de moi cette nuit. 

\- Hux ne veut pas te laisser la place, je soupire.

Rey rit et vient prendre le chat dans ses bras. Elle caresse son pelage roux du bout des doigts et lui donne un petit bisou sur la tête, lui parlant comme à un bébé avec une petite voix que je trouve adorable. Hux se laisse faire. Elle vient l’amener sur son coussin et cette fois, il y reste. Je pousse un profond soupir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut croire que Rey a vraiment des pouvoirs magiques. 

Lorsqu’elle revient, je suis de marbre. Je l’observe, impressionné. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux un peu emmêlés en me souriant. Je bredouille que je vais me brosser les dents. De retour de la salle de bain, je remarque qu’elle s’est déjà couchée. Dans mon lit. Elle m’attend. Je pince mes lèvres et viens éteindre les lumières. Puis, je m’approche pour me glisser sous les draps, face à elle. Rey me sourit. La lune et les lumières de la ville éclaire faiblement son joli visage par la fenêtre. Le silence se fait. Seuls les sons de nos respirations et des voitures à l’extérieur parviennent à mes oreilles.

\- Rey?

\- Ben?

\- Est-ce qu’on est…

Je ravale ma salive, mal à l’aise.

\- Est-ce qu’on est quoi, Ben? demande-t-elle alors que son sourire s’élargit.

\- Ensemble?

\- Toujours.

\- Oui, mais je veux dire… en couple?

Rey baisse les yeux en rougissant.

\- Tu aimerais?

Je m’empourpre à mon tour. J’ai déjà eu des « histoires », mais jamais rien de sérieux. Autrement dit, je n’ai jamais été en couple à proprement parler.

\- Bah…, je bredouille. Oui. On a l’air, en tout cas… On s’embrasse, on passe de bons moments, on discute, là, on dort ensemble… Mais j’ai peur que ça ne marche pas. Déjà, ça risque de créer un sacré malaise au sein de la famille…

Rey lève les yeux au ciel.

\- On n’est pas à ça près. Rien ne pourra surpasser ta mère qui roule un palot à ton oncle pour que ton père arrête de la draguer. Sérieux, y’a toujours des histoires compliquées chez les Skywalker, alors… C’est juste la preuve que tu en es un!

Je réprime un rire avant d’être à nouveau rongé par l’inquiétude.

\- Il n’y a pas que ça. Tu es la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance au monde. Je travaille là-dessus avec Maz, mais j’ai toujours cette peur constante de l’abandon. Je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Et je n’ai vraiment pas envie de devenir parano et possessif à cause de ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi.

Sans me quitter des yeux, Rey avance une main vers moi et me caresse lentement le visage, les cheveux, du bout de ses doigts.

\- Déjà, tu ne restes pas accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage en continu. Tu commences à t’ouvrir aux autres, à prendre soin de toi… Tu n’as rien de possessif. Nous, on va y aller en douceur, d’accord? Je suis là et je ne t’abandonnerai pas, Ben, tu m’entends? Tu as ma parole.

J’acquiesce. Ses mots me rassurent un peu. Mais il y a autre chose qu’elle doit savoir.

\- Sinon… Euh… Je ne veux pas te… vexer, te gêner ni te faire peur, hein, et encore promis, je ne te ferai rien, mais…

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles?

Rey fronce les sourcils, un peu surprise par la question. Je rougis, embarrassé de l’avoir posée.

\- Euh… Bah, oui, répond-t-elle simplement. Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois, mais oui.

\- Et… Et c’était comment? Bien?

Ma voix tremble. Je la fixe avec inquiétude. Elle se demande sûrement pourquoi je lui demande ça. Elle ouvre la bouche et plisse les yeux, regardant un point au plafond, comme pour réfléchir.

\- La première fois, ça m’a fait mal. Ça arrive à beaucoup de filles. Je n’ai pas vécu une très bonne expérience. J’ai trouvé ça horrible et je m’en suis voulu de ne pas avoir été capable d’aimer. Je l’ai refait ensuite et ça ne faisait plus si mal que ça, mais je n’arrivais pas à me laisser aller complètement. Aussi, la personne avec qui j’étais ne faisait pas tellement attention à ce que je ressentais. Mais pour être honnête, de toute façon, avec mes problèmes concernant mes parents, j’ai toujours eu du mal à réellement « m’attacher » et faire confiance à l’autre, tu vois? Mes histoires n’ont jamais duré…

\- Moi non plus…

Grand Dieu, cette fille est réellement pareille que moi. Pas étonnant que nous soyons les seuls à pouvoir nous comprendre vraiment. Elle m’observe un moment, songeuse.

\- Tu me demandes ça parce que toi aussi, tu…

\- Je n’ai jamais rien ressenti, je soupire en me positionnant sur le dos. Je veux dire, sur le plan « technique », tout le matériel fonctionne, mais à l’intérieur, ça ne m’a jamais rien fait… C’était toujours… mort. À chaque fois, j’aurais voulu pouvoir ressentir quelque chose, autre que le dégoût de soi par exemple, mais rien. Et alors, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça incroyable de faire l’amour. Je veux dire, quand t’y réfléchis, t’as juste l’air con quand tu le fais… Tu gesticules à poil en gémissant et poussant des petits cris…

\- Je comprends parfaitement… C’est sûr que vu de l’extérieur, ça parait un peu ridicule…

Elle étouffe un petit rire.

\- Mais il parait que quand tu es « dedans », quand tu t’abandonnes complètement, c’est merveilleux.

\- Ça fait peur de s’abandonner.

\- Là-dessus, je ne peux qu’acquiescer, soupire-t-elle. Mais ton ressenti global sur la question, c’est normal. C’est à cause de ce que tu as vécu enfant…

Je me retourne vers elle, un peu étonné de sa réponse. Et en y pensant, je réalise que oui. Elle a raison. Quelque part, je le savais déjà, mais je ne m’étais jamais dit ça concrètement. Rey poursuit :

\- Comme tu as été habitué à des choses atroces concernant le sexe lorsque tu étais enfant, ce traumatisme s’est répercuté dans tes relations et ta sexualité en grandissant.

\- Ce qui fait que pour moi, ce manque de plaisir représente une relation sexuelle normale, je conclue. Et donc, je n’aime pas ça… C’est ça?

Rey hoche doucement la tête. Je me pince les lèvres et lève le bras pour déposer ma main sur son épaule.

\- Mais… Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas qu’on… Enfin, si toi, tu veux, bien sûr…

Elle me sourit.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j’en aurais bien envie… C’est juste que j’ai peur que ce soit aussi lamentable que les autres fois, je dis tristement en poussant un autre soupir. Je suis désolé.

\- Mais tu n’as pas à t’excuser, me rassure-t-elle en me caressant la joue. Je comprends tout à fait. Écoute, moi aussi, j’en aurais envie, mais ça sera uniquement quand on se sentira prêts pour ça…

\- Peut-être que moi, je ne serai jamais prêt, je m’inquiète.

Rey secoue la tête.

\- Que tu le sois ou non, ça ne m’empêchera jamais de t’aimer.

Ces mots posent peu à peu un baume sur mes incertitudes. La voix de ma conscience qui s’amuse constamment à me décourager n’arrête pas de me faire la liste de pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas. Mes problèmes, mes angoisses, le fait qu’on soit cousins d’adoption, Luke, le regard des autres, etc. Mais je décide de l’ignorer, comme Maz m’a encouragé à le faire, et de plutôt écouter la jolie voix de Rey. J’avance mon index vers son visage et retrace les contours de ses lèvres. Leur commissure. Tout doucement. Elle entrouvre la bouche et embrasse mon doigt. Soudain, elle gigote un peu sur le matelas pour se rapprocher de moi et étire son cou. Elle presse ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle a un goût de menthe à cause du dentifrice. Je lui rends son baiser et l’enlace. Une nouvelle chaleur vient s’écouler dans mes veines. Avoir Rey là, tout près de moi, dans mon lit, est plus que je ne pourrais espérer. Je suis bien.

\- Bonne nuit, murmure-t-elle en m’embrassant une dernière fois. Je t’aime.

Je souris. J’adore le son de sa voix quand elle me dit ces mots. Je viens déposer un baiser sur son front. Puis, sur sa joue. Je prends ensuite sa main. Nous entrelaçons nos doigts et nous endormons comme ça. Je plonge peu à peu dans le royaume des songes. Je me prépare à un nouveau cauchemar. Mais avec la main de Rey serrant la mienne, je me sens d’attaque. Prêt à l’affronter. Prêt pour le combat final. 

***

_Je me retrouve d’abord seul dans le noir complet. Puis, une étoile s’allume. Un petit point blanc lumineux. Un autre. Et un autre encore. Une multitude d’étoiles brillantes m’entourent. Je suis émerveillé. J’essaie de regarder par terre. Aucun sol sous mes pieds nus. Seulement le vide intersidéral. Et pourtant, je ne tombe pas. J’ai envie de pleurer devant ce magnifique spectacle de lumières et de nébuleuses. Soudain, quelques étoiles se rapprochent et je me rends compte qu’elles sont accrochées dans des cheveux. Elles se transforment en petites fleurs blanches._

_Je baisse les yeux et découvre une femme magnifique. Elle ressemble un peu à Rey, mais ce n’est pas elle. Ses cheveux bruns et frisés sont parsemés de fleurs. Elle porte une robe bleue et une longue cape de velours d’un violet sombre sur laquelle des milliers d’étoiles brillent. La femme me regarde et me sourit. Je distingue un grain de beauté sur sa joue. Son ventre est rebondi, comme si elle attendait un enfant. Autour de son poignet, un pendentif blanc sculpté. Alors, je comprends._

_-_ _Grand-mère?_

_Elle hoche lentement la tête._

_-_ _Est-ce que je suis..._

 _-_ _Non, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi, Ben... Tu vas enfin pouvoir la vivre. Suis-moi._

_Elle se tourne ensuite et marche, pieds nus, sur la Voie lactée. Sa longue cape flotte dans l’espace. Je la suis. J’ai toujours voulu la rencontrer. Ça me fait un peu bizarre que ma grand-mère ait l’air plus jeune que moi. Elle caresse son ventre, comme si elle était toujours enceinte de maman et Luke. Soudain, les étoiles disparaisse une à une. Devant nous, un gigantesque trou noir se crée. J’ai peur._

_-_ _Tu dois y entrer, Ben.  
_

_Je tourne la tête vers mamy Padi._

_-_ _Tu vas venir avec moi?  
_

_Ma grand-mère secoue lentement la tête._

_-_ _Tu dois y aller par toi-même. Mais je ne serai jamais loin. Ni moi, ni les autres. Nous serons derrière toi. Il faut juste que tu y crois.  
_

_Je fronce les sourcils et ravale ma salive. Je ne veux pas y aller. J’ai envie de refuser. De lui dire que je préfère rester avec elle. De lui dire de revenir avec moi. Pour papy Ani et pour ses enfants. Mais c’est impossible. J’acquiesce donc et continue d’avancer vers le trou noir. Mamy Padi ne me suit pas. Je sens cependant sa présence dans mon dos et ça me donne du courage. J’ai toujours cru que les trous noirs étaient des « aspirateurs infernaux », mais ce n’est pas le cas. Je me sens attiré comme un aimant, mais pas happé pour autant._

_Je pénètre alors dans les ténèbres. Je me retourne. Plus aucune trace de ma grand-mère. Toutes les étoiles ont disparu. J’ai froid. L’angoisse s’empare peu à peu de moi. Je resserre mes bras sur ma poitrine, comme pour me réchauffer. Je n’entends rien. Tout est noir et silencieux. Et soudain, un écho. Des voix. Des voix viennent à moi. Des voix qui résonnent, ricochent dans les parois de ma tête._

_« Tu es un monstre. »_

_« Je dois te punir, Ben. »_

_« Je ne peux pas te sauver. »_

_« Le monde serait mieux sans toi. »_

_« Tu n’avais qu’à te défendre. »_

_« Tu ne mérites rien. »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que quelqu’un pourrait t’aimer? »_

_« Tout est de ta faute!_ _»  
_

_« Fais-le. »_

_« Tu es irrécupérable. »_

_« Fais-toi mal. »_

_« Meurs! »_

_Je pousse un grognement et plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, comprimant fortement mon crâne, tentant désespérément de les faire taire. Ça ne marche pas. Je les entends encore et encore. Toutes mes angoisses. Toutes mes insécurités. Je crispe les mâchoires. Je veux juste que les voix se taisent. Qu’elles me laissent tranquille pour de bon. Mais je n’arrive pas à les chasser. Et soudain, le silence. Puis, une présence machiavélique. Deux yeux qui me scrutent._

_-_ _Qui est là? j’arrive à articuler. Qui êtes-vous?_

_Un rire sonore et mauvais vient résonner tout autour de moi. Je tremble. Puis, j’entends quelqu’un me parler. Des mots simples devant mon visage._

_-_ _Je suis toutes les voix..._

_Un cri strident dans mes oreilles._

_-_ _...QUE TU AS TOUJOURS ENTENDUES..._

_Un murmure glacial tout au fond de mon esprit._

_-_ _...dans ta tête._

_Snoke. C’est lui. C’est lui la véritable personnification de mes démons. Je lève la tête. Je le vois. Il m’apparaît comme il m’est toujours apparu. Réel. Humain. Amical. Il me sourit. Un frisson me parcoure l’échine._

_\- Non._ _.. Vous... Vous êtes mort._

 _-_ _C’est ce que tu crois? demande-t-il en faisant mine d’être blessé par mes propos. Mais pourtant, je ne t’ai jamais quitté, Ben. Je suis toujours avec toi.  
_

_Je me mords la joue. Il fait comme s’il était encore mon ami. Comme pour me faire croire que j’ai tort de lui en vouloir. Que j’ai seulement mal interprété les choses. Qu’il ne m’a toujours voulu que du bien. Que tout ça est de ma faute. Je regarde ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux bruns grisaillant, ses rouflaquettes, ses joues rebondies et son sourire se voulant gentil. Mais je dois me méfier. Je sais qui il est réellement à l’intérieur._

_-_ _Laissez-moi tranquille.  
_

_Mon ton est ferme. Dur._

_-_ _Te laisser tranquille? Pourquoi es-tu si violent avec moi? Est-ce ta façon de traiter ton vieil ami?_

 _-_ _Vous n’êtes pas mon ami! je m’exclame.  
_

_Snoke étouffe un petit rire._

_-_ _J’ai toujours été là pour toi et c’est ainsi que tu me remercies? Tu n’es qu’un sale gamin... Pas étonnant que ta famille n’ait jamais voulu de toi. Tu es un monstre.  
_

_Ses paroles viennent me transpercer le cœur. Je ne dois pas le laisser me rabaisser. Je le foudroie du regard avant de secouer la tête._

_-_ _Ce n’est pas moi, le monstre, ici, Snoke. C’est vous!_

_Son abominable sourire s’élargit._

_-_ _Parfait, alors.  
_

_Et soudain, tous les environs prennent une couleur écarlate, rouge sang. Snoke baisse la tête. Je le regarde, horrifié. Sa colonne vertébrale s’allonge. Sa peau pâlit et se tire sur ses os. Ses cheveux tombent. Ses joues se creusent. Son nez aquilin vient s’aplatir. D’horribles cicatrices creusent sa peau dépigmentée, blafarde. Une sur son crâne chauve, une autre perforant sévèrement sa joue droite. Seule sa pommette osseuse ressort. Ils ne restent d’origine que le bleu glacial de ses yeux. Il grandit jusqu’à me dépasser, me dominant complètement._

_Il sourit encore et approche sa main, sa grande main aux griffes acérées, pour venir me caresser la joue. Je retiens mon souffle, apeuré. Tendu de partout. Je le vois enfin sous son vrai visage. Tel qu’il est réellement à l’intérieur. Je ne dois pas me laisser faire. Je dois me battre! Ce cauchemar, celui-ci, je parviendrais à l’affronter. À le surmonter. À le vaincre._

_-_ _Je n’ai pas peur de vous, je grince entre mes dents. Et je n’ai pas besoin de vous. J’ai Rey, maintenant. Elle, ma mère, mon père et toute ma famille._

 _-_ _Rey? sourit-il, moqueur. Tu crois qu’elle viendra te sauver?  
_

_Je ravale ma salive. Et soudain, j’entends Rey. Je ne la vois pas, mais je l’entends crier au-dessus de ma tête. Crier comme si elle se faisait torturer. Je devine à l’expression de Snoke que c’est lui qui fait ça. Je baisse les yeux, impuissant. Ses cris me brisent le cœur. J’ai mis Rey en danger. Elle souffre à cause de moi. Snoke rit._

_-_ _Regarde ce que tu as fait, se moque-t-il.  
_

_Je serre les dents et fixe Snoke droit dans les yeux, lui jetant un regard noir. Je sens toute la colère bouillir en moi. Il peut me maltraiter autant qu’il veut. Mais il ne fallait pas toucher à Rey. Ça aura été sa dernière erreur. Je me concentre. La croix sur mon avant-bras ressort soudain de ma chair. Je la sens. Je relève ma manche et la prend dans mes mains. Elle se transforme en épée. Une grande épée rouge avec une garde. Lumineuse. Une épée comme celle de mon personnage de Kylo Ren._

_Snoke est tellement sûr de lui qu’il n’a rien remarqué. Je me recule brusquement et le frappe d’estoc avec mon épée. Il ouvre grand la bouche et les yeux, estomaqué. Il baisse la tête pour voir la profonde entaille lui barrant le ventre. Puis, il s’effondre. Je reprends mon souffle. C’est fini. Pas vrai? Je lève la tête. Je cherche Rey. Où est-elle? Est-ce qu’elle va bien? J’essaie de l’appeler, mais je me rends soudain compte que je ne peux plus parler. Je tente de crier. Rien. Pas encore!_

_J’halète, craignant de bientôt tomber sur le corps sans vie de Rey. J’essaie de marcher, de partir de cet endroit, mais mes pieds demeurent figés. Je n’arrive plus à les bouger. Et soudain, mon épée se désintègre. Je n’ai plus d’arme. Elle tombe en poussière. Les alentours virent au bleu sombre. Quelques éclairs viennent sillonner au loin. Je sursaute et baisse les yeux sur le cadavre de Snoke. Ce dernier se fond, se transforme, s’étire jusqu’à devenir un gigantesque serpent. Je reste tétanisé. Le reptile se redresse et me fixe de son regard jaune._

_-_ _Assassin, siffle-t-il._

 _-_ _Serpent!_

_J’aurais peut-être dû trouver une meilleure répartie. C’est tout ce que je parviens à dire. Mon cauchemar n’est donc toujours pas fini? Je l’ai pourtant abattu. J’y ai mis toute ma rage. Ce n’est peut-être pas avec la violence que je le vaincrais. Soudain, le serpent ouvre grand la gueule d’où jaillissent des éclairs. Ils viennent me foudroyer. Je hurle de douleur et tombe à genoux. Mon corps est secoué de spasmes. Mes vêtements se déchirent. Je souffre le martyr et pourtant, aucune brûlure ne se forme sur ma peau. Les dégâts sont internes._

_Me tenant l’estomac, j’appuie mon poing sur le sol invisible et me force à me relever. Le serpent recrache des éclairs, me forçant à m’écrouler de nouveau. Je serre les dents, tremblant de tout mon être. Je lève ma manche et regarde ma peau. Toujours pas de brûlure. Mais je vois ma chair noircir. Pourrir. Les veines noires ressortent de mes cicatrices pour recouvrir tout mon bras, grimpant dangereusement vers mon épaule. D’autres partent aussi de l’endroit où Snoke m’a touché. Malgré tout, je me concentre à nouveau et me relève péniblement._

_Encore les éclairs. Je ferme les yeux. J’ai mal. Je n’arrive plus à hurler. Je n’ai plus de voix. C’est Snoke qui m’empêche de parler. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, respirant de plus en plus vite. Les veines noires viennent me barrer le visage. Ma vue se brouille. Elles auront bientôt raison de moi. Je n’arrive plus à me relever. Me relever pour quoi faire, de toute façon? Mes muscles douloureux ne me répondent plus. Je vais mourir. J’ai pourtant promis à Rey de me battre. J’en suis tellement désolé, mais j’en suis incapable._

_-_ _Faible, déclare le serpent de sa voix d’outre-tombe. Comme tes parents._

 _Je crispe les mâchoires. Le noir envahit ma gorge. J’ai l’impression que tous mes organes tombent en cendres._ Il ne m’empêchera pas de parler. _Je peux le faire. Je vais lui dire. J’ouvre la bouche. D’abord, ça ressemble à un grognement étouffé. Quelque chose comme « argh »._ Il ne m’empêchera pas de parler! _Je me concentre. Je réessaie. J’échoue encore. Je n’abandonne pas. Je persévère. L’effort me donne les larmes aux yeux. Et enfin, je parviens à articuler:_

 _-_ _Mes parents étaient forts. Ils m’ont sauvé de vous._

_Je réussis à lever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Le serpent semble se moquer de moi._

_\- A_ _h oui? Et où sont-ils, maintenant? Où étaient-ils durant toutes ces années? Ils n’ont pas réussi à te protéger, encore faudrait-il qu’ils l’aient réellement voulu..._

_Je ravale ma salive._

_-_ _Ils ne viendront pas te sauver non plus. Tu es seul, Ben. Complètement seul._

_Il a raison. Pourquoi personne ne vient m’aider? Où est Rey? Et ma famille? Je ferme les yeux. J’ai peine à respirer. Quelques secondes encore avant que je ne devienne un véritable cadavre en putréfaction. Il faut que j’arrive à croire que j’ai la force en moi de me sortir de là. De faire disparaître les veines noires avant qu’elles ne m’étouffent, me submergent complètement, m’avalent, m’engloutissent, me désintègrent. Je réalise que c’est ça, le pouvoir que Snoke exerce sur moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux plus bouger. Voilà pourquoi je laisse le noir m’envahir. Je crois ce qu’il dit. Mais Snoke ment. Il a toujours menti. C’est comme ça qu’il gagne. Il me fait croire que je suis seul. Je prends une grande inspiration._

_-_ _Je ne suis pas seul._

_Et alors, je lève la main pour attraper celle de Rey. Elle est là. Elle ne m’a jamais quitté. Il fallait juste que je réalise sa présence. Elle m’aide à me relever. Le serpent, d’abord un peu surpris, s’empresse de me recracher ses éclairs à la figure. Ils me percutent, me heurtent, me torturent, mais je ne tombe pas. Je résiste. Rey est là pour m’empêcher de m’écrouler. Elle avait raison. À deux, on est plus forts._

_Le serpent persévère. Je serre les mâchoires et ferme les yeux. Je me concentre. Je pense à la sensation de la main de Rey serrant la mienne. Et bientôt, les éclairs ne m’atteignent plus. Je ne les ressens plus. Ils ne pourront pas me broyer. Et alors, toutes les cicatrices sur mon corps s’illuminent. Elles brillent de mille feux, comme de l’or. Je sens ensuite des mains. Deux mains bienveillantes se poser chacune sur l’une de mes épaules. Les mains de mes parents. Ils sont là pour moi. Et derrière eux, je sens la présence de Luke, de mon grand-père, de ma grand-mère et de tout le reste de la famille qui prennent les éclairs avec moi, mais ne bronchent pas. Ils n’ont pas peur, alors moi non plus._

_Snoke n’abandonne toujours pas. Je lève la tête, les yeux toujours clos, et entrouvrant la bouche, je respire lentement. Le noir fera toujours partie de moi, mais il ne pourra jamais m’étouffer. Soudain, tous les papillons bleus dessinés sur ma peau en sortent. Ils prennent vie. Je sens leurs battements d’ailes. Ils virevoltent autour de moi, lumineux. Immortels. Le serpent m’a sous-estimé. Je suis loin d’être faible. Les papillons émanent de moi, m’enveloppant avec ma famille et Rey d’une douce lumière bleue. Comme un bouclier. Une barrière que les attaques du monstrueux reptile ne peuvent franchir._

_Malgré tout, il tente encore de m’atteindre, mais cette fois, ses éclairs se retournent contre lui. Il ne s’arrête pas, même si sa chair commence à lentement fumer, brûler, fondre. Il n’a plus aucune emprise sur moi. Je n’ai plus peur. Je m’élève. Et alors, le serpent s’autodétruit. Il tombe en poussière, disparaît complètement. Et, serrant toujours la main de Rey, sentant toujours celles de mes proches sur mes épaules, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Je ne suis pas seul. Et surtout, je suis libre._

***

Lorsque j’ouvre les yeux avec un profond sentiment d’accomplissement, la main de Rey est toujours scellée avec la mienne. Je sens aussi un poids sur ma poitrine, mais pas un poids douloureux. Rey, ma lumière, a décidé que mon torse serait désormais son oreiller. C’est vrai qu’il est assez large pour ça. Je ris et viens doucement lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se réveille peu à peu, lève la tête vers moi, magnifique avec son air un peu échevelé, et me regarde en souriant.

\- Bonjour… Ça va?

Je hoche la tête, lui rendant son sourire, et prends sa main pour la coller contre mon oreille, juste sur mes cheveux. Elle fronce les sourcils, interloquée.

\- Tu entends?

\- Non, Ben. Je n’entends rien. Quoi?

Mon sourire s’élargit.

\- Rien. C’est silencieux à l’intérieur.

Je regarde le plafond, soulagé.

\- Enfin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive à la fin! La scène du rêve est longue et je m'en excuse, mais disons que c'est le plus "canonverse" que je ferais. Disons que c'est ce que j'aurais aimé voir pour le combat interne de Ben dans le canon.


	15. LIÉS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous présente le DERNIER chapitre de Golden Child. Ma fic la plus longue jusque-là. ENFIN TERMINÉE! J'espère vraiment que cette conclusion vous plaira^^

J’avance parmi les bancs de l’église, me dirigeant vers celui où mon oncle s’est assis. Je sais que Luke a senti ma présence, mais il ne se retourne pas vers moi. Il fixe la grande croix qui trône au-dessus de l’autel. Les bancs sont pratiquement déserts. Peut-être deux ou trois individus venus prier. Je retire mon bonnet et ébouriffe mes boucles noires avant de m’asseoir à côté de mon oncle. Nous restons en silence un moment, fixant la croix. Puis, Luke prend la parole :

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici… Pas depuis des années…

Il n’a pas besoin de me le dire. Je sais déjà ça. Et je sais aussi pourquoi.

\- Et pourquoi tu es venu ce soir? je réponds. Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier?

\- La rédemption? soupire-t-il.

Je me pince les lèvres.

\- Avant, je croyais que… Dieu était un genre de super-héros, poursuit Luke. Mais ça ne sert à rien de le prier pour qu’Il fasse les choses à ta place… Ou pour Lui demander de résoudre tous tes problèmes… Je me suis toujours dit que… s’Il existait vraiment et veillait sur nous, parce qu’on croit en Lui, Il n’aurait jamais permis ce qui t’es arrivé.

Ravalant ma salive, sentant les larmes monter, je hoche la tête.

\- Bah… Vu tout ce que l’humanité a fait de pire, on devait s’attendre à ce qu’il n’intervienne pas pour empêcher que des horreurs se produisent. Tu sais… Maman dit qu’elle croit que Dieu est en chacun de nous. Tu es témoin d’une atrocité et tu te demandes : « Où es Dieu dans tout ça? » Eh bien, il était là, persécuté et donné en pâture aux lions dans les arènes. Il était là, brûlé sur un bûcher durant la chasse aux sorcières. Il a toujours été là à succomber aux maladies, à la soif, à la faim, à la guerre… Et il était là, ce triste jour, emprisonné dans le placard avec un monstre. Mais il était aussi là…

Je désigne son cœur de mon index.

\- …Pour sauver l’enfant du monstre.

Luke esquisse un petit sourire triste.

\- Mais j’aurais dû t’en protéger avant… J’étais aveugle… Je ne voyais rien… Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Han, Leia et ton grand-père s’en sont voulu à mort aussi… Ta mère a accusé Snoke, avec raison, mais… c’était moi. C’est moi qui t’ai « exposé » à lui en l’engageant à l’académie… et qui l’ai invité chez nous… Il t’a fait souffrir et moi, je n’ai rien fait… J’avais des doutes, je sentais que quelque chose n’allait pas… J’aurais dû essayer d’en parler avec toi pour comprendre! Mais j’étais faible… Et je me sens… condamné à vivre avec cette honte et cette culpabilité… et ces conséquences… Surtout sachant que même des années après, ça te hante encore et que ça a bien failli te tuer…

Il renifle et se frotte le visage.

\- Est-ce que… l’adoption de Rey, c’était une forme de rédemption pour toi? Sauver un autre enfant qui avait vécu des choses horribles?

Je me mords la lèvre, appréhendant un peu la réponse.

\- Je crois, oui… Quelque part, oui, c’était un peu comme une seconde chance… Ça n’a jamais été pour t’oublier et te remplacer, si c’est ça, ta question, même si j’avoue que durant tout ce temps, je t’ai un peu laissé tomber. Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Et puis, quand on a adopté Rey, tu étais ado, donc, déjà qu’en général, on a toujours du mal avec les ados… Je n’ai vraiment pas assuré. Bref, avec toi, j’ai échoué, Ben. Je… Je suis désolé.

\- Je n’en doute pas. Et je te pardonne.

Tournant aussitôt la tête vers moi, mon oncle, d’abord un peu surpris, fronce les sourcils. Je souris faiblement.

\- Je te pardonne et j’espère un jour que tu seras capable de te pardonner, toi aussi.

\- Facile à dire, soupire Luke, les épaules basses.

\- Écoute… Je vais mieux, je lui assure. Je vais m’en sortir. Et comme dirait Rey, ce qui ne te tue pas peut te rendre plus fort. Ce que j’ai vécu… C’était horrible. Mais ça m’a construit. Ça a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd’hui. Un survivant. Comme Rey.

Mon oncle étouffe un petit rire.

\- On croirait entendre ta mère.

Je souris à nouveau. Il lève alors sa main et la pose sur mon épaule.

\- Je ne te l’ai pas dit l’autre fois, mais… Je suis content que tu sois là, mon grand. Toujours là parmi nous…

\- Ouais, moi aussi…

\- Ce n’est pas facile tous les jours, mais…

\- On reste une famille, je conclus.

Cette fois, c’est Luke qui esquisse un sourire. Je suis content de retisser peu à peu les liens avec mes proches. Un par un, pas à pas. Tant que Luke n’essaie pas à nouveau de me tuer, en vrai, cette fois, ça devrait aller. Cette pensée me fait à moitié rire. Un bon humour noir. Nos regards se tournent à nouveau vers la croix. Comme si elle cachait tous les secrets de l’univers et allait nous les révéler. Au bout d’un moment, mon oncle sort, l’air de rien :

\- Sinon, pour revenir sur Rey, quand est-ce que tu comptais m’en parler, de vous deux?

Je blêmis.

\- Euh… Quoi?

Luke me regarde et hausse les sourcils.

\- Ne fais pas l’innocent. Je sais tout.

Je bredouille :

\- C’est… C’est maman qui t’en a parlé?

Il réprime un rire.

\- Non, c’est toi qui viens de te trahir et de confirmer mes soupçons.

_Et merde_. Je ferme les yeux et pousse un profond soupir.

\- Je suis quand même loin d’être con, marmonne Luke. On ne peut pas me cacher ça à moi. C’est quand même louche que Rey parte souvent te rendre visite avec un grand sourire béat, tu ne crois pas? Surtout quand elle me dit qu’elle va chez toi, ne revient pas et que Leia prétend ensuite qu’elle est restée « dormir chez une amie ». Une amie, mon œil… Vous n’êtes vraiment pas subtils. Donc ouais, je suis au courant. Tout le monde est au courant.

\- Toute la famille? je m’étonne.

\- Bah… J’imagine, c’est comme, euh… la liaison des jumeaux Lannister dans la série avec le trône en épées, là… Tout le monde est au courant du « secret », parce que c’est trop évident, mais personne n’en parle.

J’effectue une grimace. Puis, je pousse un profond soupir.

\- Luke… Tu ne vas quand même pas nous comparer à un couple malsain et incestueux, si? Et puis, bon sang, quand est-ce qu’on va comprendre qu’on n’a aucun lien de parenté, Rey et moi? Les jumeaux Lannister, ce serait plutôt toi et maman! En plus, vous êtes vraiment des ju…

\- Wow, wow! Ne ramène pas encore cette histoire, s’il te plaît! me supplie Luke en riant à moitié. C’était suffisamment traumatisant pour moi!

Je glousse.

\- Mais ouais, bref, j’ai rapidement compris. Vous… Vous vous aimez, hein?

À son regard, je comprends qu’il ne plaisante plus et perds mon sourire. Je reprends mon sérieux et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Oui, Luke. Oui, on s’aime. Je… Je l’aime. Vraiment.

Un court silence flotte un instant entre nous. Puis, mon oncle hoche la tête, l’air résolu.

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes heureux ensemble et pour être honnête, ça fait plaisir. Surtout en sachant tout ce que vous avez vécu…

\- Mais… Je pensais que tu désapprouverais. Je vous ai entendu avec papa à Noël quand je suis resté dormir à la maison. Tu étais persuadé qu’on allait… « faire des bêtises »…

Luke pince les lèvres et roule des yeux.

\- J’ai peut-être un peu exagéré… Même si j’avais vu juste, en fin de compte… Mais écoute, entre cousins d’adoption, ça passe du point de vue de l’État civil, vous n’êtes plus des gamins et tant que Rey et toi êtes heureux, c’est l’essentiel. C’est juste que tu sais, Rey a surtout vécu des déceptions dans les relations amoureuses aussi… En bon papa poule, je me dois de m’assurer que cette fois, tout ira bien, tu comprends? Est-ce que vous avez déjà…

J’étais en train d’acquiescer à la dernière question avant que mon expression ne se fige. Je rougis et fronce les sourcils.

\- Euh… Non, pas encore…

\- Vous penserez à vous protéger, hein?

Je m’empourpre. Maintenant, c’est lui qui parle comme maman. Et comme papa aussi.

\- Évidemment, mais Luke… T’es sûr que tu veux parler de ces choses-là… ici? Devant Jésus?

Je désigne la croix de la tête avec un faux air de reproche, réprimant un rire. Nerveux, mais aussi un peu amusé. Mon oncle hausse les épaules.

\- Tu veux que je te dise? Jésus, il en a rien à foutre! Au contraire, il est même très content de savoir ça! Faut pas croire à cette fausse croyance de pureté de l’extrême, « le sexe, c’est sale », et bla bla bla. Tout ce qu’il a dit, même si beaucoup l’oublient, c’est : « Aimez-vous les uns les autres ». Tant qu’on s’aime, y’a aucun problème. Et je vous fais confiance sur ce sujet.

Je souris et acquiesce.

\- Sinon, dans deux mois, c’est son anniversaire. Tu y penses, hein? Tu viendras à la maison le fêter avec nous?

En rentrant chez moi, je passe devant la pharmacie. Celle dans laquelle j’avais l’habitude d’acheter de quoi panser les plaies que je me faisais régulièrement. Ça fait un bon moment que je n’y suis pas entré. Je souris, fier de mes progrès. Les portes coulissantes s’ouvrent devant moi. Je décide de les franchir. Comme par nostalgie. Je ne suis plus le même à me balader dans les rayons du magasin. La dernière fois que les employés et les clients réguliers m’ont vu, j’étais un autre Ben. Mais maintenant, j’ai grandi. Je me sens bien. Je n’ai plus la constante impression d’être pourri. Je suis juste parfaitement mûr.

Et soudain, je m’arrête devant un des rayons. Quelque chose a malgré moi attiré mon attention. Une boîte de préservatifs. Je resonge à ce qu’a dit Luke et rougis. Je pourrais l’acheter. Ce serait une bonne chose de faite. Avec Rey, nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu’au bout, mais au fil des semaines, nos étreintes sont devenues un peu plus sensuelles, intenses et intimes. Par exemple, j’ai déjà touché la poitrine de Rey. Une fois même, dans le noir, alors que nous étions tous les deux blottis dans mon lit, je la caressais et elle m’a demandé, en douceur, si je voulais qu’elle enlève son haut de pyjama. Après un instant d’hésitation, j’ai acquiescé.

Je n’ai pas très bien distingué ses petits seins dans la pénombre, mais j’avoue maintenant que j’adore les prendre en coupe, les recouvrir de mes grandes mains, les embrasser et les caresser. Leur peau est très douce, comme un duvet de plume. Et j’adore quand Rey laisse échapper quelques gémissements lorsque j’effleure les perles de ses seins de mes pouces. J’ai aussi déjà glissé mes doigts sous le tissu de sa culotte et, très attentif, lui ai demandé si elle aimait, la laissant me guider si besoin.

On y va à notre rythme, très lentement. En réalité, pour l’instant, je me concentre surtout sur son plaisir à elle. Pour moi, cela risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Cependant, Rey se montre très compréhensive, patiente et attentionnée. Elle semble de plus en plus curieuse et excitée, mais elle m’attend. Lorsque nous nous étreignons et nous embrassons avec passion, elle me demande toujours si ça me dérange si elle glisse sa main sous mon T-shirt ou si elle s’assoit à califourchon sur mes genoux. Et grâce à elle, je prends peu à peu confiance. Je me trouve très chanceux de l’avoir. C’est fou comme je l’aime.

Mais pour être honnête, je me dis que j’aurais un peu honte de poser une boîte de capotes sur le comptoir. Comme si le caissier et les autres clients allaient me juger. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Je pourrais acheter plein d’autres choses inutiles pour mieux « dissimuler » la boîte, mais je n’ai pas tellement envie de gaspiller de l’argent pour rien. Je râle et attrape la boîte avant de me diriger vers le comptoir. Je me pince les lèvres lorsque je vois le caissier hausser les sourcils en scannant mon achat. Je me demande à quoi il pense. « _Ah! On sent que monsieur va choper!_ » Je roule des yeux. C’est moi qui pense probablement trop. Je paye et m’en vais en direction de la sortie.

\- Toi?

Teint mat et cheveux blancs, doublés de cette fameuse voix irritable. Voe baisse les yeux vers la boîte que je tiens dans mes mains. J’ai refusé de prendre un sac pour des raisons écologiques. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû. Elle grimace. Je souffle un bon coup.

\- Content de te voir aussi.

Je remarque alors dans ses mains qu’elle est venue chercher des protections hygiéniques. Une autre chose embarrassante à aller acheter. Elle est donc mal placée pour me juger. Je repense à la jalousie de Voe envers moi, à nos disputes, et me dis que, maintenant que j’ai grandi, autant mettre un terme à nos gamineries.

\- Tu sais, Voe… Tu es brillante. Et puis, tu as un bon fond, vu comment tu t’es occupée de Rey quand ses parents l’ont abandonnée au café Jakku. Tu n’as pas à essayer d’être quelqu’un d’autre pour être meilleure. Sois juste toi et le reste viendra tout seul.

Voe lève les yeux vers moi, fronçant les sourcils. Elle se demande probablement pourquoi je lui dis tout ça.

\- Et sinon, je te dois des excuses.

\- Des excuses? balbutie-t-elle. De toi?

\- Ouais, je n’ai pas toujours été sympa avec toi et je m’en excuse. En plus, tu avais raison. Rey est géniale. Je l’adore. Allez, au revoir!

Je lui adresse un sourire satisfait, lui donne une petite tape amicale sur l’épaule et la laisse plantée là avant de sortir de la pharmacie.

***

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rey vient chez moi. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé des préservatifs, mais ils sont là pour quand nous serons tous les deux prêts. Ce qui n’est pas mon cas pour le moment. Cependant, comme je prends peu à peu confiance, je lui parle de passer à une prochaine étape que les caresses dans le noir ou par-dessus ses vêtements.

\- Rey… Je m’étais dit que, avant qu’on le fasse, éventuellement, ce serait bien qu’on…

\- Oui?

Blottie contre moi devant ma télévision, elle lève la tête pour me faire face. Je me pince les lèvres et éteins l’écran avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ça pourrait peut-être nous aider si on… si on se voyait nus d’abord. Mais sans rien faire.

Rey rougit faiblement et hoche la tête.

\- Tu te sens prêt à te mettre nu devant moi?

\- Je… Je crois, je murmure. Je veux essayer. Et toi?

Elle me sourit et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- D’accord. Je suis contente que tu décides de prendre ces choses en main. Qu’est-ce que tu proposes exactement? On se déshabille juste et on se regarde?

Je me masse la nuque avec embarras. Bon sang, voir Rey nue… Me dévoiler tout entier à elle… Cela reste une grande étape à franchir. J’ai visé haut.

\- Bah… On pourrait se… laver? Prendre une douche ensemble, qu’est-ce que tu en dis? Et là, c’est sûr qu’on ne fera rien d’autre, parce que les plans dans les douches, c’est plutôt casse-gueule…

Je me rends compte que je marmonne et que je suis de plus en plus nerveux. Rey rit.

\- Oui, bonne idée. Et tu voudrais faire ça quand?

Pris d’une bouffée de chaleur, je ravale ma salive et me pince les lèvres.

\- Maintenant?

D’abord un peu surprise, Rey s’empourpre davantage, mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Maintenant.

Je la prends par la main et l’emmène jusque dans la salle de bain. Mon chat dort dans le panier à linge sale. Je pousse un profond soupir et me penche pour le sortir de là, mais Rey arrête mon geste. Autant ne pas le réveiller et seulement déplacer le panier hors de la salle de bain. Par précaution, je verrouille la porte et me retourne vers Rey. Elle se tortille les mains, à deux mètres de moi, un peu mal à l’aise.

\- Hum… Je vais commencer par mon haut. Tu as déjà vu mon torse…

\- Deux fois, sourit-elle.

Je lui rends son sourire et retire mon T-shirt. Avant, je n’en portais jamais en présence de quelqu’un à cause de toutes mes cicatrices. Je restais en manches longues, même l’été lors de canicules. Maintenant, mes bras sont couverts de papillons bleus, immortels. Ils partiront un peu à l’eau, mais je les redessinerai. Enfin, bientôt, je crois que je n’aurais même plus besoin d’en esquisser sur ma peau.

\- Tu es beau.

Le sourire de Rey s’élargit. Son compliment me fait chaud au cœur. Je me souviens de la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvé torse nu devant elle dans une salle de bain. C’était chez mes parents, à Noël. Elle rougissait comme jamais et n’arrêtait pas de bafouiller. Ce souvenir me fait réprimer un rire.

\- À moi.

Elle déboutonne son chemisier et dévoile peu à peu ses épaules et la naissance de ses seins, puis son ventre. Je déglutis. Elle porte une sorte de brassière de sport, plus confortable, sans doute. Mais à mon grand étonnement, elle poursuit son effeuillage en retirant ses chaussettes, puis son jean.

\- Oh, pardon… Je vais trop vite?

Je secoue la tête. Rey se tient devant moi en sous-vêtements. J’ai déjà vu ses belles jambes, senti ses fesses, son pubis et sa poitrine dans le noir, mais… Je n’ai jamais _vu_ Rey au complet, dans toute sa splendeur. Et me dire que je m’apprête à la découvrir tout entière me donne chaud. En y repensant, alors que je retire à mon tour mon jogging, il risque d’y avoir un léger souci pour la douche. J’ai peur que… mon désir pour elle se manifeste physiquement et que ça l’effraie. Bon sang… Maintenant que nous nous retrouvons tous les deux en sous-vêtements, Rey souffle un bon coup et décide de prendre les devants.

\- Ok… Je me lance. Tu es prêt?

Je hoche légèrement la tête, les lèvres pincées. Rey semble d’abord hésiter. Le haut ou le bas? Elle opte pour sa brassière. Sans me regarder, elle baisse lentement les bretelles avant de dégrafer le tout. Rey croise ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine nue, comme par réflexe, avant de se pencher pour se débarrasser de sa culotte. Puis, rosissant, elle se redresse et lève enfin la tête vers moi, un peu gênée. Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire de ses bras. Croisés dans le dos, croisés sur son ventre, le long du corps…

\- Voilà… C’est… C’est moi.

Je déglutis. Elle brille de mille feux. Elle est merveilleuse. Elle m’offre la vue splendide de son corps et je crois bien être l’homme le plus chanceux du monde. Alors, je balbutie :

\- Tu es tellement belle…

Ce n’est pas la première fille nue que je vois, mais je n’ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avant. Rey m’a déjà dit qu’elle complexait un peu sur la maigreur de ses seins, mais moi, je les trouve parfaits. Ils sont petits, certes, mais très doux au toucher, et beaux, chacun comme orné d’une jolie perle rose. J’ai juste envie de les cajoler précieusement. Je contemple également la délicatesse de sa gorge, la splendeur de sa peau rayonnante, la toison brune qui recouvre son intimité entre ses jambes… Je suis ému. Elle est magnifique. Une apparition angélique. Un soleil. Une déesse. Elle est magnifique et je l’aime.

\- Est-ce que ça va? demande-t-elle. Tu… Tu veux continuer ou… Ce n’est pas grave si tu n’es plus à l’aise, je comprends.

J’étais tellement fasciné que je n’avais pas réalisé que c’était mon tour désormais. Je ravale ma salive.

\- Alors… En fait… Je crois que je risque de…, je bredouille en désignant mon entrejambe. Tu vois?

\- Je vois, oui, rougit-elle en baissant les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Ça… Ça ne te dérange pas? On ne fera rien d’autre que se doucher, je te promets, mais c’est juste que… Bah, je ne contrôle pas ça…

Une angoisse commence à s’emparer de mon corps, mais Rey la chasse vite, de sa lumière, en franchissant la distance entre nous, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas, me dit-elle d’une voix douce en prenant mon visage en coupe. Est-ce que _toi_ , tu te sens prêt?

La respiration tremblante, j’acquiesce, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle se recule un peu et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me défais du dernier vêtement qu’il me reste. Je me redresse aussitôt pour guetter sa réaction.

\- C’est moi…

Je me sens nu, au propre comme au figuré. Complètement transparent. J’ai pris le risque de me dévoiler entièrement à elle. Elle me connait. Elle m’aime. Elle n’a pas peur. Rey écarquille cependant les yeux et pose sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Wow…

\- Quoi? je fais aussitôt en cachant par réflexe mon sexe de ma main.

Elle rit et lève la tête pour plonger à nouveau son regard dans le mien.

\- Tu es beau, sourit-elle. Vraiment. Je t’aime, Ben. Pour ce que tu es entièrement.

Sur ces mots, elle revient vers moi pour m’embrasser. Je suis rassuré. Peu à peu, j’entoure son dos de mes bras pour approfondir le baiser. Nous nous serrons ainsi avec nos deux corps nus enlacés. Le contact de sa peau contre la mienne me fait frissonner, mais est apaisant. Et grisant. Surtout au niveau du bas. Je ravale ma salive en me sentant légèrement durcir contre son entrejambe. _Merde_. Rey soupire contre ma bouche :

\- On va sous l’eau?

\- Oui…

Je desserre lentement mon étreinte et lui tends la main. Elle la prend et me laisse la guider jusque dans la cabine, tout juste assez large pour nous deux. Rey se met dans un coin et je me place devant elle pour d’abord régler la température de l’eau, le temps qu’elle chauffe. De petites gouttes glacées nous éclaboussent d’abord. Puis, peu à peu, l’eau devient tiède, supportable. Nous nous plaçons ensuite sous le grand pommeau de douche, laissant l’eau ruisseler sur nos deux corps. 

D’abord, nous nous dévorons du regard, puis nous nous embrassons langoureusement. L’eau perle sur sa bouche. Ainsi, je goûte à la fois ses lèvres et les gouttes tièdes. Rey est toujours aussi magnifique, les cheveux mouillés. La dernière fois que je l’ai vue ainsi remonte à un mauvais souvenir, glacial. Maintenant, tout est chaud, bon, apaisant. Tout comme le clapotis de l’eau à nos pieds. Je sors le gel douche et en mets dans chacune de nos mains. Nous nous enlaçons de nouveau, nous frottant mutuellement le dos. En serrant davantage Rey contre moi, une de mes mains descend vers ses fesses.

\- Rey… Je peux…? je demande timidement en embrassant sa gorge. Tu me permets?

Je l’ai déjà touchée là, mais redemande au cas où. Je l’entends sourire.

\- Oui… Et moi?

Je fronce les sourcils. Pour l’instant, elle n’a touché que mon dos nu pour m’étreindre contre elle et le savonner légèrement. Et je l’ai laissée faire sans même trop le remarquer. Ce n’est que mon dos, après tout. Et elle a déjà parcouru mon cou, l’intégralité de mon visage et mes bras de ses lèvres. Je me suis mis à nu devant elle. Nous nous enlaçons ainsi sous la douche. Je crois bien qu’il est temps de la laisser me toucher également. Mais jusqu’où?

\- Hum… Oui… Tu peux.

Doucement, sa main savonneuse caresse mon dos de haut en bas, puis descend jusqu’à mes fesses. Je frissonne en touchant à mon tour les siennes.

\- Touche-moi là où tu acceptes que je te touche, souffle-t-elle. D’accord?

Je pousse un profond soupir et acquiesce. C’est une bonne idée. Lentement, je glisse ma main sur sa cuisse et la frotte, comme pour la laver. Elle m’imite avec la mienne. Je prends une grande inspiration. Sa main n’est pas l’horrible main d’un monstre qui veut s’approprier mon corps comme d’un jouet. Sa main est douce, bienveillante et veut me caresser de sa lumière, laver les restes de noir pour les faire briller. J’éloigne un peu ma tête pour regarder Rey et dessine la courbe de ses hanches de ma paume mousseuse, remonte jusqu’à sa taille. Je frotte son ventre, ses bras, ses épaules, son buste, puis à sa poitrine, recouvrant ses seins de mes mains. D’abord, elle frémit et ferme les yeux pour soupirer. Puis, elle fait de même avec mon corps, remonte jusqu’à mes pectoraux et les caresse doucement.

Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en osant titiller de mes pouces la sensibilité de ses tétons. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et ça me décroche un faible sourire. Elle aime ça. Peu à peu, je descends mes mains sur son ventre. Elle descend les siennes sur le mien. Malgré tout, je commence à respirer avec difficulté. J’aimerais qu’elle me touche… plus bas. Dans mon intimité la plus complète. Mais elle est reliée à tant d’affreux souvenirs… Cependant, c’est la seule barrière qui nous sépare entièrement. Une fois franchie, nous passerons à un nouveau cap. _Allez! Courage!_ J’inspire profondément et dépose peu à peu ma main contre son sexe. Je ne fais que le recouvrir, sans bouger les doigts ni la paume. Je croise son regard et je crois que l’eau de la douche n’est pas la seule à couler sur mes joues. Rey comprend.

\- Tu es sûr? Tu te sens prêt?

Je hoche lentement la tête, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle sourit pour me réconforter. Je sens alors ses mains se poser sur ma verge. Je tressaille. Ça y est. Elle m’a touché. Je renifle. Ce contact me faisait peur, mais peu à peu, il m’électrise. Je suis tout chamboulé et je ne saurais pas exactement dire pourquoi. Mes yeux s’écarquillent. Nous restons immobiles un court instant. Puis, je commence à la caresser entre les cuisses. Elle pousse un soupir d’aise et, instinctivement, entreprend de dorloter mon sexe dans ses mains comme s’il s’agissait de quelque chose de très précieux, qu’elle cherchait à apprivoiser. Je frémis et pousse un gémissement alors qu’elle effectue peu à peu des mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- Ça va? s’inquiète-elle. Pardon, tu veux que j’arrête?

Je me tiens au mur et ferme les yeux, abasourdi. Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive?

\- Non, non…

\- Tu aimes? Ça te fait du bien?

Je hoche brièvement la tête. Petit à petit, elle accélère le mouvement, tout en me demandant à chaque fois de sa voix douce si ça me plaît ou non. Bon sang, je ne savais pas qu’elle était aussi… _douée_? Cette fois, je durcis pour de bon dans le creux de sa main. Je n’avais pas prévu ça au début, mais maintenant, je ne veux pas qu’elle arrête. Je garde les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, ma main se crispe sur le mur carrelé et ma respiration tremble. Je soupire et plaque ensuite mon poing contre mes lèvres. Seigneur, je n’ai _jamais_ ressenti ça! J’ai l’impression de… vivre. Seulement de vivre et cette sensation est incroyable. Rey se colle un peu plus contre moi. Je sais qu’elle sourit. Elle est heureuse de me faire plaisir. Je croyais ça impossible jusque-là. Tous mes muscles se contractent et j’ai du mal à me détendre. C’est si bon que ça en devient insupportable.

\- Oh mon Dieu… Rey, ça va… Attention…

Rey n’a pas peur. Elle ne craint pas que je perde bientôt le contrôle, ne puisse plus me retenir. Elle continue. Je ressens une grande chaleur en moi. Douce, pas suffocante. Un feu brûle au sein de mon bas-ventre et m’embrase complètement. L’eau de la douche ne peut pas l’éteindre. Il me consume, remonte dans mes entrailles jusque dans mon cœur, ma gorge puis s’échappe par ma bouche en un long râle. Alors, quelques giclées blanches viennent éclabousser le carrelage et se font rapidement emporter par l’eau dans le drain. Je suis complètement pris au dépourvu, sous le choc. Je tremble comme une feuille. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Je me tourne vers Rey, haletant. Elle me sourit.

\- Je… Comment tu as fait?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment ça?

Je renifle. Cette fois, c’est sûr, je pleure.

\- Je peux te dire un secret?

\- Oui?

\- Tu es la toute première à parvenir à me faire jouir avec ta main… Et même la mienne n’a jamais pu me faire ressentir… _ça_.

Je suis à bout de souffle, confus, désemparé. Et trempé. Le sourire de Rey s’élargit. Elle lève la main et tasse quelques sombres mèches mouillées de mon front. Puis, elle m’embrasse tendrement. Je lui murmure un « Merci », puis un « Je t’aime ». Je suis bien avec elle, sous l’eau. Nous ne faisons rien de plus. Enfin, j’essaie de lui faire plaisir à mon tour, mais moi, je ne parviens pas à la faire jouir avec mes doigts. Ça me frustre un peu, mais elle me répète que ça reste très agréable et qu’elle non plus en est incapable.

\- Tu veux dire que tu n’as jamais pu… te faire plaisir au complet?

Elle rougit.

\- Hum… Je ne suis pas une experte pour la masturbation masculine, mais nous, les filles, on ne se sert pas que de nos doigts, tu sais.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Comment ça? Tu veux dire les… sex-toys?

Je me rends compte que malgré tout, nous commençons à devenir un peu plus à l’aise pour parler de sexualité. Du moins, pour aborder le sujet.

\- Ça peut être ça, oui, ça peut être aussi avec une peluche, un oreiller, un pantalon trop serré… Une simple friction et…

\- Hein?

Elle rit face à ma confusion. J’en tombe des nues. J’ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre… Tout ce qui a trait au sexe à toujours été tabou chez moi. Je n’en discutais jamais avec mes partenaires d’avant. Et encore, cela remonte à longtemps. Je ne réfléchissais pas. J’essayais et ensuite, je me sentais dégoûté. Mais pas là. J’aime Rey, elle m’aime, le noir ne me dérange plus, je ne le sens même plus et je suis bien. Je redécouvre la sexualité sous un nouveau sens. Un meilleur jour. Et je me fixe un prochain objectif : faire jouir Rey.

***

Le premier jour du mois de juin, les temps rudes enfin remplacés par des meilleurs, Rey a officiellement 20 ans.

Le midi, pratiquement toute la famille, dont moi, ça va de soi, se réunit à la maison pour fêter cet anniversaire comme il se doit. Ma copine, parce que je crois que je peux l’appeler comme ça, maintenant, est rayonnante dans sa robe soleil. Jaune, lumineuse, échancrée au niveau du dos et du buste. Elle lui va à merveille et je suis très ému. Ses cheveux bruns sont retenus en demi-queue de cheval et un maquillage discret éclaire son visage radieux. Alors que Rey déballe ses cadeaux avec enthousiasme, mes parents, mon oncle, mon grand-père et le reste de ma famille sont tous là pour me dire à quel point ils sont heureux que je sois présent. Et cette fois, je les crois et je souris. Un sourire que ma cousine Jannah immortalise en photo.

Vient alors mon tour d’offrir son présent à Rey. Une petite chaîne dorée avec un pendentif représentant un soleil. Parce qu’elle est ma lumière. Bon, j’avoue, maman m’a aidé à choisir, mais Rey est très touchée. Elle me regarde en posant sa main sur sa poitrine comme si elle allait fondre. Elle m’embrasse seulement sur la joue en public, mais au vu du clin d’œil que me fait papa, je réalise que Luke avait raison. La vraie nature de notre relation est un secret de Polichinelle pour une bonne majorité. Et pour l’instant, ça n’a pas l’air de poser trop de problème.

Nous sommes toujours cousins d’adoption, même si nous avons civilement le droit de nous marier, donc au moins d’être ensemble. Or, cela risque toujours d’être mal vu par certains qui qualifieraient ça d’inceste, alors que, pour la millième fois, nous n’avons aucun lien de parenté. Mais qu’importe. Honnêtement, plus ça va, moins je me soucie du regard des autres. Nous ne faisons rien d’illégal après tout. Sous la table, alors que maman l’aide à mettre son collier, Rey prend ma main et me sourit.

\- Je le porterai tous les jours, souffle-t-elle.

L’après-midi, elle sort avec ses amis qui lui ont préparé une surprise. Il y a Finn, Voe, un certain Poe et Rose Tico, que j’avais déjà vu au café Jakku la première fois où j’ai décidé faire quelque chose pour Rey. Je ne suis pas invité, mais ça va. Ça me permet de passer un peu de temps avec ma famille, de les retrouver, et aussi de préparer la soirée d’anniversaire chez moi! J’ai prévu une sorte de repas aux chandelles, en amoureux. Je lui ai fait la cuisine, en espérant que cela suffira pour son appétit gargantuesque. Maman m’a proposé de l’aide, mais j’ai gentiment décliné. Je veux que ça vienne complètement de moi.

À dix-neuf heures, Rey sonne à mon appartement. Je l’accueille, portant le costume que j’ai emprunté à papa pour l’occasion. Le sourire aux lèvres, je lui tends alors une fleur de tournesol. Son visage s’illumine et elle saute dans mes bras pour enfin m’embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle porte toujours mon cadeau et sa robe resplendissante et, prenant la fleur, émue, me dit que je suis à tomber dans ce costume. Alors que nous passons à table, elle s’émerveille davantage en voyant tout ce que j’ai préparé pour elle. J’ai même mis une petite nappe blanche sur ma table et allumé la bougie qu’elle m’a offerte à Noël. Enfin. Nous entamons la salade, puis le risotto. Elle les dévore en me disant qu’elle n’avait jamais rien mangé d’aussi bon, et ça me fait rire.

Elle me raconte aussi avec enthousiasme sa sortie au Laser Quest avec ses amis. Ils se sont amusés comme de vrais gamins et honnêtement, j’aurais adoré y être et faire plus ample connaissance avec son entourage. Le jour viendra sûrement, même si le fait que nous soyons ensemble risque d’être difficile à digérer pour certains. Mais bon. Je l’écoute parler et je souris. Chaque fois que je la vois faire quoi que ce soit, même les choses les plus banales, je m’émerveille et me rappelle combien je l’aime. Combien je suis content d’être vivant. Combien j’aurais eu le cœur brisé de ne pas pouvoir vivre ces moments. Heureusement que Rey était là pour me sauver.

\- Tu sais, dit-elle alors en balayant mon appartement du regard. Peut-être qu’il serait temps pour moi de quitter le nid familial. Un jour.

Je fronce les sourcils. Luke, mes parents et grand-père seront bien tristes de ne plus l’avoir à la maison. Mais d’un autre côté, je me dis que ces choses-là doivent arriver. Les enfants grandissent et apprennent à voler de leurs propres ailes. Moi, en y repensant, j’avoue que j’aurais voulu rester plus longtemps chez ma famille au lieu de m’enfuir à ma majorité, comme je ne m’y croyais pas le bienvenu.

\- Tu veux te trouver un appartement? je demande en prenant une bouchée.

\- Oui… Mais je me disais… que je n’ai peut-être pas besoin de chercher très loin, répond Rey d’un ton innocent.

Elle me sourit en se mordillant la lèvre. D’abord, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre son sous-entendu. Puis, je réalise ce qu’elle veut dire et écarquille les yeux.

\- Tu voudrais… qu’on habite ensemble? Ici?

Son visage vire au rouge pivoine et Rey baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse. Puis, elle soupire et se frotte le visage.

\- Bah… Je passe de plus en plus de temps chez toi… J’y dors souvent, maintenant. Je m’y sens… chez moi, autant qu’à la maison. Après, c’est sûr que c’est trop tôt. On n’est ensemble que depuis cinq mois et on n’a pas encore… Je suis désolée. Mais j’y pensais et…

Je tends la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Elle lève les yeux vers moi.

\- On en discutera, d’accord? je lui souris. C’est une idée. Une belle idée. Elle me plaît. J’avoue qu’une présence féminine permanente égayerait les environs. Et puis, je crois que Hux t’a déjà adoptée, de toute façon.

Rey réprime un rire. Je fais soudain tomber ma fourchette sous la table. Je descends de ma chaise et me mets à quatre pattes pour la récupérer. Mais mon regard se pose alors sur les jolies jambes nues de Rey et un sourire s’étire au coin de mes lèvres. Je m’approche à pas feutrés et, farceur, commence à la chatouiller. Elle sursaute et se met à rire, tortillant ses jambes, me demandant ce que je fais. Je souris davantage et frotte affectueusement ma tête contre sa peau, un peu comme le ferait mon chat.

Puis, je me redresse et relève sa jupe jusqu’à ses genoux, que je viens ensuite embrasser. J’aimerais recouvrir tout son corps de baisers. Rey rit à gorge déployée et me laisse faire, même lorsque je viens placer ma tête au-dessus de ses cuisses pour y déposer mes lèvres à leur tour. Je la sens frémir. Je souris. Une idée germe alors dans mon esprit. Ma bouche réussira peut-être là où mes doigts ont échoué. Peu à peu, j’approche mes baisers de la naissance de ses cuisses.

\- Ben…

Je lève la tête. Je vois que Rey rougit et s’inquiète.

\- Hum… Est-ce que tu aimerais que je…?

Je désigne son entrejambe du menton. 

\- On pourrait essayer, si tu veux. J’aimerais beaucoup te faire plaisir à mon tour. Pour ton anniversaire.

\- Sans… Sans finir de manger?

Rey se mordille la lèvre. J’ai peur de m’être emballé et d’être allé un peu trop loin. De l’avoir brusquée. Il faut dire que la curiosité et l’excitation commencent à leur tour à s’accroître de mon côté. Face à mon air penaud, elle s’empresse de m’expliquer, honteuse :

\- Non, je veux dire… Oui. Oui, j’aimerais bien, mais c’est juste que… Je ne suis pas épilée du maillot…

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne vois pas le rapport. Elle n’ose plus me regarder et replace une mèche brune derrière son oreille.

\- Et alors?

\- Bah… Ça ne doit pas être agréable de me le faire, dans ce cas, bredouille-t-elle, mal à l’aise, en se tortillant les mains. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles parfaites qui possèdent un triangle lisse dans les pornos. Mon ex a toujours refusé de me le faire à cause des poils.

Celui qui n’a jamais fait attention à ce qu’elle ressentait, particulièrement concernant la sexualité? Je rétorque :

\- Et c’est qui exactement ton ex que je lui en colle une?

Ça la fait rire. Elle renifle.

\- Il s’appelait Beaumont.

\- Eh bien, ce Beaumoche est un crétin. Ça doit être un honneur de te vénérer comme ça et de te faire du bien.

Alors, je parviens à la faire sourire et elle accepte finalement que j’essaie de la faire jouir, ou du moins lui faire plaisir, avec ma bouche. Je retire ma veste et retrousse les manches de ma chemise. Toujours assise sur la chaise, Rey enlève sa culotte et, joueur, je passe la tête sous sa jupe. J’enroule mes bras autour de ses cuisses, qu’elle écarte pour me laisser la place.

\- Guide-moi, d’accord? Tu me dis si tu aimes.

Rey acquiesce. Son intimité s’offre à moi comme une fleur délicieuse et fort odorante. Je commence à en embrasser doucement les pétales. Je la sens frémir et se tenir à la chaise. Elle se crispe et retient son souffle. Je cesse tout mouvement une seconde. Mon souffle contre ses lèvres lui fait échapper un faible gémissement. Pas le moins du monde dérangé par sa toison duveteuse et bouclée, je continue. J’explore davantage cette magnifique fleur rose, chaude, froissée et humide de ma bouche, de ma langue. Je prends mon temps pour la mettre à l’aise. Je lèche, je suçote, j’embrasse. Je l’entends soupirer et parfois émettre de petits « Oh! » de surprise.

\- Hum… Plus… Plus haut…

J’obéis. Je trouve enfin le bouton de rose et le titille. Rey ne parvient pas à se détendre. Elle tente, par réflexe, d’éloigner son bassin, comme si la sensation était trop insoutenable pour elle. Mais elle finit par s’y habituer. Je sens sa main se poser sur ma tête, comme si elle cherchait à se retenir de s’effondrer. Ses gémissements m’encouragent. Elle aime. Ça lui plaît. Ça lui fait du bien. Je souris. _Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour._ J’accélère un peu le rythme. Soudain, elle se met à hurler. Je m’inquiète. Ça ne doit pas être bon signe.

\- Ça va? je demande en levant la tête. Je t’ai fait mal?

\- Non, non, non! Au contraire! Continue! Ne t’arrête pas!

Un peu confus, je m’exécute. La fleur est trempée, frémissante. La main de Rey se crispe sur ma tête, tire mes cheveux avec le tissu de la robe. Par mégarde, elle me donne un coup de pied. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine et j’en déduis que celui de Rey aussi. Son hurlement d’abord aigu se fait plus rauque, guttural. Si fort que Hux, dans la pièce d’à côté, sursaute et cherche à s’enfuir le plus loin possible. Je parviens à discerner le son précipité de ses griffes sur le parquet.

Rey est bien en train de jouir, n’est-ce pas? Son cri s’estompe peu à peu. Elle se décrispe et recommence à respirer normalement. Elle est essoufflée. J’embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres et éloigne enfin mon visage, retirant la jupe de ma tête pour la voir. Elle me regarde, tremblante, écarlate, en sueur, le souffle court. Rey n’a pas l’air d’avoir mal. Elle a l’air choquée, estomaquée. Tout comme moi. Seigneur, est-ce que je viens tout juste de la faire hurler de plaisir?

Une étincelle dans ses yeux. Intense. Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle comme si j’étais son gâteau d’anniversaire soudainement? Sans crier gare, Rey saute de sa chaise et se jette sur moi, me plaquant au sol, avant d’écraser sa bouche contre la mienne. Elle manque de renverser la table par sa fougue. Je suis d’abord surpris, sonné, mais lui rend bien vite son baiser en riant. Je la serre dans mes bras. Se goûter sur mes lèvres n’a pas l’air de la déranger. Nous continuons de nous embrasser avec passion, allongés sur le sol de la cuisine.

Je resonge soudain à mon rêve érotique d’il y a longtemps, rêve dont elle était la reine. Dans cette même cuisine. Cela me parait à la fois si loin et si proche. Je n’aurais jamais cru le vivre réellement. Peu à peu, sans se lasser de ma bouche, Rey commence à effectuer quelques mouvements de bassin pour frotter son entrejambe trempé contre mon désir naissant. Sentant une chaleur couler dans mes veines, le cœur battant, j’étouffe un gémissement. Rey soupire de contentement. Puis, elle dévie ses baisers sur ma joue, sur la ligne de ma mâchoire et murmure finalement dans le creux de mon oreille :

\- J’ai très envie de toi…

Je tressaille. Mon souffle se fait court et mes doigts se crispent légèrement sur son dos. _Envie de moi?_

\- Au… Au complet? je balbutie.

Rey remarque mon malaise et, les joues rouges, se redresse pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Au complet, oui. J’aimerais te sentir en moi, m’imprégner entièrement de toi… Je me sens prête.

Je ne réponds rien. Je la fixe, paralysé. Rey se mord la lèvre avec embarras.

\- Mais… Mais j’attendrai si ce n’est pas ton cas… Hum… Si tu veux, je peux essayer de te faire jouir à mon tour avec ma bouche d’ici-là.

Sur ces mots, elle bascule sur le côté et s’agenouille avant de se pencher sur la bosse de mon pantalon. Je m’affole.

\- Non!

Je me redresse et agrippe son poignet alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à défaire ma braguette, un peu trop brusquement malgré moi. Elle sursaute et tourne aussitôt la tête vers moi, inquiète. Je desserre ma poigne et la regarde droit dans les yeux. J’y lis de la peur, de la confusion et de la tristesse. Elle doit lire la même chose dans les miens. Des larmes me brûlent les paupières. Nos épaules se soulèvent en même temps au rythme de nos respirations qui tentent de se calmer.

\- Je suis désolée, soupire Rey en reniflant. Je n’aurais pas dû, excuse-moi…

Je lâche enfin son poignet et m’essuie les yeux du revers de la main. Ma réaction vient de jeter un froid. Seigneur, tout se déroulait pourtant si bien jusque-là…

\- Ce n’est pas ta faute, je lui assure. C’est moi qui m’excuse. Tu veux me faire plaisir et ça me touche. Mais pour ça en particulier, je ne suis pas encore prêt. C’est relié à beaucoup trop de… traumatismes, de souvenirs douloureux. Ça me prendra plus de temps.

Elle hoche tristement la tête.

\- Je comprends. Je t’attendrai. Je m’en veux, je…

\- Ne t’en veux pas.

Je lui offre un sourire rassurant et la prend dans mes bras. Rey soupire et me rend mon étreinte. Nous restons ainsi silencieusement enlacés durant quelques minutes. Puis :

\- Mais... Je me sens prêt pour le reste, sinon, je lui murmure en lui embrassant tendrement la gorge. J’ai même acheté ce qu’il faut.

Mon amour frissonne. Elle se dégage légèrement du câlin pour me faire face. Je lui souris.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Elle me rend mon sourire et m’embrasse. Puis, je la fais basculer sur le côté, glisse une main derrière ses genoux, l’autre derrière son dos, et la soulève dans mes bras comme une princesse en me remettant sur pied. Sans cesser de dévorer ma bouche, gourmande, elle s’accroche à mon cou. Je viens m’asseoir sur le canapé. Elle se redresse et va se placer à califourchon sur mes genoux avant d’entreprendre de déboutonner ma chemise.

\- Attends… Tu veux qu’on aille dans mon lit? je soupire contre ses lèvres.

\- Non, ça ira, je préfère comme ça, assis. C’est plus simple pour te serrer contre moi.

\- D’accord.

\- Tu peux m’aider à dégrafer ma robe, s’il te plaît? J’ai une surprise pour toi.

Brûlant de curiosité, je glisse mes mains dans son dos pour défaire la fermeture avec soin. Rey retire les bretelles de son bustier et me dévoile ainsi un soutien-gorge en dentelle noire, assez transparent pour admirer ses seins. Je déglutis et rougis jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Je l’ai acheté avec Rose et Voe, sourit-elle. D’habitude, je porte toujours des brassières neutres, ou rien du tout. Je n’ai pas grand-chose à mettre dans un soutien-gorge, après tout… Mais j’avais envie de me sentir jolie. Et plus femme aussi. Tu aimes?

\- J’adore, je balbutie. Ça te va très bien. Et tu sais, tu n’as pas à complexer sur la taille de ta poitrine, Rey. Pour moi, tu es parfaite.

Elle pose sa main sur son cœur et rosit de plaisir, soufflant un « Merci » flatté. Puis, ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Elle m’aide ensuite à retirer ma chemise et caresse mes pectoraux. Je crois qu’elle les aime beaucoup. Je descends mes baisers dans sa gorge délicate et m’en délecte. Rey s’accroche à moi et rejette la tête en arrière en soupirant. Elle crie quand je finis par caresser ses tétons sensibles à travers la dentelle. Je crains d’abord de lui avoir fait mal, mais ses gémissements m’informent du contraire. Ça lui plaît. L’électrise, l’embrase, la consume entièrement.

Je ressens ces mêmes sensations à travers tout mon corps lorsqu’elle rapproche son bassin et frotte à nouveau son sexe contre le mien. Je déglutis et la serre fort dans mes bras. Rey est définitivement magique. Capable de ramener la lumière, le désir, le sentiment, la vie en moi. De me faire ressentir toutes ces choses que je croyais mortes et enterrées. Je me pince les lèvres. Si elle continue comme ça, je risque de jouir dans mon pantalon.

\- Rey, attends…, j’articule tant bien que mal. Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps. Les préservatifs sont sous la table basse. Tu es prête?

Un large sourire illumine son visage. Je lis l’excitation dans ses yeux. Elle se mordille la lèvre, acquiesce et se lève pour récupérer la boîte. En attendant, je retire chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon, devenu si serré qu’il me fait souffrir. Rey se tourne vers moi, la boîte dans les mains, et me la tend, le temps d’enlever complètement sa robe et de la poser sur la table. Elle se retrouve ainsi seulement recouverte par la dentelle de son soutien-gorge. Je souris en lui répétant à quel point elle est magnifique. Elle me retourne le compliment et prend à nouveau place sur mes genoux. Tendant la main, Rey attend mon approbation pour libérer mon sexe tendu de mon boxer et m’aide à enfiler la protection.

Une fraction de seconde, je repense à celui que j’étais avant. Taciturne, solitaire, hanté par les démons de ses cauchemars, qui se détestait et détestait le monde autour de lui. Sombre, rongé par le noir, les ténèbres de son passé, persuadé que personne ne l’aimait, ne pourrait jamais l’aimer. Si on lui avait dit à cette époque que dans six mois environ, il s’apprêterait à faire l’amour avec Rey Skywalker, sa cousine d’adoption, la fille parfaite, la Mary Sue, l’enfant d’or qu’il haïssait pour l’avoir « remplacé » au sein de sa famille… Tous ces noms me donnent la nausée. Aujourd’hui, je suis un homme épanoui, heureux, qui a de l’espoir, qui a renoué avec sa famille et qui s’apprête à faire l’amour avec Rey. Juste Rey. Ma lumière, celle que j’aime, qui m’a sauvé la vie. Je pense à tout ce chemin parcouru et je me sens fier et accompli.

Je frissonne lorsque Rey se place au-dessus de mon désir tendu et impatient et s’appuie d’une main sur mon épaule pour se laisser glisser jusqu’au bout. Lentement. Très lentement. Ça y est. Enfin. Nous retenons notre souffle, les yeux dans les yeux, le cœur battant. Je m’agrippe à ses hanches. Rey s’offre à moi, je m’offre à Rey. Mes sens s’enflamment d’autant plus à cette pensée. Nous restons en silence un instant, ébahis, le temps de nous habituer à l’union de nos deux corps. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de Rey. Elle est éblouissante. Bon sang, je crois que je vais pleurer. Sortant peu à peu de notre transe, nous gémissons enfin, longuement. Puis, Rey commence à légèrement rouler des hanches tout en m’embrassant.

Notre baiser s’approfondit. Je glisse mes mains dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge, prendre ses seins en coupe, les cajoler. Elle soupire et accélère le rythme. Moi, je ne songe bientôt plus à la technique. Je ne me dis pas que j’ai l’air idiot, à gémir nu sur mon canapé avec une jolie brunette assise sur moi. D’abord, ça me fait peur, comme les autres fois. Mais petit à petit, je ne pense plus. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je crois… Je crois que je m’abandonne. Enfin. Le monde entier a disparu autour de nous. Pour moi, il n’y a plus que Rey. Je suis enfoui en elle, je m’imprègne de son corps, de son essence, de son être. J’ai l’impression que l’on fusionne. Qu’on se lie pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Deux… qui ne font qu’un. Et je trouve ça beau. Merveilleux.

\- Là…, souffle Rey contre ma bouche en saisissant ma main pour la guider jusqu’à son bouton sensible. Touche-moi là, s’il te plaît.

Je m’exécute et la caresse à cet endroit de mon index. Elle frémit, soupire, se cambre. Elle ne lâche pas ma main, entrelace nos doigts. L’autre, accrochée à sa nuque, se perd dans ses cheveux. De son bras libre, Rey me serre davantage contre elle. Je souhaite tenir le plus longtemps possible pour faire durer ce moment d’intense connexion. Soudain, je réalise que des larmes roulent sur mes joues. Cette fois, je pleure.

\- Ben…

\- Rey, je t’aime, je soupire, à bout de souffle. Oh mon Dieu, si tu savais combien je t’aime…

Elle sourit.

\- Mais je sais! Je t’…

Mon amour ne termine pas sa phrase. Elle émet un cri étouffé. Sa main se crispe dans mon dos. Elle crie mon nom lorsque je me relâche entièrement dans notre jouissance en poussant un râle. J’ai l’impression que nous sommes tous les deux propulsés dans les étoiles. Haletant, tremblants, secoués, nous nous étreignons si fort que je suffoque presque. Mais ça m’est égal. En janvier, je me sentais mort. J’ai bien failli mourir. Ce soir, je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Ou alors, je suis au paradis avec une déesse, un ange nu aux ailes dorées qui m’aime et me serre fort dans ses bras. Voilà une joie, un bonheur dont je croyais jusque-là que l’accès m’était à jamais interdit. 

Peu de temps après, nous nous retrouvons enlacés sur le canapé, toujours nus. Rey est allongée sur moi, la tête posée sur mon torse. Je lui caresse les cheveux avec tendresse. Je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie comme ça, avec Rey dans les bras. Nous aurions pu ne jamais nous trouver. Elle, la fille de parias qui ne venait de nulle part, dans l’attente désespérée de parents négligents qui ne reviendraient jamais. Moi, l’enfant brisé, sali, meurtri, aveugle de l’amour autour de lui suite à son innocence trahie.

La famille de Rey aurait pu ne jamais l’abandonner. La mienne aurait pu ne jamais faire confiance à Snoke. Moi, j’aurais pu ne jamais voir outre ma douleur et mon orgueil pour considérer « l’enfant d’or » sous un autre œil. Rey aurait pu ne jamais m’empêcher de m’ôter la vie. Nous aurions pu ne jamais apprendre à nous connaître, à remarquer nos ressemblances au-delà de nos différences. Nos souffrances nous ont construits, puis liés, d’une certaine manière. Et aujourd’hui, pour rien au monde je ne souhaiterais revenir en arrière. Je me complais dans l’instant présent. Je me sens complet. Ce soir, j’ai enfin pu aimer faire l’amour. M’abandonner. Trouver ça beau. Et j’en comprend la raison : je suis amoureux.

\- Je t’aime.

Rey lève la tête pour me regarder.

\- Je t’aime.

Nous nous sourions. Je veux que l’on se répète ces mots le restant de nos jours.

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

Son sourire s’élargit. J’adore son sourire. Le plus beau que je connaisse.

\- Merci! J’ai vraiment été gâtée aujourd’hui… D’ailleurs, on n’a pas encore pris le dessert…

\- Tu as encore faim?

\- Mmh… Je mangerais bien un Ben Solo à la crème de chantilly et au chocolat, tiens, glousse-t-elle en me tirant la langue. Vu la montagne que tu es, j’ai de quoi me régaler pour plusieurs jours!

Rey se redresse pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me chuchoter à l’oreille :

\- Et tu sais quoi? Pour ton anniversaire à toi, en novembre, pour tes 30 ans, on va tous te gaver d’amour, tu ne vas pas comprendre! Tu seras choyé comme jamais.

Je frémis alors qu’elle mordille mon lobe. _Mon_ anniversaire? À moi? Bon sang, je n’y avais jamais pensé jusque-là, tiens… Mais elle a raison. Ce sera le premier depuis longtemps que je passerai en famille au lieu de… seul avec mon chat devant mes séries, comme si c’était un jour comme les autres. Sans importance. Moi, toujours seul et isolé du monde. Je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de fêter le jour de ma naissance, persuadé que ma famille le regrettait de toute façon. Comment ai-je pu penser ça? Mon Dieu, cela me fera tellement bizarre de le célébrer…

\- Tellement que j’en ferai une indigestion?

Rey rit.

\- Tu mérites une indigestion d’amour, Ben Solo.

Je la serre davantage contre moi. Elle tasse mes cheveux et continue à explorer mon oreille de sa bouche. C’est mignon. Ça m’apaise. Je soupire :

\- 30 ans, déjà… Qu’est-ce que je suis vieux…

\- Mais non… Tu fais très jeune, mon amour.

Ce surnom me fait frissonner.

\- Je… Je suis ton amour?

\- Bah, oui, répond-elle innocemment en poursuivant ses coups de langues et de dents. Moi, je suis le tien?

J’étouffe un rire.

\- Évidemment. Tu sais, ces 30 ans, je croyais ne jamais les atteindre… Mais grâce à toi, ce jour arrivera…

\- Et grâce à toi, j’ai pu avoir 20 ans, dit-elle en éloignant son visage pour me regarder dans les yeux. Et en profiter comme il se doit. Sans compter le fait que tu m’as offert le plus beau cadeau du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils. Son collier? Le tournesol que nous avons mis dans un vase sur la table basse? Le dîner? …La jouissance?

\- Et qu’est-ce que c’est, mon amour?

Le sourire aux lèvres, Rey m’embrasse avant de répondre :

\- Toi

**_FIN_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! Je m'excuse pour la longueur, mais j'avais pas mal de choses à raconter. 
> 
> Une autre fin heureuse pour Rey et Ben. Je compte leur en écrire autant qu'ils le méritent! Na! 
> 
> Cette fic était celle qui se rapproche le plus d'une "fix-fic" pour TROS pour moi. On peut bien sentir les tâcles que j'adresse à ce film au cours de l'histoire, mais j'espère que ça ne respirait pas la haine. Mon but était surtout d'exploiter la critique de "Rey Skywalker est un remplacement d'enfant". Quand j'y pense, quand je me sors de Star Wars et regarde ma fic pour ce qu'elle est de l'extérieur, c'est juste une histoire de cousins d'adoption qui tombent amoureux :3 Et chacun porte leurs lourdes croix. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire en commentaire ce que vous en avez pensé et je vous remercie énormément pour tout le soutien que vous m'avez donné au cours de cette fic, que j'ai quand même commencée l'été dernier!
> 
> À bientôt pour de prochaines histoires!

**Author's Note:**

> C'est un slow burn très "slow", alors je me suis débrouillée pour au moins mettre un bisou au début, même rêvé! Quel comble pour ce petit Ben! Son rêve est libre d'interprétations ;)


End file.
